PUEDES RESPIRAR DE NUEVO, HE REGRESADO
by Josenso di Farias
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde la batalla con los Vulturis,ese día perdimos lo que juramos proteger,y ahora tenemos que lidear con las consecuencias de esto,es el aniversario de la muerte de mi amigo y su imprimación,de Jacob y Nessie
1. Y A LA OTRA COSTA ME HE MARCHADO

Y A LA OTRA COSTA ME HE MARCHADO

Vanessa Smith (pov)

Era un hermoso día en las playas de L.A., el cielo estaba despejado se podía ver el reflejo de las luces de la ciudad en el agua; en encantan lugares como estos, cálidos y calurosos, alegran mi humos. Estaba terminando mi turno en la cafetería cerca de la playa, era un lugar muy concurrido, aunque no me gusta hablar mucho si me gusta conocer a nuevas personas; hace 6 meses que nos mudamos aquí, tan solo estábamos de pasada, siempre lo estábamos.

-hoy nos dejas-Sharon, mi compañera de trabajo, dijo tristemente

-si-le conteste sin mirarla, fingí estar concentrada en preparar un capuchino; no me gusta las despedidas, nunca me gustaron pero siempre cada un par de meses lo hago, pero no importa cuanta veces lo haga no logro acostumbrarme. Escuche su suspiro y no pude evitar mirarla de reojo; era hermosa, aunque ella no lo creía así, su peso y sus anteojos era algo que la acomplejaba, no se porque no se veía como realmente era, su sonrisa y mirada debe derretir hasta el corazón más duro; por su expresión realmente me iba a extrañar tanto como yo a ella..

-hey! Por que esa cara?- trate de alegrarla, aunque creo que intentaba alegrarme a mi misma- desde ahora vas a tener más propina a tu favor, uno menos para compartirla-le sonreí, pero ella me miró incrédula.- que dije?

-vamos! Este lugar tiene más clientela gracias a ti-no entendí a lo que se refería- la cantidad de chicos que se babean por ti y tan solo vienen para verte, y eso que siempre tienes ropa que te cubre toda, con la propina que dejan tengo suficiente dinero para pagarme toda mi carrera en Harvard- y nos reímos de su ocurrencia.

Lo cierto es que no luzco mal, muchos piensan que parezco una modelo, e incluso algún tipo de diosa; no lo creo y además mi cuerpo tiene demasiadas marcas como para ignorarlas, por eso siempre me visto sin mostrar un centímetro de mi piel, aunque Francis siempre me repite " que soy la cosa más hermosa de este mundo", son sus palabras no las mías. Mi piel es muy pálida, tengo ojos color chocolate que combina con mi pelo ondulado de color bronce rara mezcla ¿ no?. El reloj ya marcaba que me faltaban 15 minutos para que Francis viniese a recogerme, hoy nos íbamos de la ciudad, creo que también del estado, pero no lo sabíamos, jamás planeábamos mucho esas cosas, nuestro refrán es "donde nos lleve la carretera"; iba a extrañar a Sharon y mis otras compañeras de trabajo, pero no la mirada de los demás la gente queda anonada ante mi presencia, piensan que soy demasiado hermosa para ser real, exageran pero ocasiona que me sonroje(en serio, me pongo como un tomate) por la atención que recibo.

Lleve los cafés a la mesa que se encontraba cerca de la puerta de salida, estaba ocupada por tres chicos, no debían de tener más de 17 años, llevaban chaquetas de algún equipo de su colegio.

-aquí tienen, dos capuchinos y una café negro-puse las tazas enfrente de ellos, uno de los chicos, que tenía el cabello de color rojo le susurro a otro "te dije que era hermosa", trate de no sonrojarme pero no lo logre, tengo muy buen oído, aunque a veces me gustaría no escuchar ciertas cosas- desean algo más?-trate de mantener mi compostura. Otro , que hasta se podría considerar guapo, tenía el pelo negro con ojos azules, pero nada se le compara en hermosura a Francis, el es mi adonis personal, aclaro su garganta antes de hablarme, podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, creo que estaba nervioso.

-no , gracias- me sonrío- hace mucho que trabaja aquí?

-no-respondí rápidamente, tan solo mantenía conversación con los clientes para no mostrarme ruda y por la propina, aunque no me gusta comprarme nada pero Francis come mucho, y cuando digo mucho me refiero a que come lo suficiente para alimentar a 15 personas, no es broma.

-y a que colegio vas?-continuo el tercer muchacho, que llevaba anteojos y estaba rapado e los costados de su cabeza.

-a ninguno, termino hace algún tiempo-mire hacia la calle, no soy buena mintiendo y como siempre he aprendido a no mirar a los rostros de las personas cuando lo hago se darían cuenta fácilmente.

-que raro, no pareces más de 18 años-prosiguió el chico-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-19 años- seguí sin quitar mi vista de la calle-mi compañera va a continuar atendiéndolos- ellos se alarmaron- mi turno esta por terminar.

-espera -me dijo el chico pelirrojo, antes de que me fuera-cual es tu nombre?- estaba por contestarlo cuando voz me llamo, era como una canción para mis oídos.

-Vanessa-me gire y era él, el hombre más hermoso que Dios a creado, Francis, mi Francis. Se encontraba en la puerta esperando, y gracias a la luces de la ciudad pude admirar lo hermoso que es, su piel oscura, su cabello corto que tan solo deseas poner tus manos y hundir tus dedos, y una sonrisa donde uno no sabe si murió y fue directamente al cielo-tenemos que irnos- sonreí y asentí. Los muchachos y todos los presentes del local se quedaron impresionados al verlo, Francis causa eso en la gente, alguno incluso le tienen miedo, su estatura y musculatura es algo sorprendente, tomo mis cosas y me despedí de mis compañeras, con Sharon nos abrazamos fuertemente y solté algunas lagrimas traicioneras.

-ese es Francis?-me dijo mirándolo de reojo, se notaba que tenía pánico de el y la cicatriz que tiene aun costado de su frente no ayudaba.

-si el es mi Francis-y me sonroje, pude ver como el se rió, el también tiene un excelente oído-fue un gusto haberte conocido Sharon

-no el placer fue mío, Nessie- y nos despedimos

_Espero que les guste esta nueva historia mía, va a ver distintos cambios de punto de vista a lo largo del relato. Los próximos capítulos van a ser más extensos._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, algunos que aparecerán en el futuro si son de mi autoría._


	2. PERDONA SI ME OLVIDE DE VOS

PERDONA SI ME OLVIDE DE VOS

Vanessa Smith (pov)

Me desperté cuando sentí el tocaba mi rostro, nos habíamos detenido en la noche a un costado de la carretera para poder descasar un poco antes de continuar con nuestro viaje, preferimos quedarnos en la camioneta antes de buscar un hotel y alquilar una habitación, era necesario ahorrar el dinero, no nos quedaba mucho de lo que habíamos ganado con nuestros últimos trabajos. Dormí abrazada a Francis, siempre lo hago, es el mejor lugar para hacerlo, su temperatura corporal es tan alta que jamás tengo frío al lado de él, al tenerlo cerca mío me siento segura y protegida, amada. Intente moverme, pero el me sostenía fuertemente hacía el que me lo impedía hacerlo, es como si tuviese miedo de perderme, aumento sus ronquidos relajándose, decidí que era mejor quedarme recostada encima de él, y pensé donde nos podíamos dirigir ahora. Siempre buscamos lugares donde nos sintiéramos a gusto, pero ese sentimiento no dura mucho ningún lugar se siente como el correcto, no es que buscásemos un hogar, mientras estemos juntos cualquier lugar es nuestro hogar pero queríamos un lugar donde estemos cómodos, donde no tengamos que escondernos y ser nosotros mismos, pero eso jamás pasara. Sé que no somos como los demás creo que ni siquiera somos humanos ¿pero que somos?, ojala alguien supiese contestármelo; no tengo 19 años pero es la edad que tuvimos que poner en mis documentos falsos para poder trabajar y Francis ha tenido 25 por los últimos 10 años.

¡10 AÑOS! Es el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, es el tiempo que hemos sido como nómadas trasladándonos de pueblo en pueblo, de ciudad en ciudad, tan solo nosotros dos; estos años es todo lo que recordamos, antes de esto tan solo la oscuridad, tan solo la nada, ni un rostro ni un espacio, nada familiar. Mi primer recuerdo fue ver a Francis, el me alzaba entre sus brazos, su rostro estaba lleno de sangre (de ahí proviene su cicatriz) , ambos estábamos mojados y cansado, con serias heridas en distintas partes de nuestros cuerpos; era como si hubiésemos corrido de algo o alguien, no se porque tenía una gran tristeza y miedo, no por no sabía quien era o quien era Francis o donde estábamos, sino por algo más pero no se qué; pero se me quedo grabado en mi mente lo primero que le escuche decir a el "tenemos que huir, tenemos que ocultarnos". Fue algo que también lo sabía, y por esa época tenía tan solo unos 2 años (siempre estuve conciente de todo lo que me rodea, soy muy precoz), aunque no se si esa es mi verdadera edad, a diferencia de Francis que jamás envejece, yo me desarrolle rápidamente, el tenía miedo por esto, no quería perderme (cosa que pasaría si esta situación no se revertía) pero pasados los 6 años mi crecimiento se detuvo y me quede atascada viendo como una adolescente. Ese es otro motivo por el cual no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo en una locación, la gente sospecharía de nosotros, aunque mantenemos un perfil bajo siempre atraemos la atención. Algún tiempo atrás intentamos averiguar si alguien nos buscaba, pero no tuvimos suerte, creo que no importamos a nadie, somos dos entes extraños, nadie nos quiere. En resumen, por lo que sabemos Francis puede tener unos 2000 años y yo haber nacido ese mismo día; pude sentir como Francis se despertaba y le bese el mentón, el me regalo uno de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

-buenos días, dormilón- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello, el me abrazó con más fuerza, por suerte piel es resistente, porque lo he visto levantar heladeras sin ninguna dificultad y por lo que me he enterado eso no es normal.

-hace mucho que estas despierta, hermosura?-me pregunto mientras aspiraba mi esencia, colocando su cara entre mi cuello, puse mi mano sobre su rostro, contestándole "no" mentalmente. Tengo la habilidad de mostrar mis pensamientos mediante el tacto, aunque tan solo lo hago con él, no me siento cómoda hablando pero de esta manera puedo tener charlas que duran horas con él. "tienes hambre?" le pregunte sin hablar, aunque sabía la respuesta, el siempre tiene hambre.

- si, y veo que tu también- mire mis ojos através del espero retrovisor y se habían oscurecido-vamos aprovechemos el bosque- ambos salimos de la camioneta y nos adentramos a el.

Después de caminar unos 20 minutos y verificar que no había humanos cerca de nosotros, Francis me beso la frente y se dirigió hacia atrás de unos árboles; me quede sentada entre unas rocas esperándolo a que regresara y tratando de no pensar que el estaba a un par de metros de mí desnudándose; por más que somos pareja, él espero hasta que me desarrollara para decirme que me quería más que a un amiga, cosa que acepte gustosa, pero todavía no fuimos más allá de sostener nuestras manos y darnos besos en la mejilla, sé que le piensa que soy muy chica para hacer algo más. Escuche como el salió de entre los árboles, y pude admirarlo en toda su gloria, lo he visto muchas veces en su forma animal pero aun hoy me maravilla, era un lobo pero su tamaño se asemeja a la de un gran caballo, su pelaje es de marrón rojizo, pero se puede ver através de sus ojos que Francis estaba ahí; saco su lengua a un costado , parecía un cachorrito de esa manera y se me acerco lentamente, temía lastimarme o que me asustara de él, y por más que le repetía que eso jamás sucedería, aun se mostraba precavido alrededor mío.

La primera vez en transformarse fue también el día que supe que yo también era diferente. Había pasado dos semanas desde que nos conocimos, durante ese tiempo Francis tuvo que robar para poder mantenernos, no es algo de lo que este orgulloso pero fue necesario para subsistir, no es que asaltara un supermercado con un arma, pero entraba a casa para sacar lo necesario, algo de dinero y comida; el consiguió alquilar un pequeña habitación en un hotel y me metió hay a escondidas, nadie tomaría muy bien si un hombre se hospeda con una niña, y además que no se parecen en nada, como para fingir que éramos parientes. Aunque el siempre me traía comida, nada me llenaba y cada vez estaba más débil, mis ojos se habían oscurecido, su color se asemejaba al carbón, esa noche al no mejorar decidió llevarme al hospital. A consecuencia de que estaba todo el día dentro del cuarto, no tuve hasta el momento verdadero contacto con otras personas, nada me hubiese preparado para lo que pasaría. El no estaba solamente preocupado por mi salud sino también por el hecho de que era muy posible (si no que era seguro) que nos separasen, ninguno de los dos estábamos aparentados (que supiésemos) ni teníamos documentos que nos identificara, pero somos capaces de sacrificarnos, si esto significase el bienestar para el otro; así que no dudo en llevarme al medico.

Tan pronto entramos a emergencias el aroma de las personas causo que mi boca se hiciese agua, podía sentir las palpitaciones en el pecho de cada cuerpo y como la sangre bombeaba por sus venas; mi desesperación llego a su punto más alto, cuando una enfermera me separo de Francis, el sabía que algo estaba mal conmigo, que algo había despertado en mí pero cuando los médicos y otras autoridades lo miraron sospechosamente cuando entramos al hospital no ayudo a ninguno de los dos. Escuche como un medico le ordeno a la enfermera llevarme a un cuarto privado y la esperase en el, mientras que con unos policías hablaban con Francis para discutir su situación y la mía. Comencé a llorar, no quería (ni quiero) separarme de él, pero me beso la frente y me susurro "todo va ha estar bien, recuerda que te amo". A los instantes me encontraba en una habitación con la enfermera, era una señora de unos 40 años, tenía cabello negro y sus ojos eran del mismo color, me dio una tierna sonrisa mientras me acunaba para que me calmara, no podía escuchar nada de lo que me decía el sonido de su sangre era más fuerte, bloqueaba todo lo demás, era como si me llamara; y entonces, cometió un error muy grave, algo que nos marco a las dos para siempre. Ella me posiciono de tal manera que pudiese acariciar mi espalda quedando mi rostro sobre su hombro, su aroma me atrajo hacia su cuello y no lo dude, la mordí. Grito un momento pero a los segundos se desmayó del susto, el sabor era tan exquisito que no me permitía parar, cada parte de mi ser, cada célula me pedía más y más, era tan placentero que tan solo no me podía detener; la sangre caliente se escurría entre mis dientes, me daba saciedad absoluta pero sabía que estaba mal, era malvado lo que estaba haciendo, no era lo correcto, pero no me hubiese detenido a no ser una voz. Era la voz de un ángel, era como si cantase pero no lo hacía, hablaba calidamente, con cariño, "no los lastimes no importa que tan bien huelan", ante estas palabras pare lo que estaba haciendo automáticamente y busque a mi alrededor de donde provenía la voz pero no había nadie más conmigo aparte de una mujer sangrando e inconciente en el piso, esa voz que me habló con tanta ternura no aquí, no estaba conmigo, había sido un recuerdo pero ¿de que? , sentí una gran tristeza u soledad, quería volver a escucharla pero no podía.

Escuche como se acercaban hacia el cuarto para saber lo que había pasado y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, ataque a una persona para tomar su sangre, como era posible? Por este motivo me dejaron? Que tipo de monstruo era? , la vergüenza y culpa inmensurable me poseyó; y lo único que podía hacer era huir, no solo de lo que había hecho, de la enfermera, de las personas sino principalmente de Francis. El se desvivía por mi, hacia cosas que detestaba hacer para cuidarme y me demostraba cariño en cada momento de mi vida ¿y así como le pago?¿ siendo algún tipo de demonio que mata a seres inocentes?¿ como le vería de nuevo a la cara?, él era (y es) el ser más hermoso y angelical de este mundo, y yo soy…bueno no se lo que soy, pero no soy buena, de eso estoy segura. Gracias a mis destreza y agilidad me pude escabullir antes de que alguien me viera (debió ser gracioso ver a una niña de unos dos años escapándose de un hospital), nos encontrábamos sobre la costa oeste y estaba rodeaba en la zona de bosques, me adentre en ellos; quería perderme, dejar de sentir este dolor, no tan solo por dañar a alguien sino por dejar a mi amado Francis pero mi cuerpo se había calmado, no tenía más hambre, la sangre me dio una satisfacción demasiado grande que afianza mi creencia de que soy un monstruo, pero otro dolor me cubría era la melancolía de saber que la voz ya no estaba, por ella (había sido la de una mujer) me sentí amada por alguien más que Francis, que alguien se preocupaba por mi; pero fue una ilusión de mi subconsciente porque sabía que lo había hecho estaba mal, y creo algo para que lograra detenerme, eso fue todo, y me hizo imaginar la voz más dulce para lograrlo.

Después de lo deambular por mas de una hora , no tenía idea de que hacer, estaba cansada y asustada, así que me senté bajo un árbol tratando de descifrar mi próximo movimiento, considere profundamente la posibilidad de matarme (quien diría que una niña tan chiquita tendría tal pensamiento, pero jamás fui normal); pero no ver a Francis nunca más me dolía y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente. Estaba tan consumida por mis lamentaciones que no sentí cuando él se acerco hacía mi, Francis tiene el aroma más maravilloso como a flores salvajes, levanto mi rostro con su mano para que los vea a los ojos, estaba lleno de preocupación, su corazón estaba oprimido por mi causa, quería decirle cuanto lo sentía, que no supe lo que hacía, mostrarle que estaba arrepentida que jamás fue mi intención lastimar a nadie, entonces pasó; con mi manita ( que apenas cubría un dedo suyo –el era enorme y yo pequeña-) le mostré todo lo que había pasado tan solo tocándolo, es decir, puse mis recuerdos en su cabeza. Su rostro se quedo absolutamente perplejo de la sorpresa, mediante esto también le conté como me sentí en cada momento y también cuando huí, lo que no me percate en ese momento fue en no mostrarle o decirle, que se me pasó por la mente matarme. En este punto, su rostro se lleno de tal tristeza que se me rompió el corazón verlo, pero esa tristeza se transformo al instante en odio, sus facciones se transformaron en algo totalmente desconocido para mi, hasta se podría decir que tuve miedo, su cuerpo empezó a temblar (parecía a convulsionar), me soltó e intento alejarse de mi, pero lo seguí, no podía dejarlo de esta manera, sufriendo; su cuerpo se agrando daba la impresión de que duplicaba su tamaño, tuve pánico pero no por mi sino por él, y dentro de el como una explosión su cuerpo se transformo en gran lobo, me caí hacía atrás por el shock y me gruño dándome a conocer su odio. Llore con más fuerza porque pensé que este lobo se había llevado a mi Francis, me lo había sacado para siempre; pero el lobo de pronto detuvo su gruñido y se me acerco de cuclillas lentamente para demostrarme que no era peligroso, de que no me haría daño, también lloraba; entonces me di cuenta que él era Francis, que era otra forma de él y sin dudarlo me acerque y lo abrace fuertemente.

_Espero que le guste, de todas las historias que estoy escribiendo esta la que más me llena de orgullo, más que nada porque le presto más de mi tiempo para explicarla con mayor detalle. Cada misterio se develara en su momento, pero no es muy alegre la historia tiene muchos momentos tristes, pero no se preocupen siempre hay un luz al final del túnel._

_Si la leen dejen review más que nada para saber si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, gracias._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de Meyer, pero por el momento les cambie un poco el nombre a estos, ya verán porque. _


	3. VOCES DESCONOCIDAS

VOCES DESCONOCIDAS

Vanessa Smith (pov)

…**entonces me di cuenta que él era Francis, que era otra forma de él y sin dudarlo me acerque y lo abrace fuertemente.**

Los próximos días fueron difíciles, pensé que realmente había matado a alguien o al menos la herí de gravedad, se le sumaba el peligro de que nos estuvieran buscando en todos lados, y por eso nos escondimos en lo profundo del bosque. Con el tiempo averiguamos que la enfermera del hospital estaba en perfecta condiciones, y se creía que Francis la había atacado ( Francis atacar a alguien? Por favor! Que ridículos!) para volver a llevarme con el, por eso era intensamente buscado por las autoridades. Le tomó algún tiempo poder controlar su trasformación a lobo, pero lo logró y además establecimos que era necesario que yo tomara sangre, que era lo que me alimentara, al principio me negué, no quiero ser un monstruo y lastimar a personas inocentes, pero el me convenció que no era necesario que la sangre sea humana sino que la de animal también podía servir para el mismo propósito. No es que sea igual de sabrosa que la de un humano pero cumplía su rol, pero aun seguía comiendo comida regularmente.

-Francis- le dije, todavía seguía aproximándose cautelosamente hacia mí- han pasado diez años ¿puedes dejarlo ya?- realmente me molestaba que se comporte de esa manera, jamás dudaría de él ¿no se porque el no puede hacer lo mismo? Me acerque y le toque el rostro, "vamos dejemos esta payasada y comamos, ¿ no hueles? Hay unos riquísimos ciervos aquí cerca" le informe mentalmente, el asintió y corrimos hasta llegar al corazón del bosque. Nos quedamos escondidos para pasar desapercibidos viendo al grupo de animales que se acercaba, no sabían lo que les esperaba, a Francis no le gusta comer de esta forma, prefiere una hamburguesa recién comprada que comer la hamburguesa antes de ser, por decirlo de una manera, puesta en su mesa y preparada; pero como quería que estuviese cazando sola, sumado al hecho que durante mucho tiempo tuvo que hacerlo por mi antes de que aprendiera hacerlo apropiadamente, tuvo que acostumbrarse a esto. Cuando nuestras presas estuvieron cerca de nosotros atacamos, yo tome a un ciervo macho, preferí romperle el cuello antes de morderlo, no quería que sufriera, y tome su sangre antes de que se enfriara, podía escuchar como Francis, a unos metros de mí, partía los huesos de su comida para poder masticarla mejor.

A los meses pasado el "incidente", como lo denomina Francis, con la enfermera decidimos que era momento de salir a la civilización e irnos al este, ya que por estos lados no era seguro para nosotros, teníamos miedo que las autoridades nos localizaran, buscamos lugares con suficiente flora y fauna para escondernos y alimentarnos; a medida que pasaba el tiempo, me seguí desarrollando, ya al año parecía tener unos cuatro y mente se agudizó aun más, tenía capacidades mentales de un adulto; siempre me quedaba en nuestra pieza de hotel sin hacer ruido leyendo libros que Francis me traía; el resulto ser muy bueno ( de hecho tiene un don nato) arreglando todo tipo de vehículo y conseguía trabajo en talleres para lograr mantenernos (estaba feliz con no tener que robar más). Trate saber que éramos, pero todas mis búsquedas daban a callejones sin salidas, lo máximo que llegue a relacionarnos fue con vampiros y hombres lobos, se notaba que estaba desesperada ¿creer que ese tipo de criaturas existen? , además no teníamos los rasgos más significativos de esas especies fantásticas, Francis se transformaba a voluntad, no le hacia falta la luna llena para hacerlo, y yo puedo salir a la luz del día tranquilamente que no me quemaba con esta, como cuentan las leyendas acerca de los vampiros; después de reflexionarlo mejor deje esas historias para los niños. También revise entre la base de datos de personas desaparecidas (como la gente jamás presta atención al piso, pase unas cuatro veces enfrente de la bibliotecaria y no se dio por enterada de mi presencia) si es que alguien nos buscaba, nos extrañaba, introduje los rasgos de Francis en el sistema para que el resultado fuese negativo (bueno en la costa oeste aun tenía orden de captura por lo sucedido en el hospital) parece ser que nadie buscaba a un hombre de 25 años de gran altura y musculatura en el país; ni siquiera intente conmigo, era desilusionarme más, así que ese día acepte el hecho que a nadie le importábamos, pero no me molesta ahora, Francis es todo lo que necesito.

Seguí saboreando mi presa, la sangre aun no se enfriaba, cosa que la hacia más rica, cuando note que Francis no hacía más ruidos no lo escuchaba comer. Me gire y vi como su cuerpo se tensiono, su pelaje se endureció, estaba en guardia pero miraba al suelo. Busque en todas las direcciones para reconocer cual era el peligro, donde se encontraba la amenaza que el sentía, agudice mis sentidos pero no había nada, en el bosque tan solo estábamos el y yo. Me le acerque para saber que era lo que le molestaba, que le causo esa reacción, le toque el rostro y le pregunte "¿Qué te sucede?", ahí se percato de mi presencia, me miró y su rostro mostró tal preocupación y tristeza que hacía mucho no veía en él, se alejo de mí y se fue tras unos árboles; preferí esperarlo hasta que se transformara, no podía verlo así, no puedo soportar la idea que algo le moleste ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones para tener que agregarle una más. Pero ¿Qué fue lo que le molesto? Estábamos los dos solos (aparte de la fauna del lugar) ¿Qué causo su cambio de humor?; pare de preguntarme todo esto cuando él salió en su forma humana, vi como intentaba calmarme dándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas despreocupadas, pero estaba en sus ojos, algo pasó, no se que, pero tenía cierto desconcierto y tristeza en ellos. Se acerco y lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera decir algo, seguro que intentaría distraerme con otro tema antes contarme que fue lo que le sucedió.

-que te pasó?- fui directo al punto, el jamás me niega nada de lo que le pido, es como si no tuviese otra opción, es extraño, aunque nunca le pido cosas imposibles y trato de no molestarlo con tonterías; pero estoy casi segura que si le pido que haga algo malo, el lo haría sin dudarlo. Me miró largamente y suspiró.

-nada…. Es que me pareció escuchara a alguien-contesto tristemente, espere a que continuara- no solamente una voz, eran varias, pero es como si hubiesen estado muy lejos.

-escuchaste a personas que se encuentran a varios kilómetros?- me alivie, pensé que era algo más serio- bueno debe ser que tu oído es mejor que el mío, además…

-no-intercedió, estaba nervioso- no los escuche con mis oídos, era como si estuviesen en mi cabeza.

Le mire perpleja, jamás le pasó algo semejante en el pasado, me apresure a calmarlo, el pensó que le creería loco, no importa cuan extraña sea la situación, no puedo pensar así de él.

-todo esta bien- lo abrace, quería que sintiera y confirmara que siempre estaría con él, se relajo un poco, lo guíe hacia una roca y lo senté, necesitaba verlo cara a cara y así era la única manera, bueno no tanto, el aun así era más alto-¿quieres hablar de eso?-trate de no sonar excitada, pero esto era nuevo y quería prevenir cualquier cosa que le pueda dañar. El me miro con los ojos bien abiertos y habló.

-estaba comiendo, cuando los escuche, eran unos tres- trate de esconder mi miedo y lo hice bien, ya que siguió contando ( el es muy perceptivo con respecto a mí)- eran unos hombres, pero no se estaban dirigiendo a mi, sino que hablaban entre ellos, sus voces eran familiares, pero….- su voz se quebró, su cuerpo temblaba y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. No podía verlo así, el no se merece sentirse de esa manera, no importa como pero tengo que protegerlo. Me puse en frente de él y tome su cara con mis manos "por favor Francis, todo va a salir bien", le aseguré sin decirlo en voz alta, era algo íntimo hacerlo de esta forma "debe ser algún tipo de habilidad que antes no habías manifestado, pero eso no significa que sea algo malo, todo va ha estar bien, siempre al final del día todo va ha estar bien"; puse mi frente contra la suya y ambos sonreímos. El me ayudo a sentarme sobre su regazo y jugo con mis cabellos con sus dedos, mientras que le tare araba una canción (no recuerdo donde la oí por primera vez pero era la melodía más hermosa del mundo, estaba cargada de amor y cariño hacia alguien, la persona que la compuso estaba realmente enamorada al hacerlo) hasta que cayó la tarde. Mi mente estaba llena de preguntas, quería saber más sobre lo que había escuchado pero no me atrevía a preguntárselo, lo mire varias veces de reojo y el se dio cuenta de mi curiosidad.

-tenían una conversación sobre…-pareció incomodo- lo que me molesto de todo esto fue que me sentí totalmente- creo que mi rostro se volvió en una tonalidad de rojo, Francis, desnudo, grrr… lo admito soy una pervertida- como que ellos compartieran entre ellos todo aun cuando no quisieran, solo uno era diferente, pero no se como. Al principio mi mente no pudo formar nada concreto, sus voces me tomaron desprevenido, así que tan solo me limite a escuchar lo que decían- se mostró confuso- uno de ellos no sabía que regalarle a su amiga, y se estaba muy preocupado por esto, como si la chica fuese algo tan valioso para él, más que la vida; cada voz era distante como cuando intentas sintonizar una radio pero hay una gran interferencia- mi ansiedad ante lo que me contaba aumento ya que me mordí mi labio inferior, cosa que hago cuando estoy nerviosa- las otros dos le decían que le de una muñeca o algo parecido, que a la chica lo único que le va importar que el este con ella. Parecían ser amigos pero eran más que esos, eran como hermanos- una lagrima cayó por su rostro, se me rompía el corazón, le bese el rostro mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente- me sentí aislado, como si me hubiesen dejado de lado ¡qué estupidez¡ ¿ no? – ser rió tristemente- de pronto, tu me dijiste " que te sucede?" y ellos se percataron de mi presencia…

-como?- casi grite, no entendí nada.

-si, se quedaron callados, querían saber de donde provenía la voz, entonces, se me escapó algo, yo también quería saber lo que pasaba, les pregunte quienes eran, y las voces dijeron con sorpresa y creo que también- dudó- terror que esto no podía ser realidad; entonces me transforme.

Nos quedamos callados por un rato, ninguno de los dos sabía que pensar, y creo que hicimos lo mejor que pudimos hacer, y lo ignoramos, lo dejamos catalogado como uno de los tantos hechos extraños que nos rodea y hace diferente. Quería volver hablar del tema, pero eso le causaría dolor de nuevo a Francis, así que era mejor dejarlo pasar.

_En el próximo capítulo se cambia el punto de vista. Espero que hasta ahora le guste la historia._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, tan solo manipule sus nombres por el momento, estos son de Meyer, pero la historia si es mía._


	4. NO DEBÍ HABERME LEVANTADO HOY

NO DEBÍ HABERME LEVANTADO HOY

Seth Clearwater (pov)

Me desperté molesto, aunque realmente no dormí nada, Morfeo ya no me visita como es debido, el insomnio se volvió mi mejor amigo; tan solo la idea de tener que dejar mi cómoda cama antes de las 8hs arruinaba mi humor a eso se le suma que no descanso como tendría que hacerlo. No es que sea una persona perezosa, pero durante mucho tiempo me he manejado durante la noche y tratar de dormir (la palabra clave es tratar, ya que muy pocas veces he tenido éxito ) durante gran parte de la mañana y es difícil sacar los viejos hábitos, siendo que hace 4 años que estoy acá con la misma rutina casi todos los días. Apague el despertador, que no tiene mucho uso en verdad para mi ya que siempre estoy despierto horas antes de que suene, supe que no podía darle más vuelta al asunto, tenía que levantar mi trasero he ir a reunirme con unos compañeros de la Universidad antes de regresar a casa. Me dirigí al baño para arreglarme antes de salir, cuando me observe en el espejo me alegro el hecho de que al fin rostro se compaginara con mi edad, desde que comencé a transformarme mi cuerpo se adapto para el cambio, no es que no haya aprovechado cuando tuve 15 o 16 años para entrar a clubes bailables y probar cosas que ni un hombre más grande debería hacerlo, ya que parecía tener unos 23 años en esa época; pero me gusta saber que al fin parezco la edad que tengo. Evite mi vista hacia mi pecho, odio mis cicatrices no importa cuanto calor haga siempre me cubro para que nadie me quede mirando, detesto las miradas de pena y compasión que tienen hacia mí, cosa que también es incómodo ya que mi temperatura corporal es tan alta que me muero de calor por hacer esto. Cuando termine de prepararme no me quedo otra opción que tener que ir hacia un café cerca del campus de la universidad, que era el lugar pactado para encontrarnos; algo que ha pasado en mí es que no me doy cuanta lo que sucede a mi alrededor, ya que recién cuando estaba en la calle me di cuenta de que llovía, a cualquiera le hubiese molestado pero a mí no podría importarme menos, muy pocas cosas me importa ahora, tan solo me puse la capucha de mi buzo sobre la cabeza y seguí caminando. Prefiero manejarme con mi moto, la moto que herede de él, me relaja el aire que toca mi rostro y tan solo manejo, dejándome llevar, soy yo y la moto, nada me importa, nada me molesta, me ayuda a no pensar (cosa que hago demasiado), dejo de ser yo mismo, y me convierto en la nada, me gusta ser la nada. Pero cuando camino pienso y sigo pensando, buscando respuestas a mis preguntas, cosa que jamás tendría, como si cambiase algo la situación ¿ que tal si? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? A eso si tenía la respuesta, pero ella me ha negado que este en lo correcto, y ella es la única en quien confío ¿pude hacer algo más? Si Seth pudiste hacer algo más pero eres tan inservible que no lo hiciste. Necesitaba hacer este ritual de compadecerme a mi mismo antes de regresar a casa, sacarlo de mi sistema antes de molestar aun más a mi familia y amigos, cosa que soy un experto, soy una maldita molestia para todos.

Podía ver como la gente se refugiaba de la lluvia metiéndose al cualquier tipo de local, al parecer es excesiva, pero yo no lo noto así, creo que el agua esta helada pero no me entero de esto, con mi temperatura el clima no me fastidia, sino tuviese esta cicatriz en el pecho es muy posible que no tuviese el torso cubierto, aunque no esta bien ver a un nativo americano de casi dos metros de alto en las calles caminando semi-desnudo, de la misma forma que mi temperatura ocasiona que no me afecte el clima, me gustaría que me ayudase a no sentir nada, pero es una estúpida esperanza. Por eso elegí Portland para estudiar, al no estar tan lejos de Washington el clima es similar, no es que tenga opción acerca de alejarme mucho de mi tierra, de mi manada, este es el lugar donde más me pude apartar de ellos. No es que odie mi casa, y se que Leah hace todo lo posible para que la situación sea más cómoda y menos dolorosa posible- como si eso fuese posible-, yendo en contra de todo que la hace Leah, pero nada es igual, nunca nada lo va ha ser, por que en primer lugar yo no soy el mismo; amo a mi familia, mis amigos, mis hermanos pero hay tanto dolor presente, tanto sufrimiento , tanto el mal que cause que es imposible tener un momento agradable (al menos cuando yo me encuentro cerca) y poder distraerse para poder lograrlo. Como perteneciente a una manada siempre tenemos que hacer caso a nuestro alpha, y cuando Ja…. Cuando el se marcho…. Aborrezco esto, ni siquiera puedo pensar su nombre no porque me lo hayan pedido o por que estuviese mal, sino que su nombre me traía más tristeza de la que ya tengo y era probable que el odio me consuma y me transforme en medio de la calle. Así que cuando él ya no estuvo, Leah como segunda al comando se hizo cargo de la manada, no somos una manada grande, tan solo la componemos Quil, Embry, Leah y yo, pero somos los más importantes, auque la de Sam sean unos 20 ahora, nosotros somos la perteneciente al verdadero jefe la tribu, al verdadero líder y se que para ella no fue fácil tomar su lugar, creo que su personalidad fuerte y testaruda ayudo a que no nos desintegráramos y caigamos en el olvido. Entendí lo difícil que era ser jefe gracias a ella, si bien a ella no le gusta mostrar ningún signo de debilidad, no se podía ocultar de nosotros ( ella no era yo, yo si me oculto de ellos, es algo que he tenido que aprender), eso creo que lo hizo peor cuando él se fue, no tan solo tener que soportar el dolor propio y ver el de los demás, sino que sentir y saber, realmente saber como también los mis hermanos sufrían; cuando el estaba todo era tan fácil, era algo innato de el ser jefe, ser el alpha, nunca imponía su autoridad hacia resto, el era uno más con nosotros, por eso nunca supe el significado de ser el alpha hasta que mi hermana se hizo cargo. Ella jamás me manda, a ninguno de nosotros, cada uno sabe exactamente que tiene que hacer pero cuando me descarrile (y lo hice de una magnifica manera) ella quería que volviera por el buen camino, supe lo que pensaba no era necesario transformarme y compartir nuestros pensamientos para enterarme, lo veía en su mirada, deseaba ordenarme que deje de hacer tonterías y vuelva a ser el mismo que era antes, pero ese chico ya no existe, no podía existir, quedo hundido en las profundidades de esas aguas, tratando de ayudar y tan solo empeorando todo, Seth al igual que el único ser que todavía mantengo relación, el ser que me calma y me consuela, están todavía en esas aguas tratando de rescatarlos; todo porque el ya no estaba , el era todo lo que yo soñaba y añoraba ser, lo idolatraba, y cuando ya no estuvo me perdí, y jamás volver a encontrar la salida de mi propia miseria; pero Leah dejo que continuara que siga con mis actitudes, pensaba que ya había sufrido demasiado, tan solo ella me rescato, tan solo ella pudo conservarme en una pieza, ella es todo para mi ahora.

Aparte de tener que dejar mi departamento temprano también odio estas fechas, por lo general me recluyo en mi cama y no tengo contacto con nadie antes de regresar a Forks, pero el trabajo grupal tenía que hacerse (y mis compañeros se tomaron muchas molestias para terminarlo antes de que me marche) así que hoy es la primera vez que me reúno con otros amigos aparte de los que tengo en Forks, otros que no saben el significado de estas fechas para mi. Llegue al café en menos de 15 minutos y vi mi reflejo através de la ventana, me veía igual como me sentía, hecho pedazos, trate de sonreír, pero se notaba que era fingida y através de mis ojos se veía un destello de dolor que me albergaba, que me consumía; hace más de una semana que me aleje del mundo exterior de que no tenía contacto con nadie, ella me llama, para que no me sienta solo y me acompaña tan solo con escuchar su voz, pero realmente me separe de todo y todos, ellos se darían cuenta de que algo me pasaba, cualquiera se daría cuenta que algo malo me pasaba por eso dudaba en venir pero no podía huir de mis responsabilidades, así que suspire y entre al local. Oculte mi rostro bajo la capucha y sondee la habitación en busca de mis compañeros, podía sentir las miradas de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar sobre mí, creo que les causaba pánico que un hombre de mi estatura y tamaño entre a un lugar cerrado encapuchado, pero hoy no estoy de humor como para fingir que me importa lo que la gente piense de mi, hoy simplemente no puedo.

Ana, una de mis compañeras, noto mi presencia y me saludo para que me les acercara asentí mientras me aproximaba a ellos; su aspecto físico me hace acordar a Esme, tiene el pelo color caramelo y su rostro es en forma de corazón, junto a ella estaba John, es un muy amigo mío, nos conocemos desde que mude aquí, siempre intenta convencerme de que deje crecer el pelo como el suyo, dice que me aportaría más personalidad, yo tan solo me limito a responderle que es mucha complicación ya que tendría que cuidarlo y no me gusta gastar mi tiempo en eso (cosa que no es del todo falsa) pero si supiera la verdadera razón por que no lo hago no insistiría tanto. Vivimos juntos unos meses, aunque siempre me mantenía ocupado perdiéndome en distintos lados, no es agradable estar conmigo todo el tiempo, pero después se mudo con su novia, Vivian, que en este momento estaba también presente; en la mesa estaba Josephine, todos somos siempre el mismo grupo hacemos casi todo juntos aquí en Portland, ya que en Forks conocen mi historia, porque todos fuimos participes de esa pesadilla, pero aquí puedo pretender cierta normalidad. Luche contra la urgencia de irme cuando vi a Matthew también sentado con ellos, no quería ni podía lidiar con él hoy, apenas lo soporto en un día cualquiera y mucho menos hoy; tuvimos un altercado cuando compitiendo con nuestras motos (puede ser que ya haya dejado mi época de rebeldía y locuras, pero todavía tenia mis momentos de desobediencia) y cuando le gane a él no le gusto mucho que digamos, y trato de empezar una pelea conmigo(puede que no sea el mejor ejemplo de comportamiento en mi manada pero jamás voy a lastimar a un humano) como resultado de todo esto se fracturo el brazo cuando me golpeo en el estómago (los humanos si que son frágiles) y desde entonces siempre intenta molestarme de distintas maneras; cualquier otro día lo hubiese ignorado pero hoy va a tomar toda mi fuerza de voluntad y paciencia para no transformarme y arrancarle la cabeza. Cuando me reuní con ellos, me senté y me descubrí el rostro, vi sus expresiones cuando me miraron, como la preocupación llenaban sus rostros, sabía que iba a incomodar pero no podía fingir no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.

-Seth, estas bien?- me pregunto Vivian, refregando mi mano, me ha costado mucho dejar que alguien más me toque, hasta ahora he logrado que lo hagan unos minutos antes de alejarme para que se detuviera, ella es la única que puede tocarme durante horas, ya ni mi madre puede hacerlo.

-pues claro que no, cariño- interrumpió John – ha pasado algo?- aunque en la mayor parte de nuestra amistad no nos hemos metido en los asuntos del otro y darnos nuestro espacio, estaba en tan mala forma que era difícil ignorarlo.

-podemos hacer el trabajo, todavía tengo que preparar mis cosas para irme a casa- trate de decirlo calmadamente, de no mostrar emoción( jamás muestro emoción ante nada) y lo logre ya que todos asintieron y comenzamos ha hablar sobre los ítems de la tarea que aún nos faltaba completar. Durante media hora note como me miraban de reojo y se miraban entre ellos tratando de descubrir que era lo que estaba mal conmigo; pero mi mente no estaba ahí, estaba en Forks, estaba en el día de mañana donde la realidad me golpearía de nuevo, donde reafirmaría que no tengo un lugar donde ser feliz, pero al menos estaba ella, entre sus brazos estoy a salvo, estoy vivo, no soy feliz pero no estoy solo, porque la tengo a ella. Escuche un suspiró colérico y dirigí mi atención a Matthew, sabía que el maldito imbécil iba a sacarme de mis casillas pero tan solo esperaba que tuviese un poco de conciencia y no lo hiciese hoy, estaba irritado conmigo, pero no fui el único que se dio cuenta ya que Ana habló para tratar de detener lo que ya todos sabíamos lo que pasaría.

-ya basta, nada de peleas hoy

-porque me lo dicen a mí?- se defendió, el muy estúpido quería empezar una pelea y yo tan solo buscaba una palabra para estallar contra él- tuvimos que esperar 20 minutos para que el señor se le ocurra venir, además de tener que reunirnos este día donde llueve como si fuese la última vez porque tiene que irse quien sabe donde, y no solo eso- subió un décima de volumen su voz, seguí hablando que esta va a ser la última vez que lo hagas, he matado y torturado ( a vampiros) y si tengo que matarte conozco la perfecta manera para que sufras cada instante- se le ocurre venir con una cara como si alguien hubiese muerto…

No pudo terminar la frase que me pare y comencé a convulsionar, creo que los demás gritaban para que me calmara, pero tan solo veía a este maldito idiota enfrente mío, que no pudo dejarme en paz en el día que no soy yo mismo (que no soy la fachada que construí ante los demás) que no me puedo controlar, donde cualquier cosa me hace estallar. Sentía como la ira me atormentaba, quería destruirlo, despedazarlo por partes, escuchar como me pedía por misericordia pero sería música para mis oídos su sufrimiento, como lo fue la voz de Alec esa vez, y prenderlas fuego, que sufra que sienta una fracción de los que yo siento, aunque jamás va a englobar el grado de mi dolor, su rostro se desfiguro de puro miedo ante mi presencia; pero no podía hacerle esto a un humano, no podía hacerle esto a ella, ella confiaba en mí, contaba conmigo y no la podía decepcionar ahora, no después de todo lo que hizo por mí, apreté el puño para tratar de calmarme, pero me estaba costando hacerlo; hasta que capte el aroma ¡pero que mierda! Parece que todo el maldito universo se puso en contra mío, no tan solo tengo que soportar a este maldita excusa de ser humano sino que también hay vampiros en un maldito local lleno de victimas. Me di vuelta para buscar de donde venía la pestilencia y eran ellos, vinieron a buscarme.

_Prometo que desde el próximo capítulo la historia se pone interesante, se va a saber un poco más de todo esta situación, sepan tenerme paciencia le puse mucho empeño en esta historia y personalmente me encanta, no es que me de aires de diva ni nada de eso, pero me gusta como va formándose la historia. Si siguen leyendo no se van a decepcionar, aunque les digo que es muy diferente a mis demás historias, debe ser porque esta(y Engañando) no están todavía completas ha diferencia de las otras que tengo. No los entretengo más, y ojala que dejen comentarios, porque me gusta saber su opinión sobre como va la historia. Gracias._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen (tan solo algunos secundarios) pero la historia si es mía. _


	5. NOSOTROS TAMBIEN MORIMOS ESE DÍA

NOSOTROS TAMBIEN MORIMOS ESE DÍA

Seth Clearwater (pov)

Pude ver como todos en el salón se asustaron por mi comportamiento, pensar que no soy yo la verdadera amenaza, sino que era los vampiros que estaban entrando, tendría que pelear pero ¿Cómo lo haría sin lastimar a nadie y que no se sepa el secreto? Eso causaría pánico en el mundo, que se confirme la existencia de vampiros y licántropos, trate de considerar las opciones que tenía, que no eran muchas, para saber como actuar ahora; pero reconocí el aroma de los vampiros, como no hacerlo si durante un tiempo prácticamente viví en su casa, me relaje al instante, creo que uno de ellos me ayudo, como no reconocer las figuras que estaban entrando por la puesta. El cabello rubio y esas facciones duras de Jasper, y el cuerpo enorme (bueno no tanto como el mío) con sus cabellos ondulados de Emmett, trate de ocultar todo signo de emoción al verlos, no quiero que Jasper sienta algo de parte mía, durante años he practicado esto, ahora me puedo ocultar de él sin ayuda de nadie, a diferencia que con Edward, cuando estoy con él la necesito a ella para hacerlo, no es bueno que sepa lo que pasa por mi cabeza, ella también cree lo mismo. La mano de John me saco de mi ensimismamiento.

-estas bien Seth?- el me tenia miedo, todos me tenían miedo; odie esto, pero era mejor no pensar mucho en esto, no quería que mis emociones me desborden y Jasper sepa algo.

-si, lo siento… no se lo que me paso, realmente lo siento- me arrepentí, sinceramente arrepentido, le daría vergüenza a mi familia y amigos si supieran como me comporta en estos momentos, pero ya no les sorprende de mí, soy una maldita decepción para ellos; pero ella no, ella todavía tiene esperanzas en mí, que son totalmente infundadas, pero cuando me lo dice hasta llego a creérmelo, que no soy inservible, que valgo la pena todavía. Ninguno de los presentes tenía la culpa de cómo me sentía, ni siquiera el estúpido de Matthew, aunque me gustaría desquitarme con él, pero tengo que admitir que me gustaría desquitarme con cualquiera, pero se mejor que eso, cuando torturamos a Alec durante días el dolor no se quito, pero al menos descargamos un poco de nuestra ira, pero tan solo un pequeño porcentaje de esta, una minúscula parte. John asintió, pero estaba reticente hacia mí, como todos, no me di cuenta que me había parado y tirado la silla en el proceso, acomode el asiento y ocupe mi lugar bajando la mirada.

-que te sucedió? Jamás te vi así tan descolocado, no parecías tu mismo, sino otra persona pensé por un instante que ibas a matar a este imbécil- dijo cautelosa Josephine, siempre se podía contar que ella iba a decirte las cosas sin dar rodeos, quise responderle con la verdad, que ninguno de ellos me conocía realmente, lo que demostraba es una imitación a lo que un día fui, que no es lo que soy ahora pero ¿Qué es lo que soy ahora? ¿en que me he convertido? Tan solo en la nada, me dedico a pretender que estoy vivo, cuando lo cierto es que estoy muerto hace 10 años, morí junto a ellos. Le estaba por contestar, cualquier mentira que se me ocurriese cuando escuche a Emmett.

-hola¡ Seth-ellos ya se habían acercado hacia mí, ambos tenía puestos anteojos oscuros que no me permitían verles los ojos, me tense al instante ¿Qué no habían cazado que tenían que ocultar el color de sus ojos? Eso era malditamente irresponsable ¿cuan estúpidos eran? Como es posible que arriesguen a los humanos a tal peligro? Sentí como me calme enseguida ¡maldito Jasper!.

- comieron?-soné más duro de lo que debería haberlo hecho, pero ellos son los que cometieron el error de haber venido sin antes hacerlo; la risotada de Emmett hizo temblar el lugar, si antes llamábamos la atención ahora éramos el espectáculo central, y agito la cabeza, Jasper tan solo se quedo quieto a su lado.

-hace meses que no nos vemos y nos preguntas eso chico? Para tu información si, no queremos que nuestro padre se desilusione con nosotros si algo malo llegase a pasar, así deja que deja de ponerte paranoico, no fuimos nosotros que casi más estalla aquí, no te creas que no te vimos-su voz era burlona, el siempre le encontraba lo gracioso a todo. Alguien aclaro la garganta y volví a darme cuenta de que no estábamos solos, nos rodeaban humanos que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que estábamos hablando, mis compañeros me miraban inquisitivos, las chicas se sonrojaron ante ellos, los vampiros son hermosos ante el escrutinio de los humanos, para sus ojos eran perfectos.

-estos son Emmett y Jasper, unos amigos de Forks- los presente- Jazz, Emmett, ellos son John, Ana, Vivian, Josephine y Matthew son mis compañeros de Universidad, estamos haciendo un trabajo- se saludaron mediante gestos, y se sentaron al lado mío, observe como los demás estaban nerviosos ante sus presencias, es un sexto sentido humano creo, ellos presienten que algo no esta bien con ellos, que por más atrayentes que sean sus aspectos había algo en ellos, algo peligroso; Gracias a Jasper que los ayudo a relajarse un poco.

-así que ustedes son amigos de Seth?- se contrario John- no se ofendan pero a parte de la hermosa muchacha que lo visita, la que parece modelo, con eso hermoso cabello color café- recibió un codazo de Vivian, cuando empezó a divagar sobre lo hermosa que es ella, siempre lo fue aun cuando era humana, el le dio una sonrisa de disculpas- jamás habla de nadie de su hogar- hoy si que John estaba curioso por mí. Me avergüenzo por esto, que nadie sepa de mis amigos y familia pero si comento algo sobre ellos podría ocasionar que hable de otras que no deseo, no dejo que me visiten en el campus, tan solo a ella se lo permito, pero es porque necesito su presencia para sentirme acompañado, tan solo un momento. Emmett y Jasper no se sorprendieron ante esto, ya todos estaban acostumbrados a mi comportamiento, todos saben que en mi mundo no existe nadie más que ella ahora.

-en serio?- se divirtió Emmett- eso no fue muy cortes de tu parte- podía sentir todas las miradas sobre mí- eso estuvo mal chico, somos prácticamente familia te conozco hace más de 10 años…

10 años! 10 años! Los Cullen, las manadas, Edward, Los Vulturi, ella, Ja…, Ne…, la pelea, el acantilado, el agua y la sangre, hubo demasiada sangre como para ser real, lo cubría todo de rojo, era tan espeluznante….por favor! No pienses en eso ahora! No cuanto Jasper esta tan cerca, el no se merece que sentir lo mismo que vos, nadie se lo merece, él me miró extrañado un segundo, y después se recompuso.

- chico?- se rió Vivian- perdóname Emmett pero Seth es al menos 3 años más grande que vos ¿o me equivoco?

-si, tienes razón, es una costumbre que tome de mi hermano Edward que siempre lo llamo así- si tan solo supieran que el podría ser un bisabuelo suyos y Jasper algún antepasado lejano por la edad que verdaderamente tienen.

-vinieron a visitarlo?- curioso Ana, al igual que Alice siempre lo quiere saber todo- les comento que Seth es uno de los más brillantes de la clase, por eso nos hicimos sus amigos, para que nos ayude con las materias- bromeo, todos se rieron.

-no vinimos a llevarlo a casa, nos están esperando ahí- habló por primera vez Jasper, supe que ese era su encomienda pero ¿Por qué? Si siempre voy solo, prefiero el viaje en soledad, no tener que preocuparme de que nadie se preocupe por mi, perderme en mis pensamientos y aislarme de mi alrededor. Jasper sintió mi confusión y continuo- Leah creyó que no ibas a ir, y Sue le pidió a Charlie que hablase con nosotros para que te vengamos a buscar, no le veo el punto si todo sabemos que ella te espera- era cierto, ella me esperaba, ella me necesitaba ahora, y no iba a defraudarle- pero para evitar problemas nos ofrecimos para hacerlo, no quería molesta a Sam o a los chicos ya sabes como es la cosa.

- si ya lo se- murmure, si que lo sé, todo el mundo se preocupa por el pequeño Seth, por que Seth no sabe como cuidarse ya que no supo como cuidar a uno de los seres mas importante de su vida, Seth no sabe hacer nada bien, todo lo que toca se arruina.; por que Seth fue uno de los que más sufrió, porque Seth era demasiado pequeño para ver lo que vio ese día.

-así que díganme amigos del chico- la voz desdeñosa de Matthew me saco de mis pensamientos de autodesprecio, lo mire molesto sabía que el maldito iba a decir algo totalmente estúpido como todo lo que sale de esa cloaca que llama boca-que es tan importante que el "chico" tiene que regresa a su casa a descansar y dejar uno de los proyectos más importantes del años a medio hacer?- todos se quedaron sorprendidos, aunque ninguno de ellos no sabía nada de mi pasado se sobreentendía que era un tema delicado, pero el no se dio cuenta o no le importo, creo que elijo lo segundo; el rostro de Jasper se endureció, yo tan solo trataba de no estallar y matar al imbécil enfrente mío, como me encantaría escucharlo gritar, era palpable la tensión en la mesa y el idiota me miraba molesto ¡el molesto¡ se que tendría que matarlo estoy seguro que nadie extrañaría a este insecto; escuche la risotada de Emmett, se divertía con la situación, hasta su hermano parecía extrañado.

-Matthew verdad?- se dirigía tan despreocupadamente, hacia tiempo que no escuchaba ese tono en él, bueno al menos cuando yo estoy cerca, el maldito asintió- le molesta si les cuento una historia? Explica como conocimos a Seth y porque el día de mañana es tan importante. –todos me vieron precavidamente, como buscando mi consentimiento para escuchar lo que Emmett tenía que explicarles, yo tan solo no podía creer que el hable del tema tan a la ligera; no es que sea algo prohibido sino que es algo privado, tan nuestro, tan triste. Jasper le advirtió rápidamente para que los humanos no lo escuchen que deje el tema pero esto lo inmutó. Después de unos segundos de silencio y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- creo que el chico que cuando era joven su padre murió, dejando a él , a su hermana y su madre solos-tan solo me quede mirándolo, no sabía que sentir, tampoco es que tuviese mucho margen con respecto a esto, no con Jasper tan cerca, no puedo permitir que el se entere de algo, pero no estaba enojado, me entristecí ligeramente , creo que sentí como si me traicionara, aun con mis actitudes he causado más dolor a los demás pero esa no fue mi intención, sino que es la única forma que encontré para mantenerme en una pieza, eso esto… era un tópico demasiado íntimo como para compartirlo, aunque todos los que estaban en esta mesa son mis amigos aun así no quería hablar de eso con ellos sobre el tema, sobre el pasado- entonces el se volvió más amigo de un muchacho, pero que digo amigo, era su héroe personal de 16 años llamado Jacob Black- cuando menciono su nombre trate que el golpe de desolación no causara efecto en mí, hacía casi un año que no decía ni escuchaba su nombre en forma completa, ese es uno de los motivos por el cual nunca voy a casa, excepto estas fechas ya ni siquiera lo hago para las fiestas ni los aniversario, todos siempre hablan de el como si nada, como si tan solo fuese un grato recuerdo que merece ser admirado, pero para mi no es un recuerdo sino que es mi presente, a causa de lo sucedido soy lo que soy ahora; ella sabe pretender mejor que yo, no se como le hace, a veces uno se puede convencer de que puede soportar sus recuerdos pero no, ella también sigue en esas aguas, los dos estamos en esas aguas. Hacia tiempo que tampoco visualizaba su rostro, siempre con esa sonrisa despreocupada, que tan solo te trasmitía seguridad y esperanza, el era mi alpha, el era lo que yo deseaba ser, mi vista se volvió nublosa, las lágrimas querían salir pero no voy a dejar que eso suceda, yo ya no lloró enfrente de nadie, tan solo lo hago al lado de ella, porque ella sabría como detenerlas, al menos momentáneamente, dirigí mi atención al piso, no quería ver a los demás.

"bueno con Jacob eran como hermanos junto a otros más de la reservación de donde proviene, se conocían hasta el más mínimo detalle de cada uno, aunque no lo quisieran- su tono parecía como quien cuenta un cuento para niños, donde tan solo reinan las hadas y magos, donde todo tiene un final feliz, donde todos terminan felices para siempre-en otra parte de la historia tenemos a mi hermano Edward, siempre fue el más querido de todos nosotros, fue el primer hijo que nuestro padre creo- todos se extrañaron por su elección de palabras pero no dijeron nada- el jamás se equivocaba, bueno lo hizo durante una época, pero era muy joven, así que no cuenta, era el más centrado, siempre haciendo lo correcto; y un día paso algo que les juro que jamás pensamos que era posible, se enamoro a sus dulces 17 años- fingió ternura- siempre lo llamábamos santurrón, y por un tiempo pensamos que era gay o algo por el estilo, porque jamás nada de nada, pero ella se llamaba Isabella Swan-me calmo al escuchar su nombre, aunque sea en forma indirecta ella causa ese efecto en mía ahora, con ella es la única que me siento a salvo- ustedes no se dan una mínima idea de lo fácil que era burlarse de ella, era tan torpe, un imán de catástrofes- y rió recordando como era Bella de humana, con Jasper también lo hicimos a nuestro pesar, lo cierto es que ella tenía dos pies izquierdos- pero resulta que Jacob también gustaba de ella, y cuando con mi hermano se separaron por un tiempo, él muchacho se acerco más a ella. Al tiempo mi hermano recobro la cordura dándose cuenta que tan solo se dañaban al estar separados y además fue salvado por ella de unos serios problemas volvieron a estar juntos. Claro que a Jacob no le gusto nada esto, pero nunca se alejo de Bella; tienen que saber que nosotros éramos enemigos jurados de los muchachos de la reservación de Seth, a ellos les molestaban nuestra dieta- bromeo- y nos hubiésemos matado desde hacia tiempo si no fuese que nuestro padre prometió que no nos dejaría comer cosas malas, su intervención evito problemas."

"cuando terminaron la secundaria se casaron, hasta Seth asistió, ya que a pesar de todos, más que nada de Jacob y su hermana, era muy buen amigo de mi hermano"

-fue una hermosa fiesta, fue espectacular, jamás vi algo tan majestuoso, Alice, la mujer de Jasper-intercedí fue como hablar de un sueño, de un momento mágico, como si no lo hubiese experimentado, como la vida de alguien más. Josephine, Ana e inclusive Vivian se entristecieron al saber que él estaba casado- si que sabe como organizarlas.

Emmett me miró por un rato, creo que me alegre por aun ser capaz de recordar esa época, donde teníamos problemas pero aún teníamos esperanza de que todos se solucionaría, donde yo era otra persona, donde yo aún era una persona.

-si que lo fue, creo que ni la mía fue tan espectacular como esa- si el matrimonio de Jasper no destruyo las esperanzas de mis amigas el de Emmett si lo hizo.

-y que sucedió después?-nunca creí que John se mostraría curioso por una historia así, todos estaban hipnotizados por el relato de Emmett.

-mi cuñada Bella se embarazo casi al instante- se rió, mientras que Jasper movía la cabeza- pero el embarazo era muy complicado desde el principio, Edward quería que lo detuviera, él no iba a sobrevivir si algo le pasaba, él la amaba demasiado. Pero ella siempre fue obstinada y quería conservar el bebe, pero no tenía las fuerzas para luchar contra él, entonces hizo algo inesperado ella se resguardo en mi mujer, Rosalie, para que la ayudara; lo extraño es que ellas jamás se llevaron bien…

-llevarse bien? Así lo llamas?- se divirtió su hermano- Rosalie la quería matar cuando la conoció.

-si, ya se- continuo- pero no era la única, si mal no recuerdo tu también querías hacerlo.

¡no podía creerlo! Yo no sabía eso, ellos en serio pensaron en matar a Bella? Como si no fuese nada? Como es posible que tan solo esa idea se les pasase por la cabeza? Pero quien demonios se creían que eran?. Emmett noto como me alarme que me palmeo la espalda diciendo.

-no te preocupes, Eddie no nos dejo, ya sabes como es con respecto a ella, fue tan solo una opción.

Todos se rieron como si hubiese sido una broma, si tan solo supieran que ellos eran capaces de hacerlo.

-entonces mi mujer, que no puede tener hijos y siempre quiso uno, junto a mi madre apoyaron a Bella con su decisión para que continuara el embarazo; mi hermano desesperado acudió a Jacob, que seguía siendo el mejor amigo de ella, para que la hiciese razonar, pero tendrían que haber sabido mejor que eso, cuando a ella se le mete una idea en esa cabecita, se obtiene más respuesta de una pared; en resumen, los mando a volar a los dos…. El embarazo fue muy duro y el parto- dudo un segundo- casi la mata; pero nació el ser más hermoso de este mundo, les digo que nada se le comparaba en belleza y dulzura que a esa niña. Todos la amábamos incluso Jacob, perdió la cabeza por ella.

Con su hermano asentimos, el la amaba, por eso el tuvo ese final, ella era su imprimación pero nadie resentía ese hecho ni siquiera Billy porque fue la época más feliz de su hijo, tan solo fue sonrisas e ilusiones. Tan solo que los cuentos de hadas son los que tienen final feliz pero no la realidad, la realidad no es feliz.

-y como la llamaron?- dijo con ternura Ana, todos estaban extasiados por la historia.

-Renesme Carlie Cullen- se sorprendieron al oír el nombre- que nombre, ¿no? Pero le decíamos Nessie, así le puso Jacob.

-Seth no entiendo tienes unos excelentes amigos y parece que familia ¿ porque en todos estos años no has hablado de ellos? Ni siquiera he visto a ninguno de ellos, aparte de la chica de cabello café que viene a menudo, pero nadie más- a veces Josephine es tan directa que no era algo agradable; me quede quieto, no sabía que responder, no estaba de humor para mentir, no ahora, tan solo pensaba en ella, deseaba que ella llegase y me rescatase de esta situación, es algo gracioso ¿no? Esperar que un ser, que por naturaleza es mi enemigo mortal me rescate, pero ella es y será siempre mi protectora, ella me cuido ese día, y a causa de eso le saque la posibilidad de rescatar por lo menos….

El aplauso de Matthew detuvo mi línea de pensamiento, su rostro era de puro fastidio, no puedo creer que este hombre ¿hombre? Se lo puede llamara así? Por que así no actuaría ni siquiera un niño, no captaba el hecho de que esto era un hecho muy serio ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta? No solo yo, todos en este punto lo odiábamos, y eso no es aconsejable cuando estas en una mesa con dos vampiros y un licántropo.

-muy linda historia, muy linda historia- el rostro de Emmett se mostró con ira, algo muy difícil de conseguir, y Jasper descubrió sus dientes, y si que eran afilados, pero por suerte fue algo tan rápido, tan solo una fracción de segundo, así que los humanos no se dieron cuenta, estoy considerando seriamente que lo maten- pero eso que tiene que ver con que se tenga que ir y dejar a sus amigos en algo tan importante?

- eres un idiota- gritó John- tu no eres su amigo, así que carajo te importa lo que él haga o no?

Nunca pensé en escuchar a John levantar la voz el es igual de calmado que Embry pero parece que hoy la estupidez de Matthew había aflorado y agobiaba a todos.

-me importa si involucra el 60 por ciento de mi nota, no me digan que no les joroba tener más trabajo para compensar la falta del suyo- Josephine sujeto a Ana que deseaba golpearlo, Vivian y John le tiraban miradas asesinas, pero Emmett, Jasper y yo nos quedamos quietos, inmutables, no se que pasará por la cabeza de ellos ( un vampiro tiene procesos mentales más rápidos y diferente a otra especie, tanto humando como licántropo), pero yo se que tenía razón, los dejaba y además tenían que hacer mi trabajo, pero se que no tenía otra opción- que buen amigo que es!- terminó esta sentencia con tanto desprecio, aunque no se compara al mío, y lo más triste es que tiene razón, jamás fui buen amigo, pensé que lo era, siempre daría todo por mis amigos pero se que en el momento de la verdad, donde realmente se prueba una amistad, fallaría, como lo hice esa vez.

Todos dirigimos nuestra atención a Emmett cuando empezó a reírse de forma descontrolada.

-si que eres un imbécil! Y voy a pasar por alto tus palabras porque realmente no vas a querer ver enojado a Seth, el si que te puede hacer sufrir de la peor manera, créeme lo he escuchado, y te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo, mi mujer, que a mi tampoco- todos se calmaron ante su advertencia, el idiota aterro. Después de unos instantes continuo- aquí llegamos a la parte de la historia donde sabemos porque es muy importante el día de mañana para nosotros- se sentía la expectación en el aire, yo no podía creer que lo fuese a contar- un día algo malo paso, la vida de Nessie corría peligro y nos aliamos para protegerla mi familia, Jacob y sus amigo, incluyendo a Seth y algunos amigos de mi familia. Jasper y Alice fueron a buscar ayuda, a alguien que deteníase esa situación- Jasper miraba la pared, parecía recordar ese momento- pero cuando regresaron con esta, no fue suficiente, nada alcanzo para detenerlos- las chicas tenían los ojos empapados sabía que algo malo había pasado, yo trataba de no estar ahí, no quería quebrarme ahora, tengo años de práctica no lo haría no me quebraría por recordar esos momentos- entonces Jacob tomo a Nessie y corrió para protegerla, enserio amaba a esa niña, como todos nosotros, todos hubiésemos dado la vida por ella sin dudarlo. Nosotros no quedamos lidiando con el problema y cuando hubo una oportunidad Bella y Seth fueron a buscarlos y ayudarlos- su voz se quebró y se quito los anteojos que tenía puesto, aunque mantenía una gran sonrisa se veía en sus ojos la tristeza y devastación que yo también sentía, pero no mostraba, el estaría llorando si hubiese podido pero los vampiros no pueden llorar- pero fue muy tarde, ellos cayeron y no había nada que pudieran hacer, Jacob y Nessie murieron- escuche el llanto de Vivian- y Seth con tan solo 14 años vio como murió mi sobrina de tan solo 3 mese y su mejor amigo de 17 años.

Todos en la mesa lloraron, Vivian oculto su rostro en el pecho de John, que me miraba con empatía, en un momento quiso decir algo pero prefirió no hacerlo y mantenerse callado. Josephine se me acerco y me abrazo, mientras que Ana estiro sus manos por encima de la mesa para tomar las mías, no se como deje que me tocaran, no me gusta que lo hagan, yo no merezco simpatía de nadie, los brazos de ella son los que permito que me toquen ahora.

-lo siento- Matthew parecía estar arrepentido, pero yo me quede congelado, como si todo aquello tan solo hubiese sido una pesadilla y esperase a despertar- yo no sabía…

-no me importa lo que sabías o no- le corto Emmett- crees que lo conté para que tuviesen lastima o algo parecido? No lo conté para ustedes- y me miró duramente, Jasper lo tomo del hombro para detener lo que fuese hacer, reteniéndolo, no se que habrá sentido por parte de él; pero no me molestaría que me mate, me haría un gran favor, pero no puedo ser tan egoísta, ya lo soy para los demás pero no con ella, ella me necesitaba, y yo la necesitaba a ella- lo conté por ti, para que entiendas que no fuiste el único que sufriste, Bella vio morir a su hija ¡su hija!- me gritó, pero le quede mirando en forma ausente, es la única forma en que puedo soportar las cosas ahora, no quería que Jasper sepa mi dolor, yo se por que me grita, es por la impotencia de lo que le pasa a su mujer, a su familia, a su hermano, a Bella, al único ser que aún me importa lo suficiente como para seguir vivo- nosotros también perdimos nuestra razón de ser felices, nuestra razón de existir; y no solo nosotros, los de tu clase lo hicieron, tus amigos, Billy… Charlie no tan solo perdió a su nieta, a Jacob que adoraba, sino también que a Bella….- parecía que tomase aire- tu eres el que mejor sabe como esta ahora, mejor que nadie, mejor que mi hermano como quedo, como…

Cuando encontré mi voz, trate de disculparme porque no quise monopolizar el dolor, estoy más que conciente de que todos sufrieron, que no fui el único, pero no podía evitarlo, mi forma de actuar es como logro soportarlo.

- yo no, yo no quise…

Me miró en forma compasiva mientras se calmaba

-ya se que no es tu intención chico, no se como lo soportaste, como lo haces ahora, pero entiende que no solamente ellos murieron ese día, nosotros también lo hicimos.

_Ya se que mi historia es medio tristona pero esta buena lo prometo, si siguen leyendo les va a gustar (bueno eso espero jeje),si lo leen dejen reviews para saber si les gusto. Les recomiendo si leen el próximo capitulo lo hagan escuchando la canción de Nirvana "you know you´re right", va a estar bueno lo prometo, chau. _

_Los personajes no me pertenecen tan solo la historia._


	6. UN SUEÑO DOLOROSO

UN SUEÑO DOLOROSO

Seth Clearwater (pov)

El sol ya se había alzado sobre el cielo faltaban pocos minutos para que llegásemos a la Push, Emmett y Jasper me alcanzaban en su jeep; las primeras horas hicimos nuestro viaje de regreso corriendo, era más rápido, pero cuando cayo la noche utilizamos un vehículo para terminar el trayecto, pero siempre nos mantuvimos en silencio ¿Qué puedo decir que ya no se haya dicho en los últimos 10 años?. Después que me despidiera de mis amigos, con miradas de simpatía y algunas lágrimas por parte de ellos, tome un par de mis cosas y nos pusimos en marcha, condujeron toda la noche mientras yo intentaba dormir, intentar es la palabra clave, hace días que duermo, ni con ayuda de Jasper.

-no debí tratarte de esa forma- Emmett me habló de pronto sin quitar su vista de la carretera mientras conducía. No deje de mirar através de la ventanilla, no quería dirigir mi atención hacia ellos y hablarles, entiendo perfectamente la actitud que tuvieron conmigo, ellos sufrieron de una forma inmensurable por lo sucedido y aún más por la unión que tengo con ella ahora. El silencio volvió a reinar, hasta que llegamos a la Push- llegamos, Seth.

Todo seguía igual que siempre, las casas bajas y pequeñas, aún cuando en su mayoría viven licántropos y somos todos corpulentos, todo estaba tranquilo casi pacifico , pero al mismo tiempo faltaba color todo era gris como si a la tierra le faltara vida. Cuando era pequeño este lugar me parecía enorme, aún cuando papá murió todo era nuevo y excitante, en cada momento podías encontrar un nuevo secreto, algún lugar para divertirte y simplemente ser feliz; pero todo ahora era tan obtuso, tan deprimente y daba la impresión que faltaba el aire, simplemente no podía respirar.

-Seth que haces? No piensas bajar?-el gritó de Embry me saco de mis cavilaciones, no me di cuenta cuando Emmett y Jasper bajaron para reunirse con la manada, suspire pesadamente y baje. Tome mis valijas y me dirigí hacia ellos, estaban en la puesta de mi casa. Se encontraba mi manada(Leah, Quil y Embry) y parte de la de Sam con él (Jared, Paul, Collin, Bardy y Patrick); me acerque a ellos y me saludaron mediante gestos, cuando me puse enfrente de Leah me miró cautelosa, no sabía como actuar enfrente mío, ya no más, cuando era pequeño simplemente me ordenaba o me decía que me largara y no la molestase más, pero ya no, no porque ya no nos quisiéramos o nos preocupáramos por nosotros, sino que era yo, yo no soy el mismo, yo no soy. Siempre estaba con la guardia alta ante los demás, siendo que casi todas me conocen desde toda la vida, siempre con la guardia alta ante los míos, no permito que nadie se acerque a mí, ya que si lo hacia, si dejaba entrar a alguien cuando ese ser ya no este más no podría recuperarme, moriría y esta vez no solo espiritualmente sino que también corporalmente.

Los humanos y los licántropos somos frágiles, morimos muy fácilmente, aunque la manada me lo niegue, pero yo lo vi, fui testigo de nuestra mortalidad, aunque digan lo contrario, morimos, pero los vampiros no ellos son difíciles de matar, ellos duran, siempre van a estar y quedarse; por eso, me llevaba mejor con estos, se que no me dejarían, ella no me dejaría. Mi hermana me abrazo en forma incómoda al principio, al instante sentí como se relajaba, como si se sacara un peso de encima, sé que únicamente cuando me encontraba cerca de ella dejaba de preocuparse por mí, aunque sea un poco. Ella hundió su rostro en mi cuello mientras me apretaba más fuerte, tenía miedo de perderme, aunque ya lo hizo, pero yo me quede tieso ni siquiera le devolví el abrazo y dirigí mi vista al bosque; tan solo pensaba que en unas horas la vería a ella, la única que me entiende, que vio y experimento lo mismo que yo. Yo soy su confidente, amigo y soporte como lo es ella para mí; con ella compartimos la desesperación, el odio y locura ese día ¡locura! Esa es la palabra, porque jamás me sentí tan sádico como ese día y me gusto, me gusto cada momento, pero espero nunca más sentirlo de nuevo, tan solo quería sangre, pero ellos no sangraban, Alec no sangraba, pero eso no detuvo mi búsqueda ni la de ella, queríamos que sufrieran y lo logramos, queríamos venganza. Ella se separo de mi y vi como se sintió rechazada y herida por mi actitud, todos estaban igual, estaban resignados a mi forma de comportarme, pero no era bueno que los demás se me acercaran, jamás lo era. Sam aclaro la garganta para romper el momento antes de hablar:

-a las 17hs se hará la reunión en el acantilado, todos irán por supuesto, así que la patrulla tendrá que adelantar sus rondas, voy a mandar a…

-nosotros lo haremos-interrumpió Leah, todos la miraron sorprendidos, nuestra manada jamás trabajaba en esta época.

-no es necesario, nosotros…- trato de hacerla razonar Sam.

-dije que nosotros lo haremos, Embry, Quil y Seth- no me esperaba que me eligiera a mí, hoy era el día en que estaba con ella, todo el día con ella, tan solo nos perdíamos sin comentarle a nadie a donde íbamos- se harán cargo de la ronda al mediodía.

Toda la atención se centro en mí, sabían lo que eso significaba pero jamás solté mi contacto visual con mi hermana, sus ojos eran duros con odio y rencor, y buscaba alguna reacción por parte mía, cosa que jamás sucedía, y entonces tocaba donde más me dolía para obtenerlo, en no verla hoy, pero no podía darle esa satisfacción.

-Leah- era como si Quil le suplicara pero no lo hacía por él o por Embry, que fueron sus mejores amigos, sino por mí, ninguno sabía lo que había pasado ese día, no se los iba a mostrar y ella tampoco quería que lo hiciera, porque es demasiado desgarrador.

-ya he dicho- sentenció mi hermana, con un deje de ira, la autoridad de un alpha no se podía contradecir, realmente estaba enojada porque nunca se impone ante nosotros, Jasper trataba de relajar los ánimos pero eso no resultaba conmigo. Bloquee el dolor que sentiría al no estar todo día con ella, bloquee la culpa que sentía al causarles esto a mi hermana y amigos, simplemente bloquee todo, no quería que ni Jasper sepa como me sentía, note el reflejo de mis ojos en los de Leah, estaban vacíos, como si no estuviese ahí, pero era mejor a la verdad.

-a las 12hs iré de patrulla con los chicos- mi voz era robótica, todo en mí era robótico, no había un ser humano en mí, no podía permitirlo. Los rostros de todos se marcaron de dolor ante mis palabras- dejare mis cosas en mi cuarto.

Me estaba por dirigir adentro de la casa cuando Emmett habló.

-los podemos acompañar? Ya saben para despejarnos un poco.

-si, si claro- respondió Leah, la unión entre ambas especies se hizo más fuerte por el dolor, me tomo del brazo para detener mi marcha- puedes fingir al menos un poco por mamá? Esta en lo de Charlie ahora y no quiero que te vea así cuando regrese- susurro aunque todos la escucharon

-siempre lo hago ¿no es así?- y me metí en la casa.

En el living todo estaba como siempre, los mismos muebles, la misma pintura, y las mismas fotos en las paredes; papá, Leah y yo en paseo de pesca cuando tenía unos 7 años, la graduación de Leah en el secundario (era la época donde era la novia de Sam), había un par de fotos más pero no las seguí mirando porque en la última de todas estaba la de la navidad hace 10 años, antes de la batalla, conocía de memoria cada detalle de esa foto, estábamos en la casa de Charlie ese día con mamá, nuestra manada completa cuando él aún era el líder y los Cullen, Bella, Edward y Nessie. Entre a mi cuarto para arreglarme antes de ir a la casa de Billy, era la costumbre ahora, siempre nos reuníamos ahí antes de ir al acantilado; al menos sé que la vería un rato antes de realizar la patrulla, eso me traía algo de calma. Estaba agotado, y mi rostro lo demostraba, tenía grandes ojeras por la falta de sueño, pero no podía dormir porque si lo intento las pesadillas regresarían no quería que nadie me vea llorar, solamente lloró enfrente de Bella. Escuche como todos se marchaban, tan solo pude dar las gracias por esto, no quería que me miren de reojo durante el trayecto hacia la casa de Billy, ya demasiadas miradas voy a tener que soportar durante la reunión. Después de la muerte de Jacob, Billy se dejaba morir, no podía ni quería vivir sin él, Rachel y Paul, junto a la manada no se lo permitieron, era desgarrador verlo, siempre fue un hombre de gran fortaleza, se veía en el la autoridad y sabiduría de quien vivió y sabía demasiado sobre la vida; pero al perderlo, tan solo se rindió, lo único que lo retiene a este mundo es su nieto de 4 años, el hijo de Rachel y Paul, Jacob. Nadie se sorprendió cuando le dieron ese nombre, era en honor al tío que fue un héroe y tenía tantas cosas de él, cuando sonreía era su sonrisa, traía un poco de alegría al corazón roto de Billy. Odiaba tener que ir a su casa, Billy nunca decía nada , siempre fue muy comprensivo conmigo, al igual que todos, son demasiados pacientes, aunque no lo merezca, no después de lo que hice, pero sé que desea saber como fue que pasó, como murieron; nadie lo sabía, Edward trataba de leer mi mente, quería ver lo que yo vi, lo que Bella vio, ver sus últimos momentos, pero por suerte el campo de ella detenía su accionar, nadie merecía ese peso, y aunque ellos fueron sus padres, y sea una actitud egoísta por parte mía, a veces al ignorancia era una bendición, no tenía que saber sobre esos horribles momentos. Cuando termine de arreglarme preferí no darle más vuelta al asunto y me dispuse a ir al punto de reunión, Trataba que la ansiedad no se apodere de mí, tan solo mantuve mi rostro inexpresivo; en el pórtico de la casa se encontraba la manada de Sam completa, Emily sostenía de la mano a unos de los gemelos, no se cual de los dos era, puede que sea Jason o John, no los puedo distinguir, no lo sé porque no estaba aquí el tiempo suficiente como para conocerlos mejor, me he convertido en un pariente lejano para todos ellos, de los cuales uno ve cuando se hace reuniones, pero nada más, nunca estoy en casa. Durante este tiempo me aísle de todos, no solo mi manada, la de Sam, también de la Push, de los Cullen, de Edward, uno de mis mejores amigos, solamente me mantenía conectado con ella; los niños ya tenían unos 6 años y si que eran enormes, cualquiera podía darles unos 12 años, cada vez la sangre licántropo se hace más fuerte en las venas de mi pueblo.

Todos me miraron y se movieron incómodos, como ya dije nadie sabe como actuar alrededor mío, la mayoría de ellos eran niños cuando fue la batalla ¡pero que demonios! Todos lo éramos ¡yo lo era!, y cuando regrese después de haber desaparecido durante tres semanas, aunque yo no conté ese tiempo, creí que había sido más, ellos vieron en que condición me encontraba, muchos nos consideraron muertos al igual que Jacob y Nessie, creo que hubiese sido mejor morir, pero eso hubiese destruido a mi madre y a Leah, aunque no me encuentro en mejor forma ahora. Emily se me acerco y me abrazó.

-que gusto que estés en casa!- ella extrañaba cuando en los inicios de la manada nos reuníamos en su casa para comer y hablar, eran tiempos divertidos-todos te extrañaron-sintió mi incomodidad ante el contacto física y se separó de mí, através de mis ropas aún se sienten las cicatrices en mi pecho, un recuerdo de lo que pasó, la única que me puede tocar más tiempo es Bella. De la casa salieron, Kim con su beba entre sus brazos, es el quinto que tiene con Jared, parecen conejos, Sam, Paul y Jared junto a Rachel que ya tiene un embarazo de seis, trague en seco cuando vi a mamá junto a Charlie y Billy. Mamá a sido el soporte de Charlie desde hace diez años, por eso aunque no lo admitan son pareja, cuando ella se acerco a mí, me sonrió dulcemente cosa que trate de hacerlo yo también, y por suerte no fallé esta vez. Me abrazó yo también lo hice, no quiero que sufra más por mi causa, estiró sus manos y tomó mi rostro mientras me acariciaba, podía ver su amor y dolor por mí. Charlie me palmeo la espalda, con una media sonrisa pero sus ojos estaban tristes, él ya lo sabía todo, sabía todo el secreto tanto sobre los licántropos y vampiros, fue necesario explicarle todo después de lo sucedido, eso era también lo que lo destruía, saber que su hija iba a vivir eternamente así, sin descanso ni pausa. Billy me miró y me saludo, tan solo me límite a asentir; mi manada ya estaba ahí y entonces sentí la presencia de ellos. Me di vuelta para encontrarla, para verla en el día que más nos necesitábamos, pero tan solo estaba Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, cada uno de ellos tenía el rostro lleno de dolor, Rosalie se abrazaba a su marido como si lo necesitara para apoyarse, como un soporte; aún los licántropos más jóvenes no reaccionaban al estar cerca de ellos se volvió algo innato de nuestra especie, los Cullen nos amigos, son nuestros aliados. Sabía que se iba a repetir la misma rutina, que se cumple cada aniversario desde hace diez años, Rosalie iba a acosarme con preguntas, preguntas que tienen respuesta pero yo no se las daría, aprovechando que Bella no estaba cerca. Se soltó de Emmett, y este trato de detenerla pero no sirvió de nada , y se me aproximó, mamá se puso enfrente mío, como tratando de protegerme de ella, de sus palabras, todos se tensionaron al saber que era lo que iba a pasar.

-dímelo- su voz era baja pero concisa. Los primeros años estaba hecha una fiera, en varia oportunidades con Leah estuvieron a punto de atacarse, y no les importaba que los demás las quisiesen detener, tan solo lo hacían cuando Bella aparecía. Con el tiempo suavizo su manera, no se si por cansancio o porque sabía que yo no diría nada, no les contaría sobre sus últimos momentos- necesito saberlo, todos lo necesitamos.

-Rose..-Alice la tomo del brazo, es impresionante ver en esa cara de niña tanto dolor, demostraba la mujer que había en ese pequeño cuerpo.

-por favor, Seth- me suplicó por última vez, eso es lo que origino, que me supliquen, cuando era yo el que tenía que hacerlo, que me perdonen por lo que no hice o lo que hice mal; entonces yo hice lo que mejor se hacer, me aleje. Le di la espalda sin decir palabra, soy un maldito egoísta, pero si hablaba solo tendrían más dolor y los dominara la locura, pude ver periféricamente los rostros de Billy y Leah, era de ¿decepción? Eso es lo que soy, una gran decepción; me senté en la base de un árbol cerca de ahí, me coloque los auriculares mi i-pod y me contemple la copa de este, como la brisa movía la hojas de este. Podía sentir las miradas de todos en mí y me concentre en no escuchar lo que estaban hablando y me deje llevar por la música.

I would never bother you (Yo nunca te incomodaría)

I would never promise to (Yo nunca te prometería)

_Cuando tuve la posibilidad me aleje de la batalla, vi como Bella también lo hizo y la seguí, buscamos el rastro de Jacob y Renesmee._

I will never follow you (Nunca te seguiré)

I will never bother you (Nunca te incomodaré)

"_tan lejos no pudieron llegar" pensé "¿Leah tu escuchas algo de él?", pero solo hubo silencio "¿Leah?", entonces me di cuenta que el campo de Bella no me dejaba comunicarme con ellos; estaba detrás de ella y no sabía como hacerle entender que saque el escudo. Su rostro estaba lleno de desesperación, escuchaba repetir una y otra vez "ya llego cariño, mami esta en camino" y nos acercamos al acantilado._

Never speak a word again (Nunca hablar una palabra de nuevo)

I will crawl away for good (Me arrastraré lejos de ti para siempre)

_Cuatro vampiros estaban atacándolos, Jacob tenía el rostro lleno de sangre, se notaba que la herida era profunda y su pata izquierda delantera estaba rota, "demonios son demasiados ¿Qué hago? No voy a dejar que la lastimen más" le logre escuchar pensar; Nessie se sostenía fuertemente a su lomo, le salía sangre de su espalda, se podía ver las heridas en su pequeño cuerpo através de su vestido raído._

_Gruñidos aterradores salieron de Bella y de mí, pero esos chupasangres no se inmutaron y continuaron atacándolos, y uno le dio una patada a la cabeza de Jacob que causo que perdiera el balance y cayó junto a Nessie al precipicio._

I will move away from here (Me iré lejos de aquí)

You won't be afraid of fear (No estaras temerosa de el miedo)

_Uno de los chupasangres se agarro de Nessie y le mordió el cuello, escuchamos el gritó, creo que en ese momento se detuvo mi corazón, Jacob intento correrlo pero el otro le corrió el hocico y le siguió golpeando mientras caían. El rostro de Bella fue de pudo dolor, era algo indescriptible, logró tomar a uno de ellos y con uno solo golpe le saco la cabeza, el cuerpo de este continuo moviéndose,; yo tome a un segundo y le hundí mis dientes en su cuello y pecho, logró tirarme y alejarme de él, sentí el dolor cuando me rasgo el pecho, me quebró cuatro costillas. Me levante al instante y lo empuje hacia el borde, Bella ya se había tirado en rescate de Jacob y Nessie. Mientras caía trate de que el vampiro no me mordiera, pude ver como el agua bajo mío se tiño de rojo, era tan hipnótico; aunque era un día calmo, el mar estaba intranquilo, salvaje. Puse al vampiro como una amortiguación contra las rocas, y mientras se distraía por el dolor cuando una de estas le quitaba el brazo de lugar, le arranque la cabeza de un mordisco; ignore el dolor punzante en mi pecho y me hundí en el agua._

No thought was put into this(Ningún pensamiento se puso en esto)

I always knew it would come to this(Siempre supe que llegaria a esto)

"_ya estoy, te voy a ayudar" le suplique a Jacob, él debía resistir, tenía que hacerlo, pero mis patas no me dejaban nadar más rápido. Trate de llegar a ellos pero cada vez se hundían más en las profundas aguas; logré divisar a Bella luchando salvajemente con uno de los vampiros, sus movimientos eran muy rápidos y ambos se engullían sus dientes en distintas partes de sus cuerpos, me aleje en busca de Jacob. Él luchaba con el último vampiro, me estaba costando nadar, las aguas eran muy fuertes, tenía el cuerpo cansado y herido, me faltaba el aire, necesitaba respirar pronto o me ahogaría._

Things have never been so swell (Las cosas nunca habian estado así de inflamadas)

And I have never fall to felt (Y yo nunca me habia sentido tan bien)

"_cuida a Nessie, búscala, por favor" me gritaba desesperadamente Jacob, pude saber que estaba muy mal herido, su estómago tenía una herida muy profunda y la de su cabeza parecía que había llegado al cráneo. "si lo haré, pero por favor resiste" le suplique, visualice como el pequeño cuerpo de la niña era consumido cada vez más por las aguas, la sangre le salía por la espalda y su cabeza estaba en posición opuesta a mí, logre con mis dientes, lo más delicadamente posible, darle vuelta tomando su una parte de su vestido destruido, sus ojos estaban desenfocados, entrecerrados, sus pupilas dilatadas y al tocarla con mi hocico me di cuenta, estaba muerta. _

Pain... (Dolor)

Pain... (Dolor)

Pain... (Dolor)

"_no puede ser" grite, nunca en mi vida vi un muerto y que esta Hermosa niña lo este, que tan solo trajo amor y cariño consigo sin vida era horrible, el mundo no podía ser tan cruel, tan solo tenía 3 meses. Por mi estupidez, Jacob vio atravez de mis ojos como estaba Nessie, le mostre su cuerpo inerte y sin vida, "no! Nessie!" gritó histérico, entonces dejo de pelear automáticamente, simplemente se rindió ¿Cuál era el punto? El amor de su vida había muerto; el vampiro aprovecho la oportunidad y le golpeo la cabeza, tan solo escuche antes de ver como lo cubría la nada le CRACK, su cuello se rompió._

You know you're right(Tu sabes que tienes la razón)

You know you're right(Tu sabes que tienes la razón)

You know you're right(Tu sabes que tienes la razón)

_Espero que les haya gustado, ahora se sabe un poquito más, ojala dejen comentarios para saber si les gusto, pero igual agradezco a los que leen mi cuento, chausitos._

_No me pertenecen los personajes pero si la historia._


	7. EN LOS BRAZOS DE ELLA ESTOY A SALVO

EN LOS BRAZOS DE ELLA ESTOY A SALVO.

Seth Clearwater (pov)

No podía respirar, sentía como si mis pulmones estuvieran llenos de agua, como si me estuviera ahogando, como casi me sucedió ese día; mi estómago esta revuelto, mi cuerpo no aguantaba las emociones que me poseían, eran demasiados fuertes para que mi carne lo soporte, quería expulsar todo, el odio, la tristeza, la soledad, el rencor, la culpa, solamente sacarlo todo, pero lo único que logre expulsar fue la comida. Me di vuelta y vomite a un costado; puse mis manos en el suelo y enterré mis dedos en el, la ira me estaba consumiendo, por que todo tendría que haber sido una mala pesadilla ¿verdad?, empecé a convulsionar descontroladamente mientras seguía vomitando, no es posible que ellos estén muertos ¿no es ciertos?, mi temperatura seguía en aumento, eran demasiados jóvenes para morir ¿me equivoco?, mi cuerpo se empezó a agrandar, jamás debí presenciar eso ¿erró al decir eso?...

-shhh…cálmate Seth –sentí como una mano fría me acariciaba la espalda, el aroma me quemaba la nariz, era el aroma de vampiro; gruñí por instinto y corrí la mano de un golpe. Escuche otro gruñido en respuesta y me di vuelta para averiguar quien era; Edward se mantenía en posición defensiva, mientras me gruñía con una mirada asesina, delante de Bella, Leah estaba enfrente mío también gruñéndole a Edward. Entonces me di cuenta que era lo que había sucedido, me había quedado dormido y recordé lo que sucedió ese día, Bella, como siempre, intento calmarme y consolarme ¿no es eso gracioso? Ella fue la que perdió a su hija y me quería confortar a mi ¡¡a mi!! Y como el estúpido que soy, casi la atacó ¿Por qué demonios no morí también ese día? ¿Por qué sigo cometiendo errores tras errores todos los días?. Casi atacó al ser con el cual mantengo una conexión, que demuestra que aún estoy vivo, que me permite sentirme bien aunque sea por unos instantes, que intenta convencerme de que no tengo culpa de nada, pero se adjudica toda la responsabilidad de todo lo que ha pasado.

No lo pensé y aleje a Leah delante de mí y me acerque desesperado a ella, al segundo la tenía entre mis brazos, apretándola lo más fuerte que podía, tengo miedo a perderla, que me deje y se de cuente que yo debí ser más fuerte, debí pelear con más fiereza, si ella se va de mi mundo, ya no tiene sentido seguir respirando, ya que ella es lo que me llena, sin ella estoy vació, ella también me abrazo con fuerza.

-perdóname, perdóname; nunca fue mi intención…-ella tenía que saberlo, aunque siempre se lo dije y lo hablamos en innumerables ocasiones, pero tendría que haber aguantado un poco más, hacer tantas cosas y no las hice, al menos ella tendría..-te juro que no fue …

-no tienes que disculparte por nada mi niño- siempre se dirige hacia mi en forma maternal, me acaricio mi espalda y siguió dulcemente- nada es tu culpa, tan solo fue un mal sueño, eso es todo.- ella sabía que no me refería a eso, pero siempre ha llamado a la muerte de ellos como un mal sueño, que cuando despertemos ellos estarán esperándonos para ir a cazar y todo será perfecto de nuevo, todo seremos felices otra vez.

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el momento, era como si todo fuese a estar bien, como estar en el lugar correcto, con la persona correcta, aunque sé que esto es solo un placebo para seguir viviendo, para querer vivir todavía, pero es un placebo que tomo gustoso, para poder sentirme bien por un segundo. Su abrazo era cálido aunque ella es helada como la nieve, pero sentía la ternura en este, el amor que quería darle a otra persona, a su hija y a su mejor amigo pero ya no podía, por que el agua se los llevo de nuestro lado y jamás regresarían, por que hay seres que se van y nunca regresan, tan solo desaparecen; por eso nos necesitábamos, con ella me sentía a salvo y ella me utilizaba como un reemplazo a lo que perdió, a lo que no recuperaría. Me separe y la mire a los ojos, era el más bello dorado que existe, através de ellos me decía lo que pensaba, yo me convertí en su Jacob, en él que siempre sabe que pasa por su cabeza y ella para mi es mi salvadora, la que siempre me cuidaría, con ella no hay dolor, tan solo la paz que hay en la nada. Me sonrió levemente y yo también lo hice, sus cicatrices no son tan visibles como la mía pero esta llena de ellas, su cuerpo también fue seriamente dañado, pero eso no importaba seguía siendo hermosa, el ruido de un árbol romperse nos saco de nuestra ensoñación, entonces pude ver el panorama que nos rodeaba. Jasper había quebrado el árbol con una mano mientras con la otra se apretaba el pecho, como si le doliera, las emociones que de nosotros salen eran demasiado para él, Alice lo abrazaba como si con eso pudiera protegerlo de cómo nos sentíamos; todos tanto licántropo, vampiro y humano nos miraban con tristeza, he podido ver mediante los ojos de mis hermanos como es el momento cuando Bella y yo nos juntamos, es agridulce, es el único momento en el que demuestro ser humano, que todavía siento y no perdí mi mente, pero al mismo tiempo saben que ella es la que me impulsa a seguir vivo, que el día que ella no este, moriré. Mamá me miró como siempre lo hace, como si me hubiese perdido, como si ya no fuese su hijo sino el de Bella, y lo más triste es que es cierto; Edward fijo su vista al suelo con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados, Bella era su existencia, y aunque ella fingiera(y si que lo hacia, era la que más sufrió y perdió pero aun se preocupa que los demás estén bien, que no sepan el grado de su dolor, ni Jasper lo sabe) él conoce que es todo mentira, la verdadera Bella murió junto a su hija y Jacob hace 10 años en esas aguas traicioneras, lo que hoy estaba con él era la sombra de lo que fue. Él detesta el grado de intimidad y conexión que poseemos, no porque tengamos algún tipo de relación romántica como un hombre y una mujer tienen, tampoco porque me odie a mí (pero debería) eso me lo ha aclarado en reiteradas oportunidades, sino porque ella no comparte con él lo que conmigo comparte, simplemente no puede. Bella se acercó a Edward, le tomo del rostro y le sonrió, y él regreso el gesto.

-hola! Seth, bienvenido a casa- con Carlisle nos estrechamos las manos, Esme me regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas- ¿Cómo te va en la Universidad?

-hola, Dr. Cullen, bien, por suerte mantengo buenas notas aunque no es fácil, nunca fui muy inteligente- tuve que admitir a mi pesar.

-pero si que lo eres, entraste tu solo a esa Universidad, gracias a tus notas y tu perseverancia.

-entré porque usted me recomendó, por eso siempre le estaré agradecido, Dr. Cullen.

-esta bien aceptó tus agradecimientos-aseguró con una leve sonrisa, hoy todos se esfuerzan por sonreír pero es algo sumamente difícil, pero su mirada, es la misma mirada que recuerdo cuando tuve conciencia de lo que sucedía alrededor mío cuando regrese a casa, llena de pesar-y deja de llamarme Dr. Cullen, me haces parecer viejo, llámame Carlisle-y asentí, creo que esperaba que me riera un poco, pero yo no me rió, ¿por que debería hacerlo?.

Edward estaba al instante a mi lado y me abrazo, él aún me considera su amigo, sé que me mataría si supiese la verdad de lo que hice o no hice ese día; pero Bella me suplicó que jamás se lo diga, iba a ser demasiado para él.

-¿Cómo has estado chico?-miró de reojo a Leah que se alejaba de mi lado, preferí no saber hacia donde iba, esta en todo su derecho de estar enojada conmigo por la forma en que la trato, no es necesario leer la mente como Edward para saberlo, además añadiendo a mi actitud de total imbécil la empuje cuando lo único que hizo fue intentar protegerme. ¿Cuándo voy a dejar de dañar a la gente? ¿Cuándo los demás se darán cuenta que no valgo al pena? Ya no más, debí luchar con más entereza y resistir al menos hoy tendríamos dos tumbas para dejar flores, y no tan solo el agua como recordatorio de que murieron ahí. Por que ni siquiera sus cuerpos pudimos rescatar ese día, las aguas eran tan fuertes que no me permitían seguir nadando, estaba tan cansado y herido, que Bella me saco de ellas, perdiendo la oportunidad de conservar al menos el cuerpo de su hija, y darle a Billy el cuerpo de su hijo. Ese es mi mayor pecado, no soportar lo suficiente para que ella recupere los cuerpos, a consecuencia de lo que no hice, ellos fueron tragados por las aguas y arrastrados lejos de nosotros.

-bien, Edward, perdóname por lo de hace un rato, yo….-entonces me di cuenta, soy tan estúpido que soñé lo que había pasado, y él estaba cerca de mí, escucho lo que paso ¡dios mío! Lo escucho ¡¡¿Cómo puedo ser tan mal nacido?!! .

-Seth ¿estas bien?-se preocupo Edward, no se como pero yo me encontraba cerca de un árbol lejos de todos, mi madre, Sam, Quil y Charlie se me acercaban precavidos, mientras que los demás estaban sorprendidos- ¿Qué sucede?

Bella apareció a mi costado y enfoque mi atención en ella, puso su mano sobre mi hombre, trate de preguntarle si su marido se entero de algo, y lo supo antes de que emitirá algún sonido lo que quería saber.

-te lo aseguro, jamás te preocupes- toco mi frente- no voy a dejar que nadie entre aquí, así que no te preocupes- asentí, miré a Edward en forma de disculpa, pero nadie entendía nada, no sabían porque actúe de esa forma. Tomo mi mano y me guío hacia el bosque-vamos, a las 12hs tienes que patrullar, tenemos menos de 2hs.

La seguí y no mire hacia atrás.

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado, fue algo corto pero lo que pasa que el próximo capítulo cambia el punto de vista de nuevo, y se cuenta la batalla con los Vulturis, no se olviden de dejar reviews, si les gusto o no, chau._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen tan solo la historia._


	8. RECUERDOS DE UNA BATALLA

RECUERDOS DE UNA BATALLA

Quil Ateara (pov)

Creí que alguien me hablaba, estábamos todos comiendo en la casa de Sam, 20 licántropos de su manada, más siete vampiros, más tres miembros de mi manada (incluyéndome) y cinco humanos sin contar los hijos de algunos de ellos, nos quedamos afuera, armamos banquetas y mesas para poder comer ya que no entraríamos todos dentro de la casa. Todos estaban silenciosos, por eso me pareció extraño que alguien me hablase, se notaba la tensión y la tristeza en el aire, hoy era el aniversario, hoy se cumplían 10 años, hoy se cumplía la fecha donde me di cuenta que ya no era un niño y tuve que convertirme en un hombre, donde me di cuenta que no todo en la vida tiene finales felices, que la vida era dura e injusta, que la vida simplemente se acaba un día. Hoy me gustaría quedarme durmiendo hasta tarde, pero no podía faltar a la reunión, pero seria hermoso soñar que este día jamás existió y cuando despertase Jacob estaría en su garaje reparando alguna moto o vehículo y nos invitaría a Embry y mí a unírsele en su nueva empresa, hablar sobre como deseábamos matar a los profesores por darnos tanta tarea o que haríamos ese fin de semana, simplemente comportarnos como todo adolescente. Vi como una mano se abanico enfrente mío.

-que?- pregunte, Bardy giro los ojos antes de hablar.

-Claire ¿Dónde esta?- seguía comiendo pero logro modular aun cuando su boca estaba llena de comida, todo el mundo me miró, sé lo que intentaba hacer, distraernos un instánte.

-preferí que se quedara con mis padres hoy, pero hizo un berrinche por un rato- me reí, ella prácticamente vive en lo de Sam, para estar el mayor tiempo posible conmigo, ella es tan dulce, y aunque sabe que tan solo tenía que pedírmelo para quedarse conmigo no lo hizo, le daría el mundo si tan solo me lo pidiera, pero ahora que lo pienso algo se traía entre manos- pero no viene- finalice, tomando un poco de agua.

-¿estas seguro de eso?- inquirió Emily mientras seguía sirviendo en los distintos platos, que no terminaba de reponer comida en uno cuando tenía que reponer en otro, mi conclusión es que comemos mucho- por lo que sé, tu mamá la trae a las 16:30hs.

Suspire profundamente ¡como amo a esa niña! Ella siempre me cuida, aun con sus 12 años sabe perfectamente como cuidarme sin que me de cuenta, aunque yo trate de demostrarle que no es necesario, pero lo cierto es que hoy es el día que en que más la necesito.

Esme trajo comida también para nosotros, le habíamos dicho que no lo haga, pero todos los años lo hace, nos menciona que no es una molestia; creo que lo hace, aparte de por su personalidad tan caritativa, para estar ocupada o pretender estarlo. Con Brady vamos casi todos los días a la casa Cullen, es un lugar majestuoso pero a la vez gris, nos convertimos en muy buenos amigos de Emmett y Jasper, tratamos de distraernos un poco y para nuestro reconocimiento a veces lo logramos, aunque sea en esporádicas oportunidades. Esme y Carlisle, se la pasan en la casa de Edward, lo cuidan y acompañan como los padres cariñosos que son; Rosalie nos ignora, pero cuando hablamos de los viejos tiempos, esos cuatro meses de pura dicha se nos une gustosa; Alice no deja de culparse, ya que tuvo que haber precavido lo que paso, o trata de comprender su última visión antes que Seth y Bella regresasen. Todos sabíamos que iba a haber bajas en nuestras filas ¿pero perder lo que habíamos jurado proteger? ¿Cómo es eso posible?, pero al fin ni aun siendo psíquico ¿Quién pudo haber imaginado ese final?.

Todos seguimos en silencio, nadie sabia que decir o hacer, los vampiros excepto Edward, encontraban mezclado entre nosotros, como si fuesen unos más de nuestra especie, Edward y Charlie estaban en unas bancas cerca de nosotros y tan solo se miraban, sin ningún tipo de expresión, pero con la mirada destruida.

-abuelito ¿el tío Seth esta enfermo?- pregunto Jacob hacia Billy, mientras estaba sentado entre sus piernas, esto nos tomo a todos de sorpresa, creo que hasta Edward porque lo miró extrañado.

-no ¿Por qué lo dices?- recuerdo ese tono de voz, era el mismo que utilizaba cuando Jake era pequeño, sabiendo que trataba de expresar era importante y lo alentaba a seguir.

-tengo un amigo, Nick, él tiene,….humm…- decía cada palabra con cuidado mientras pensaba frunciendo las cejas, si que se parecía a su tío- no se que tiene pero a veces le falta el aire y tiene que usar una maquinita así de chiquita- hizo un gesto con las manos- que saca no se que cosa rara y eso lo ayuda a respirar bien de nuevo, y creo que eso le falta tío Seth.

-¿Por qué?- Sue se acerco a él preocupada, nadie entendía a donde quería llegar con eso.

-la última vez que vino…- miró a Paul alarmado- juro papi que no estaba espiando ni nada de eso- Paul se sonrió moviendo la cabeza- pero fui a la casa de la abuela Sue y el tío Seth estaba hablando por teléfono, y me enseñaron que no sé puede hacer lo que él quiere, es malo. Por eso creo que esta enfermo porque no puede respirar bien.

-cariño, no entiendo a que te refieres- Rachel se encontraba sentada cerca de él y se acariciaba su incipiente estómago. El niño suspiro frustrado porque nadie sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

-el dijo que no podía respirar bien, le faltaba el aire y que quería dejar de hacerlo- se rió, y todos nos horrorizamos al darnos cuenta lo que Seth dijo realmente- pero me enseñaron que si se deja de respirar se muere, pero él no lo debe saber por eso quiere dejar de hacerlo, le falta la maquinita de Nick- estaba orgulloso de su deducción ¿Seth se quería matar? ¿Acaso es suicida? Pero tan solo es un niño, bueno no lo es hace tiempo, creció muy rápido, estoy seguro que él sabe más de la vida que lo que yo algún día sabré y tiene solamente 24 años. Todos lo sabíamos, pero que te lo confirme inocentemente un niño de cinco años es inconcebible ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Jacob y Nessie? ¿Cómo murieron? ¿Que fue lo que presenciaron Seth y Bella ese día que no pueden decírselo a nadie?.

_-"demonios son demasiado ¡ que olor más hediondo que despiden!"- pensaba con asco Leah- "pero yo a ese de cara indiferente lo despedazo"-miró hacia Marcus._

_-"no entiendo porque hablan tanto ¿vamos a pelear o no? Por que por lo que veo Paul apenas aguanta las ganas"-Embry se reía de cómo temblaba Paul._

_-"Jacob ¿Qué es lo que dice Sam?"-me empecé a preocupar, los ánimos de ambos frentes estaban elevados, los testigos de los Volturis estaban en busca de sangre y no se la íbamos a dar sin antes destruirlos. _

_-"esta preocupado por los más jóvenes, no tendrían que haber venido"- estaba molesto por ponernos en esta situación, no quería que nadie saliese lastimado-"si la batalla empieza voy…"_

_-"ni se te ocurra, gran jefe"-Leah esta furiosa-"aunque no estoy muy feliz por acompañar a estos chupasangres, somos una manada, no nos vamos a ir ¿me entendiste? Pero si quiero que Seth…"_

_-"no, no, no"-refunfuño Seth moviendo el hocico-"yo no me voy nada, así que no empieces Leah"._

_-"eres un niño, así que haces caso y te vas"._

_-"no soy un niño"._

_-"ya basta"- grito molesto Jacob, Embry se rió nervioso-"todavía no esta nada decidido, Alice trajo a ese muchacho que es de la misma especie de Nessie, creo que eso va a detener al pelea"._

_Podíamos escuchar a lo lejos como Nahuel conversaba con el líder de los Vulturi, Aro, sobre su especie. Bella había tomado a todos con la guardia baja cuando le pidió a que cuando pudiese se fuese con Nessie, le entrego una bolsa con cosas para que se oculte y la proteja; yo pensé en que no iba a ver más a mi Claire, pero moriría feliz sabiendo que ella estaba a salvo. Pero cuando vinieron Alice y Jasper acompañados por otro vampiro y un híbrido como Nessie todos nos sorprendimos y tuvimos esperanza._

_-"Jake no quiero dejar a mami"- le comunico Nessie tocándolo-"se puede lastimar, no nos vayamos, quedémoslos"._

_Él suspiro y siguió mirando la situación, era en lo único que no la escucharía, no haría caso es su petición, si hubiese peligro correría y se alejaría del lugar para ponerla a salvo._

_-bueno, que no haya rencores- Aro se dirigió a Carlisle, por ser jefe del aquelarre Cullen, no habría pelea muy a pesar de algunos vampiros y licántropos._

_-¿van a dejar que esas abominaciones existan?-gritó uno de los testigos, sus bellas facciones estaban desfiguradas por el odio, un grupo de casi 30 estaban comportándose igual- no pueden existir, no pueden dejar que vivan, van en contra de la naturaleza._

_-"¿él dice que la niña va en contra de la naturaleza? Parece que alguien no se vio a un espejo todavía"- se mofo Leah y nos reímos._

_-hermano-la galantería de Aro era admirable pero se notaba el veneno en su voz- hemos demostrado que lo meta morfos y la niña con su aquelarre no son peligrosos para nuestro tipo de vida, no hay necesidad…_

_En un segundo Edward se puso enfrente de Bella y Nessie en posición defensiva mientras gruñía, todos nos posicionamos para el combate , un grupo de vampiros no quiso escuchar y desplazaron a gran velocidad hacia nosotros._

_-Jake toma a Nessie y vete- le ordeno Bella desesperada, esperábamos el choque escuche de fondo como gruían los muchachos de la manada de Sam._

_-"tengo que proteger a Nessie"- pensó eufórico Jake, la niña le abrazo más fuerte._

_-mami, ¡no!-chillo Renesmee, extendiendo un bracito hacia ella, esta le acarició la mejilla sonriéndole dulcemente antes de gritar._

_-ahora, Jake!- con un rápido movimiento se adelanto a todos dirigiéndose a atacar, todos nos conmocionamos ante esto._

_-"¡por Dios! Pondré a Nessie a salvo- corrió nuestro alpha hacia el bosque._

_-"hazlo, nosotros nos encargaremos de estos chupasangres"-le dijo autoritariamente Leah._

_-"podremos contra ellos, cuando terminemos te iremos a buscar, vamos a comer a la noche en lo de Emily"-Brady le emocionaba poder matar a algunos de ellos._

_-"nos vemos amigos"- fue lo último que le escuchamos antes de alejarse con Nessie llorando sobre su lomo. Los Vulturi también se pusieron en posición de ataque, sabían que no iban a poder huir y mucho menos con las ganas de matarlos que teníamos; Bella logró acercarse a uno, pertenecía a la guardia, se llamaba Dimitri, tomándolo de los brazos y arrancándoselos mientras le mordía la frente. Desde ese momento, la batalla tuvo sus momentos en que todo parecía que sucediese en cámara lenta y otros demasiado rápidos, aun para que yo me diese cuenta. Toda nuestra fila empezó el ataque, se me acerco una mujer, no tendría más de 16 años (al menos físicamente) se me lanzo con la boca abierta, tratando de morderme, me quede quieto y cuando estuvo cerca de mí me moví a un costado pudiéndole engullir mis colmillos en su torso, le separe el cuerpo en dos partes pero siguió moviéndose, sosteniéndose con sus manos intento volver a acercarse a mi pero salte de tal manera que me posicione encima de ella presionando su torso duramente contra el suelo y tome con mi boca sus cabellos y así logre separarle la cabeza. Cuando termine con ella, uno de los nuevos de la manada de Sam, Max tomo los pedazos para llevárselos a una hoguera que habían hecho cerca; el olor era nauseabundo, se escuchaba los gritos de los que tenían conciencia y sabían que su fin habían llegado, iban a morir quemados. Busque mi próxima victima, al percatarme que Kate, amiga de los Cullen, tenía problemas con la bruja de la guardia, Jane, me dispuse a ayudarla. _

_Periféricamente vi la batalla, por suerte no había bajas en los nuestros, pero si heridos, Brady sangraba por su muslo; era irreal ver como vampiros se aliaban con licántropos para matar a otros vampiros, Sam estaba protegiendo a Benjamín para que este moviese el suelo para entorpecer los movimientos del enemigo. Leah junto a Esme estaban despedazando a otro vampiro, mientras que Edward luchaba furiosamente con Cayo, ambos no se soltaban los brazos, el veneno les chorreaba pos la boca; ataque por atrás a Jane perforándole con mis garras su espalda, esta no logro gritar ya que Kate con una mano le arranco la garganta. Mientras caía me pareció ver a dos vampiros yendo a al dirección por la que se había ido Jacob, pero al escuchar el aullido de dolor de Max no le preste más atención a eso. Los jóvenes de la manada de Sam tenían que tomar todos los pedazos de los vampiros y quemarlos, iban a pelear cuando no haya otra opción y un vampiro lo vio, y lo empujo logrando que una rama de un árbol se incrustara en su pata; Shioba protegió al chico sacándole la rama y utilizando su mano como una espada atravesó el pecho del vampiro y cuando saco la mano se llevo consigo la columna de este. Jane se abalanzo hacia mí pero Kate la tomo de los brazos dándole descargas eléctricas causando que la otra se contraiga de dolor._

_-sácale las piernas- me gritó, tome sus piernas, y como era tan chiquita, que no ocupo mucho espacio en mi boca y se las arranque de un tirón. Seth pasó al lado mío corriendo._

_-"voy con Bella, unos vampiros siguieron a Jacob"- nos aviso mientras se alejaba._

_-"¿Qué?"-gritamos con Brady, no me había acordado de esos que se alejaron._

_-"iré a ayudar, pueden causarle problemas"- con Bella desaparecieron de nuestra vista._

_-"Seth regresa, es peligroso que vayas tu solo"- le gritó furiosa Leah, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna-"Seth!!! Maldito niño, nunca hace caso"._

_-lobo concéntrate, arráncale la cabeza- me ordeno la vampiriza, mientras que Jane luchaba desesperadamente entre sus brazos, no lo dude y le quite la cabeza, llevamos los restos (que seguían convulsionando) y los tiramos en la fogata.-eso fue por mi hermana, maldita bruja- sus facciones tan solo demostraban el dolor por su perdida, el reflejo de las llamas en sus ojos daban al impresión de que lloraba._

_Fui en ayuda de Jared que con Emmett tenían dificultad en matar a Aro, ¡el maldito si que era escurridizo!; intentaban agarrarlo pero este los esquivaba fácilmente, solamente podían acorralarlo para que no huyera._

_-sabes hace cuanto tiempo que deseo pelear así!-Emmett se estaba divirtiendo, creo que demasiado- ¿Qué se siente saber que te voy matar?_

_-¿acaso crees que tu serás él que me mate?-se rió burlándose- tu no sabes cuantas batallas he tenido, tu no eres nada, tengo siglos de experiencia, no tienes la más mínima idea de lo horrores que puedo causarte._

_-¿horrores dices? Se bastante de horrores, jamás vista a Rose enojada, nada de lo que me hagas se le puede comparar._

_Gruñí para distraerlo, y sirvió ya que lo pudieron sostener sacándole las manos, lo único que atino hacer fue chillar por el dolor. Tome las manos y las lleve hacia el fuego, los ruidos bajaban su volumen, algunos enemigos huyeron al ver nuestro poderío, los que no fueron tan afortunados se estaban quemando, quedando reducidos a cenizas y el resto luchaba como si aun tuviese alguna oportunidad, por la posición del sol, habían pasado varias horas desde el comienzo de todo, parecían que hace instantes estábamos el Push preparándonos para la batalla. Note que la situación estaba bajo control y decidí ir en busca de Jacob y Seth._

_-"vamos"-me ordeno Leah, trataba de ocultarlo pero estaba preocupada por Seth, tan solo deseaba verlo. Se nos unió Sam, Rose, Paul, Alice, Aleazar y Embry-"no puedo hablar con él, lo mato, a él y a Jacob"._

_-"demonios si que me duele ese vampiro si que me costo matar"- se quejaba por su herida Embry pero no redujo su velocidad. Edward paso al lado nuestro, su velocidad era sorprendente, su rostro estaba endurecido, era casi imposible mantenerle el paso._

_-encuentra Edward- le gritó casi en forma de suplica Rosalie, mientras él se alejaba de nosotros._

_-"Jake, Seth ¿están bien?"- se desespero Embry- "¿Cómo carajo hacemos para preguntarle a Sam si se puede comunicar con Jacob?"._

_-"no lo se"- Leah se enervo- mierda…-de repente se calló y aminoro su marcha al igual que Sam, ambos se miraron y se podía ver el desconcierto en sus rostros animales._

_-"¿pero que pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes? Vámonos"-le gruñí a Leah, ella volvió a correr rápidamente al igual que Sam._

_-"Sam me dijo que no puede hablar con Jacob"-sus palabras nos desconcertaron._

_-"pero tan solo los alpha pueden hablar entre si, Jacob puede hablar con él, ¿Cómo pudiste…"-no pude terminar mi frase cuando el grito desgarrador de Edward retumbo en el bosque, no pudimos procesar lo que pasaba cuando el olor a sangre nos golpeo, era la esencia de Jacob, Nessie y Seth. Alice y Rosalie se pusieron para gritar y sollozar descontroladamente, mientras que Leah temblaba mientras lloraba._

_-"no, no, no, Seth, no!!!!!!"- repetía una y otra vez._

_-se lastimaron eso es todo, no creo que haya….-Aleazar dejo de hablar cuando llegamos al acantilado. El lugar estaba lleno de sangre, en el suelo se veía grandes manchones de este, se habían desangrado. Había huellas de lucha, cabellos y algunas garras; Rose se cayo sobre sus rodillas mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos, Edward se agarraba los cabellos, como si se los quisiese arrancar, se movía descontroladamente de un lado a otro buscando en donde seguía el rastro; el lugar era un desastre, ni en la zona de batalla se veía algo así, era espantoso pero no podía estar muerto, tiene mi misma edad, es mi mejor amigo, no era posible._

_-"le dije que nos íbamos a ver en lo de Emily"-Embry no entendía nada. Leah gritaba Seth mientras aullaba, por suerte Sam tomo control de la situación, ya que Edward respondió._

_-hazlo, fíjense en donde sigue el rastro- le suplico, nadie podía pensar claramente, empezamos a buscar huellas; había partes de vampiro que se movían, Aleazar las tomo y prendió fuego para la hoguera, susurrando "yo me encargo". Paul se dirigió olfateando hacia el final del acantilado y al instante Edward se tiro al agua, todos los seguimos automáticamente, mientras caía observe entre las rocas la cabeza de un vampiro, me miraba fijamente, estaba conciente de la situación, sus partes estaban perdidas en el océano, tenía miedo; en el aire me acomode para caer encima de su cabeza, no llegó a gritar, los distintos pedazos de esta cubría toda la roca, fue como aplastar una cucaracha. Una vez en el agua, trate de nadar lo más rápidamente con mis patas, fue una tarea algo torpe al principio pero logre manejarme mejor a los instantes; Edward y sus hermanas se sumergieron a lo más profundo, pero nosotros no podíamos, a diferencia de ellos, nosotros necesitamos respirar._

_-"¿Embry, encuentras algo?"-hacia tiempo que estábamos buscando al continuación del rastro; nos separamos bastante de la orilla y nos adentramos cada vez más al océano, no compartíamos ningún pensamiento coherente, solamente maldecíamos y Leah, como un disco rayado repetía, "cuando lo encuentre lo mató", pensar en castigar a Seth o lastimar a Jacob en el futuro era la única forma que tenía para no desmoronarse, teníamos que pensar que los volveríamos a ver._

_-"perdí el rastro hace dos horas, creo que cuando entramos al agua ya lo había perdido"-admitió a su pesar._

_Cuando volví a salir a la superficie me di cuenta que había oscurecido, la luna estaba en el cielo; no había tierra a la vista, Leah salio al rato que yo y gruño lastimosamente._

_-"Sam dice que tenemos que regresar, no se que tonterías de que estamos cansados, pero no me voy hasta que vea al idiota de mi hermano o al gran lidercito que tenemos"-cuando me miró sus ojos estaban rojos, estuvo llorando en silencio-"que él y Paul se vayan, Pero Embry esta herido…"._

_-"yo tampoco me voy hasta encontrar a los chico o Nessie"- protestó._

_-"tu pata se va a curar pero tienes que descansar un rato"-intente razonar con él-"no nos vas a ayudar si no te curas"._

_-"pero…"-_

_-"vete, Embry, necesitas que te vean la pierna"- le ordeno Leah, y que más temíamos pasó; Embry sin que lo desease se empezó a alejar de nosotros, como si no tuviera otra opción, se confirmó, había un nuevo alpha en nuestra manada._

_Podía escuchar los llantos y aullidos de Leah y Brady, al rato también se les unieron Sam y Paul, pero yo me quede mirando la luna, era tan hermosa, estaba en toda su gloria, brillaba tanto que parecía que una aureola la rodease, simplemente perfecta. Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, con él y Embry solíamos reparar motos u autos, nosotros le seguíamos pero él tenía el don innato de arreglarlas, él siempre fue nuestro líder aun antes de saber que era el alpha, pasamos buenos momentos y no tanto, pero siempre juntos, aun cuando se separo de la manada yo deseaba que siguiéramos juntos, murió hoy, un día tan hermoso, donde el cielo estaba despejado y si no hubiese sido por la batalla también calmo, a los 17 años. _

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen estos son de Meyer pero la historia si es de mi autoría._


	9. REMA, REMA, REMA TU BOTE

REMA, REMA, REMA TU BOTE

Quil Ateara (pov)

El griterío de los niños que estaban jugando me regreso de nuevo a la realidad, deteniendo mis recuerdos sobre ese día, después de lo que menciono el pequeño Jacob, todos nos quedamos callados, cada uno intento procesar la información lo mejor que pudo; Charlie siguió a Sue que había entrado a la casa, ella al igual que Leah no le gustaba llorar enfrente de las personas, Alice tomo la mano de Brady para reconfortarlo, este le dio una sonrisa rota. Leah se enfoco en seguir comiendo pero miraba al suelo, se había dejado crecer un poco el cabello y con este se cubrió un poco la cara.

-no sabías nada de esto ¿no es cierto?- pregunto Jared, aunque él y todos sabían la respuesta.

-Bella pone su escudo en él, no nos deja saber ciertas cosas que piensa-puse mi cabeza entre mis manos, realmente hoy quería seguir durmiendo.

-lo siento- la voz de Edward me descoloco, creo que a todos- él era muy chico para vivir lo que vivió- su atención estaba enfocada en Leah- no sé que sucedió ese día, pero fue horrible, lo sabes, lo que Bella intenta…

-¡no me importa lo que intenta Bella!- gritó Leah levantándose furiosa- persona, espero jamás experimentar lo que tu, ella y Billy pasaron, debe ser horrible perder un hijo- el rostro de Billy y él se endurecieron, en tantos aspectos estos hombres eran similares- y más de la forma en que ellos murieron…

-por favor, no-quiso interceder tristemente Emily.

-¡no!- con las manos se tomo de los cabellos de a ratos- Bella experimento algo espantoso al igual que mi hermano, pero ella lo arrastra hacia un abismo, él es joven, se va a recuperar, conozco a Seth, lo va a lograr, pero ella tiene que alejarse de él para hacerlo…

-él esta vivo gracias a ella- Billy interrumpió, el rostro de Leah se marco con un nuevo tipo de dolor, la verdad la alcanzo, sabíamos que él tenía razón- nada lo impulsa a vivir, el hecho de verla le da una razón para levantarse otro día más.

-Leah- Sue y Charlie salieron de la casa- tu hermano murió ese día- escuchar esas palabras de la madre de él causo que mi respiración se detuviera por un instante, es agobiante que ella diga algo así, algo tan cierto- ese muchacho no es mi hijo, se convirtió en el hijo de Bella.- su sonrisa era triste- Edward- este al miró mientras ella se acercaba a él- no tengo palabras de agradecimiento para ti y tu familia, en especial tu esposa. Tu no lo sabes, pero hace unos años le pedí si podía cuidar a mi hijo, ella también se intentó disculpar por lo que había sucedido; pero no fue necesario, aunque no sé, ninguno sabe que pasó ese día con ellos, algo que intuyó es que Bella protegió y trajo a Seth vivo, aunque ahora es un recipiente vació, pero no pierdo la esperanza que mi hijo, el Seth que di a luz siga en algún lado. Y nada de lo que haga o diga va compensarle eso a ella- tomo la mano de Edward.-no te sientas culpable- y nos miro a todos, su rostro era calmo pero a la vez tan dolorido que no pude mantener contacto visual con ella- ninguno lo haga, por que no fue culpa de ustedes lo que pasó, cosas horribles pasan y nos toco a nosotros ese día; nadie debe sentirse culpable porque ellos dos lo hacen por todos nosotros.

Nos quedamos en silencio, Leah estaba enojada pero no con Bella o Seth, sino con ella misma, por sentirse tan impotente, por no poder proteger a Seth de cómo se sentía, protegerlo de si mismo. Escuchamos como se aproximaban y cada uno intento recuperarse para que no se incomodaran ¿aunque es posible pretender en un día así? Regresaron, la sonrisa de Bella era cálida, pero no importa cuanto disimule, el dolor en sus ojos siempre esta presente; con Jasper hemos hablado sobre como se sentían, sobre la profundidad de sus penas, pero lo que él repite es que no recibe nada de ellos, de vez en cuando un poco de culpa u odio, es como si no estuviesen ahí, como si estuvieran en otro lado. En alguna oportunidad (como cuando Seth despertó sobresaltado hace unas horas o cuando regreso con Bella, después de haber desaparecido por tres semanas, después de la batalla) están con la guardia baja, y les trasmiten lo que sienten; la única forma de explicarnos par que vislumbremos un poco de eso es "imagínate que todos los huesos del cuerpo estén rotos y aun así tienes que seguir caminando, sin detenerte, sin descansar, la única meta es continuar, pero no puedes el cuerpo no soporta el dolor, es demasiado para este y quisiera explotar para descargar un poco, así que sigues soportando el sufrimiento ¿entiendes? Es simplemente insoportable, y aun así no captarías lo que ellos sienten, yo no lo hago".

Bella s acerco a su marido y le tomo de la mano, y se dirigió a Seth.

-más tarde nos vemos, ten cuidado- él asintió.

-¿Leah es hora de patrullar?- le pregunto a su hermana, pero ella no se atrevió a mirarnos, no deseaba lidiar con él, Sam estaba por interceder cuando Seth sentenció- vámonos chicos- y se introdujo al bosque.

Con Brady nos quedamos esperando la orden, podíamos seguirlo sin decir nada, él es el segundo a mando ahora, pero es mejor que la jerarquía se siga respetando.

- procuren que no sepa, ya saben…-nos susurro- Emmett, Jasper ¿quiera acompañarlos?-y sin decir más nos fuimos por la misma dirección por donde él había ido.

Antes de transformarnos, comencé a pensar en otra cosa para que cuando unamos nuestras mentes él no se entere que ya sabíamos sobre sus pensamientos suicidas; Brady hizo lo mismo, no entiendo como lo hizo, pero yo me concentre en lo único que me da alegría, mi Claire. Cuando nos dimos cuenta que Emmett o Jasper no se encontraban cerca (tienen la costumbre de filmarnos desnudos e intercalarlas con imágenes de videos familiares). Cuando nos convertimos seguimos el rastro de Seth, Jasper estaba en frente de nosotros y Emmett detrás; así era como ahora se patrullaba, siempre posicionados para el combate, Seth jamás se une a la formación, es como sino le importase que lo ataquen o sino perteneciese a la manada, lo seguía siendo pero al mismo tiempo no, era un agente libre ahora.

-Jenny gonna a gun…-comenzó cantando Emmett, no entiendo cual es el punto de de asegurar la zona, si hasta en Colorado lo pueden escuchar; es así como son las cosas en mi manada ahora.

-"por suerte ya supero la etapa Bon Jovi"-se rió Brady, durante nueve meses tuvimos que escucharlo representar más de 39 versiones de "it's my life", al menos ahora se cantarla en portugués.

-"si somos unos suertudos"- asegure girando los ojos; Seth se nos acerco por el costado izquierdo, aun en su forma animal se pueden ver las cicatrices en su pecho, las marcas de garras eran profundas, jamás le volvió a crecer pelo para poder cubrirlas en ese lugar. Lo irónico de todo esto, es que cuando esta convertido tiene más expresiones, parece más humano que cuando esta en su forma original. Aunque tuviera la mirada perdida y ausente, no se chocaba con ningún árbol o se tropezaba con alguna roca, creo que es cierto lo que dicen "la práctica hace al maestro"; ha estado tanto tiempo en esta condición que sabe como funcionar o al menos pretender que lo hace en este mundo. Todos nos quedamos callados cuando se aproximo lo suficiente, hasta Emmett lo hizo. Se notaba la incomodidad de Jasper al estar próximo al él, le molestaba no sentir nada por parte de él y cuando lo hace es tan potente y fugaz que lo desarticula completamente. Seth se dio cuento de la situación que generaba, note la molestia en su mirada y corrió más rápido, alejándose de nosotros.

-¡demonios!-escuche susurrar a Emmett, nos contó como lo había tratado en Portland, no deseaba hacerlo, pero detestaba al igual que todos el secreto sobre la muerte de Nessie y Jacob. Pero, al mismo tiempo, realmente nadie quiere saber, los cuerpos de Seth y Bella tienen grandes marcas (más que las que tiene Jasper) no quiero ni imaginarme cuan destruidos quedaron los de mi amigo y la niña. Emmett quiso que supiera que él no fue el único que sufrió, que todos lo hicimos, y que a pesar que tiene razón, él presencio lo que pasó, él soporto cosas que ninguno de nosotros podemos concebir, él es el resultado de esa batalla; así que lo cierto es que con Bella son los que más sufrieron, este muchacho que se encuentra corriendo al lado nuestro, este ser sin vida y suicida, fue lo que quedo de ese día.

-they try to make me go to rehab, but i'm say no, no…-entono Jasper, todos nos quedamos atónitos, Brady quedo con el hocico abierto y Emmett con los ojos bien abierto; el nombre Jasper y la palabra música no van en la misma frase, y mucho menos con Amy Winehouse de fondo.

-"¿se volvió loco?"-me preguntó Brady antes de que pudiese contestar, escuchamos a Seth sonreírse, moviendo su cola en signo de alegría; entonces entendimos por que Jasper lo hizo, quiso ayudarlo para que se incluyera a nosotros, terminar con el momento incómodo.

-"ahora sabemos porque es la pareja de Alice, a ambos se les zafo un tornillo"-se divirtió el chico-"¿creen que va a cantar durante toda la patrulla? Porque si lo hace lo cazó a él y lo hago parecer un accidente"-nos reímos, estábamos disfrutando un lindo momento, hacia tiempo que no lo teníamos, el chico se estaba esforzando. Seguimos corriendo junto a nuestros amigos vampiros, que ahora ambos cantaban (Emmett se le unió para la canción "Hotel California", si que sabe reproducir distintos tipos tonos), nosotros los ignoramos, era realmente vergonzoso verlos.

-"si alguien pregunta no los conocemos"-propuso Brady que les gruñía para que se callen, pero ellos nos ignoraban olímpicamente.

-"¿estas bromeando? Nadie va a saber sobre esto"-ya no puedo pisar la casa de mi tía por la culpa de los videos que ellos compaginaron de nosotros desnudos con el bautismo de mi prima; y si se enteran de esto es probable que me echen de la Push-"no sé que hacer , el cumpleaños de Claire se aproxima y …"

-"pero ¿no cumple en 4 meses?"-intercedió Brady.

-"si pero tengo que regalarle algo y no se me ocurre nada, no todos los días se cumple 13 años"-no me importa si cumpliese cada seis meses, es una ocasión que hay que pensar bien que darle, ella es especial y en consecuencia, hay que meditar profundamente, regalarle algo tan especia como ella, aunque nada lo es.

-"no es importante lo que le regales, puede que sea una muñeca o un caramelo, cualquier cosa, ella va a amarlo"- me afirmo Seth, me alegraba que se integrara a una charla con nosotros.

-"la pequeña tan solo va a querer que estés ese día y como siempre…"

-¿Qué te sucede?- una voz femenina interrumpió a Brady, nos detuvimos en el lugar y nos pusimos en guardia; esa voz no vino del bosque, ya que Jasper y Emmett nos miraron sorprendidos al detenernos. Nos quedamos callados mentalmente, mira a mis amigos y ninguno sabía de donde provino la voz, no era posible que haya sido de nuestra mente colectiva, la única licántropo mujer es Leah y esa no era su voz; parecía como si cantase pero tan solo habló, era melodiosa y delicada. Unos ruidos nos desconcertó, era interferencia, como cuando se intenta sintonizar una radio pero tan solo escuchas la interferencia. No entendía nada, mejor dicho, no entendíamos nada.

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?- se pareció a un susurro , pero conocíamos esa voz, empecé a respirar pesadamente, mi corazón latió rápidamente, no era posible, la última vez que escuche esa voz fue hace 10 años, lo último que le escuche decirnos fue "nos vemos amigos"; era la voz de mi mejor amigo, de mi hermano, de un muerto.

-"¡esto no puede estar pasando, no es cierto, debes ser un sueño!"-negó Brady-"que alguien me diga que es mentira"-lloró, de pronto la estática se detuvo y solo hubo silencio, sé que fue una fantasía, porque él no… fue un recuerdo, es la única explicación, nos pusimos nostálgicos y…fue un recuerdo colectivo.

-¿chicos están bien?...-preguntó Jasper, debió sentir la confusión y dolor que teníamos ¿pero que demonios fue eso? ¡no puede ser!-¡¿Seth?.

Entonces mire a Seth, el horror cubría su rostro, temblaba descontroladamente, pero no estaba pensando y si lo hacía lo estaba ocultando de alguna manera, retrocedía a cada paso nuestro.

-no sé que paso chico, pero todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes-quiso calmarlo Emmett, Brady seguía lamentándose y yo…yo que sé como carajo estaba, era demasiado para entender ¡pero que demonios fue lo que pasó! Entonces, Seth comenzó a cantar.

-"Merry, merry, life is just a dream; road, road, road…"-estaba por sufrir un colapso nervioso, como lo sufrió hace 10 años; era la misma canción de cuna que repetía una y otra vez durante un mes, cuando regreso con Bella, después de desaparecer durante tres semanas.

-"por favor, Seth, no hagas esto, no entiendo que fue lo que paso, pero encontraremos la solución juntos, no hagas esto"-le suplicó Brady pero él continuo cantando, su mirada estaba perdida mas parecía que se estaba esforzando en no hacer algo, no sé que, estaba poniendo todas sus fuerzas en no pensar en algo puntual.

-"escúchame, fue una ilusión, ese no fue Jacob…"-esa fue la estupidez más grande que he dicho en mi vida, el nombre de Jacob tiro por tierra todas sus defensas, intento transformarse antes de que la imagen llegue a nosotros, pero no fue tan rápido; pareció un flash, si no le hubiese prestado atención no hubiese captado el recuerdo. Fue como un golpe, hasta dolió físicamente, nos desestabilizo a Brady y a mi, como si la tierra se hubiese movido, como si nuestras patas no soportaran nuestro peso. Era una figura, parecía volar, pero no estaba volando sino que estaba en el agua, el agua no es roja, esa cosa roja, la sangre salía de él y teñía el agua convirtiéndose en un aura alrededor de él; era demasiada sangre, nadie sobreviviría a esa cantidad perdida. Era un hombre, su brazo izquierdo estaba en una posición extraña, tenía varias heridas en varias partes del cuerpo, algunas muy profundas, pero la peor estaba en su cabeza, estaba rota, se veía parte del hueso del cráneo; aunque la peor parte, la que nos horrorizo, fue la posición en que su cabeza estaba, a un costado, su cuello parecía tan frágil apenas podía mantenerse unido al resto del cuerpo. Jamás quise ver esto, jamás quise saber, ¡¿Por qué? Era tan espantoso tener la certeza como quedo el cuerpo.

-¡Jacob, No!-gritamos la unísono con Brady.

_Espero que les haya gustado. El siguiente capítulo cambia de punto de vista. _

_Toda la historia, esta basada en una canción de cuna inglesa que se llama "rema, rema, rema tu bote", no se porque pero siempre me gusto y através de esa empecé a imaginarme esta historia, es la canción que canta Seth cuando entra en shock._

_Hola¡ para los nuevos que leen la historia, hay un par de razones por las cuales no actualizo con más prontitud, la que realmente importa ahora, es que yo misma no estoy posteando mis cuentos, tengo un problema en un nervio del ojo y por eso no puedo estar enfrente de la pc, al menos hasta que sepan que es lo que tengo. Por ese motivo, tuve que posponer una traducción que estaba haciendo, por que no le puedo pedir a la persona que sube mis cuentos que lo haga (sería un abuso), por eso estoy buscando si alguien que pueda estar interesado en seguir con la traducción de "falling all over me", yo le doy la traducción para que lo haga, porque por ahora no puedo hacerlo yo misma y no sé por cuanto tiempo se va a dar esto. Si es que les interesa o saben a alguien que le pueda interesar, avísenme, gracias._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia_


	10. LA PALABRA JUSTA EN EL MOMENTO

LA PALABRA JUSTA EN EL MOMENTO EQUIVOCADO

Vanessa Johnson (pov)

Dos meses pasaron desde el "incidente" de Francis en el bosque, intente formular distintas teorías para poder resolverlo, pase desde lo más lógico a lo desopilante, hasta realice una lista con estas que no llego a tener más de tres ítems.

1º audición: su oído es mejor que el mío y escucho una conversación a varios kilómetros de distancia, pero esto no explica como los otros también lo escucharon.

2º telepatía: nueva faceta de sus poderes, tiene la capacidad de leer mentes; rechazada porque no había más personas con él, no puede leer mi mente, aun no explica como le escucharon y por último, es una tontería pensar que algo como la telepatía existe ¡vamos este es el mundo real!.

3º alucino: Francis alucino lo sucedido y no escucho a nadie, no hubo tal conversación y todo fue producto de su imaginación; rechazada porque Francis no alucina, él no esta loco y no me miente.

La conclusión que obtuve después de una exhaustiva búsqueda, es que Francis y yo somos dos bichos raros, ¿para que darle más vuelta al asunto? Somos y seremos entes extraños, que un día aparecieron en este mundo, provenientes de ningún lado, solos los dos pero siempre juntos y cosas como la que le pasó a Francis no la vamos a explicar porque ni siquiera sabemos que somos. No hay nadie que nos de mágicamente las respuestas que buscamos, así que es mejor no hondear más en el asunto.

Nos mudamos al centro del país, aunque detesto los lugares fríos, estos son los que poseen la vegetación necesaria para ocultarnos y cazar, no hay peligro que nos sorprendan o que ataque a un humano. Alquilamos un pequeño departamento en las afueras del pequeño poblado en el que nos encontrábamos, Francis consiguió trabajo en un taller de reparación de motos, se volvió indispensable para el lugar (él ya es indispensable para mí) ya que lo ascendieron el mes como jefe de mecánicos; con cualquier otra persona hubiese causado celos y problemas entre sus compañeros de trabajo, pero él es tan accesible, que tan solo hace amigos por donde va. Por estos lugares siempre se realizan carreras y competiciones que tienen un gran prestigio nacional causando que venga gran cantidad de gente de distintos lados, pero ese motivo siempre esta atareado en el trabajo. Por mi parte, comencé a trabajar en una pequeña tienda de libros, me encanta leer, es algo que me apasiona; tan solo somos la dueña, la señora Jones, aunque insiste que la llame por su nombre, Anabella una dulce señora de unos 55 años, y yo.

Ella abrió esa tienda junto a su marido hace más de 30 años, tuvieron sus malos y buenos momentos, pero jamás se dejaron de amar y como producto de eso tuvieron cuatro hijos; pero el cáncer se lo llevo hace dos otoños ya. Siempre me dice que le caí bien desde el principio, aunque siempre soy gentil con las personas, no es eso porque decidió contratarme sino que fue el instinto materno que le indicaba que tenía que cuidarme; le agradezco siempre sus palabras pero me hacen sentir incómoda, es extraño que alguien sea maternal conmigo siendo que no tengo madre. Me gusta estar todo el día en el local, porque Francis estaba siempre trabajando y no sé que hace cuando él no esta cerca (aunque el taller estaba a tres cuadras de mi lugar de trabajo); nos vemos durante nuestros breaks y a la noche cuando viene a buscarme para ir a nuestro apartamento.

Durante mi primer día de trabajo pensé que mi jefa llamaría a la policía al verlo entrar; eran las 20:30hs, me entretuve acomodando la estantería de la sección de geología, tenía unos volúmenes interesantes sobre las placas tectónicas y los movimientos sísmicos, tome nota mental de los que leería al día siguiente.

-¿y que te pareció tu primer día?-me preguntó Anabella mirándome curiosamente.

-me gusto mucho, me gusta el trato con la gente y aun más los libros- pero al darme cuenta que no dejaba de mirarme de la misma manera, me fije si tenía algo, era posible que haya ensuciado con polvo y no me haya dado cuenta.

-perdóname, no quise avergonzarte, pero eres tan….-pensó cuidadosamente sus palabras- diferente, jamás vi una jovencita tan hermosa- no pude evitar poner roja como un tomate- y al mismo tiempo misteriosa como tu.

-¿misteriosa?-me sorprendió que me denominara de esa manera, aunque lo cierto que tenía mis secretos, pero los he ocultado muy bien en el pasado; me alerte, ¿era posible que se haya dado cuenta que no era humana? ¿De que era yo algo más?

-es como si no sino pertenecieses a este mundo, como si hubieses salido de un cuento de hadas y te perdiste en la tierra- movió la cabeza riéndose-¿que cosas digo? Pero es cierto, es increíble que un ser como tú exista y te he conocido hoy, se podría decir que eres un ángel con el ala rota.

-¿un ángel con el ala rota?-no entendí a lo que se refería. No soy algo bueno como un ángel, me parezco más a un demonio, pero ¿Qué era eso del ala rota?

-mejor no escuches a esta vieja loca- no le dio importancia a lo que antes menciono- el invierno se vuelve cada vez más crudo y eso parece que afecta mis capacidades mentales, tengo que dejar de leer cuentos sobrenaturales. Prepárate que en cinco minutos cerramos, debes estar deseosa de ir a casa ¿no es cierto?- aunque me desconcertó todo lo que me dijo, asentí- ¿y donde vives?

-alquile un de los apartamento que se encuentra cerca de la estación de servicio, el que esta a un costado de la carretera.

-no es un buen lugar para vivir, no es que sea peligroso-intento no asustarme, tuve que fingir alarmarme, porque no hay hombre que me infrinja temor, yo puedo cuidarme sola y sería ese persona la que lamentaría meterse conmigo- pero cerca de la carretera…pasan demasiados extraños, demasiados coches…

-no se preocupe, señora Jones…-quise calmarla

-Anabella- me corrigió con una sonrisa.

-Anabella- le devolví el gesto- pero no vivo sola- le aclare.

-¿con quien…pero que chismosa me he vuelto, ya parezco a mi difunta tía Feliciana, ella si que sabía la vida de todos, como me molestaba eso- se rió, estaba terminando mi labor cuando la campañilla que anunciaba que alguien entró sonó-el último cliente del día. ¡Hola!...-se petrifico en su lugar, note el miedo en ella, su pulso se acelero, su sangre fluyo más rápido por sus venas, su aroma se intensifico, esa deliciosa, tuve que concentrarme para no perder el control, me quemaba la garganta; así que un ángel ¿Cómo no? Soy diabólica. Por el lugar donde me encontraba no tenía un buen rango de visión para ver quien había entrado, pero sentí su presencia, la sentiría en el mismo infierno, aunque él se merece el cielo y mucho más, era mi Francis.

-disculpe señora, ¿se encontraría Vanessa Johnson?-preguntó tímidamente, esta conciente de la que causa en las personas a primera vista ¿Cómo nadie se da cuenta lo que es? No hay nadie tan puro y apuesto como él ¡todo por esa maldita cicatriz! Nadie ve más que eso en él, si tan solo vieran mi cuerpo, ¡ ¿Qué pensaran entonces? Anabella dudo, creyó que involucraba algún peligro para mí, no logro contestar ya que intercedí.

-Francis- me acerque a ellos, ella se quedo sorprendida de que lo conociese-Anabella, el es mi novio Francis-los presente, poniéndome al lado de él- Francis, ella es mi jefa la señora Anabella Jones.

-buenas noches, señora Jones- se estrecharon la mano, ella se relajo cuando él habló, eso es lo que siempre pasa, él con dos palabras te cautiva automáticamente- he venido a buscar a Nessie, perdón si las he molestado.

-no para nada querido, acababa de mencionar que es hora de cerrar-comenzamos a bajar las persianas del local-por el logo veo que trabajas en el local de Mac- señalo su camisa de trabajo.

-si, John es mi jefe, comencé a trabajar hace dos días, es un lindo ambiente laboral, son todos muy agradables- nos dirigimos a la puerta, después de tomar nuestras cosas, dimos por concluida la jornada laboral.

-bueno chicos acá los dejo- se introdujo a su auto-mañana a las 9 nos vemos.

-esta bien, hasta mañana-y nos despedimos.

Nos fuimos hacia el estacionamiento, caminamos sostenidos de las manos, se me dificultaba hablarle cuando estamos tan cerca, me pongo nerviosa y no quiero decir alguna tontería, no quiero que piense que soy más niña de lo que cree que soy por no pensar algo inteligente; y además, si le traspaso mis pensamientos la gente lo va a considerar un loco si él solo es el que emite algún sonido. Podía verlo claramente, aunque la calle estaba pobremente iluminada, su rostro estaba pacífico, quería recorrer con mis manos cada milímetro de este y seguir por todo su cuerpo; sus labios ¿Cómo se sentirá rozarlos? ¿Cómo será el contacto de estos con los míos? Todo en él es fornido, esa espalda y hombros que demuestran que es un hombre en todo sentido de la palabra, un hombre extraordinario, no entiendo como eligió estar conmigo pero agradezco que lo haya hecho, jamás seré merecedora de él, es perfecto.

-¿Nessie?-tenía el seño fundido, me había pasado de nuevo, al estar cerca de él me mareo e hipnotizada me alejo del mundo tangible para tan solo admirarlo ¿Por qué demonios son tan obvia? Pero quien me puede culpar, después de todo, es Francis. Al parecer me estuvo hablando y no escuche ninguna palabra porque me quede mirándolo como una boba y pensando sobre su exquisita anatomía, entonces tuve otra de mis involuntarias respuestas físicas, me sonroje-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te pusiste colorada?-baje mi mirada avergonzada y me focalice en el piso, lo escuche suspirar y apretó mi mano con más fuerza; por suerte, él jamás me presiona para que le diga las cosas, me da mi espacio, pero no sabe que él es todo el espacio que necesito. Así que continuo como si nada hubiera pasado- Mac es un buen hombre y con los muchachos, Justin y Brian, nos llevamos bien. Hoy quisieron probarme, saber quien armaba y desarmaba una moto con más rapidez ¿y adivina quien ganó?- me sonrió pretencioso, puse mi mano sobre mi mentón y fingí dudar.

-pudo ser Justin, me haz dicho que es él que hace más rápido el cambio de ruedas o talvez Brian, él tiene más experiencia, no lo sé, ambos son tan habilidosos- pretendió ofenderse y levanto la cabeza en alto.

-para tu información, fui yo, tu servidor, el súper y genial Francis…

-¿súper y genial?- le cuestione sin dejar de reírme.

-si lo soy, sabes que lo soy, además soy adorable y cariñoso como un perrito- mi risa se hizo más fuerte- por eso tan solo puedes amarme. Y me alzó del piso poniendo nuestras caras al mismo nivel, sus ojos negros eran hermosos y profundos, cálidos y bondadosos; todo me atraía hacia él, esas facciones duras, incluso su cicatriz, que le daba aún más carisma. Era como un imán, no me era posible alejarme de él (ni es que quisiera hacerlo), yo soy un satélite que gira alrededor de su órbita. No pude evitar recorrer su rostro con mi mano, su piel era caliente, por eso jamás usa más que una camisa aun cuando el clima es frío, me concentre en sus labios, se veían tan carnosos y deliciosos ¿Cómo se sentirán cuando recorran mi piel? Será como fuego contra esta, nada se le compara, eso lo sé de antemano; cuando deje de verme como una niña y me vea por lo que soy, una mujer, su mujer.

¿Es posible que cada vez mi rostro este más cerca del suyo? ¿Qué su boca este más cerca de la mía? Pose mi palma sobre su mejilla, como para no soltarlo, tengo miedo de perderlo, que la brisa se lo lleve lejos de mí; él piensa lo mismo de mí, ya que me apretó más fuerte hacia su cuerpo. Sentía su aliento en mi cara, era refrescante y al mismo tiempo caliente ¿era eso posible? Mi corazón comenzó a latir desaforadamente y mi respiración se agito volviéndose pesada como si me costase hacerlo. Pero a la intensidad de mis palpitos se sumaron otros, el suyo también latía rápidamente, mas en ningún momento deje de verlo a los ojos, tenía una chispa en estos, en otras oportunidades la note en él, no sé que es, no lo puedo identificar, puede ser ¿deseo?; pero que tontería él no se siente así por mí ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Él se enfoco en mis labios, como si también deseara probarlos, no solamente se los dejaría probar, se los regalaría si me los pidiese. Cada vez estábamos más cerca, el roce ya llegaba ¿Cuántas veces soñé con esto? Debo tener un santo de parte mió, ya que escucho mis plegarias, noches me he desvelado imaginando este momento. Al dirigirse a ver de vuelta a mis ojos, se detuvo pero yo seguí acercándome, ya estaba ahí, ya lo conseguiría, puedo escuchar el coro de monaguillos aclarando sus voces para cantar cuando nos besemos, los fuegos artificiales pintaran el cielo, me felicitara todo el mundo tirando globos y papeles haciendo un desfile en mi honor en la calle principal; todo esto, por que después de 10 años lo he logrado ¡besare a Francis! Un milímetro más, un milímetro más.

-necesitas cazar- me susurro ¡ ¿Qué? Todo mi cuento de hadas se fue al tacho, ahora ya esta siendo reciclado para que no contamine el ambiente, estábamos el momento más romántico de mi vida y ¡él me dice que tengo que comer! ¿Pero que demonios le pasa?-me di cuenta que en la tienda necesitabas la sangre, tus ojos están oscurecidos-se avergonzó, no sé que tendría mi rostro, seguro que no demostraba felicidad ¡nooo! Estaba realmente fastidiada ¿Por qué ….¡haaa! Me libró de su agarre y me puso de vuelta sobre el suelo. Nos quedamos callados un momento, me concentre en su pecho porque si lo miraba a la cara le iba a decir un par de verdades que no iba a gustar.

Decidí calmarme, cosa que no fue tarea fácil, pero él no tenía la culpa de que no sienta lo mismo, yo soy la ingenua que se enamoro de él ha sabiendas de que jamás iba a tener una posibilidad. El día que me propuso ser algo más que amigos, supe que lo hizo por obligación, él cree que debe cuidarme y protegerme; y al desarrollarme, pensó que la mejor manera de hacerlo es convirtiéndose en mi novio, porque después de todo siempre sería la pequeña, lastimada y mojada, que sostuvo ese día, soy su trabajo de caridad.

-vámonos al apartamento-murmure cuando me relaje un poco, no quería llorar, él no hizo nada malo, yo soy la tonta.

-pero…-intento continuar.

-no quiero comer, quiero ir a dormir- trate de no sonar molesta pero no tuve mucha suerte, ya que se calló y seguimos nuestra marcha, pero no importa lo que pase, aunque peleemos (que no pasa frecuentemente) o alguno este enojado con el otro, siempre nos sostenemos de las manos, es nuestra forma de afirmar, "no te voy a dejar aunque quieras que lo hagas, siempre juntos".

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Bueno lamento la tardanza, pero subí tan pronto pude el capi, quería dejar en claro algo, no es que no conteste las reviews porque nos sea agradecida sino que soy perezosa, tan solo eso, así que en este cuento voy a hacer un esfuerzo y lo voy a hacer con cada una._

_Hermlils: gracias por estar en cada cuento mío, en serio, eres lo más, suerte en los finales._

_LilyCS: gracias por tus comentarios, como ya sabrás es Jacob y Nessie, y si me da penita Seth, también en el futuro va a darte pena Bella, sufrió mucho la pobre, pero como siempre digo, hay una luz al final del túnel para todos, a no preocuparse._

_Alexblackcullen: se trasladan ellos a menudo porque les quedo el miedo de que algo los sigue, o sea los vampiros, aunque ellos no recuerden eso, y perdieron la memoria porque pasaron por una experiencia muy traumática, después igual lo explico._

_Brenda Elizabeth: si ellos dos son Jacob y Nessie, pero no se acuerdan de sus nombres._

_LULLYVACO: gracias por tu preocupación, y espero que te siga gustando la historia._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	11. ¿FANTASIA O REALIDAD?

¿FANTASÍA O REALIDAD?

Vanessa Johnson (pov)

La calle estaba desierta, los comercios estaban cerrados ya que el invierno estaba en su auge y eso significaba que la gente no paseaba por estas horas en la calle. En cinco minutos estábamos en el aparcamiento yendo hacia el apartamento, nunca le denomino hogar a donde nos hospedamos; para mi eso significa padres, abuelos, amigos, hermanos, es decir, familia. Pero el único que es eso, es Francis, él es mi hogar, él es mi todo, estoy segura que sin él ya desde hace tiempo estaría muerta, o peor, sola, sin nadie, sin él, su presencia es lo único que me permite considerar que existe un dios y ese todavía me cuida y quiere.

El lugar era un monoambiente con una cocinita, cuando apenas se entra se puede visualizar la cama, desde un principio, desde el génesis de nuestra relación, Francis y yo hemos dormido juntos; nunca fue nada sexual o algo por el estilo, yo era muy pequeña, y un ahora estoy absolutamente positiva que él me sigue considerando esa niña, por más que yo haya crecido. El cuarto tan solo lo usábamos para dormir y comer, nada más, no es recomendable que nos pongamos cómodos en un lugar si después de unos meses nos iremos, por eso, con unos pocos muebles nos conformamos. Cuando entramos, seguimos en silencio, como en todo el trayecto en el camión, ni una palabra, seguía molesta pero conmigo misma; por ser una niña y pensar que él alguna vez me iba a prestar atención, de dejar de verme como una pequeña. Además con mi pequeño berrinche no fui a cazar, y Francis, como siempre, tenía razón, necesitaba la sangre, que era lo que verdaderamente me satisfacía, lo que calmaba mi sed. Pero no podía irme a cazar, tenía que mantener mi decisión e irme a descansar, demostrarle que no estaba en lo correcto (por más que lo estaba) y por una tontería detuvo el momento más hermoso de mi vida, nuestro primer y soñado beso.

-¿quieres bañarte primero o lo hago yo?- murmuró, ¡no, idiota! Me encantaría que nos bañemos juntos, poder admirar tu espectacular cuerpo y sentir el calor de tu piel, pero tu no te das cuenta cuanto te amo ¡te amo! No se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos.

-después lo hago, entra tu primero- mi voz fue lo más suave posible, tratando de ocultar lo enfadada que estaba, oía como entro al baño y suspire para relajarme un poco, hacer otra escena no iba a ayudar a nadie, así que me dispuse a hacer algo de comer.

La garganta me quemaba, podía sentir como cada parte de mi ser pedía algo de sangre para calmarse, mis manos temblaban ligeramente, la sed me estaba enloqueciendo; mis palpitos se hacían más rápidos, como bombeando más sangre através de mis venas para auto alimentarme, no sé que iba a hacer. Mas no iba a decaer, no podía quebrarme ante él, estuve unos meses sin tomar sangre antes de saber que era parte de mi dieta, así que estar un rato más sin ella, no iba hacerme nada malo ¿no es cierto?. Tendré que escabullirme a la noche sin que él se de cuenta para poder comer algo ¿pero como hago eso? apenas me muevo un centímetro de él, se despierta para ver que fue lo que ha pasado, porque me aleje de él. Y creo que mañana no podré ir en estas condiciones a trabajar, atacaría a Anabella o cualquier otro humano, la última vez lo hice, ataque a esa pobre enfermera sin piedad ni conciencia alguna, y drenarlo hasta la muerte; realmente no lo haría, prefiero mil veces que la sed me consuma antes de hacerlo, pero no voy a arriesgarme ¿entonces que hago?

Me concentre en mi tarea, papas a la cacerola, era fácil y rápido de hacer, además tenía que hacer una gran cantidad para Francis, que siempre tiene un apetito de temer. Escuche como el agua de la regadera corría, Francis desnudo, su cuerpo mojado y enjabonado, cada músculo de su cuerpo a la vista…bueno….ya parezco un viejo pervertido por mi forma de pensar. Intente aplacar un poco la sed con agua, pero es como querer apagar un incendio con una bombita, sencillamente imposible ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? No podría perder esta pelea, tenía que establecer un punto ¿Cuál era? No sé, pero él no me dejo besarlo, saborear sus labios y tenía que entender que eso no se hace una mujer. Me sentí rechazada ¡estoy realmente fastidiada! ¿Cómo es posible que esto me pase? Es una mala broma del destino, he tratado de remendar mis errores todos estos años, pero nada es suficiente, mi karma es muy grande como para tener reparo alguno.

Me negó su toque, su calor, sus labios y yo quede como una idiota, como una adolescente calenturienta que tan solo piensa en tocarlo y amarlo, tengo que reconocer que eso es cierto, pero a lo que me refiero es a que… ¿a que me refiero? ...hummm...….ya me olvide, pero sé que mi punto era muy bueno.

-ya libere el baño ¿vas a entra ahora?-me aviso, cuando gire a mirarlo fue un milagro que no lo haya atacado y reclamado como mío, poseerlo en este mismo instante; tenía un jeans ajustado, estaba descalzo y su torso desnudo, un perfecto pack de seis en su estómago (aun la cicatriz en este se veía sexy). Se notaba distraído mientras se secaba el cabello, las gotas le recorrían todo su pecho y yo acá a punto de sufrir una aneurisma ¿me quiere volver loca? ¿Cómo alguien te puede mostrar, exhibir y hasta presumir algo tan maravilloso para luego negártelo? Jamás desee ser alguien más o algo en este caso, todo lo que daría por ser un de esas gotas; nacer desde su cabeza, recorrer su rostro, si es posible y no es mucha molestia, también tocar su boca, seguir mi camino por su cuello ¿cuan sensitivo será ese lugar para él? ¿Tendrá cosquillas? ¿Suspirará cuando le acaricie? Continuar por su clavícula y….- ¿pasa algo?

Se aproximo hacia mí, posicionándose a unos centímetros, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su piel. Es probable que mi rostro este en una nueva tonalidad de rojo ¿Cómo es posible que algo tan perfecto exista? Ya sé que no soy humana, pero estoy hecha de carne y hueso, ¿Cómo puede esperar que no me afecte? Soy una simple mortal (bueno, eso creo) par poder resistir tanta tentación. Me quede mirando su perfecto y torneado pecho, es tan alto que si él no se agacha me cuesta mirarlo al rostro, igual no me quejo del paisaje; cuando tomo mi mentón para que lo vea a los ojos, susurró.

-tienes que cazar

¿Cómo es posible que alguien que ame tanto, más que a mi propia vida tenga tantas ganas de matarlo? ¿Y porque mataría a Francis? ¡Por idiota! ¡Por ser un absoluto estúpido que no se da cuenta de lo que siento por él desde el primer día que lo vi! Como si fuésemos hechos el uno para el otro, y él no lo entiende, me separe de él más enojada que nunca.

-ahí tienes la comida, me voy a bañar-le dije sonando cortante pero no lo pude evitar, sin dirigirle una mirada, pero lo escuche suspirar pesadamente, me metí al baño. Cerré la puerta con fuerza y me sostuve a la manija luchando contar el deseo de discutir con él, aclararle lo que pensaba sobre su actitud de caballero, cuando lo que realmente quería que se comporte conmigo de maneras tan indecentes, confirmando con esto que soy una pervertida.

Aun estaba su aroma en el baño, tan excitante y adictivo para mí, aspire profundamente para que llene todo mi ser, agite la cabeza aceptando que esto es lo máximo que voy a obtener de él. Su fragancia es lo que va a serme entregado y no tengo derecho a pedir nada más, prendí la ducha para que el agua me cubra, para que no escuche mis minúsculos sollozos que trataban de salir, porque no le es posible que me de nada más porque simplemente no siente lo mismo que yo.

¿Veamos que es lo bueno de todo esto? Me consolé para ignorar el dolor en mi pecho por no ser correspondida. En primer lugar Francis no me verá desnuda, es seguro que se asquearía por mis horrendas cicatrices y saldría corriendo espantado; ni cuando era pequeña se las mostré, tengo grandes rayas en mi espalda, como si me hubiesen dado latigazos con acero caliente para que traspase la piel y deje esa imprecisión en mi piel, pero lo cierto, es que cuando las observo más de cerca parecen hechos con la mano, como si dedos hechos de roca hubiesen infligido ese daño en mí. ¿Qué tipo de ser tendría tanta fuerza como para causar tal efecto en mi duro cuerpo? No quiero saber esa respuesta, es muy probable que haya cosas afuera que no entendamos, que no sean iguales a nosotros pero tampoco sean humanos, tengo miedo de que haya algo que sea más fuerte que nosotros, que nos pueda lastimar, que pueda lastimar a mi Francis. También las cicatrices se extienden por la parte de atrás de mis brazos y una más pequeña, en forma de luna se posiciona en mi cuello, tan profunda que me sorprende que esa parte de mi piel no se haya desprendido de mi cuerpo.

Extendí mi ducha por un largo tiempo, sabía que cuando saliera él iba a querer hablar de porque actué así y cual era mi problema; ¿y qué le voy a responder? "lo siento, lo que pasa es que soy una inmadura, y con eso vas a corroborar que todavía sigo siendo una niña, ya que no he superado el hecho que no sientas lo mismo que yo, que no amas, por cierto, ¿Qué te pareció la cena?" no, no lo creo. Pero como todo en la vida se termina, y no podía acampar en el baño por toda la eternidad, por más que lo quisiese e intentase, tuve que resignarme a salir del baño.

Asome mi cabeza para ver hacia la habitación, para saber donde se encontraba y prepararme para el interrogatorio, pero para mi fortuna o desgracia (no sabía cual elegir) él estaba durmiendo boca abajo con su rostro hundido entre la almohada, estirado por toda la cama; me acerque hacia él y no supe si agradecer mi suerte o golpearlo hasta dejarlo morado. Se había dado cuenta que estaba molesta, que algo me disturbo ¿y él se va a dormir sin preguntarme cual era mi maldito problema? ¿Cuál es su maldito problema? ¿Acaso ya no se preocupa por mí? Entonces la realización me golpeo, era eso, él ya no se interesaba por mi, antes sin dudarlo hubiese averiguado que me sucedía, eso lo habría desesperado por no conocer la respuesta, y se hubiese esforzado por encontrar una solución. Pero ahora se había ido a dormir sin más, dejándome con al ira consumiéndome y con la certeza que ya no le importaba, yo no valía su tiempo.

Trate de luchar contra las lagrimas que quería salir, ya no le interesaba, ya no me necesitaba, ya no era nada para él; jamás me amo, pero al menos, sentía cariño hacia mí, mas ahora ni siquiera eso. Me sentí descompuesta por esto, y entonces, en ese momento, el se dio vuelta y pude admirar su hermoso rostro.

Estaba tan pacífico, tan calmo, tan Francis, todo el dolor que sentía se desvaneció al instante, como si no hubiese estado ahí desde un principio y pude contener sonreír; porque no me importa que no me ame, realmente si, pero al verlo de esa manera sé que jamás voy a dejar de amarlo. Que no importa lo que pase, mientras que él sea feliz y esta a salvo, sé que mi vida tiene significado, compartir el mismo aire que Francis respire es suficiente para que yo sea feliz.

La garganta me quemaba, la sed causaba que mi boca estuviese más seca que un desierto, pero no me importo mañana lidiaría con el problema, ahora tan solo quería estar con Francis, así que me acosté y sintiendo el hermoso calor de su cuerpo, acurrucándome a su lado. Instintivamente, sin despertarse, se acomodo para darme espacio y me abrazo fuertemente; al lado suyo soy tan pequeña que me cubría completamente, este es el lugar donde pertenezco, en el cual no tengo dudas y ningún me atormenta, donde no existe ni el miedo ni el dolor, al lado de Francis.

_¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era este lugar? Todo era tan oscuro y estrecho, era demasiado pequeño para mi y a cada momento se volvía más pequeño, como reduciendo su tamaño ¿o yo me volvía más grande? Pero no podía moverme, porque él me había explicado que no lo haga, porque si lo hacía la lastimaría, en varias ocasiones lo hice sin darme cuenta y ella sufrió mucho. Ella era tan frágil y delicada, como si estuviera hecha de una pompa de jabón, y me había cuidado de todos los que quisieron hacer daño, yo la amaba como ella me amaba a mi; pero me fue urgente salir de ese lugar, el aire no me bastaba, mas eso no era aire, era líquido, ¡no! Me equivocaba, necesitaba sentir el aire, necesitaba respirar por primera vez._

_Escuchaba los grito afuera, estaban desesperados y aterrados por lo que iba a suceder; creo que no tenían idea como lidiar con la situación, ella que tan solo me había hablado con cariño y dulzura del otro lado, hace unos momento gritaba de dolor, como si estuviese agonizando, sufrió y todo era mi culpa, yo la había dañado. Intente quedarme quieta más tiempo, los gritos siguieron estando y aumentaron su volumen, pero ella ya no la oí, lo había logrado, ya no estaba lastimada, se había curado. Escuchaba tres voces, una le ordenaba a la otra que me sacara de donde estaba, tenía tanta ira en ella, me pareció ligeramente familiar pero todo era tan extraño y deformado, que perdía parte de los tonos y conversaciones que tenían . De pronto una de las voces desapareció, me molestaba tener las piernas apretadas hacía mí, me dolía e incomodaba así que las estire ligeramente, creo que estaba causo que algo se rompiese, el ruido fue tan ensordecedor que retumbo por todo el lugar. Una voz que no podía prestarle mayor atención, creo que la que me había aconsejado que no me mueva mucho en primer lugar, gritó "su espina dorsal" ¿Qué es una espina dorsal?; la voz que parecía que tenía tanto rencor se desespero aun más "sácalo…no sentirá nada ahora"._

_Al costado de mi rostro sentí como la capsula que me envolvía fue rajada en una de sus paredes, no quería dejar ese lugar, aunque era muy incómodo, aquí estaba protegida, aquí siempre ella me amaría, no podía dejarla no cuando más me necesitaba, no la escuchaba pero ella estaba ahí. Algo me tomo con firmeza pero delicadamente, era tan frío siendo que este lugar era tan cálido, la luz lo cubrió todo, tan fuerte que distorsionaba mi vista, pero aquí me podía mover libremente. Lo que me sujetaba estaba helado pero había calidez en su agarre, como si yo le importara, como si también me quisiese. _

_Todo era tan blanco, había formas moviéndose cerca mió, tantos colores pero el rojo era el que predominaba; tuve miedo porque ella siempre estaba ahí y ahora no estaba ¿Dónde se había ido? ¿Me había dejado sola? ¿Ya no me amaba? Pero siempre supe que ella nunca me iba a dejar, no importara las circunstancias._

_Lo que me sostenía me acerco hacia algo que estaba recostado, era algo vivo mas no entendí que era ¿en serio estaba vivo? ¡Como era eso posible! Algo rojo lo cubría, que causaba que me quemara la garganta, como si necesitase algo pero no sabía que. Entonces me di cuenta que estaba destruido, de que lo que estaba recostado estaba lastimado; no entendía nada esta que vi los ojos de la forma que estaba recostado, lo supe automáticamente, era ella. _

_Sus ojos eran de color chocolate y pude ver en ellos el amor que sentía hacia mí; no podía comprender su rostro mi vista no lograba abarcar la magnitud de este, mas si sus adorables ojos y su hermosa boca. Estaba seriamente herida, de eso estaba segura, y mi garganta me reclamaba algo, pero ella me cuidaría y amaría. Se quedaría conmigo por siempre porque aunque estaba lastimada y débil, nos amábamos y los que se aman siempre están juntos ¿no es así? Esa chispa estaba en sus ojos, esa fuerza y cariño hacía mí; quería que me abrace y me conserve entre sus brazos, que detenga la molestia que ya me estaba doliendo en mi garganta y originaba que me desespere, sentir su calor nuevamente._

_Me acercaron hacia ella pero estaba algo fría, ella generalmente era más cálida que ahora, me habló con ternura hasta creo que dijo mi nombre, no entendí cual era tan solo me concentre en su dulce y delicada voz, era sublime y hermosa; y yo le pertenecía para siempre_

_Algo estaba mal conmigo, la garganta me dolía pidiéndome algo, por instinto, no deseaba hacerlo pero fue inconciente mi acto, la mordí, algo que ella tenía, la cosa roja me llamaba para que detenga lo que sucedía con mi garganta y fue sabroso. Pero le cause más daño, seguí mirando hacia sus ojos jamás dejo de dedicarme cariño, no importaba lo que hiciese ella no me culparía, su amor hacia mí era absolutamente incondicional; en ese momento, entendí perfectamente lo que le pasaba, esa chispa, ese fuego que estaba en sus ojos se estaba yendo. Era como si se estuviese despidiendo de mí, me estaba dejando, me dejaba sola y yo no la vería ni sentiría nunca más._

_Los gritos aumentaron alrededor mío, uno ellos a diferencia de lo que me sostenía y ella me odiaba, deseaba destruirme, lo notaba en su voz. En ese instante sus ojos se vaciaron, ella ya no estaba ahí, se había marchado y no me llevo con ella, y ya no regresaría._

Me desperté gritando y llorando, jamás en mi vida soñé algo así, como si realmente hubiese sucedido fue algo tan nítido y vivido, como si ella hubiese muerto, ¿pero quien era ella? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Pasó en serio todo eso? porque en el sueño yo no lo comprendía mas ahora si, esa persona había muerto y yo vi como lo hacía.

-todo esta bien, estoy acá contigo, no te voy a dejar Nessie- sentí los brazos calientes de Francis, él estaba consolándome, me sostenía como se sostiene a una niña pequeña. No podía parar de temblar, fue demasiado horrible todo eso, me acurruque en su pecho ocultando mi rostro de él, no deseaba verlo a la cara, no ahora y seguí llorando desconsoladamente ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Es posible que haya sido un recuerdo? ¿De que? ¿En que momento ocurrió todo eso? todo era tan grande y extraño, fue todo tan irreal y al mismo tiempo tan tangible, como un mal sueño, como una pesadilla que no fue producto de mi imaginación sino que era como si en la vida real hubiese pasado.

Tanto horror y desesperación, que era imposible concebir que algo tan grotesco y doloroso hubiese sido real; sentí como Francis me apretaba fuertemente hacía él y yo también aumente mi agarre, lo necesitaba, necesitaba de su toque, saber que no estaba tan sola, que tan solo fue una pesadilla. Estaba tan llena de tristeza que me era imposible calmarme, eran tantas las emociones que colmaron mi ser que me hacía difícil detenerme. El sufrimiento por saber que ella había muerto, la soledad porque me había dejado y yo fui la causante de su desgracia; la herí de formas impensadas, torturándola y destruyendo su cuerpo ¿Cómo lo hice? No lo sé, no entendía nada, lo más triste de todo era que no importara lo que pasara con ella, no iba a dejar de amarme. Es maravilloso saber que alguien más que Francis se interesa y preocupa por mí. Que le importo a alguien; pero soy un monstruo, porque ella lo único que hizo fue cuidarme y yo la lastime seriamente llevándola hacia la muerte.

¡Que tonterías pensaba! Si todo fue un sueño, un horrible y maravilloso sueño ¿mas que significaba todo eso? la voz de esa persona era idéntica, aunque no igual, a la que escuche el día que ataque a la enfermera; Francis me acariciaba la espalda para que me relaje pero mi mente iba a mil por hora tratando de encontrar una maldita respuesta. Estoy segura que la voz era de la misma persona, tan solo había experimentado un pequeño cambio, cuando me habló el día en el hospital era como si cantara, siempre tan dulce, delicada y encantadora, en mi sueño era casi la misma tan solo que parecía apagada. Pero siempre fue angelical, la voz pertenecía a la mima persona ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? ¿Por qué no haya nadie que me de una respuesta? ¡soy un monstruo! ¡soy un demonio! Tengo tanta maldad dentro que en algún momento maté a alguien que jamás me hizo nada aparte de amarme. En ese sueño había más personas, dos de ellos eran hombres, uno me amaba también o al menos me quería, pero el otro no, él me quería destruír, que muriera por algún motivo, creo que me odiaba porque la lastime a ella y tenía toda la razón por querer hacerlo. Él estaba en todo su derecho de deshacerme de mí, aunque esa voz la reconocí, ¿acaso era posible que….

-¿estas mejor?- me pregunto tímidamente Francis, la proximidad de su cuerpo controlaba mi ira y agobio, puso su mano en mi barbilla para que dirija mi mirada a su rostro, estaba preocupado y triste por mí, sus hermosos ojos negros me lo decían, todas sus facciones estaban contraídas por el dolor ¿ porque todo lo que toco sufre?. Asentí lentamente, no quería causarle más problemas que los que ya le origino, suspiró pesadamente y se acerco para besar mi frente, cerré los ojos para sentirlo con más profundidad, sus dulces labios me dieron, como siempre, un poco de paz. Mientras que con su mano secó mis lágrimas caídas, trate de relajarme, comportarme de esta manera no ayudaba a nadie y no me iba a proporcionar las respuestas que necesito.

El ruido de algo romperse me alarmo, me gire a ver que era lo que pasaba y me di cuenta que estábamos en la camioneta en medio del bosque, un ciervo a percatarse de nuestra presencia salió huyendo ¿Cómo llegamos acá? ¿Qué ahora me tele transportaba? Eso si que sería interesante, siempre quise conocer Italia, per questo ho imparato l'italiano, voglio conoscere quella cittá e la sua popolazione…

_-_te acostaste a dormir sin comer, tenías sed desde antes, pensé cazar algo para ti y después dártelo, y como íbamos a estar afuera no te podrías negar. –interrumpió mis delirios de superpoderes, algo avergonzado il mio amore, se dio cuenta que no sabía como habíamos llegado, entonces ¡él todavía se preocupa por mí! ¡Él me quiere! Con mi estupidez e inseguridad (aunque son justificables mis dudas, ya que él es perfecto y yo no) dude por un segundo sobre sus sentimientos hacía mí, él me protege y cuida, y yo lo amo tanto- no quise preguntarte que fue lo que pasó y molesto tanto porque no querías hablar de eso, y lo entiendo, me lo dirás cuando estés lista- ¡hay por dios! Es un bombón , te amo, te amo, te amo, te a…- pero necesitas cazar y no quiero ser pesado ni nada de eso; no voy a dejar que pases hambre, por eso te traje. Espere a que durmieras para hacerlo, ya sé que esta mal hacer algo- ¡háceme lo que quieras! ¡Te dejo que lo hagas! ¡Y hasta no es necesario que pidas permiso!- cuando fuiste muy clara con el hecho de que no querías comer. Pero no podía dejarte así, además…

¡es tan hermoso! Tan bueno y noble, es un dios del Olimpo, es mi Dios personal, soy su fiel creyente, soy francinista. Si eso es, él tiene su propia religión y yo lo sigo ciegamente; incluso tiene sus propias creencias, algunas son: amarás a Francis, alabaras a Francis, reverenciaras a Francis, fantasearas con Francis, soñaras con Francis…su mano se agito en el aire tratando de llamar mi atención.

- Nessie ¿ me escuchaste? Parece que te hubieras quedado pensando en otra cosa-¡mierda! ¿Cómo es posible que alguien sea tan hipnótico? Siempre me pasa lo mismo, sin más, me sonroje y baje la mirada. Se movió un poco y bajo del vehículo extendiéndome la mano para que le acompañe; preferí no decir nada y seguirlo.

Revise la hora en mi reloj y eran las 1.30hs, él estaba cansado, perdiendo horas de sueño, se preocupaba tanto por mí que me trajo para que me alimentara ¡que egoísta y caprichosa que soy! Todo esto porque soy tan testaruda. Note en su mirada algo, estaba molesto y ¿herido? Sus ceño estaba fruncido ¿tanto problemas le causo mi inmadurez? Son tan ególatra y no pienso en sus necesidades tan solo en lo que a mi me pasa ¿Cómo es posible que se mantenga a mi lado? Él tendría que haberse marchado y ser feliz sin mí; es doloroso admitirlo pero es cierto, él estaría bien sin mí.

"¿estás enojado?" le cuestione apretando la mano, se detuvo en su lugar y me miró sorprendido con los ojos bien abiertos. Se acerco hacia mí, bajando su rostro y note cierto dolor en él, tomando mi cara entre sus varoniles manos.

-a un kilómetro ahí un alce, ve y come- fue ¿una orden?, Francis jamás me ordenaba, nunca tuvo ningún tipo de tono autoritario conmigo; asentí todavía estupefacta por su actitud. Era como si fuese algo innato en él, en ordenar a la gente, cosa desde que recuerdo jamás hizo; algo realmente lo saco de sus casillas.

No me atreví a volver a mirarlo y fui tras mi presa, no quería alejarme de él, pero esta es una nueva faceta de él y era mejor no contrariarlo más. Era mejor dejarlo un segundo hasta que me diga si fui yo la causante (cosa que estoy 100% segura) de su enojo.

Ataque por la derecha al animal y le rompí el cuello de un golpe, me calmo un poco el hecho de saciar mi sed, ya mi cuerpo no aguantaba más y me dejaba pensar más claramente. Francis se me acerco y lo observe mientras drenaba al pobre animal, estaba enojado, sus ojos llenos de odio y tristeza, se convulsionaba levemente; es la primera vez que me miraba así, ya se había cansado de mí.

-no puedo concebir un mundo en el que no existas, susurro con voz rota, me quede estupefacta ante sus palabras, deje de comer automáticamente tirando el cuerpo al piso- no te odio ¿Cómo podría odiarte? Eres todo para mí…

-¿de que hablas Francis?- no me confirmes que lees la mente, porque lo que pensé hace tres días cuando se te cayó helado en el pecho y que hacer con mi lengua, nos pondría, me pondría, mejor dicho, en una situación muy embarazosa.

-la voz en el sueño, esa vos que te dirigía solo odio y rencor, la que te quería destruir era la mía- me aclaro sin dejar de verse afectado pero endureciendo su tono ¡mierda! ¡Lee la mente! ¡Que alguien me pegue un tiro! -¿Cómo pudiste soñar algo así? No supe que hacer cuando tuviste esa pesadilla ¡yo no te haría daño! ¡Jamás lo haría!-me gritó con ira, mi vista se nublo, no me había dado cuenta que comencé a llorar de nuevo porque lo hice enfadar, porque me gritaba, porque tenía razón la voz encolerizada conmigo era la suya, porque soy una llorona.

Se me aproximo tomándome entre sus brazos y a diferencia de otras veces esta vez no le devolví el gesto, me quede quieta; sintió mi falta de movilidad y se aparto un poco de mí, pero sin soltarme y me obligo a que le mire a la cara, su mandíbula estaba tensa, estaba determinado a algo ¿Qué? ¿A dejarme? ¿A seguirme gritando y decirme lo estúpida que soy? ¿A decirme lo niña….sus labios se incrustaron en los míos, eran tan suaves y ricos, estaba perfectamente moldeados a los míos, el beso fue delicado y sutil, como si tuviese miedo de romperme. Dirigí mis manos hacia su cabeza para aproximarlo hacia mí, él me tomo fuertemente acercándome hacia su cuerpo logrando que mis pies dejen el piso; cerré los ojos, me arriesgue y empuje mi suerte al límite, trate de introducir mi lengua en su boca para profundizar el beso, él no dudo y me dejo hacerlo. Mi corazón latía rápidamente, me deje llevar por toda la emoción, la lujuria, la felicidad, nuestros cuerpos aumentaban la temperatura y nuestra respiración comenzó a agitarse.

Era algo perfecto, sabía que este momento sería inigualable y no me había equivocado, lo probé, probé el sabor de Francis y era el cielo, creo que ni hasta eso se le compara; su lengua recorría toda mi boca y nuestra respiración se volvió cada vez más pesada, nos agitábamos por el contacto. Estaba la urgencia por sentirnos cada vez más cerca, enterrando mis dedos en su cabello me colgué de él, son sus diente jugo con mi labio inferior mordiéndolo delicadamente. Por suerte me sostenía porque mi cuerpo era de gelatina, era posible que me hubiese sido imposible mantenerme con mis dos piernas, todo me temblaba de placer. Volví a abrir los ojos y él me estaba mirando fijamente, no pude evitar sonrojarme y moví mi rostro hacia un costado; aun sosteniéndome con una mano, con la otra me acaricio el rostro.

-siempre quise morder tu labio, cada vez que te pones nerviosa te lo muerdes y quise hacerlo por mi mismo esta vez- me sonrío picadamente, él es perfecto para mi, al fin siento que realmente nos pertenecemos.

-te amo..-su tarde cuando registre que esas palabras salieron de mi boca, me la cubrí con la mano y me asuste. Era muy rápido para decir eso, no quería apurar la situación, aunque realmente lo he esperado durante los últimos 10 años. Él volvió a tomar mis labios como suyos y susurro mientras me seguía besando.

-yo también te amo, Nessie.

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_¿se noto que el sueño es el nacimiento de Nessie? Siempre me pregunte que es lo que ella experimento ahí, así que por eso lo escribí._

_Si hay errores en mi escritura en italiano, dice "por esto aprendí italiano, quiero conocer aquella ciudad y su población", lo que pasa es que hace unos cinco años no hablo el idioma, pero lo estoy retomando ahora._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	12. ¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE LOS SUEÑOS SON SECRETOS?

¿QUIEN DIJO QUE LOS SUEÑOS SON SECRETOS?

Vanessa Johnson (pov)

Toda esa noche nos seguimos besando, disfrute lo máximo que pude el toque y calor de Francis, algunas veces nuestros besos eran delicados otras tenían cierta rudeza pero con tanta pasión, como tratando de recuperar el tiempo que perdimos no diciendo lo que sentíamos y haciendo esto sin ningún tipo de reparo. De a poco él estaba sacando todas mis dudas sobre su amor hacia mí; su lengua recorría toda la profundidad de mi boca, apretaba fuertemente mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, podía sentir sus músculos endurecidos y tonificados a través de mi pecho y mano, y adore poder hundir mis manos en sus sedosos cabellos, palpar como su piel ardía por mi fue una dicha inexplicable ¿Quién es la chica más afortunada del mundo? Si no soy yo, realmente no sé quien lo podría ser. Es un maravilloso sueño saber que Francis me ama, que todos estos años lo hizo y yo sufriendo en silencio por no saber cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¡Francis me ama y yo lo amo, los pájaros cantan, el arco iris se presenta (aunque no llovió pero para mi sale el arco iris)! Todo era perfecto, porque Francis es perfecto, porque somos perfectos el uno para el otro.

A las seis de la mañana nos tuvimos que detener (muy a mi pesar y creo que también el suyo, su rostro con expresión molesta me lo informo) porque teníamos que prepararnos para ir a trabajar, me sentía mal porque no pudo descansar (bueno, eso es parcialmente cierto, porque si esto iba a seguir continuando, que me voy a asegurar que así suceda, voy a estar todas las noches disfrutando de sus besos, así que adiós horas de sueño). Pero que él haya tenido una gran sonrisa en su rostro no creo que vaya a combatir mis ataques de besos apasionados por las noches. Nos mantuvimos callados incluso cuando llegamos al apartamento, estaba tan nerviosa y excitada mientras me vestía en el baño, me mire al espejo y no podía dejar des sonreír, las comisuras de mi boca no querían bajarse, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí realmente linda, hasta hermosa porque ese hermoso hombre, que tanto en alma como en cuerpo era perfecto me quería. En ese momento podía asegurar que valió la pena esperar tanto tiempo, era correspondida por el hermoso Dios que se encontraba cuarto continuo ¿y si en algún momento quería más? ¿Si quisiese una intimidad más….intima? ¿Tiene sentido eso? lo cierto es que no me molesta en lo más mínimo, he leído miles de libros sobre reproducción y educación sexual, así que creo que sé como manejarme cuando lleguemos a ese punto en nuestra relación, porque si así son sus besos, tan fogosos, húmedos, profundos ¿Cómo será cuando…tuve que limpiarme la baba que me caía por la boca ¡noticia de último momento! Esta confirmado, Nessie es una pervertida por no poder dejar de fantasear con los brazos y rostro de Francis, y lo admite orgulloso.

He visto sus cicatrices aparte de unos cortes menores tienen dos importantes, la de su frente y estómago, pero él nunca vio las mías, son tantas y se extienden por toda mi espalda, tan asquerosas y profundas como la de cuello, no pude evitar suspirar resignada ¿Cómo las tomara al verlas? ¿Cómo reaccionara al tocarlas? ¡Si es que las llega a tocar! ¿Se atrevería a hacerlo? Él me quiere pero como siempre repito, él es perfecto y yo no, y esa realidad apesta.

-Nessie ¿ya terminaste? Tenemos que irnos- me llamo desde el otro cuarto, tuve que dejar de divagar y me le uní tratando de ocultar mis lamentaciones. Me estaba esperando en la puerta de salida y como el perfecto caballero que es me abrió la puerta para que yo pase, tan pronto lo vi me sonroje ¡pero que maldita respuesta corporal involuntaria! Él solo sonrío sin decir nada al respecto, cosa que agradecí de todo corazón y nos fuimos a la calle.

-a las 12hs te paso a buscar y comemos juntos- mormure tímidamente, fije mi vista en el camino, sé que él estaba disfrutando demasiado mi incomodidad y que no dejase de estar roja como un tomate.

-si, como usted ordene mi hermosa doncella- se mofó de mí, me hubiese ofendido pero tomo con una mano la mía y la mantuvo reposando sobre mis piernas entrelazando nuestros dedos, adore apreciar el calor de su piel, tenía una gran sonrisa conformista en su rostro mientras conducía con la mano libre ¡si que estaba disfrutando esto! Y tengo que admitirlo, yo también. Detuvo el vehículo enfrente de la librería y estaba por bajarme cuando hablo- Nessie- me gire para saber que deseaba y me beso suavemente, el sabor de sus carnosos labios que dejo sorprendida y no pude llegar a reaccionar y profundizar el beso, ya que se separo al instante- para poder pasar estas horas sin esta contigo- afirmo juguetonamente- nos vemos, te voy a extrañar.

-ah, ah…-moví mi cabeza intentando despabilarme y responderle algo coherente- nos vemos mi amor- y oficialmente, con lo roja que estaba mi cara se podía freír un huevo sobre ella. Paso su lengua sobre labios, lenta y de la manera más sexy que existía ¡por todo lo santo! ¿Acaso tomaba clases sobre como ser mortalmente sexy? Creo que mejor las dicta, porque parece tan natural en él, mostrándome sus dientes sonrió.

-por supuesto, mi vida.

No pude evitar mirar mientras se iba, aunque estaba a unas cuadras, pero aun así es difícil estar lejos de él. Cuando giró la esquina, suspire resignándome a estar horas sin él y me volví hacia el local, entonces me di cuenta que Anabella estaba en la puerta y por su expresión había presenciado todo.

-lo que es estar enamorado…-opino risueñamente, y como siempre pasa, la historia de mi vida, quise que la tierra me tragara cuando me puse más roja, creo que tendría que ver a un médico por eso, no es normal que siempre me ponga así- vamos que hay que abrir la tienda.

Durante todo el día solo pensé en Francis, en sus labios, en su pelo, en su cuerpo y como me gustaría recorrer cada parte de él con mis manos; por suerte, me llevaba tan bien con Anabella y gustaba mi trabajo que el tiempo se pasó rápidamente, aunque eso no significaba que fuese ameno, después de todo, necesitaba tanto tenerlo a mi lado. Para las 10 de la mañana ya había planeado leer 105 libros de la tienda y apenas había revisado la sección de geología y astronomía, tenía que ocupar mi mente en algo porque estaba desesperada por ver a Francis de nuevo. A las 12 tome mis cosas y fui a buscarlo a su trabajo, teníamos una hora de descanso y tenía que aprovecharla lo mejor que pudiese, estaba tan nerviosa, me encontraría con él y creo que tendríamos que hablar sobre nuestra situación, lo que sea que ahora seamos, teníamos que dejarlo en claro antes de continuar. También conocería por primera vez a sus compañeros de trabajo y para aumentar mi tensión, la gente a mi alrededor me miraba y murmuraba mientras pasaba, como odio estar al lado de las personas, aparte del departamento y el local, realmente no había estado por las calles del pueblo, así que era la nueva en un pueblo chico, y eso se traducía que los pobladores comenzarían a rumorear sobre Francis y yo; podía escuchar como exclamaban anonadados que "era hermosa", trate de no bufar ¡si, claro! Las personas deberían revisarse los ojos cuando aseguran que soy linda, como detesto llamar la atención.

Cuando llegue al taller donde trabajaba, trate de calmar mis nervios, porque si seguía mordiéndome el labio iba a comenzar a sangre en cualquier momento, era un lugar de gran tamaño , y como la temporada de torneos se aproximaba estaban teniendo mucho trabajo; busque con la mirada a Francis pero al no encontrarlo no me quedo otra hablar con los presentes.

-disculpe señor, buenos días- era un hombre de unos 50 años, calvo y de facciones regordetas, sus ojos celestes se abrieron desmesuradamente ante mi presencia.- ¿se encontraría Francis Russo?

Se nos acercaron dos hombres, uno joven de unos 20 años de cabello castaño claro y ojos negros, muy delgado y el segundo, tendría unos 40 años de cabello negro y una gran barba; ambos estaban llenos de grasa sus manos y sus ropas de trabajo.

-si jovencita, esta atrás, lo mando a llamar ¿de parte de quien?- me pregunto curioso, los otros dos se rieron por lo bajo porque era evidente mi incomodidad.

-soy Vanessa Johnson, la novia de Francis- le conteste con un hilo de voz a lo que ellos se rieron con fuerza como disfrutando una broma privada, no supe que pensar, talvez no era un buen momento, por suerte mi Dios privado vino a mi encuentro al instante.

-Nessie…- se me acerco mi amor con una gran sonrisa y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo, cuando lo tuve al frente mío para acariciarle su barbilla, él tuvo que agacharse para que lo haga, nos llevamos como mínimo unos 30 centímetros, recorrí su rostro testeando su perfección y no pude para de admirar como si lo viese por primera vez su hermosura, pose mi palma en su mejilla sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo- te estuve esperando- susurro, es tan dulce, tengo tanta suerte de que sea mió; "pues aquí estoy para ti, por siempre juntos". Coloco su cara al nivel de la mía y podía percibir su aliento en mi piel, era embriagador cada suspiro suyo, un soplo de vida para mí. Beso delicadamente mi frente y cerré los ojos; el paraíso no esta permitido para mí por la maldad que ocupa mi ser pero no sé que santo se compadeció de mi situación y me permitió disfrutar de la compañía y cariño de este dios enfrente mió.

- coff, coff…- alguien tosió y volví a la realidad, me deje llevar por el momento que me olvide que teníamos audiencia, oculte mi rostro en el pecho de Francis para evitar mirarlos, escuche como rieron- ¿así que ella es tu novia, muchacho?- creo que Francis asintió, estaba tan avergonzada que no me atrevía mirar- hola, linda mi nombre es John, pero puedes llamarme Mac- " sé valiente y deja de ser tan tímida, Nessie" me ordene mentalmente y dirigí mi atención hacia los presentes.

-hola señor, mucho gusto en conocerlo- le salude y estreche su mano, me observaba cariñosamente, nada lascivo en él, sino como se mira a niña pequeña.

-el placer es mió, Francis ha hablado mucho sobre ti, y nos comentaba lo hermosa que eres, pero al verte estoy de acuerdo con él. Tenías razón muchacho-¿Qué fue lo que hablo de mí? Me sonroje por su elogio, más tarde le cuestionaría a lo que su jefe se refería.

-¿Qué estamos pintado nosotros acá?- por lo que me contó Francis, él debía ser Brian-¡hola! Soy Brian ¿tu eres la noviecita?- manifestó entretenido, Francis agito la cabeza trabajoso- dime algo ¿Cómo una chica como tu fue a parar con algo como él?- lo señalo despectivamente, yo me contraríe ¿Cómo es posible que me haya planteado algo así? Él es una adonis que puede elegir a cualquier mujer que desee y yo soy a la afortunada que pude conseguirlo; yo no valgo la pena como todo el mundo señala, siempre he sido una molestia para él, aunque él no lo admita y lo niegue, Francis se merece todo lo que se le pueda dar y más. Pero cuando todos se rieron incluido mi amor no supe que pensar.

-ya déjala…-intercedió el hombre más joven- soy Justin, encantado en conocerte Vanessa.

-llámenme Nessie si no es molestia, todo el mundo me denomina así- le anuncie, quise llevarme bien con ellos, después de todo mi vida va a trabajar con ellos durante nuestra estadía.

-¿Nessie? Creí que era una broma cuando nos informo que ese era tu apodo, tienes que admitir que es bastante extraño- explico Mac ¿pero que tanto estuvo hablando Francis de mí? Bueno yo también me la paso todo el día haciendo un monologo exponiendo las maravillas y cualidades extraordinarias del perfecto adonis que es, pero yo no soy fuente de mucho material de conversación, puedo tocar mi nariz con la lengua pero no creo que eso sea muy admirable.

-se lo puse el mismo día que la conocí- recordó Francis, es era cierto, él me puso mi nombre, me llamo Nessie por primera vez y a partir de ahí elegí el nombre Vanessa.

-no los entretenemos más-anunció Brian-tienen que ir a comer y por lo que vi pequeño, tu comes mucho- Francis giró los ojos, cuando lo llamaron pequeño, me gusto el sobre nombre, que le digan pequeño cuando mide más de dos metros es gracioso.

Sin más preámbulos nos despedimos y nos fuimos a una cafetería cerca de ahí, seguía con la ropa manchada de grasa porque tuvo que arreglar un vehículo pero se había lavado las manos para no manchar mis manos y rostro cuando me tocaba o abrazaba (aunque sería sexy y erótico estar los dos juntos engrasados y aceitados, sucios, desnudos, su cuerpo formado y yo….OK, i'm guilty, i'm a perv). Cuando entramos al local, todos nos miraron mas cuando estoy con él, es donde no me molesta el escrutinio de las personas, porque solo somos él y yo, no hay nadie más en el mundo, solo los dos. Nos sentamos en un lugar cerca de la puerta, ya es costumbre hacerlo porque si algo pasa, si cualquier imponderable se presenta y nos amenaza, es más fácil escapar de esa manera, no importa lo cómodos que estemos en un lugar, jamás se nos olvida que estamos huyendo y escondiendo de una fuerza invisible ¿de que? No lo sabemos, pero tenemos la certeza de que algo afuera nos acosa y eso realmente da miedo. Se posiciono enfrente mió en la mesa, tenía una mirada orgullosa, como si yo fuese algo digno de presumir, la gente me recalca que soy hermosa pero que él me considere así es halagador.

-¿Qué desea comer?- me preguntó sonriente, "a ti" me hubiese gustado responder pero me dejaría en una posición bastante comprometedora, así que fui por lo seguro.

-lo que tu desees- trate de sonar lo más seductora posible, pero se oyó como cuando una niña intenta actuar como un adulto, absolutamente patético. Él sonrió con más fuerza y asintió, fijándose en el menú unos instantes y yo me dedique a estudiar el local para evitar desnudar con la mirada al dios enfrente mió, mis manos las contuve de temblar apretando los puños bajo la mesa, procure no sonrojarme más de la cuenta (estaba perdiendo la calma olímpicamente) y reprimí un jadeo cuando la imagen de los besos de Francis se coló en mis pensamientos ¿Cómo alguien puede besar tan bien? Me costaba mucho no mirar sus labios, tan carnosos, suaves, seductores, calientes…. ¡focalízate en el local! ¡Focalízate en el local! Me reprendí, porque me estaba poniendo más colorada.

El lugar estaba concurrido ya que era la hora de comer y distintos tipos de trabajadores estaban almorzando; no vi a nadie en particular ya que por los susurros generalizados nosotros dos éramos la fuente de la charla entre muchos. Aunque no tuviese una audición privilegiada y aguda como la tengo, no me hubiese costado saber que estaban conversando sobre nosotros, por más que lo intentaran ocultar eran muy obvios. Murmuraban cosas como "¿Quiénes son?" "¿no es el hombre que trabaja en lo de Mac?" "¡es enorme!" "¡demonios! Que cicatriz" me molesto profundamente cuando hicieron referencia a eso, como si fuese algo horrendo en él, Francis es hermoso, lo que sucede es que las personas son idiotas; fue extraño cuando note en él ante la expresión de un hombre "¡que hermosura! No me importa si esta con señor físico culturista, le saco el número de móvil y hoy a la noche esta en mi cama", me hubiese sonrojado o molestado por el comentario pero cuando capte como mi adonis personal endurecía la mandíbula y parecía fastidiado, recuperándose al momento, pero recuerdo que en otras oportunidades había realizado los mismos gestos, pero siempre creía que era por algo que yo hacia o decía, mas pensándolo bien pueden que hayan sido ¿celos?... no, no puede ser, si lo eran, si estuviese celoso por lo que expresaban sobre mí, porque en cada oportunidad que se comportaba así era cuando alguien hacia referencia a mi persona, tanto algo gentil como total fuera de lugar, mas siempre era sobre mí. Era increíble que Francis estuviese celoso, celoso por mí, con ese sentimiento me confirmaba que él me consideraba suya ¡oh! ¡Era demasiado para ser real! De pronto volvió su atención a mí y sonrío.

-¿Qué tal si comemos unas hamburguesas? Son baratas y parecen bastantes ricas- propuso, asentí esperanzada y feliz ante mis deducciones, llamando a la mesera alzo la mano para que se nos aproximase para tomar el pedido. Era una joven de unos 20 años de cabellos negros y facciones hermosas, era delicada si hubiese tenido un poco más de altura podría haber sido modelo.

-hola, soy Felicity, ¿ya decidió que va a pedir?- se dirigió a Francis sugerentemente, suavizando su voz y sonriendo mientras mordía la lapicera, le estaba coqueteando, siempre pasa lo mismo, las chicas se sienten atraídas a él, que es algo completamente lógico ¿Cómo culparlas? Si él es guapo, varonil y sexy, pero no por eso acepto este tipo de comportamiento; trate de mantener mi compostura para no gritarle a la muchacha que no se atreva ni a mirarlo, ya que es mió, ¡Mio! Y soy la única que puede hablarle y admirarlo, pero me contuve como siempre.

-si, Felicity-respondió no es parte de nuestra conducta ser descorteces, pero cuando él lo es con alguna chica desearía encerrarlo, alejarlo del mundo para que no se le ocurra conversar con nadie más que no sea yo; para que se de cuenta que él me pertenece, cada célula suya es mía y de nadie más. El corazón de la muchacha acelero su ritmo, nerviosa y emocionada al escucharlo decir su nombre.-tráenos unas 15 hamburguesas y cuatro gaseosos extra grandes- ella se sorprendió por su pedido pero no comento nada- cualquier cosa te vuelvo a llamar ¿esta bien?- aunque le hablo en forma normal, todo en él es seductor, como si un poeta explayara la esencia de la vida y el amor, que eso la esperanzo; mi cara estaba casi dura por mantener una sonrisa falsa y tranquila, para no demostrar cuando odiaba la situación ¿yo? ¿Celosa y posesiva? ¡No! Pero me gusta que Francis sea solo mío, y no me avergüenzo de establecerlo en cada oportunidad que puedo. Ella asintió felizmente y cuando me observo (que en todo momento me estuvo ignorando, como si no estuviese ahí presente) lo hizo con desdén, esto no me impresiono en lo más mínimo porque no era la primera que me sucede.

Cuando se alejo Francis fijo su atención en mí, volví a la realidad, tendríamos que charlar sobre lo que sucedería con nosotros, respire hondo antes de comenzar.

-¿y como estuvo hasta ahora el trabajo?- si soy una cobarde, pero no sabía como encarar el tema con él, aun no me hacía la idea de que nos besamos, de que él me comenzó a besarme y me confesase que siempre quiso hacerlo. Sin soltar su vista de mí, como si tratase de un imán, ya que era como si intentase aproximarme hacía él tan solo con los ojos, que lo hubiese hecho si no era que la mesa se interponía entre nosotros, contestó.

- tuvimos que desarmar una Harley, fue un privilegio poder arreglar una, aunque solo fue un problema en el aceite; también te podría preguntar sobre tu día pero me urge que aclaremos un par de cosas- me tense en el asiente, todo mi cuerpo se quedo petrificado y luche que no se notase en mi rostro el miedo ¡que no me confirme que se arrepintió!- no te pedí por pedir que seas mi novia, así que no entiendo de donde sacas todas esas ideas locas de que yo no te quiero- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿A que se refería con esto? Habré demostrado confusión por continuo explicando- eres mi novia, eres mía, y no hay motivos para que creas lo contrario, siempre fuiste mía, somos un todo, somos un solo ser; yo fui creado para cuidarte y amarte, ese es mi objetivo, esa es mi razón de existir, amarte y ayer cuando me dijiste que me amabas fui el hombre más afortunado del mundo, tu eres lo que me hace feliz, eres mi edén personal.

Me quede perpleja ante la seguridad y confianza en sus palabras, era como si hubiese tomado todo lo que pienso lo que él representa, y lo proyecto hacía mí; me relaje como nunca lo hice en mi vida, ese gran peso de inseguridad se cayó de mis hombros, me sonroje ¡cuando no lo hago! Que él me considere así es lo mejor que podría pasar, ni en mis fantasías más locas hubiese ideado algo así, y eso que he tenido fantasías de lo más ingeniosas.

"no te he besado con anterioridad porque algo en mí me detenía, no porque no lo quisiese hacer, es como si le tuviese que pedir permiso a alguien para siquiera considerarlo -¿pedirle permiso a alguien? ¿Cómo si yo tuviese padres o algo parecido?- ya sé que suena loco, pero era más fuerte que yo, era como si sintiera que si intentaba algo, alguien me iba a atacar por la espalda, sino hubiese sido por esa sensación te hubiera besado hace años y créeme que deseaba hacerlo- su honestidad me descolocaba, tenía tanta seguridad y hasta era como si supiera exactamente que todo eso era lo que quería escuchar, como si estuviese en lo correcto al afirmar todo eso, ¿Cómo él sabía que yo compartía sus mismos sentimientos? Lo amo con toda mi alma, con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, sé que lo oculte de él, para no salir lastimada; no obstante estoy positiva que arruinaba mi actuación cada vez que balbuceaba, me sonrojaba y lo desnudaba con la mirada, pensándolo mejor, no oculte nada y tenía un letrero con luces de colores e intermitentes en mi frente que proclamaba "yo amo a Francis"- pero ayer no lo pude soportar más…

Entonces, se acerco Felicity con nuestro pedido, note de reojo que le guiño el ojo varias veces, por suerte estaba más concentrada en que él me quería besar como para prestarle atención, no obstante me gustaría tener con ella algunas palabritas sobre como tendría que recatarse un poco ante los demás. Comimos en silencio por unos momentos, él lo hacía con rapidez, admito que parece algo eufórico cuando lo hace, pero no deja de ser perfecto tal como es; iba por su séptima hamburguesa cuando yo solo había probado dos bocados de la mía. Que él me confesara todo eso era tan extraño, si en cualquier momento veía un unicornio dorado me afirmaría que era una ilusión, me pinché varias veces el brazo (disimuladamente, por supuesto) para enterarme si en serio era real y no un sueño, y como siempre me dolió, entendí que en verdad estaba pasando. Jugué con la pajilla de mi bebida (14 hamburguesas y tres bebidas eran para Francis, aunque le termine dando una porción de mi comida) cuando prosiguió.

"ayer no lo soporte más y te besé, sé que buscabas que te reconfortara, tu pesadilla fue muy fuerte y vívida…- entonces, lo que había pasado me golpeó, recordé que ella murió, ella sufrió y lucho pero al final murió, y yo fui el monstruo que la llevo a la abismo siendo que solo me protegió, me cuido y me amó de de forma incondicional y la lastime como recompensa a eso; nunca comprendí la expresión la vida se le fue como arena entre las manos, pero con ella lo hice, porque no quería morir pero no tuvo opción, yo no le di ninguna, y terminó por morir. Mi visión se nubló por las lagrimas que querían salir, temblé ligeramente y suprimí los jadeos de dolor, porque todo era mi culpa pero juró por lo más sagrado que no deseaba lastimarla, no deseaba lastimar a nadie y mucho menos a ella... sentí como Francis tomo mi mano y la beso dulcemente.

"vamos afuera, aquí no podemos hablar cómodamente…- murmuró molesto, siempre causaba problemas, aunque no quisiese hacerlos, siempre lo hacía; sin soltar mi mano, nos retiramos de la cafetería, todas las miradas estaban sobre nosotros, lo que me estremeció más ¿no es posible que haga algo bien? ¡No! Nessie siempre hace un espectáculo de si misma, siendo que no tenemos que llamar la atención ¡pero no! ¡Nunca hago nada bien! Nos dirigimos hacia un parque cercano, no se digno a mirarme ni una sola vez, estaba enojado, no me atreví a modular palabra alguna; de pronto nos detuvimos y me señalo una banqueta para que me siente mientras que él se mantenía parado, trate de calmarme, ese sueño fue horrible, porque ella murió, ella me dejo, se alejo de mi lado y no volvería nunca ¿Quién era ella? Aunque solo fuese un producto de mi imaginación, con su ida, me sentí sola, tan desprotegida; Francis caminaba de una lado a otro enfrente mió, tenía el ceño fruncido y quería relajarse, porque en serio estaba enojado, ya que su cuerpo convulsionaba levemente, entonces se detuvo.

"quiero que entiendas una cosa, te amo ¡te amo! No existe un mundo sin ti, no hay nada sin ti y cuando tuviste esa pesadilla no supe que hacer, jamás me sentí tan impotente, me desespere, no sabía como ayudarte, soñaste que esa mujer murió de la peor manera, sufrió tanto; al principio no entendí nada, era tan confuso, podía ver que estabas desorientada y aterrada, esperabas a alguien, a una mujer para que estuviese contigo, pero ella murió y vos viste como moría. Me sentí….-suspiró pesadamente- con supe que hacer, no te podía proteger, no te podía proteger de tu propio sueño- mis lagrimas empezaron a salir, porque solo causo preocupaciones, solo drama conmigo; se arrodillo y tomo mi rostro entre sus cálidas manos, él estaba igual de triste, sus ojos me lo demostraban- lo que odie de todo es que era tan real, como si hubiese pasado en serio, como si fuese un recuerdo y esa voz, la voz que te quería destruir, que dejases de existir, era la mía. Era yo él que te detestaba…-susurró y apoyo su cabezo en mi pecho, cerré mis ojos porque me dolía que este así- y yo no te puedo odiar, lo eres todo para mí, era mi mundo; pero estabas tan convencida en el sueño que te odiaba, que creo que te lo llegues a creer algún día- paso sus brazos alrededor mió, acercándome hacía él, firmemente pero al mismo tiempo con la mayor delicadeza, palpaba el calor de su piel, la dureza de su pecho y yo le acaricié sus cabellos, tan suaves, como algodón.

-ya sé que no me odias, pero hay ocasiones donde las dudas me cubren y no me dejan pensar claramente, eso es todo. Yo no soporto tampoco vivir sin ti, aunque me odies…- se alejo y quiso interrumpirme pero fui más rápida- no te dejaría, porque eres mi adicción, una hermosa y placentera adicción, eres todo lo que pienso noche y día, necesito verte, sentirte y tocarte- recorrí con mis dedos su barbilla, tan firme y masculina, él se apoyo encima de ella como para sentir aun más mi piel, lagrimas continuaron cayendo y él me las limpió con su palma- eres tan hermoso y perfecto que temo que no te merezco- se quedo perplejo abriendo bien grandes sus orbes negras- porque sé que no te merezco, puedes elegir a cualquiera, y aun así me elegiste a mi, yo no soy….

Poso sus labios contra los míos besándome bruscamente, casi desesperadamente callándome automáticamente, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el contacto, era tan caliente (en todo sentido de la palabra) y dulce; su lengua impaciente rozo mi boca y la abrí permitiéndole entrar en ella, sentía como transitaba las profundidades de ella mientras que yo lo hacía con la suya, su sabor era embriagante, me recline aun más sobre el respaldo de la banqueta a lo que él se apoyaba más sobre mí, no me había dado cuenta que abrí mis piernas hasta que percibí que él se coloco entre medio de estas para acercase aun más hacía mí. Todo su cuerpo hervía, mientras que mi cara estaba caliente por lo colorada que estaba, podía escuchar el sonido de nuestros corazones palpitando descontroladamente, nuestras respiración estaba pesada y agitada, como si nos costase hacerlo; su lengua jugaba por momentos con la mía pero siempre dominando el beso. Con mis manos tome sus cabellos, la suavidad y brusquedad del beso era indescriptible ¿Cómo era posible que dos dicotomías coexistan en el mismo momento? Pero con él lo hicieron, podía morir de tanto placer. Sus manos descendieron de mis hombros hacia el contorno de mis brazos llegando hacía donde nacía mi buzo, maldecía que teníamos demasiado ropa puesta, me encantaría sentir su piel contra la mía, que me sienta y yo sentirlo, esa sería la mejor experiencia, conocer como sabía el resto de su cuerpo, que mi lengua estudie cada parte suya; introdujo su mano por debajo de mi ropa para tocar la piel de mi espalda, era hermosa el tacto de sus dedos en mi… ¡mierda! ¡Mis cicatrices! Me tense y detuve el accionar de su mano al instante, no podía permitir que sepa lo asquerosa que soy ahí, no me separe de él pero deje de besarlo, no sé que cara habré puesto que él se alejó un poco preocupado.

-perdóname, no quise…no fue mi intensión…-pareció que se quiso disculpar ¿disculpar de que? No hizo nada malo, solo la perfección con él- no quiero presionarte ni nada de eso…

-no, no es eso- le interrumpí sonriéndole, si supiera que por mi en ese preciso instante iríamos al apartamento y nos conoceríamos con mayor profundidad- es solo que…-busque alrededor alguna escusa, porque que le iba a decir "no quiero que me toques porque tengo marcas absolutamente grotescas en mi espalda", eso sería una honestidad brutal- estamos en medio del parque, ya sabes, la gente….- era cierto que eran las 12:30hs y estábamos en pleno parque, pero no había ni un alma en el lugar, creo que se escuchaban los grillos de fondo, por suerte él sonrío demostrándome sus espectaculares dientes blancos.

-tienes razón, además ya tenemos que vuelvan a trabajar en 15 minutos termina mi descanso- suspire relajada y nos pusimos en marcha. Mientras caminábamos, podía contemplar sus facciones pacificas, siempre tan confiado de si mismo, tan perfecto y hermoso, tan Francis; pero eso me atrajo varias preguntas ¿Cómo era posible que sepa tantas cosas? ¿Cómo supo que fue lo que soñé? Porque estaba enterado de cada detalle, hasta de lo que yo escucho en este. ¿Cómo…

"¿Francis?" le demande mediante mi tacto mientras nos sosteníamos las manos, se giro hacía mí y sus ojos negros estaban adorables.

- si, Nessie- creo que si seguía maravillándome de este hombre voy a tener que ir al medico para que me recete algo para la presión alta, mi corazón aceleraba su ritmo mientras admiraba su grandeza, esos labios carnosos que invitan a cometer todo tipo de pecados, que tenía el privilegio a probar, y es un mangar hacerlo, esa piel oscura que contracta perfectamente con la mía, creo que cuando nos fusionemos en un solo cuerpo, una sola alma, seremos como lecho con chocolatada formando una deliciosa chocolatada, esos músculos que cuando los….-Nessie ¿querías algo?- ¡mierda! Pero qua calenturienta que soy, moví mi mirada y sentí como el calor golpeo mi cara al sonrojarme- ¿me querías preguntar algo?

-si…-respondí precipitadamente, ¿Qué demonios quería preguntar? Me preguntaba, me preguntaba…¡ah! Ya sabía- ¿Cómo estaban conciente de lo que soñé?- cuestione tratando de tomar control de mi misma.

-estabas… estabas gritando-¿era posible que Francis estuviese divagando? ¿Me estaba imaginando todo eso?- y por obvia conclusión supe que era una pesadilla.

-si, tienes razón.- le admití- pero eso no explica como sabías el contenido de la pesadilla- parecía como si lo hubiese atrapado haciendo algo malo, estaba notablemente nervioso, ya que le sudaban las manos y pasaba su vista hacia todos lados para evitar enfocarse en mi rostro; no quería hacer uso de mi influencia en él, detesto eso, pero él me ocultaba algo y quería saberlo- dímelo.

-no sé a que te refieres- fingió ofenderse, pero lo conocía muy bien, como para caer en esa trampa y mortificarme.

-Francis…-le advertí, se detuvo, cruzamos nuestras miradas y suspiró pesadamente antes de responder.

-pude saber lo que soñaste porque estabas abrazada a mí- ¿pero que carajo tenía que ver esto con esto?- y me estabas tocando…-continuo lentamente.

-Francis no entiendo una palabra de lo que dices- le aclare parecía que lo acorrale en una situación bastante comprometedora.

-bueno, tu tienes la habilidad de mostrarme cosas o comunicarme algo mediante el tacto- asentí precavidamente- cuando deseas hacerlo, pero cuando duermes no tienes control de esto- termino incómodo. Me quede pensando por un segundo, o sea , que cuando duermo le mostraba lo que soñaba, eso si que era interesante, eso me ilustraba que haya visto mis sueños.

-¡ah! Pensé que era algo grave- me dístense, pero él se mantenía cauteloso , como si esperara algo- solo viste mi pesadillas, lo siento, no sabía que podía hacer eso- le reste importancia al asunto- no es un gran problema, ¿porque me miras así? Solo ves mis sueños… ¡un momento! ¿Él vio mis sueños?- ¿desde hace cuanto te muestro mis sueños?

- no sé ¿desde hace cuanto que dormimos juntos?-me quede petrificada, su rostro demostraba que se estaba divirtiendo con esto. No podía ser ¿vio todos mis sueños?- vamos que llegamos tarde- y prácticamente me arrastro por las próximas dos cuadras. Conocía todos mis sueños ¡todos mis sueños! Desde que me imaginaba ser la mujer maravilla rescatando al mundo de sus distintas dificultades, cuando era muy pequeña hasta que fui creciendo y fantaseaba los besos de Francis y como se comportaría su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío. Llegamos al taller, yo no podría que eso hubiese pasado, puso su mano en mi mentón para que dirigiese mi atención hacía él.

"no te preocupes, mi amor, no pasa nada malo no tienes que avergonzarte de nada.- Si trato de calmarme no lo logro, me mordí el labio y me puse roja ¿Qué no me avergüence? Prácticamente todas las noches lo violaba mentalmente y él lo sabía-nos vemos en unas horas- me beso castamente, apenas rozando nuestros labios, y se alejo un poco, yo aun estaba perpleja tratando de procesar la información. De pronto, se detuvo y se giró hacía mí.- creo que hacer esa posición mientras realizamos paracaidismo es físicamente imposible, aunque es bastante interesante la idea, hasta algún día lo podríamos intentar-abrí los ojos bien grandes y él se rió picadamente ¡que alguien me mate! Me quede quieta en ese lugar sin poder moverme ya que mis piernas no me respondían, mientras que él entraba en su taller, sus compañeros me miraban sorprendidos.

-Francis ¿Qué le pasa a tu novia? Parece que esta por sufrir un infarto- le aviso Justin. Mi amor me miró y estaba conforme consigo mismo.

-no esta bien, lo que pasa es que me ama demasiado y…tiene demasiada imaginación- sentenció orgulloso.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Perdón por la tardanza, en serio no lo hice apropósito , voy a tratar de actualizar con más prontitud. Si les gusta esta Nessie, le comento que esta la base en la versión que tengo en mi historia "Regresando a casa", las invito que la lean puede que les guste._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	13. LA TRISTE TONADA DE CUNA

LA TRISTE TONADA DE CUNA

Vanessa Johnson (pov)

Creo fervientemente que fui creada especialmente para exponerme a las situaciones más vergonzosas que puedan existir, porque realmente no sé como logro que cosas como enterarme después de 10 años que el amor de mi vida, el ser más perfecto e inmaculado que existe, símbolo de toda perfección tuvo siempre conocimiento de mis sueños; no sería mucho problema, ya que los sueños son encriptados y no del todo coherentes, pero para mi desgracia a parte de tener la desventaja de mostrarlos a través del tacto también tengo la impresionante cualidad de que sean tan vívidos, y cuando digo vívidos me refiero a que es como si proyectara un película en mi cabeza. Y lo peor de todo, es que desde hacía tiempo que llevaba teniendo este tipo de ilusiones tiple XXX, así que eso hacía más humillante el descubrimiento, a lo que me refiero, no esta mal tener fantasías algo subidas de tono, mientras que nadie más se entere de esto; pero no, yo siempre tengo que tener las circunstancias más increíble al lado mío, porque nada me sale ni remotamente bien, de que estoy enamorada perdidamente de Francis hasta el cartero lo sabe, porque me pongo colorada pareciendo que me están asando a fuego lento a 200 grados centígrados, no me arranco el labio inferior cuando me lo muerdo con fuerza excesiva por los nervios de pura suerte y balbuceo estupideces tras estupideces como un disco rayado, así que si alguien cree que soy un ser en control de mi misma, pues yo le rebato diciendo ¡Francis sabe que realizaba todo tipo de escenas pornográficas en mi cabeza! ¡Que alguien me mate!

Aunque he tenido tiempo para hacerme la idea de que él conoce mis fantasías más pervertidas, donde él es el actor principal, pero no deja de ser vergonzoso, donde en ocasiones considero seriamente en enterrarme tres metros bajo tierra o correr lejos para esconderme de su adorable sonrisa; pero, claro como yo jamás tengo las de ganar, creo que Dios juega malvadamente conmigo, ya que no me puedo alejar de mi Francis por más abochornada que me encuentre. De esta forma, desde hace dos meses que tengo que soportar las miradas picaras por las mañanas, tardes y noches de mi Francis, ya que sabe perfectamente que es lo que pasa por mi cabeza y lo peor de todo ¡es que le gusta espiar en mi mente! Aunque no lo admita, pero lo confirmo cuando se queda estudiando mi cuerpo, detenidamente, haciéndome sentir más cohibida que nunca, no se me malentienda, me agrada cuando lo hace, cuando me siento deseada por él, como si fuese algo prohibido, algo apetecible, algo único, por más disparate que suene, pero que él comprenda perfectamente como actúa mi mente, como mis neuronas degeneradas planean jugar con su grandiosidad, es bastante humillante.

Durante la primero noche, cuando regresamos al departamento, después de una larga jornada laboral donde no recuerdo que fue lo que hice en todo el día, sino que me quede enfrascada en lo que sucedería cuando nos viésemos de nuevo, él me paso a buscar, con sus hermosas expresiones, donde no demostraban ningún tipo de incomodidad mientras que yo no despegue mi vista del piso para no enfrentarlo, como una niña, que cree que mientras uno no lo ve, él tampoco lo hace.

-¿y como te fue en el resto del día?- me pregunto despreocupadamente, una vez que nos estuvimos dirigiendo hacia nuestra camioneta. Estaba a unos pasos más delante de mí, ya que ni me atreví a tomarlo de la mano ni colocarme a su lado; pude observar su corpulento cuerpo, sus espaldas firmes que denotaban los músculos que lo componían, como el cinturón de su pantalón se cernía perfectamente en sus caderas, su andar que demostraban la confianza que solo un hombre tan perfecto podían tener….debí pasar mucho tiempo sin hablar, mientras admiraba su hermosa anatomía trasera, porque tiene un trasero tan paradito y redondo que me encantaría morder y apretar con mis manos, que continuo- a mi me fue bastante bien, no sé porque motivo todos se sorprenden cuando arreglo una moto, como si….

-creo que es mejor que desde ahora durmamos separados….-solté sin más, no me di cuenta del significado de mis palabras hasta que las pronuncie ni hasta sabía que las estaba pensando. Francis se detuvo de repente, su cuerpo se tensiono, como si estuviese sobresaltado y su cabeza quiso girar hacia mí, note como dudaba un poco, pero no lo hizo, no fue hacia mí, sino que suspiro pesadamente apretando ligeramente sus puños y continuo caminando.

-si así lo deseas, desde ahora ya no dormiremos juntos….-murmuro y se adelanto doblando la esquina perdiéndolo de vista, no me di cuenta hasta ese momento, que me quede helada por la estupidez que cometí, hasta que las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, distorsionando mi visión. Él no se merecía tal desprecio de mi parte, implicar que de alguna manera era incorrecto estar juntos, compartir ese momento de sueño donde el calor de su cuerpo, que solo trae la paz y el confort que solamente su presencia me puede dar estaba mal de alguna manera; era una injusticia que el universo me haya entregado el don tan precioso de tenerlo para mi exclusivamente, de embriagarme de sus abrazos, perderme dichosamente en sus besos, y adorar sus preciados ojos y yo como una completa idiota, solo impulsada por la incomodidad de mis propias fantasías, rechazaba el contacto de su piel, caliente como el fuego y avasalladora como la brisa. No quise dañarlo de ninguna manera, porque él siempre con su personalidad positiva me da las fuerzas necesarias para continuar y aseverar que mientras este con mi Francis, ninguna situación engorrosa me podría aplacar, y hasta los seres monstruosos, que solo pueden causar destrucción a su paso, como yo, merecen experimentar un poco de la creación, de la grandeza que un Adonis tan perfecto como él solo puede brindar. Trate de tragarme el miedo y frustración que mis palabras podían haber causado en él, ya que lo cierto es que no poder sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, me ponía nerviosa y me oprimía el pecho, angustiándome en forma horrible, y fue en su busca.

Lo encontré en el estacionamiento, y al fin pude estudiar su rostro que no parecía alterado de ninguna manera por lo que le había dicho, sino que estaba algo relajado y hasta feliz, con todas mis fuerzas luche para que mis pensamientos de auto lamentación en donde Francis jamás me quería y como su vida sería más llevadera sin mi (aunque la última parte era cierta) me abordasen, descorazonándome como siempre lo hacían y preferí achacarle a otra cosa su actitud. El viaje paso en silencio, de a ratos, ojeaba a ver como estaba, pero parecía tan pacifico, mientras que a mí la idea sola de no estar a su lado mientras dormía me estaba preocupando hasta volverme loca, porque lo único que me da cierta calma es el calor de su cuerpo, el abrazo que me protege y aroma de su cuerpo que espanta cualquier demonio interno.

Cuando estábamos en el apartamento y después de comer, llego la hora de dormir, no hablamos casi nada, él me hacia preguntas a los cual yo le respondía con monosílabos, no sabía que hacer, como remediar la situación, porque no podía dormir sin él, siempre estábamos juntos, no podría siquiera pegar un ojo sino percibía su cuerpo cerca el mío. Así que cuando salí del baño, después ponerme mi pijama y lo encontré durmiendo en el piso, sin tomar ni siquiera con una almohada, dejando la cama desierta para mi sola, quise llorar porque realmente no sé que me pasa ¿tan idiota tenía que ser? Él si podría dormir sin mí, él si podía continuar sin mí, y yo ni siquiera podía dormir sin estar a su lado. Me acosté en la cama, que me pareció enorme, como si midiera tres kilómetros, y abrace la almohada, para no sentirme sola, podía escuchar la respiración de Francis que ya querían volverse ronquidos, era como si sintiese frío como si el cuarto estuviese helado, necesitaba el calor del cuerpo de él porque las sabanas no me servían para nada. La cama parecía tan dura, porque él era tan cómodo y no sentir su respiración en mi cabeza me estaba desesperando, así que suspirando profundamente, aceptando que no me quedaba otra opción que comprender que Francis sería espectador en primera fila de las películas pornográficas que mi mente creaba por el resto de mi vida. Algo tímida asome mi cabeza hacia el piso donde él estaba y me lo encontré con los ojos bien abiertos, que parecía tan desvelado como yo, pero cuando me vio, por los rayos de luna que se filtraban por la ventaban me permitieron saber que sonrió como siempre lo hacía, cautivadoramente. No module palabra alguna, solo me dedique a bajarme y colocarme a su lado, donde él me recibió dejando que su brazo sea mi almohada, mientras me abrazaba, y su rostro se coloco por encima de mi cabeza donde pude sentir como seguía sonriendo.

-no quiero ni una palabra de esto, ¿de acuerdo?- quise sonar lo más amenazadora posible pero solo logre que riese con fuerza y me apretase a su cuerpo ¡maldito ser hermoso y perfecto!

Así que como mi vida es un montón de sucesos vergonzosos, tengo que soportar como todas las noches mi Francis se entera de lo pervertida que es mi mente y lo peor de todo, es que lo disfruta mucho. Aunque todavía seguimos besándonos, tocándonos un poco no pasamos más de eso, la verdad es que no tenemos tiempo, la época de competencia comenzó y vive atareado con las reparaciones, y cuando llega a casa esta tan cansado que se queda dormido tan pronto como siente mi cuerpo cerca suyo. Este ligero contratiempo ocasiono que mi relación con Anabella se hiciese más fuerte, ya que nos pasábamos todo el tiempo juntas, me invito a su casa, donde ahora soy asidua visitante, sus hijos, junto a sus nietos siempre pasan a visitarla pero no pude dejar de notar que ellos estaban algo molesto con ella, aunque me gustaría saber cual es el problema era un asunto familiar así que no me podía meter.

La casa de Anabella es muy grande, con al menos 10 habitaciones, la decoración es algo recatada y calmada pero lo que más me fascina de la casa, es la sala de música, ya que tiene un hermoso piano de cola que tengo el placer de tocar. De hecho me sorprendió bastante cuando comencé a tocarlo, había leído libros sobre como hacerlo, pero se me dio naturalmente poder movilizar mis manos para localizar una melodía, Francis al principio pareció algo extrañado, como si la música del piano le contrariase un poco, pero siempre sonríe cuando le dedico una pieza para él y todas son especialmente para él. Y lo que siempre intento buscar en mi lo más profundo de mi mente es esa tonada, que tanto amor siempre desprende pero me es imposible encontrar la perfecta nota para poder reproducirla para que suene como lo hace en mi cabeza; así que me paso los días que no trabajo, mientras que espero que Francis tenga un día libre practicando y buscando algo que todavía no comprendo bien como suena.

-vamos Nessie…-me llamo Anabella, desde la puerta mientras que yo terminaba de colocar unos libros de nuevo en su estantería- Brianna nos esta esperando, es muy puntual esa niña, igual que su padre- refiriéndose a su hija, que junto al resto de su familia, nos estaba esperando para la comida que todos los sábados a la noche realizábamos todos juntos, me encantaba sentir que pertenecía entre ellos, me hacían sentir que estaba en casa, algo que jamás me permití denominar ningún lugar o persona aparte de Francis, pero la calidez de todos ellos lograba que me incluyera como una más. Francis, junto a los muchachos y sus familias, se reunirían con nosotros más tarde, así que siempre iba junto a Anabella y nos la pasábamos hablando de cosas sin importancia y tan importante para nosotras, cosas que unían más nuestra amistad. Me quede esperando mientras ella cerraba la puerta de la librería, distraía imaginando cuando viera a Francis de nuevo, como su hermosa sonrisa lo hechizaría todo, como el calor de sus dedos recorrería mi rostro, como me encantaría que sus labios su posaran en los míos un momento más, cuando un olor asqueroso me golpeo la nariz bañándolo todo. Tuve que taparme la nariz y la boca para no vomitar, ya que era como si cientos de cadáveres apestaran al mismo tiempo, me gire buscando con la vista de donde venía esa pestilencia, pero parecía que venía de todos lados, como si de todas las direcciones hubiese una fuente del hedor, se me revolvía el estomago, porque era absolutamente asqueroso, pero lo que me descompagino fue que todos los que estaban en la calle e inclusive Anabella parecía no notar nada, como si el olor no estuviese ahí. Pero era tan fuerte, que hacía que los bellos de mis brazos se erizaran, como si un peligro se encontrase cerca mió, aunque no supe identificar que demonios era todo eso.

-¿estas bien, cariño?- se me aproximo Anabella preocupada- te has puesto pálida de repente- tratando de contener las ganas de vomitar, trague y de la misma forma que el olor apareció, se disipo sin dejar huella alguna.

-si…-le respondí algo confusa por lo que había pasado- estoy bien, vamos, quiero llegar a ver que fue lo que Maribel hizo de rico- le distraje para que no se enfocara en mí, pero la verdad que después de sentir esa peste, no tenía ni ganas de probar bocado.

Algo reticente, asintió y nos fuimos hacia su casa, durante el trayecto hablamos sobre unos libros, como su hijo, Sebastian, tenía que conseguir una novia prontamente, y como tuvo miedo de Francis la primera vez que lo vio; nos reímos de cosas tontas, pero me desconcertó al notar un deje de tristeza en ella, preferí no preguntar, ya que si algo le molestaba estoy segura que me lo diría cuando este lista. Una vez que nos detuvimos al frente de su casa, me quede quieta porque ella tampoco se movía de su lugar sino que apretó fuertemente el volante y una sonrisa melancólica se planto en sus labios.

-¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a alguien?- estaba por salir a pedir ayuda cuando Anabella tomo mi brazo para detenerme. Así que me quede a la expectativa de lo que sucedía, porque algo en todo esto me daba mala espina y la incertidumbre me estaba acosando.

-recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, me pareciste tan hermosa….-me sonroje furiosamente, pero el tono triste de su voz me estaba asustando- pero te note sola, como si algo horrible te hubiese pasado, y mi instinto maternal, como quieras llamarlo….-la sonrisa se mantuvo pero comenzó a llorar, y yo también lo hice porque sabía que algo horrible pasaría- me indico que debía cuidarte….sabes que te considero como una hija…amo a mis hijos pero tu eres como un ángel que necesita una madre desesperadamente y me gusta pensar que tome ese lugar por un momento, que tuve el placer de abrazar y sostener a la hermosa jovencita que eres….

Trate de mover mi labios, quería modular algo porque en serio no comprendía lo que pasaba, porque ella se veía tan destruía y con tanto pesar, pero podía percibirlo que no era por ella sino por mí, ella estaba triste por mí.

-mis hijos van a estar bien, ellos saben como continuar si yo no estoy, pero tu, aunque tienes a Francis, estás tan sola, como si lo hubieras perdido todo, como si la vida te hubiese arrancado todo de una sola vez….

-no entiendo que es lo que dices…..

-estoy muriendo Nessie…-me interrumpió, y me quede fría, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de a poco, pero no entendía que era lo que estaba diciendo, porque ella no podía estar muriendo, no ella- tengo cáncer de estomago, mis hijos querían que hiciera un tratamiento experimental para darme un tiempo más de vida, pero no quería pasar los últimos días de mi vida, agotada y semi moribunda en una cama, quería pasar los días a mi manera, trabajando en el lugar que tanto amo, entonces te conocí y comprendí que Dios me dio el regalo de amarte como si fueses mi hija, porque te siento como una hija….

No sabía que hacer, no podía modular palabra alguna, no podía entender que era lo que pasaba ¡que demonios sucede! ¿Morir? ¿Anabella estaba muriendo? Se me acerco abrazándome y su abrazo se sintió como una despedida, porque ella se estaba yendo y ahora yo no sabía que debía hacer.

-lo siento tanto mi niña, porque eres tan buena, tan dulce que realmente lamento dejarte, me encantaría poder quedarme contigo, seguir a tu lado al menos más tiempo, pero ya no me queda mucho…-me abrazo con más fuerza y hasta podía sentir como parte de su alma ya había abandonado su cuerpo, y solo quedo la otra parte para poder despedirse de los que quería-…cuanto me gustaría quedarme un poco más contigo mi niña.

-no, no, no, no….-comencé a negar efusivamente con mi cabeza, porque esto era un locura, esto no podía estar pasando, ella no se podía estar muriendo, ¡por favor no ella! Así que me separe de ella y pude ver con claridad como mostraba compasión por mí, pero yo no le pude mantener el contacto visual, porque me dolía, porque ella no se podía ir, ¡que no se vaya!, no lo pensé ni dos veces y salí corriendo rápidamente hacia la puerta trasera de la casa, donde hay podría pensar claramente, necesitaba pensar alguna solución a todo esto, escuche como ella me llamaba pero preferí ignorarla solo necesitaba pensar un rato, solo un encontrar una salida.

Necesitaba escapar, necesita irme por un rato, porque ella no se merecía ese destino, no cuando solo es un ser de pura calidez y amor, porque no se merecía sufrir de esa manera, no cuando tiene tanto porque vivir, tanto porque luchar, porque tantos la aman, porque yo la amo. Detesto todo esto, no puede ser que la vida sea tan malditamente injusta con las buenas personas, con los que amamos, Anabella no se merece padecer ningún tipo de enfermedad, mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, porque deseaba tanto gritar, que alguien me escuche y detenga todo esto, porque ella no podía estar muriendo, no cuando ya comenzó a formar parte de mi vida, no cuando empecé a considerarla como mi madre. Me dirigí como pude hacia la sala de música, cerca del piano que tanto adoraba, necesita imperantemente canalizar un poco de todo esto, porque me estaba dejando, me estaba abandonando y me dejaba sola, así que alguien dígame ¿Cómo mierda hago para seguir adelante ahora? ¿Cómo mierda esperan que pueda seguir respirando cuando duele tanto cada pálpito? ¡Porque ella se va a morir y yo como una estúpida inservible solo me iba a quedar mirando mientras que el misero cáncer se la consume!

Me senté como pude enfrente del piano, porque mis piernas se sentían de gelatina, porque me dolía, todo esto me dolía, tape mi boca con mis manos para aplacar un poco el sonido de mi llanto ¡porque ella no podía dejarme cuando tanto la quería y la necesitaba! ¿Pero que infierno le pasa al mundo? ¿Acaso tanto odio me tiene Dios para hacer sufrir a los que amo de tal manera? junte mis piernas a mi pecho enterrando mi rostro en mis rodillas, y me quede abrazada a mi misma ¡que alguien me ayude! ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude! ¡Solo quiero que alguien me diga que todo va a estar bien y que ella lo va a superar! ¿Es mucho pedir eso? ¿Por qué nadie me miente un poco? ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Que ella viva, que viva a mi lado, necesito que viva a mi lado!

-no te vayas, por favor, no te vayas….-pude escucharme susurrar, por Anabella me dejaba como lo hizo ella hace tanto tiempo, porque se iba a morir como lo hizo ella, como me lo demostró mi sueño, iba a sufrir y yo solo iba poder observarla, ¿Por qué mierda no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo? ¡Me siento tan impotente! Apreté los puños con fuerza y mientras que seguí temblando descontroladamente, las lágrimas no me permitían visualizar nada, pero no importaba yo, solo necesitaba hacer algo, pero no sabía que; y sin buscarlo, la melodía, la dulce canción de cuna en mi cabeza, sonó claramente.

Me posicione enfrente del piano, coloque mis dedos sobre las teclas, que temblaban descontroladamente, cerrando los ojos, deje que la melodía tomara vida en el piano. A medida que la música sonaba me parecía tan diferente, era la misma pero transmitía un sentimiento de perdida, de soledad, porque ella había muerto, porque Anabella estaba muriendo y por el océano era tan basto que parecía que lo cubría todo; por primera vez pude ver claramente el agua a mi alrededor, como me rodeaba y parecía que el cielo no existía aquí, solo el agua era la constante, el agua me dejaba flotar, el agua me cubría, y cada vez esta inmensidad se hacía más grande, y la oscuridad lo dominaba todo.

I feel the darkness all over me,

I can't breathe in this place,

I feel the darkness all over me,

I've loosen my mind.

Podía visualizarla claramente, su anatomía estaba tan lejos pero aun así era como si estuviera tan cerca, ¿pero donde estaba? ¿todavía estaba viva? Porque era la misma persona, era la misma mujer que murió de forma tan horrible pero ahora estaba ahí, pero el color rojo en el agua era tan distrayente ¿Qué es lo que es? Y el frío lo cubre todo…..

The Bosco came and find me,

I don't know how

He's put me in that crazy picture

Was too strong for me,

Everything is madness, everything is sick

This garden is terrifying

Nothing is where suppose to be

Everything is madness, everything is sick

And I feel the darkness all over me

Los perros grandes estaban bailando de forma tan extraña a mi alrededor, y uno se acerca hacia mi para invitarme también a bailar, tal vez si lo toco me llevara a ella, porque aunque no puedo precisar su cara, sé que esta aterrada, tiene miedo y quiere llorar por mí, pero el agua es tan pesada, que me lleva lejos, lejos de ella, lejos de los perros. No me gusta levitar aquí en el agua, porque tengo frío y mis ojos se cierran, tengo tanto sueño, que solo quiero dormir un poco, pero lo último que veo es la desesperación ella por mí, porque ahora yo estoy muriendo y yo soy la que partire….

Please take me away from here, take me with you,

I can't breathe in this place

You are there, I can see you, and you're there,

If I extend my hand, I can reach you, I know I can.

But I understand you can't give me more than this

You just can't give more

And I feel the darkness all over me.

But please don't let me alone,

This is not heaven neither the hell

And the earth is already too far from me

So where am I going?

Where am I?

And I feel the darkness all over me.

Here is where we falling apart,

I'm selfish to say this, but I hope to see you again some day,

Sorry for bother you but I have one last request

Just don't let me die alone

Let me feel I'm worthy for.

Siento la oscuridad sobre mí,

No puedo respirar en este lugar,

Siento la oscuridad sobre mí,

Estoy perdiendo la cordura.

El Bosco vino y me encontró,

No se como

El me puso en esa loca pintura,

Fue muy fuerte para mí,

Todo esta loco, todo esta enfermo,

Este jardín es terrorífico

Nada esta donde tiene que estar

Todo esta loco, todo esta enfermo,

Y siento la oscuridad sobre mí.

Por favor llévame lejos de acá, llévame con vos,

No puedo respirar en este lugar,

Vos estas ahí, te puedo ver, vos estas ahí,

Si yo extiendo mi mano, yo te puedo alcanzar, yo se que puedo

Pero yo entiendo que no podes darme más que esto

Vos no puedes darme más

Y siento la oscuridad sobre mí

Por favor no me dejes solo

Esto no es el cielo pero tampoco el infierno

Y la tierra esta muy lejos de mi

¿Entonces donde voy?

¿Donde estoy?

Y siento la oscuridad sobre mí

Acá es donde nosotros nos separamos

Soy egoísta al decir esto, pero espero verte algún día

Lamento molestarme pero tengo una última petición

Solamente no me dejes morir solo

Hazme sentir que valgo la pena.

**(N/a: La letra de esta canción estaba primeramente pensada en inglés como lo verán arriba, rimaba más con la melodía que tenía en mente, lo de abajo es la traducción. Si no se nota es lo que le dice Nessie hacia su madre, Bella, cuando el agua las separa)**

La agridulce canción de cuna murió en mis manos, porque durante tanto tiempo, siempre que la repasaba en mi mente, fue tan cálida, denotando el amor profundo que se puede tener por otra persona, como nada es lo mismo una vez que la conoció y como ese cambio que origino en la vida es lo mejor que pude haber pasado y ahora yo la contamine con el dolor que me dominaba; porque ella me había dejado, esa agua era tan potente, era tan fuerte y esa vez ella no había muerto, sino por su expresión de espanto, yo era la que me había dedicado a morir. Quería romper todo, destruir lo que estaba a mí alrededor, porque ella sufrió tanto y yo solo pude observarla ¡ y ahora jamás volvería a mi lado! Como también se iría Anabella, y no pude evitar llorar con más fuerza. Me percate que unos brazos fuertes se aferraron a mí, no me soltaban, el calor de su cuerpo, me cubrió toda, como siempre lo hacía, porque mi Francis siempre estaba presente, él era la única constante en mi vida pero era la primera vez en mi vida que eso no bastaba, no me bastaba con su presencia, porque realmente quería verla de nuevo, al menos una vez más por un mero instante.

Me alzo, tomando mi lugar en el asiento, no pude abrir los ojos, porque intentaba visualizar en mis recuerdos, los recuerdos que mis sueños crearon, algunas facciones de ella, pero solo obtenía imágenes difusas, nada definido pero lo que estaba fijo era el horror que el contorno de sus ojos me brindaban, porque ella también tenía miedo de perderme, como si yo hubiese sido la que se fue y no ella, como si yo fuese la que se hubiese marchado de su lado. Hundí mi rostro en el pecho de Francis, mientras que él me abrazaba, fuertemente, como si intentase mantenerme en una pieza, ya que la verdad es que me estaba deshaciendo, el dolor me estaba partiendo en mil pedazos.

-por favor, no llores Nessie, no llores…-me suplico en mi oído, podía sentir como estaba llorando también por mí, pero no podía decirle no era su culpa, solo que me imperaba llorar porque me estaba quedando sola y ellas se morían- no te rindas, por favor no te rindas, no me dejes, no me dejes solo…- acaricio mis cabellos tiernamente con su una mano mientras que con la otra palpaba delicadamente mi espalda y yo solo pude apretarme a él, porque jamás lo dejaría, me era físicamente imposible, pero el dolor de ya no tenerlas más era muy grande como detenerme para confirmárselo.

Seguí llorando por un rato más, no sé por cuanto tiempo, Francis jamás se movió un centímetro, y aunque yo lloraba con fuerzas, podía percibir que él también lo hacía por mí, ya que también tenía miedo al futuro y era la primera vez que lo advertía tan frágil como yo. Haciendo fuerzas de no sé donde, levante mi rostro para verlo y su semblante destruido rompió un poco más mi corazón, sus ojos estaban tan rojos, como creo que los míos lo estaban, las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas y sus labios estaban tan comprimidos como si también desease gritar a todo pulmón; pensé que era solo yo, pero su pecho también se movía intranquilo porque le costaba respirar. Levante mi mano, limpiando lo más lentamente posible las lágrimas y sus ojos mostraron un poco de esa luz que tanto caracterizaba a mi Francis, pero seguía igual de desarticulado que yo.

-no te rindas…-me volvió a pedir, en un intento de recuperar el tono de su voz, pero estaba tan cargada de desolación que me hizo volver a llorar con fuerza, porque no podía rendir, porque la vida no me lo permitía, ya que no podía dejar solo a mi Francis, pero en serio deseaba tanto mi corazón dejase de palpitar por un momento, porque me dolía cada latido, cada respiro, me dolía saber que los demás morirían y que jamás dejaría de amarlos.- no me dejes, por favor no me dejes…- bajo su frente para posicionarla con la mía, mientras que ambos seguíamos llorando- te amo tanto como para dejarte ir…- la derrota en su tono me dolió en el alma, y asentí tratando de sonreír para calmarme un poco, para quitarle un poco de congoja. Acerco su rostro hacia mí, y busco mis labios con los suyos, y me deje perderme por el amor y la pasión del toque de este; primero dulcemente rozo mis labios, la carnosidad de los suyos me poseyó y busque más porque necesita más ahora y abrí mi boca para permitirle el acceso hacia la profundidad de esta. Cuando introdujo su lengua dentro, percibí lo brusco que se estaba transformando todo, pero no me importaba, solo necesitaba sentir el calor de Francis, que me haga conocer la fogosidad que él solo me podía entregar, que me haga olvidar todo, al menos por un rato. Sus brazos presionaron mi cuerpo contra el suyo, coloque mis manos por sobre su nuca para aproximarlo lo mayor posible mientras que su lengua intentaba devorar la mía; me extraño cuando tomo mi pierna para ubicarla a su costado así cada una estaba rodeando su cintura, una dureza entre sus pantalones me sorprendió, pero lo que más me descoloco era un palpito algo molesto se originaba en mi centro, brazas calientes, que también me hacían cosquillas se distribuían en mi vientre hasta llegar hacia mi vagina, pero no podía dejar de besarlo para saber que era, solo el gusto de sus labios me parecían tan bien, tan correcto, como si supiera que él sabría como detener esas sensaciones.

Tomo mis nalgas para acercarme más hacia donde estaba su hombría, donde algo duro se asomaba y sus labios seguían tomando los míos sin piedad alguna, el calor del cuerpo de ambos se estaba elevando, y las cosquillas molestias se estaban intensificando, entonces mi pelvis, sin antes consultarme, comenzaron a moverse, refregándose contra la dureza de Francis, que gimió duramente sin dejar de besarme. El movimiento me agradaba, me ayudaba y algo me decía que esto era lo que tanto estuve esperando, al fin iba a hacer el amor con Francis. Su lengua continúo hundiéndose en mi boca, y su sabor es exquisito, entonces una de sus manos, paso hacia delante, haciendo un pequeño espacio entre nosotros, y se dirigió hacia el botón que empezaba mi pantalón, no me importo sino que las sensaciones eran demasiado avasallantes como prestar atención a algo más, pero el sonido de el botón abrirse ocasiono que Francis se detuviera. Automáticamente dejo de besarme y aunque me hubiese gustado seguir, no tenía las ganas de pedirle nada, separe mi rostro del suyo y lo baje hasta apoyar mi frente en su pecho, donde pude observar su mano sobre mi pierna y como el botón de mi pantalón estaba abierto, lo escuche respirar profundamente, y aunque espere que intentase alejarse de mi, su mano en mi pierna, comenzó a acariciarme tiernamente, su otra mano tomo mi mentón para que me volviese a enfrentar a él. Con una expresión más tranquila pero con las secuelas de las lágrimas que corrieron por su rostro, me hipnotizo por un instante con lo hermoso que se veía, no pude evitar morderme mi labio y probé el sabor que dejo en este, sonrió pero con la mirada todavía algo triste, sus ojos negros estaban más cálidos que de costumbre y todo su rostro me demostraba cuando podía yo amar a este hermoso ser.

-Nessie…-me llamo y me quede esperando mientras que su sonrisa crecía-¿te casarías conmigo?-no tuve tiempo para pensar su propuesta, cuando se tenso, endureciendo su cuerpo, y su rostro se lleno de odio y espanto, el olor a osamenta lo cubrió todo, era tan potente, más que hoy a la tarde, como si algo muerto estuviese mucho tiempo bajo el sol pudriéndose, me levante de su regazo, mientras que él comenzó a convulsionar descontroladamente. Todos sus instintos estaban en alerta, yo también podía percibir el peligro, como si una alarma se prendiera en mi interior pidiéndome que huya que ese no era un lugar seguro; el miedo me estaba consumiendo, mientras que Francis se mantenía a la expectativa sin quitar su vista de la puerta, su cuerpo adquiría más tamaño a medida que intentaba no transformarse, tuve que taparme la nariz por el olor era horrible que ocasionaba que quisiese vomitar, te descomponía solo percibirlo- hay que….-no llego a terminar, cuando los gritos de horror, del otro lado de la casa, me aterraron.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_En serio me quiero disculpar por la tardanza, en especial a ti, Mony Black, ya que te había dicho hace más de un mes y medio que estaba a punto de terminar el capi, y resulto que jamás lo publique sino que me dedique a publicar otro cuento; no lo hice adrede, sino que mi sentido del humor justo correspondió de lo que hable en ese cuento, y no tuve las ganas de escribir este hasta ahora. Por esa época perdí a un ser muy querido para mi, y realmente me sentí muy mal y no podía escribir nada más, mi mente no me lo dejaba, porque en serio lo amaba, y aunque ahora no tengo mucha idea de lo que siento, creo que estoy mejor, porque ya dejo de sufrir y seguro que ya no le duele nada más pero la verdad es que soy un ser muy egoísta y me gustaría que este a mi lado, o al menos que no hubiese muerto solo como lo hizo._

_Ya sé que no es uno de los mejores capis, realmente lo escribí muy mal, prometo que voy a poner mi mejor esfuerzo para que no suceda de nuevo. La letra de canción iba a tener música pero mi amiga, la muy vaga, no se la hizo, así que solo quedo la letra, me parece que hubiese quedado buena con música._

_El siguiente capi cambio de punto de vista y puede que les sorprenda lo que vaya a suceder, aunque puede que no, quien sabe._

_Si no llego a actualizar antes de fin de año, solo les deseo ¡feliz navidad y muy prospero año nuevo! Abracen a lo que amen y díganles cuantos los necesitan, ya que la vida no es lo mismo sin ellos, porque cuando ya no están no sirve nada reflexionar eso, sino que hay que hacérselos saber mientras respiran, lo sé por experiencia. Adiós._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	14. Y EL VAMPIRO SE QUEMO

Y EL VAMPIRO SE QUEMO

Sam Uley (pov)

-"¿pero que demonios sucedió?"-logre captar por parte de Jared pero los gritos de Seth eran más potentes, retumbaban en todo el bosque, eran de horror y desesperación; hacía casi 10 años que no lo escuchaba de esa manera. Estábamos todavía en la casa de Billy aguardando la hora para ir al acantilado para rendir homenaje a Jacob y Nessie, cuando Jasper se comunico mediante el móvil con Alice y los lamentos de agonía, de puro sufrimiento de Seth se escucharon y todos nosotros nos dispusimos a ayudarlos. El clamor se hacía más fuerte a mediada que nos acercábamos, Leah, Edward y Bella estaban delante de todos.

-"¿será un vampiro? ¿Se habrán cruzado con uno?"-pregunto Milo, uno de los más jóvenes ansioso por tener alguna pelea, de hecho, muchos de ellos no han combatido jamás, después de la batalla con los Volturi y su ejercito, Forks y sus alrededores es una zona peligrosa para cualquier vampiro que intente dañar un ser humano. A cada paso que daba tenía que mantenerme concentrado para no perder las fuerzas en mis patas, porque los gritos de Seth me desarticulaban, me transportaba a ese día hace 10 años donde entendí perfectamente lo que era ser jefe de la tribu, no solo de la manada, sino de también de los humanos que componen mi pueblo. Porque mentalizarme hasta lo más profundo de la medula no fue suficiente como cuando la realidad nos toco a todos y yo, como el alpha, tuve que mantenerme inalterable para no permitir que los demás se derrumbasen, cuando lo único que deseaba hacer era llorar un poco, al menos un poco, no más que eso, porque jamás debió haber pasado ese día, jamás debió….

-"¿creen que hay varios vampiros para pelear?"- prosiguió Gastón, haciendo que los demás se impacientaran y excitaran por las ganas de al fin usar sus garras y dientes. Note las facciones de Leah, estaba llorando en silencio, como siempre lo hacia, como cuando murió su padre, como cuando la abandone, como cuando Jacob murió y creyó que su hermano tuvo el mismo destino, ocultándose para no demostrar el dolor que la poseía, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para remediar la situación, ya que el pasado no se podía cambiar, no cuando ellos jamás regresarían. Pero a la que no quería ver era a Bella, detestaba estar en su presencia, porque hoy no tendría que ser aniversario de nada, hoy tendría que ser un día común y corriente, pero hoy significa muerte, por eso detestaba ver a Bella, de la misma manera que detesto ver a Seth, porque con ellos son cuatros los muertos, solo que ellos aun estaban vivos aunque se hayan ahogado también hace 10 años.

-"¿habrá igual cantidad de vampiros que hubo con los Volturi?"- se entusiasmo Zac, que sollo se unió a la manada hace un año, sentí como momentáneamente mi pata izquierda trasera se dormía, cansada de seguir corriendo-"¡vamos a poder con ellos, somos más, somos…."

-"¡cállate, niño!"- le cortó duramente Paul sin dejar de correr, como todos, estaba por detenerlos, porque la debilidad en mis piernas se estaba acrecentado y sus discusiones me ponían muy nervioso, cuando continuo-"que hayas visto nuestros recuerdos no significa que comprendas lo que fue esa batalla, no tienes ni la menor idea lo que se experimenta en carne propia, lo que fue afrontar las consecuencias…"

Paul tenía razón, los más jóvenes no tenían ni la menor idea lo que fue ese día y las semanas que le siguieron.

_El silencio solo era disturbado por los sollozos de Embry, aunque su pata se estaba curando necesitaba asistencia medica para que cicatrice apropiadamente; podía sentir la mirada triste de Paul sobre mí, él no soportaba la idea de que Rachel sufra de alguna manera y ahora le tendría que consolar mientras yo le informaba que su pequeño hermano había muerto. Jared me contó sobre la situación, muchos de los amigos de los Cullen se habían ido, solo algunos, como los Denali, Benjamin y las amazonas se habían quedado para ayudar con la búsqueda; los heridos eran unos cuatros, me tranquilizaba que ninguno era de gravedad ni que sus vidas sufrían algún tipo de peligro, ya demasiado tenía que soportar al tener que ir a anunciar a Billy sobre lo sucedido._

_Nos estábamos acercando a la reservación lentamente, la lastimadura de Embry le impedía poder ir con más rapidez, además era mejor para todos, era mejor para mi por el momento, jamás considere esta posibilidad, no desee que ninguno pelee, todos son niños, pero tuvieron que hacerlo y ahora uno de ellos, el verdadero alpha de la manada, ese joven que desde se convirtió en uno de nosotros se me impuso, yendo en contra de mis consejos, aceptando situaciones que iban en contra de lo que creímos había muerto, aunque solo tenía 17 años, tenía tantas cosas de hombre, porque mantenía su entereza, su decisión hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero no dejaba de ser un niño. _

_-"Jared…"-le llame, estaba con uno de los tres grupos que dispuse para que siguiese con la búsqueda, necesitaba encontrar a alguno de ellos, porque esta maldita pesadilla debía terminar, porque esa niña, aunque no era humana, ni de ninguna categoría en especial, no había hecho mal alguno, ¡maldición! Solo tenía 4 meses ¿acaso no había consideración de eso?_

_-"los otros dos grupos están yendo hacia el este y oeste, junto a Brady me dirijo hacia el norte..."- asentí mientras veía através de sus ojos como recorrían las costas, Emmett junto a uno de sus amigos desaparecían en el agua, adentrándose a esta para continuar con la búsqueda-"estoy siguiendo el rastro de Leha y Quil, pero parece que hace rato pasaron por aquí…"_

_-"esta bien, cualquier cosa en una hora me estoy transformando nuevamente…no se dispersen, todavía no sabemos si hay más vampiros sueltos"-les ordene a todos- "llevo a Embry y veo como están los heridos, y me uno a ustedes…."_

_-"¿Es cierto? No hay alguna posibilidad que…".- me interrumpió Collin, con cierto temor en su voz, pude interiorizarme lo que pasaba por las mentes de cada uno de ellos, ninguno podía creer lo que estaba pasando _

_-"Jacob esta muerto…"-tuve que mantener mi voz neutra, no podía darme el lujo de mostrar emoción alguna, escuche como algunos lloraban mientras que otros buscaban la forma de refutar mi sentencia- "tienen que buscar el cuerpo de él, eso es todo, tengan la idea de que es posible que…"-entonces la debilidad en mis piernas apareció, como si estuviera agotado, exhausto , y aunque lo estaba, sabía que esto era más profundo, era lo mismo que me paso cuando vi a mi madre llorando destrozada porque mi padre se había marchado para siempre, cuando tuve que afrontar la responsabilidad de mantenerla a flote. Ante la mirada extrañada de Paul me repuse y proseguí-"hayan más muertos, Seth hace rato que no sale del agua y no se comunica con Leah, además la niña Cullen también necesita respirar para seguir viviendo….así que mentalícense de que es posible que se encuentren con sus cadáveres."-no permití que ninguno de ellos continuara cuando me escondí detrás de un árbol para transformarme cuando estuve a una distancia prudente de la reserva y la casa de Billy._

_Cuando volví a encontrarme con Embry y Paul, ninguno se atrevía a mirarme al rostro, me coloque al lado de Embry para que se recargara encima mió para que pudiésemos continuar._

_-me comunique con Quil, Leah no quería hablar- me dijo por lo bajo con la voz quebrada Embry- están sobre la costa oeste, tuvieron que salir del agua por un rato, casi se ahogan, me dijo que las aguas…-se detuvo tragando con fuerzas, yo solo me dedique a mirar hacia donde estaba la pequeña casita de Billy, podía ver desde lo lejos a Kim y mi pierna se cosquilleo, queriendo que me sentara, cuando note a Sue junto a Charlie, que por su rostro estaba conmocionado, ya le habrían contado sobre la batalla que se desarrollo.-están muy fuertes, casi los empuja hacia el océano, vieron a Esme y el hibrido que trajeron en el camino, pero…_

_-es mejor que te concentres en tu pierna, mañana tendremos que seguir con la búsqueda y es mejor que tu te encuentres con nosotros para ayudarnos- golpee fuertemente mi pie contra el suelo tratando de que la molestia se fuese. Paul estaba por hablar cuando Kim nos vio._

_-¡ahí están!-grito llamando a los demás, dentro de la casa, salieron Emily, que tan pronto se dio cuenta de mi presencia sonrío aliviada, trate de hacerlo pero no podía, no podía sonreír esta vez, no cuando Billy apareció en mi rango junto a Rachel. El Dr. Cullen se nos aproximo rápidamente para tomar a Embry para poder comenzar a examinarlo, estuvo curando a los heridos y estaba profundamente agradecido por ello; cuando se detuvo enfrente mió, estudiando la herida de Embry, susurro._

_-¿y mi nieta?- mi maldita pierna quería rendirse, estaba tan cansada, quería detenerse de estar parado, me quede quieto tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas, pero no supe que hacer, hasta que ya estábamos tan cerca de todos ellos que ya no había marcha atrás._

_-¡¿alguien puede decirme que demonios pasa acá? Llego acá y me dicen que hubo una batalla y que mi hija y nieta estuvieron involucradas- bramo con ira Charlie, que era sostenido por Sue, su bronca estaba focalizada en mí, porque yo soy el responsable de la manada y siempre tuvo confianza en mí, siempre supo que podía contar conmigo, porque siempre demostró que me considera un hombre de una gran entereza, pero la verdad es que el cosquilleo de mi pierna se estaba haciendo muy fuerte-¡¿Qué es lo que mierda sucede?_

_-los muchachos están rastreando…._

_-¿Jared?-me demando temblorosa con los ojos llenos de lagrimas Kim, agite mi cabeza y busque un punto para poder focalizarme, porque tenía que informarles lo que había pasado, mientras que mis piernas me indicaban que solo querían estar echadas en el piso descansando._

_Moví mi vista y no pude enfocar peor punto para comenzar, porque la mirada de Billy lo consumía todo, intentado encontrar una respuesta a todo esto, sacarme la verdad, todo lo demás desapareció, solo los ojos negros de Billy se mantuvieron, trate de mantener mi porte y lo logre porque seguía observando sin romper la mirada pero sin encontrar la solución._

_-Jared esta bien…-pude escuchar como suspiraba relajada, cuando le quite la carga de no saber- Jacob y Nessie se separaron en medio del enfrentamiento, y poco después fueron Bella y Seth en su rescate…._

_-¿Seth?-la voz de Sue fue de contrariedad y temor, pero no podía alejarme de Billy, porque tenía que ser el hombre que todos esperaban que fueran y demostrar que podía hacerme cargo de la situación, solo rezaba que mis malditas piernas me dejaran en paz-¿Qué pasa con Seth? ¿Dónde esta?- tome aire, tratando de continuar pero me estaba costando, porque casi podía sentir como mis pulmones tenían algo de agua, como me quemaba un poco la nariz, todos estaba concentrados en mí, pero yo solo me enfoque en los ojos de Billy, que me estaban demandando sobre su hijo, donde estaba su pequeño hijo. Sin darme cuenta las palabras salieron de mi boca._

_-la manada de Jacob tiene un nuevo alpha…-los gritos no se hicieron esperar, los llantos, mientras que los ojos de Billy se llenaron de espanto y casi podía ver como la vida, esa chispa que siempre esta presente en todo ser, que determina que hay un alma con ganas de continuar se iba de él- perdimos contacto con Jacob hace tiempo, pero…_

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa? No entiendo…- y no pude seguir manteniendo el contacto visual con Billy, era demasiado para mí; Charlie sostenía a Sue que lloraba quebrada entre sus brazos, sin comprender lo que significaba lo que había dicho, Paul se había acercado hacia Rachel que intentaba comprender pero sin llegar a captarlo en su totalidad._

_-¿Cómo que tiene un nuevo jefe la manada de mi hermano?-pronuncio lentamente Rachel hacia Paul, sentí como Emily apretaba mi mano, dándome apoyo, entonces mis piernas dejaron de estar tan cansadas, pero igual deseaba poder sentarme un poco.- pero si mi hermano es el alpha-mirando a Paul, que estaba mudo a su lado abrazándola, mientras que de a poco el cuerpo de ella comenzaba a temblar por miedo a lo que dentro de poco comprendería- ¿Paul?- el rostro de Paul estaba lleno de dolor, porque no quería hacerla sufrir, así que tuve que tomar su lugar._

_-Leah es el nuevo alpha…-y observando hacia Charlie que estaba sin idea de lo que pasaba, continúe-Jacob murió._

_-¡no! ¡No! ¡No!- se desespero Rachel negando con la cabeza, tratando de alejar a Paul que intentaba aprisionarla entre sus brazos, pero ella no repelía mientras que las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro- es un niño, solo tiene 17 años- abalanzándose hacia mí, intento golpearme, pero fue tomada por la cintura por Paul que hundió su rostro en los cabellos de ella desde atrás- ¡mentira! ¡Maldito! ¡Mi hermano no esta muerto! ¡Es un niño maldita sea! ¡Es mi hermano!_

_-se perdieron en el agua…- tuve que seguir automáticamente, sentía el agarre de Emily y eso me consolaba un poco, pero no quitaba la pesadez de la tarea._

_-¿Quiénes se perdieron?- me demando Carlisle, sus ojos parecían querer llorar, sus años de experiencias, cientos de ellos, sabía que cuando no le conteste sobre su nieta, es que ella era parte de la mala noticia._

_-Nessie estaba con él…_

_-¿Nessie?- jamás pensé ver a Charlie llorar, pero lo estaba haciendo y la debilidad en mis piernas, por más que Emily estuviese a mi lado se hacia más fuerte.-debe haber alguna equivocación, ellos…_

_-aunque no encontramos los cuerpos, esta confirmado que Jacob esta muerto, porque Leah es el alpha, eso no hubiese pasado a no ser que el anterior alpha hubiese muerto, y Jacob era el alpha…-los gritos de Rachel histérica, que luchaba entre los brazos de Paul, se hicieron más fuertes.-Bella y Seth tras ellos, y hace rato que no tenemos comunicación con ninguno de ellos dos…-note como Sue quiso modular algo, pero quise terminar con todo esto- en el lugar donde habían luchado, hay señales de que Seth y Nessie también resultaron heridos…_

_Entonces el Embry lloro con más fuerza cubriendo su cabeza con sus manos, intentando ocultarse, Carlisle se quedo mirándolo pero estático como una estatua perfecta, pero con el rostro visiblemente destruido._

_-¿Billy?- la voz de Kim dirigió la atención de todos hacia él, que se estaba dirigiendo lentamente hacia la casa, dándonos la espalda, sin emitir casi sonido, no podía escuchar nada más que el sonido de su corazón en él._

_-tengo que llamar a Rebecca, debe conseguir boletos aéreos lo más rápidamente posible…perdonen pero tengo un funeral que organizar- y así desapareció dentro de la casa._

-"¿estas bien?"- me pregunto Jared extrañado, entonces me di cuenta que mi velocidad había descendido, golpee fuertemente mis patas en el piso, para que respondan como era debido, la figura de Jasper se asomaba entre los árboles, indicándonos la dirección a donde debíamos ir, los gritos de Seth eran muy intensos y cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente nos encontramos con el escenario menos pensado.

Todos ellos estaban en forma humana, Quil temblando descontroladamente caminada en círculos insultando en voz alta, lleno de ira, Embry miraba el cielo con la mirada perdida, como si no estuviera ahí sino en un lugar muy lejano; y contra un árbol estaba Seth, desnudo, como todos ellos, gritando lleno de horror hacia la nada. Bella se le fue acercando lentamente, tomando el rostro entre sus manos, le obligo a mirarla.

-cálmate, Seth, estoy aquí mi niño, todo esta bien ahora…-eso logro calmarlo un poco, ya bajo el un poco el tono de su voz, pero nos indico con un ligero movimiento de cabeza que nos aproximáramos, lo cierto, es que Seth era muy impredecible bajo esas circunstancias, como lo fue hace casi 10 años.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-cuestiono Carlisle, que al igual que todos no entendía que era la que sucedía. Emmett, que estaba afectado, se acerco a su esposa.

-no lo sé, estábamos bien, cantando, cuando ellos comenzaron a actuar raro, y al después…no sé- estaba tan desconcertado.

-sus mentes están algo confusas no tienen un pensamiento coherente- nos indico Edward que solo observaba tristemente como su esposa, abrazaba a Seth, como ellos dos se estaban aislando del mundo como siempre lo hacían.- es algo sobre una voz….

La atención de Embry y Quil se disparo hacia Edward, mientras que este se cubrió el rostro negando la cabeza rápidamente, nos tensamos ante una amenaza que no existía.

-¡no es cierto!- vocifero descontroladamente, Embry comenzó a llorar desesperado, mientras que el temblor de Quil se intensificaba- ¡no es cierto! No es posible… ¡no!- Bella se enfoco en él, sin comprender y junto a Esme se estaban por acercársele, cuando Leah gruño con fuerza, en señal de que se trasformasen para que les enseñaran lo que había pasado-¡no, Leah!- le quiso detener, pero Quil y Embry se transformaron ante el mandato, no tardo un segundo cuando su rostro se lleno de horror también, mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos.

-Rema, rema, rema tu barco, Suavemente corriente abajo…-comenzó a cantar Seth, espantándonos a todos, porque hace 10 años canto esa canción, esa maldita canción que tanto odiaba, y mis piernas querían rendirse de una buena vez.

_A la mañana siguiente, los muchachos estaba regresando de su búsqueda, Alice tenía algo que decirnos, así que era mejor que todos estuviésemos reunidos; el agua estaba muy descontrolada, muy peligrosa, y no enviaría a ningún muchacho más hacía ahí, no podía perder a ninguno más, ya demasiado con la muerte de Jacob y la desaparición de Seth. Leah y Quil no todavía no regresaban, y sospechaba que no lo harían hasta que encontrasen los restos de Jacob o a Seth, Embry partiría en unas horas, junto a Jared, Brady y Collin para ayudarlos, se ofrecieron y no me opuse, ya que yo también iría solo que no enviaría a los más jóvenes. Alice junto a Jasper y Esme, entro algo reticente hacia la reserva y se detuvo en nuestro punto de reunión, mi casa; estaban algo desprolijos, evidentemente, habían estado toda la noche rastreándolos, todos los chicos temblaron un poco ante su presencia, pero estaban tan agotados que ni siquiera pudieron levantarse de sus asientos mientras comían desaforadamente._

_Paul y Jared se quedaron a mi lado, protegiéndome, aunque estaban deseando saber si la adivina tenía alguna buena noticia. Carlisle se les unió a ellos y abrazo fuertemente a su esposa, mientras que Alice, tan pequeña como era se me aproximó casi danzando._

_-lamento mucho lo que paso con Jacob…-me dijo en voz baja, tristemente, al estar en contacto con el Dr. Cullen pude comprender que al menos ellos eran diferentes y no solo seres perversos, aunque eso no implicaba que sus aromas nos fueran gratos.- pero tuve una visión…-se mostró esperanzaba y hasta cierto punto feliz, pero tratando de ser considerada con nuestra perdida._

_-¿una visión?- se nos acerco Charlie, que tenía el rostro demacrado- ¿tienes visiones?- Alice asintió y sonrió tristemente._

_-vi a Bella, ella va a regresar, creo que será dentro de poco, pero mi visión…- frunció el ceño algo confundida- no sé cuando se dará, es algo extraño, no lo puedo establecer en un tiempo determinado, es raro, es como…._

_-¿Qué es lo que viste?- se exaspero Paul, causando que Jasper se antepusiera a Alice gruñendo, y todos los muchachos lo hicieran en respuesta._

_-¡basta!-les ordene, realmente estaba fastidiado porque mis malditas piernas me pedían descansar y no era momento de hacerlo.- por favor, continua- Alice asintió y prosiguió._

_-ella esta riendo, estaba feliz, corriendo, como si todo fuese a estar bien, así que estoy segura que ella regresara y los demás estarán bien, solo que no sé cuando. Mi hermano y los demás ya lo saben solo están esperando en la costa para poder verlo._

_-¿o sea que Nessie también regresara?- pregunto esperanzado Charlie, Alice asintió con una calida sonrisa, pero el cansancio de mis piernas no se iba._

_Las semanas pasaron y hacíamos guardia en las costas para esperar el regreso de Bella, Seth y Nessie; los muchachos estaban entusiasmados para ver a Seth, de verlo a salvo, yo también quería lo mismo, Leah ya había sufrido mucho, ya había perdido mucho, y por eso todos estábamos horas haciendo guardia para poder avisar tan pronto regresaran. Estuvimos tratando de encontrar el cuerpo de Jacob, pero no dio ningún resultado, tuvimos que construir un pequeño altar en el acantilado de madera, hasta que encontremos el cuerpo, hasta que tengamos algo para poder llorar. _

_Muchos de los amigos de los Cullen se habían ido, pero los que se quedaron, aceptaron no cazar humanos en nuestras zonas, así que la población de alces estaba en descenso. Pero ninguno dejaba de esperarlos, porque eso era todo que nos quedaba, esperar que al menos ellos tres regresen al fin a casa. Al cumplirse la tercera semana llego el día de sus retornos._

_Los aullidos, los llamados de Embry y Collins nos avisaron que al fin ellos estaban en casa, estábamos casi todos en la casa de Sue, tuve que salir de la casa, junto a Jared y Quil para poder transformarnos y saber que había pasado. Estaba con nosotros, Billy, Sue, Charlie, y el Dr. Cullen junto a su esposa y su hijo, Emmett. Tan pronto como me transforme pude ver que era lo que estaba pasando, y nos quedamos desconcertados, al principio no entendí, porque Jasper, Nahuel y los muchachos no se acercaban, pero cuando pude ver claramente la situación me quede tan impresionado como ellos._

_Entre medio de los árboles, iba Seth, en forma animal, su mirada solo se enfoca en el piso, pero su hocico estaba lleno de sangre, los chicos lo identificaron inmediatamente como sangre de animal, pero lo que impresionaba es que en su lomo llevaba a Bella, que sus ropas estaban todas rotas pero su rostro estaba hundido en el lomo de Seth y no pude ver como estaba, antes de que pudiere pensarlo, Edward que ya había llegado a la reserva expreso mi duda._

_-¿Dónde esta Nessie?- y todas las vistas se enfocaron en él, Leah se acerco junto a Emily que no la abandonaba ningún segundo en estas tres semanas, la relación entre ellas pareció sanar un poco pero aun tenían algunas asperezas. Todos tenían grandes ojeras porque nadie se permitió descansar un poco, incluso los vampiros tenían los ojos más oscuros, no cazaban como era debido, esto era algo peligroso para todos, pero sus intensiones siempre se mantuvieron en respetar esta alianza donde podían entrar a la Push hasta que ellos regresasen. Seth apareció entre los árboles, Edward junto a Sue se estuvieron por acercar, pero el muchacho se tenso, erizando su pelaje, en señal de guardia y les gruño, entonces, vimos sus ojos, estaban perdidos, pero tenían tanto odio y eran casi animales, como si todo rastro de humanidad se hubiera perdido en ellos._

_Lentamente bajo el cuerpo de Bella, acomodándolo sobre un tronco y él se quedo dando vueltas alrededor de ella, como protegiéndola de algo. La sangre se escurría entre sus fauces, y si no hubiese sabido que él era licántropo hubiese jurado que una bestia estaba enfrente de nosotros._

_-¿Bella?-le llamo precavido Edward, destruido, porque la niña no estaba ahí, y eso solo se podía significar que…. Bella tenía el rostro oculto entre sus cabellos y no daba señal alguna, parecía un muerto, su cuerpo demostraba serios daños, como si la hubiesen intentado desgarrar, un lamento de Quil nos hizo dar cuenta que en el pecho de Seth estaba lastimado con una gran cicatriz que se denotaba ser muy profunda.- ¿Dónde esta Nessie?- Bella levanto la cara y sus ojos negros como el carbón, se llenaron de espanto, mientras que sus manos alzaban hacia sus mejillas, comenzando a gritar como si la estuvieran torturando, como si la estuviesen desgarrando en vida mirando hacia la nada, mirando hacia un lugar donde solo era terror. _

_Me gire para ver a Edward cayendo sobre sus rodillas tomando sus cabellos, gritando, mientras que muchos lloraban llenos de dolor, la beba, la pequeña imprimación de Jacob, que jamás había dañado a nadie, de hecho había traído un periodo de calma y felicidad, estaba muerta al igual que él._

_Durante los dos días siguientes, Seth no se movía del lado de Bella, que seguía en la misma posición pero ya no gritaba solo se quedaba mirando a la nada, ninguno se atrevía a acercarse, no queríamos provocar alguna reacción contraproducente. No estábamos listos todavía para armar otro altar para Nessie, todavía no, su madre tenía que decidirlo, pero su madre no estaba aquí, estaba en otro lado, que por su rostro y el de Seth, sabíamos que estaban todavía en ese lugar, donde seguro vieron como Nessie y Jacob morían. Edward junto a su familia no se movieron de ese lugar, esperando poder acercarse a Bella, para tomarla entre sus brazos y poder sentirla, saber que al menos le quedaba ella, después de perder a su hija. Los nuestros no podíamos comprender como Seth no dormía o transformaba, Embry nos informo que no se podía comunicar con él, que el escudo de Bella no se lo permitía y se quedaron ahí, como una imagen repetida, ella como una estatua del dolor y él como una bestia llena de locura._

_-tenemos que hacer algo…-dijo Jared, a los más jóvenes les prohibí que se acercaran por aquí, ya demasiadas cosas ya soportaron para sus pequeñas mentes- no pueden seguir así, Seth no come hace dios sabe cuanto y Bella…-se trabo mirando el triste espectáculo, ninguno de nosotros se movió teníamos que cuidarlo, era solo un niño, que paso por tanto y la manada de Leah ya estaba pasando por tanto. Los cuatros hombre, que jamás pensé pudieran compartir un mismo espacio, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, Carlisle, Charlie que ya tenía los nervios destruidos, Edward y Billy que mantenía su mano sobre el hombre del esposo de Bella, en señal de acompañamiento, porque ambos pasaron por lo mismo, a ambos se le habían muerto sus hijos de forma horrible._

_- tienes razón…-acoto Jasper, que abrazaba a su esposa, que seguía estupefacta porque su visión había mostrado que todo iba a estar bien al final, pero la realidad no lo permitió porque su sobrina había muerto-hace rato que no come, eso puede hacer impredecible a cualquier vampiro, lo puede enloquecer…_

_-Bella ya esta loca- se atrevió a decir Rose, sentada al lado de su esposo y Sue, causando que Edward rugiera lleno de odio, pero su hermana no se mostró intimidada, solo sus ojos, llenos de perdida me dieron señal que también había perdido parte de su alma por la muerte de esa criatura que considera como propia.- perdió su hija, vio como moría- grito enfurecida, Edward se levanto lleno de ira como para atacarla pero su sujeto por su padre- eso volvería loca a cualquiera, porque ella era…- la cachetada que Esme le propino le callo, dejándonos a todos en silencio._

_-por favor, no ahora Rose…-le hablo en voz baja casi en forma de suplica, abrazándose a ella- no ahora mi niña…-Rose se sostuvo la mejilla y comenzó a sollozar con fuerzas._

_-¿Qué es esto?-el desconcierto de Jasper nos hizo dar cuenta como todo se tornaba oscuro, el sonido de a poco se estaba yendo, mis piernas parecían que ya no tocaban la tierra, no estaba flotando pero la tierra ya no estaba debajo mió, no podía oler nada, como si la nada se estuviese adueñando de todo. Jamás me sentí tan solo como en ese instante, como si todo hubiese desaparecido y la oscuridad se apropiase del mundo; comencé a desesperarme cuando la voz de Seth, cantando como un niño fue todo lo que escuche._

_- Rema, rema, rema tu barco…- la oscuridad se fue yendo y vi a Emily cerca de mí, tan conmocionada como yo, todos estaban extrañados- Suavemente corriente abajo…-desde lo lejos vimos como uno de los Volturi, el hermano de la bruja, estaba retrocediendo lentamente. Nos dimos cuenta que él había logrado escapar, estábamos por ir a atraparlo, cuando en forma humana Seth fue pasando al lado nuestro; sus facciones se mantenía como las del niño que era, pero sus ojos eran amenazantes, estaba en busca de sangre- feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz…_

_-los tuyos…- Bella, estaba a su lado, su mirada mostraba a un ser lleno de odio y con sed de venganza- mataron a mi mejor amigo, ¡lo mataron!- chillo con furia, mientras que Leah y Sue lloraban destruidas- y mi hermosa bebe, mi pequeña bebe…-se iban a aproximando hacia él, que sabía que no tenía escapatoria, porque se percibía lo peligrosos que eran- vas a pagar lo que hicieron… me vas a suplicar que te mate, te juro que lo vas a hacer…-rió enferma, mientras que Edward que era sujeto por sus hermanos, quería estar junto a ella. De pronto aumentando su velocidad logro tomarlo de los brazos, como si fuese un muñeco de trapo, lo choco contra un árbol mientras este gritaba de dolor, desvaneciéndose entre medio del bosque. Seth, aun humano siguió caminando hacia donde fue Bella, cuando noto que nos quisimos mover nos gruño desde su pecho._

_-La vida es sólo un sueño…-continuo cantando mientras también se perdía en el bosque. Durante una semana escuchamos como el vampiro gritaba de dolor, suplicando que lo mataran, mientras que los gruñidos de Bella se volvían más espeluznantes, lo que más daba miedo era la voz de Seth cantando una y otra vez, "…feliz, feliz, la vida es solo un sueño"; y mis piernas ya temblaban porque estaban agotadas._

-¡Edward!- le grito Bella, mientras que el vampiro negaba fuertemente con la cabeza, queriendo llorar- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?...

Nadie comprendía nada, y Seth seguía cantando esa estúpida canción de cuna que tanto me asustaba; estaba podrido de no comprender nada y la forma de actuar de Seth me estaba sacando de quicio.

-"¡Leah!- le llame, necesitaba que me diga que era lo que mierda pasaba-"¿Qué es…"-no llegue a formular mi pregunta cuando su rostro lleno de horror se focalizo en mí, y me mostró que era lo que pasaba, la imagen como un cuadro irreal se implanto en mi mente, ese hombre estaba flotando, el agua era tan oscura pero los rayos de sol que se colaban por el agua permitían verlo con claridad, era Jacob, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, la sangre se mezclaba con el agua, pareciendo una aureola que lo rodeaba su cabeza y pecho estaban visiblemente mal heridos, estaba muerto y no había duda de eso, el chico estaba ya muerto, su cuello no estaba en una posición normal, y mis piernas se cansaron de estar paradas, se cansaron de cargar con el peso del mundo, no cuando ya era demasiado para mi, para mi cuerpo, para mi mente, para mi alma. Entonces, la voz, una voz que escucharon los muchachos hace solo minutos, se me fue clara, porque jamás olvidaría su voz, no podría hacerlo, porque era mi responsabilidad cuidarlo, estar pendiente de él, porque era un niño y aunque él tomo su propias decisiones, era uno de nosotros, uno de los míos ¡maldición era solo un niño! La voz de Jacob, que hace más de 10 años que no escucho, fue concisa, como si estuviese a mi lado, solo que Jacob estaba muerto y los muertos no hablan. No pude evitarlo, porque era demasiado, me costaba respirar, las mentes de mi manada me estaba sofocando queriendo saber que pasaba, y las de los vampiros que comprendían que era que pasaba con Edward y los demás; tuve que transformarme y solo vomite, porque mi cuerpo me lo pedía, mis piernas ya no se podían mover, estaban tan cansadas.

-¿estas bien?- me ayudo golpeándome la espalda Carlisle, y me di cuenta que estaba llorando, mis ojos estaban empañados, nunca deje que nadie me viese llorar, no podía llorar pero no podía parar de hacerlo, necesitaba llorar solo un poco, mi ser me lo pedía.

- esto significa que…-logre modular con dificultad, Edward me miró temblando.

- esta vivo…

-feliz, feliz, la vida es solo un sueño…-siguió cantando con lagrimas Seth.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capitulo._

_Espero que te haya ido bien en los exámenes, Mony, que esto no signifique gran atraso en tus estudios._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	15. AHORA SOMOS NOSOTROS DOS

AHORA SOMOS NOSOTROS DOS

Edward Cullen (pov)

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Hace cuantas horas que estoy sentado en esta silla? ¿O ya serán días que ni siquiera he movido un músculo? El tiempo jamás tuvo menos significado para mí, y de la misma manera me torturaba, porque yo soy un infeliz, soy un maldito bastardo, porque ella no se merecía lo que paso, ella no se merecía mis reproches, porque ella siempre ha sido y será la razón de mi existencia, aunque ahora mi existencia sea solo una sombra. El piano siempre una fuente de paz para mí, me daba cierta pauta para poder pensar, meditar e incluso podes explayar lo que sentía, pero hace tanto tiempo que no hace eso, hace tanto tiempo que no me ayuda como lo necesito, porque el maldito piano no me daba lo que necesitaba, no me regresaba a mi esposa, que tanto amo y sigo solo por ella, porque mi esposa no esta presente, no más, esta en otro lado, solo su cuerpo se quedo, porque en verdad a veces creo, y a no tengo con que refutarlo, que mi hermosa Bella esta con mi hija, y se murió junto a mi pequeña Nessie.

¿Acaso no había una forma de volver el tiempo atrás? ¿Acaso pude hacer algo para detener todo eso? creo que es un pensamiento muy humano buscar las respuestas para preguntas que jamás van a ser solucionadas, pero no puedo obviar la realidad, más cuando las consecuencias están acá, están conmigo a toda hora, porque mi niña esta muerta, se murió de una forma horrible y mi esposa presencio eso, vio como la mataban, así que no importa como analice las cosas, como intente encontrar un significado mayor a las cosas no puedo evitar preguntarme día y noche ¿Acaso no había forma una forma de volver el tiempo atrás? ¿Acaso pude hacer algo para detener todo eso?

¿En que punto de la historia cambiaría las cosas? ¿Cuándo tarde tanto tiempo en destruiré al imbécil de Cayo? ¿Cuándo no corrí lo suficientemente rápido para ir en busca de mi niña y mi amada? ¿Cuándo la batalla comenzó y no las obligue a que huyeran, no solo Nessie y Jacob, sino también Bella? O tal vez, era mejor en cambiar la historia desde su génesis, cuando la conocí, tan magnífica que me dolía solo verla, cuando su sangre me quemaba la garganta, cuando su palpito era la mejor sinfonía, cuando su respiro y sonrojo alejaba a todos los demonios, hubiese sido mejor que jamás se hubiese mudado a Forks, jamás haberla conocido, jamás disfrutar de su presencia, de todo que la compone y me incito a amarla yendo contra todo y todos, jamás haberla llevado directo al peligro, jamás haberme casado con ella, jamás hacerle el amor para terminar teniendo a mi hermosa niña, mi pequeña Nessie; si tan solo pudiese retroceder todo sería distinto en tantos niveles, pero es una mentira, porque lo haría todo de nuevo, porque la amo, porque amo a mi pequeña niña, pero ahora no importe lo que haga, ellas dos ya no están conmigo, porque una murió y de la otra solo queda su sombra.

Desde hace 10 años que tengo miedo de preguntar, de formular esa simple oración que definiría todo, porque ya la realidad esta me agobia y no podría resistir más nada, no lo soporto, pero no pude controlarme hace un mes, cuando los muchachos oyeron esa voz dentro de sus cabezas, porque tal vez había una posibilidad, tal vez no todo era tan horrible, pero si lo era, ya que vi como quedo el cuerpo en la mente de Embry y Quil, vi como quedo el cuerpo de Jacob, así que no pude ir contra lo que estuve reprimiendo y estalle y ella, el amor de mi existencia, ese maravilloso ser que consume todo lo que es mío y se compenetra tanto en mí, fue quien recibió mi ira.

_-esta vivo…-logre modular, pero vi claramente como había quedado su cuerpo, jamás quise al muchacho, no lo soportaba, siempre interponiéndose entre Bella y yo, y después tuvo la osadía de imprimar a mi niña, pero no era malo, siempre las cuido y sabía que con ellas estarían seguras y protegidas, serían felices, pero él había muerto tratando de proteger a mi hija, la cuido hasta las últimas consecuencias, y ahora viendo su cuerpo en la mente de sus amigos, que estaban aterrados y devastados, supe que sufrió mucho, entonces ¿Cómo quedo mi niña? ¿Cómo sufrió mi niña? ¿Por qué tuvo que sufrir?, sentí como el olor a Fresia se me aproximaba, mi Bella como hace diez años no lo hacía beso mi frente dulcemente pero con ese deje de tristeza que ahora la componía, mientras pronunciaba algunas palabras, pero no supe que era, porque la imagen de Jacob muerto en mi cabeza era demasiado fuerte, sé que lloraban los demás, creo que Leah aullaba, pero la canción de cuna de Seth, era muy hipnótica. ¿Y si todo es un sueño? ¿Si la vida lo es? ¿Podré despertarme y mi niña estará ahí, junto al tonto lobo, riendo, hablando, mostrándome sus hermosos ojos chocolates, mientras que sus rizos se revoloteaban mientras bailaban? ¿Y si cuando este sueño termine, mi niña siguiera viva, esperándome, tomando mi mano para que la acompañe y me diga que tarde mucho en despertarme? ¿Y estará mi Bella junto a ellos, esperándome, sonriendo tímidamente, y me confirmará que todo fue solo un mal sueño?_

_-rema, rema, rema tu bote…-continuo cantando Seth, logre mover mi vista hacía el un costado, donde me encontré el rostro preocupado de Alice y Emmett, percibí como Rose decía algo, pero se me fue difícil precisar que, el abrazo fuerte de Bella y sus labios en mi frente me dieron la pauta de que estaba de rodillas; tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos, porque lo imagen estaba ahí, el cuerpo de Jacob que era consumido por el agua, mientras que sus heridas continuaban sangrando, era horrible,¡por todo lo santo! No se merecía eso el muchacho, era solo un niño, ¡era solo un maldito niño!_

_-Edward, por favor, di algo, lo que sea- sentí la suplica de mi amor, pero por primera vez deteste su voz, porque ella estaba vacía, estaba rota y no podía repararla, ella estaba muerta, y como hace 10 años que no lo siento, no podía respirar, como si mi cuerpo me lo pidiera, podía advertir que el aire era tan pesado, como si el oxigeno no estuviese presente. ¿Dónde mierda esta por lo que tanto luche?- Edward, reacciona...-dirigí mi atención hacia el piso, donde observe el cuerpo de Bella cerca de mí, estaba acá conmigo y no me bastaba, porque ella no esta acá ¿Dónde demonios esta mi esposa? ¿Adonde se fue mi Bella? Creo que los gritos seguían, mi padre hablaba al igual que mi madre, los llantos me estaba oprimiendo y esa canción me tenía hastiado; así que solo me quedo con la voz de que un día fue, la voz de Bella- por favor, dime que sucede…-¿Dónde esta mi hija? ¿Cómo murió? ¿Por qué mierda nadie me lo dice? …_

_-¿Por qué no me lo dices?- le pregunte en voz alta sin darme cuenta, a lo que ella se quedo petrificada, cuando levante mi rostro, sus facciones se marcaron con dolor, y esta vez, no fue ella quien se separo de mí, sino que yo lo hice, porque no quería esta sombra, sino que quería a mi mujer, quería a mi Bella y quería saber la verdad, mi mente me lo suplicaba._

_-Edward…-susurro lastimeramente, parecía llorar, pero ella no era mi esposa, así que no me molestaba su congoja, mi esposa estaba dentro de ella, perdida en los malos recuerdos, y la quería de vuelta, no esta sombra, quería lo que fue mío y me fue arrebatado, quería la verdad, quería a mi hija ¡pero mi hija esta muerta!_

_-dímelo...- a cada paso que daba ella se iba alejando, estaba asustada, pero no me importaba, porque necesitaba a mi esposa y también las respuestas sobre como quedo mi hija; por las mentes de los demás, vi como mi postura era amenazante, como si fuese a atacar en cualquier momento, los gruñidos de Seth que estuvo a punto de atacarme me desconcentraron, por suerte, los de las dos manadas lo contuvieron, porque no me hubiese podido controlar y lastimaría al chico si eso evitaba que se metería entre nosotros.-muéstramelo, quiero saberlo…-le grite- ella era mi hija también- sus ojos se abrieron descomunalmente, y comenzó a temblar. ¿Pero quien era ella? ¿Dónde quedo mi Bella? ¿Dónde quedo mi familia? ¿Qué mierda paso con mi hija? De pronto Rose y Alice se pusieron frente a ella, como un escudo, mientras que Bella se abrasaba a si misma mientras que sollozaba descontroladamente._

_-ya basta Edward, detente…-me pidió Alice desesperada, ambas me miraban como si yo fuese el extraño, pero ella era el extraño, ella no era mi Bella, ella es solo una sombra, una sombra que no permite que mi Bella este conmigo ¡y la necesito conmigo! La amo, la necesito, porque es mi todo, pero ella se perdió y solo la quería traer de vuelta._

_-dime, donde estás…-brame, llamándola, a cada paso ellas retrocedían pero mis hermanas no se quitaban en medio, mientras que la sombra me miraba confundida, pero sin dejar de mostrar ese pesar que siempre estaba con ella, odiaba esos ojos, quiero mis ojos chocolates, los ojos chocolates de mi niña, los ojos dorados de mi mujer, no esos ojos, ese dolor que no sé y no comparte un poco para no estar sola, no quiero que este más sola, solo hay que traer a Bella de nuevo, que este conmigo, que se quede porque ya perdí mucho, perdí a mi niña, y no quiero que ella siga en el limbo, no sin mí, tengo que ahuyentar a la sombra que se vaya y no regrese, que mi Bella regrese conmigo._

_-Edward…-pronuncio lentamente la sombra y no lo soporte porque esa es la voz de mi mujer, de mi existencia pero la sombra tomaba su forma y no le dejaba volver a mí; sentí como la impotencia que tanto tiempo quise controlar se libero de mí, esa ira de no saber y no poder estar para ella, porque quería estar con ella pero no me lo permitía, sufría en silencio, sufría sin mí, moría sin mí, y me estaba dejando solo, estaba solo y ya no podía sobrellevar eso. Esa sombra tenía que irse, que se marche de una vez, que me deje en paz, y que me regrese a mi esposa, que me regrese lo que es mío. _

_Pase rápidamente, esquivando a mis hermanas, y tome a la sombra del cuello, apresándola contra un árbol, haciendo que se estrelle contra él y por varios árboles la sostuve, para que suelte a mi esposa, que me la regrese, que se marche de una buena vez, y me de lo que es mío y no debió irse. Chillo por el miedo, tenía miedo de mí, pero no me importaba, porque tenía que irse mientras le gritaba._

_-¡regrésamela! Es mía, vete de una vez…- tomo mi mano mientras apretaba su cuello, pero no para alejarme, sino para sostenerme, mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi rostro, su cuerpo se chocaba con los árboles, sino que durante ese momento sus ojos se mostraron llenos de amor, del amor que caracterizaba a mi Bella- ella es mía, siempre lo fue, vete no te quiero aquí, ¡vete!...-sentí como un par de brazos fuertes me tomaban por la espalda, mientras que alguien sujetaba mis piernas; la sombra quedo tirada en el piso, como un muñeco pero siempre mirando fijo a los ojos, que solo expresaban el amor que mi Bella siempre me tuvo, mezclado con una infinita tristeza._

_-¡escúchame!-me grito mi padre, que agarro mi rostro para que lo viera; entonces, me di cuenta que continuaba gritando, y mis hermanos me sostenían con fuerza mientras yo luchaba- basta, cálmate- me ordeno furioso y la realidad se hizo presente. Los lobos rodeaban a Bella, protegiéndola, la mirada de odio de Rose que se centraba en mí, Alice y mi madre lloraban tristemente mientras verificaban a Bella, y estaba Bella, que ya no sollozaba, sino que con su cabello, cubría su rostro. Por su vestido rasgado comprendí que había atacado a mi esposa, ataque a mi Bella a la razón de mi existencia, a mi todo ¿Qué mierda había hecho? ¿Cómo pude hacer algo tan terrible? ¿Cómo…_

_-Bella…-susurre, ya no luchaba contra mis hermanos, pero ninguno me soltaba, los pensamientos de todos, de cada uno de ellos, algunos más conciliadores que otros, no podían creer lo que había hecho; y sentí como jamás como mi corazón quería morirse, porque me volví loco y la dañe- Bella, por favor…-repetí, ella levantándose del piso, fue directamente hacia donde esta Seth, que quería matarme, no podía leer su mente pero sus fauces mostraban sus dientes en amenaza, pero era controlado por Quil y Embry. Ella se aproximo hacía él y tocando delicadamente su cabeza, sin dejar mostrar su rostro a nadie, le dijo._

_-cálmate, Seth, todo estará bien…-era tanto el cariño que le brindo y que me estuviese ignorando, me hizo dar cuenta que ella estaba ahí solo que ya no me quería, ya no más, mi Bella ya no me quería, y yo estaba en las profundidades de la noche para siempre- vamos, tenemos que arreglar las cosas de una vez…-nadie comprendió a lo que se refería, y ella no me miraba, no pude evitar sollozar, porque lo había perdido todo- vayamos a la Push…-acaricio su rostro y él se calmo-vayamos donde el agua no nos alcance._

_Y con esas palabras, ellos dos retornaron a la reserva y yo me quedo solo, sin nada, sin ella, al final mi Bella, se había ido sin ni siquiera decir adiós._

A consecuencia de lo que vieron los muchachos, tuvieron que contar lo que paso a los demás, incluido a Billy y Rachel, pude ver en la mente de Carlisle los gritos y llantos de agonía de ella, mientras que Billy, por lo que sus ojos expresaban se estaba rindiendo de nuevo, así que los de la manada tienen que estar cuidándolo y controlándolo como al principio, como cuando se entero que su hijo había muerto, cuando él comenzó a dejarse morir, así que lo cierto es que la ignorancia era una bendición, porque no aporto nada saber, porque ellos seguían muertos y ahora sabíamos que fue de una manera horrible.

Mis hermanos y algunos muchachos de la manada me visitan, aunque no se quedan mucho tiempo, no quiero a nadie conmigo, no soporto a nadie, mis padres….no quiero verlos, no quiero ver sus rostros de desilusión y reproche, porque fue inconcebible lo que hice, la lastime, incluso la odie por un momento, como si todo fuese su culpa, como si que mi hija haya muerto fuese su culpa, y no lo era, fue la mía, porque yo soy el responsable de cada decisión que concluyo en esta tragedia, pero no pude controlarme y deje salir lo peor de mí, mi odio hacia mi soledad. Porque un día lo tuve todo y de rápidamente lo perdí como si no fuese nada; mis hermanas no quieren hablar conmigo, leí la mente de Emmett, que fue quien me lo confirmo, Alice se la pasa sollozando devastada, se hecha la culpa por la maldita visión que tuvo de Bella hace 10 años, donde la vio feliz, como si todo estuviese bien, pero nada lo estaba ni lo estará, por ende también Jasper me hecha la culpa, porque cause que el dolor de mi hermanita aumentara. Rose, se la pasa el día gritando lo idiota que fui, como deseaba matarme, y como fui capaz de tal atrocidad, yo me pregunto lo mismo.

Supe que Seth esta bien, pudieron controlar su colapso nervioso, ahora que Leah y los demás comprenden mejor que fue lo que paso, no lo dejan decaer, además Bella no deja que se estanque, lo incentiva a que hable con los demás, que se exprese y no se encierre, para que pueda seguir, poder tener una vida normal y no ser más un zombi. Con la mente de los demás pude ver como esta, porque hace tiempo que no esta conmigo, se queda siempre en la reserva, Quil me dijo que ya había pasado un mes desde que tuve mi momento de ira, y para mí fue hace cuatro vidas, porque ella no esta conmigo, porque la eche, porque que le grite que se fuese, porque ya no me ama.

Así que ¿Hace cuantas horas que estoy sentado en esta silla? Creo que un mes, porque el piano no me regresa lo que es mío, lo que tanto amo, y no cambia lo que hice, como la trate y como cause que su dolor se agradase. Deslice mi dedo por una tecla y el sonido me sonó burdo, sin sentido ni sentimiento, como lo soy yo, la noche se esta convirtiendo en mi todo, y ese todo es espeluznante. El sonido de mi celular, me saco por un momento de mis pensamientos, estaba por no contestar, pero como estaba enfrente mío pude ver quien me llamaba, y Alice no me hablaba, así que me haya llamado significaba que era algo importante.

-hola…-no pude terminar que ella anunció.

-ella esta por llegar, por favor arréglate esa camisa que da asco…-murmuro y no pude contestar que corto la conversación; cuando comprendí a lo que se refería me puse en marcha, porque mi Bella estaba por llegar, tenía que afrontar las consecuencias, aceptar lo que tenga que tirar contra mí, porque la dañe, la hice sufrir y me merecía lo peor, solo puedo dar gracias que venga hacía mí. Me pare enfrente de la ventana, mirando hacía el bosque, me estaba poniendo nervioso, alise mi camisa y me fije que al menos estuviese algo presentable, entonces el olor a Fresia me envolvió y la vi aproximarse.

Tenía puesto unos jeans con una polera, no le gusta que los demás vean sus heridas, hace 10 años que no veo más que sus manos y sus rostros, el resto de su piel ya era territorio extranjero para mí. Se mordía el labio y cuando sus ojos me buscaron, no pude evitar bajar la mirada, no podía soportar verla, no después de lo que hice; escuche como entraba a la casa, y casi como cuando la conocía, el aroma de su cuerpo causo que mi boca se llenase de veneno, el silencio se apodero del lugar y ella no se movía. Levante mi cabeza y me estaba mirando fijamente, como si intentase encontrar una respuesta, pero no sé que era lo que quería, así que me obligue a hablar.

-¿Cómo esta el chico?- trate de ir por lo seguro, ella abrió sus ojos y la tristeza se volvió a apoderar de ellos, pero no me atreví a moverme, tenía que ver cual era nuestra situación ahora. Se fue aproximando hacia el piano y no quite mi escrutinio de ella, ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Somos todavía nosotros? ¿O ahora es ella y por otro lado yo?

-si, esta mucho mejor que antes, incluso la semana pasada pudo llorar enfrente de Sue y abrazarla.-sonó orgullosa, como si fuese su hijo, me alegre por el chico, después de todo lo considero mi amigo, aunque hayamos estado distanciados.- va a estar bien, es fuerte, tarde tiempo en convencerlo para que lo logre, pero el incidente…-pareció ahogarse un poco, pero se repuso al instante- le hizo dar cuenta que no esta solo, no tiene que estarlo, solo necesita sacarlo afuera, al fin va a estar bien-caí en cuenta lo que siempre quiso hacer con él, que se abra a los demás, no absorberlo pero Seth no dejaba que eso suceda, así que se mantuvo siempre a su lado para no dejarlo solo, como yo me sentía.

-¿quieres hablar de lo que paso?- le pregunte por lo bajo, porque no aguantaba esta incertidumbre, no saber si me odiaba, aunque merecía su odio, merecía lo peor, pero necesitaba que se quede conmigo, que se contente con mi presencia. Se tenso y sus manos se cerraron como puños encima del piano.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Edward?- su voz estaba cargada de odio y me quede helado esperando el primer golpe-¿Qué deseo no haberte conocido? ¿Qué detesto haberme enamorado de vos? ¿En casarme contigo? ¿En planear toda una eternidad a tu lado? ¿Qué odio que estés a mi lado? ¿Qué hubiese sido mejor jamás haber tenido a…- se detuvo y se giro a mirarme y su rostro estaba marcado de ira y tristeza-¿eso es lo que quieres oír? ¿eso es?-me grito y no sé como hice para mantenerme en pie, porque deseaba morirme, porque todo me dolía, porque esto era horrible y solo desea poder gritar y destruir todo, pero principalmente poder amarla para que me ame de nuevo.

-¿quieres el divorcio?-no sé como pude si quiera pensarlo, pero era algo que estaba en mi cabeza, tenía que decirlo, tenía que darle la opción de que ya no le sea una carga, de que busque la paz que tanto se merecía. Un gruñido lleno de cólera salio de su pecho y de pronto me vi contra la pared mientras que Bella, me mostraba sus dientes amenazantes, sus facciones estaban llenas de odio y rencor.

-no digas eso…-vocifero mientras que sus manos apretaban mi pecho para que no me moviera, me quede quieto, sin saber que hacer- jamás digas eso, porque lo eres todo para mí…-creí que abandone mi cuerpo cuando dijo eso, mientras que ella comenzó a sollozar y temblaba-eres mi todo, te amo…-tome con mi mano su rostro que parecía hecho de marfil, perfecto como siempre lo fue, y su pena me dolía pero que me confirme que me todavía me amaba, que todavía me necesitaba era todo lo que necesitaba para poder continuar-no puedo decirte que te odio, que me arrepiento de algo, porque no lo hago, no me arrepiento de nada y menos lo que tenga que ver contigo….-enterró su rostro en mi pecho, y la abrace mientras sollozaba- te necesito Edward, eres todo lo que me queda…por favor, no me dejes, eres lo que me mantiene aquí, eres mi todo….-cerré los ojos para poder controlarme cuando sus labios fueron posándose por encima de mi camisa- te amo, siempre te he amado, no puedo parar de amarte, no me lo pidas que lo haga…- deje que se sentará mientas que mi espalda descendía por la pared, y me quede abrazada a ella, no sé por cuanto tiempo hasta que se calmará un poco, aunque me daba paz sentir como me necesitaba, que no estaba sola, que estaba con ella, y siempre lo estaré.

-yo también te amo, jamás dejaré de hacerlo…-tome sus rostro entre mis manos y mire sus hermosos ojos color dorados, más calidos y hermosos que hace mucho tiempo no veo, y busque con mi labios los suyos, posándolos suavemente, y la delicadeza de ellos, aunque su piel es dura como granito, era palpable, podía sentir como ella sujetaba mi camisa para acercarme más a ella, pero era todo tan inocente, como cuando la conocí, que tenía miedo de lastimarla, porque ya estaba lastima, desde hace 10 años estaba herida, y aunque es algo que jamás vamos a olvidar porque no vamos a olvidar nuestra pequeña niña, porque la amamos con toda nuestro y aun más allá de eso, ahora somos dos y dolía, dolía a cada momento, pero al menos nos tenemos aunque sea para lamernos las heridas.- te amo, Bella…-susurre sobre sus labios y ella se abalanzo sobre mí, e introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca, profundizando el beso, y deje que hiciese lo que quiera conmigo, porque siempre sería lo que ella quisiera que fuese.

Continuamos besándonos con desesperación, hace 10 años que no siento así sus labios, que no la siento así, que ella no me siente, tome sus cadera para lograse acomodarse encima mía abriendo las piernas, mientras que de poco mi cuerpo iba bajando por la pared hasta llegar al suelo con ella encima mío. Siempre respiraba cuando estábamos así, como cuando era humana, porque ella jamás dejaría de ser tan humana que me deleitaba todo de ella, porque siempre sería mi Bella, ese ser que tanto me obsesiona y me sorprende. Se separo de mis labios y fue yendo hasta mi cuello depositando besos demandantes sobre mi piel, cerré los ojos, y me deje llevar por las sensaciones que solo ella me podía dar.

Al nivel de mi garganta paso su lengua por toda esa extensión, haciéndome sisear de placer, mientras que advertía como su centro estaba sobre mi zona pélvica y mi miembro se excito solo de saber que ella estaba cerca. No me percate que estaba con la camisa abierta hasta que ella, mordió y lamió mis pezones haciéndome jadear, sus manos fueron recorriendo los contornos de mi pecho, y tuve que apretar los puños y creí escuchar como algo se rompió cerca de mí. Cuando percibí que estaba por abrir mi pantalón, me moví rápidamente, sentándome, tome sus manos y la obligue que me mirara; ella se sorprendió y por su expresión no comprendió que fue lo que sucedía, solo acerque hacía ella mi rostro y le dije en un susurro.

-estate quieta, quiero intentar algo…-como cuando la bese por primera vez, ella sonrió tristemente y yo también lo hice, volví a tomar sus labios, para probarla, para poder experimentar su sabor, ese delicioso y adictivo gusto a ella, aunque ya no era cálida, siempre lo sería para mí, por más que su temperatura sea igual que la mía. Era exquisita, siempre lo fue, siempre lo será, ella tomo mi rostro para acercarme más, para no separarnos, porque éramos uno de nuevo, como jamás debimos dejar de serlo. No tuve tanta delicadeza cuando le arranque la polera, y ella se quedo quieta por un momento, no tenía que leer su mente para saber que fue lo que le sucedió.

-eres tan preciosa como siempre…-bese su clavícula, donde estaba una cicatriz pronunciada, haciendo que tiemble-siempre magnifica…- y cuando suspiro, sonreí porque era tan sensual e inocente, todo al mismo tiempo, y tan espectacular que la creación no se le comparaba. Subí su corpiño para arriba y coloque mis labios sobre sus pechos, sus pezones, tan duros, no solo porque su piel era dura sino también porque estaba excitada, el aroma de su sexo me lo informaba, eran tan cautivantes y no pude evitar morder uno y estirarlo un poco causando que jadee, mientras que apretaba mi cabeza hacía su pecho. Baje mis manos, palpando su firme estomago, donde podía sentir sus marcas por encima de esta, y trate de no sollozar por los malos momentos que paso, solo me concentre en su tacto, tu toque, en cuanto la amo y como su cuerpo siempre sería el manjar más puro y tentador del mundo.

Abrí el pantalón, lentamente, causando que tiemble a cada momento que oíamos como un botón cedía, mientras continuaba besando, mordiendo y lamiendo alrededor sus pezones, delirándolos con mi lengua. Cuando nos dimos cuenta que no había más botones, ella jadeo de frustración y para no pararse de encima mío se los arranco de un tirón, me quede asombrado, pero note como sus ojos estaban llenos de pasión y deseo, y al igual que yo, sabía que no había tiempo para perder; mi miembro estaba tan hinchado que mi pantalón no pudo soportarlo, y se rompió, causando que ambos riéramos, tome sus nalgas, para que se cargara más encima mío, el calor interno, esa agitación, porque ella era mi afrodisíaco, estaba haciéndose muy grande, mi cuerpo estaba en llamas y mi pene parecía palpitar, porque quería estar enterrado en ella, quería que ella me reciba, que me sienta, que me pruebe, que me ame.

Me pare, sosteniéndola y la coloque sobre la pared para que hiciera de respaldo, y moviendo hacía un lado su bragas, también creo que rompiéndolas, ella pataleo para ayudarme a bajar mis pantalones rotos y me introduje dentro de ella, causando que gritara desesperada por la dureza de mi miembro. Tuve miedo porque pensé que fui muy rudo con ella, pero ella se movió para padecer el placer de estar juntos, su sexo me consumía y no quite mi vista de su rostro, se mordía el labio y sus ojos me informaba como estaba disfrutando esto; me moví dentro de ella, con fuerza, arremetiendo sin piedad, mientras que jadeábamos sin cesar, la volví a besar profundamente, escuche como la pared iba quebrándose por la fuerza de cada golpe de nuestros cuerpos. Como amo a esta mujer, a mi esposa, a mi Bella. Porque hicimos cosas importantes juntos, hicimos a nuestra niña de esta manera, ellas siempre serán lo único en mi mundo, y ahora solo me quedaba mi Bella, solo me quedaba la mitad de mi mundo.

Parece que el mismo pensamiento pasó por su mente, porque su vista se ensombreció y el placer fue acompañado por la congoja, comenzando a sollozar mientras su cuerpo buscaba el contacto de mi sexo, buscaba que le de puro éxtasis para poder olvidar un poco el dolor de la perdida. Trague con fuerza y le di lo que buscaba, apaciguar un poco nuestra pena, así que seguí penetrándola, duro y rápido, gemí, pareciendo un lamento pero no quite mi escrutinio de ella, la necesitaba, no me importa rota, triste, sin alegría, solo la necesitaba, porque ella era todo ahora, y siempre lo sería, porque mi pequeña Nessie ya no estaba, no volvería, y seriamos por siempre solos nosotros dos, ya no habría un tercero en nuestra ecuación, ya no estaría nuestra niña.

Rasguño con furia mi espalda, mientras que la pared detrás de ella se rompía por la fuerza de mis embestidas, y caímos hacía el césped del patio, pero eso no nos detuvo, como lo hubiera hecho en el pasado, sino que me seguí refregando desesperado dentro de ella, mientras que ella me rodeaba con sus piernas para que la suelta, no la soltaría jamás, no la perdería jamás, no podría permitirme tal barbaridad. Cuando su rostro se quiso esconder en mi pecho, ya que sollozaba sin calma, pero fui más rápido y no le permite que se oculte, sino que me deje ver su dolor, y sus ojos devastados, más sus facciones llenas de placer, mientras seguía bombeando dentro de ella, me demostraba que estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-ya no te ocultes, no lo hagas Bella…-le informe y ella siguió sollozando-estoy contigo, siempre lo estaré, siempre…-la presión de mi miembro se hizo muy grande, sus paredes a comprimirse alrededor mío, ese fulgor que recorría mi cuerpo se estaba amontonando donde más lo necesitaba, mientras que seguía penetrándola con pasión y furia- muéstrame, Bella, enséñamelo…-le pedí en suplica, y ella sollozo con más fuerza mientras que su cuerpo se retorcía bajo el mío, dando la bienvenida al orgasmo. Su centro se ciño sobre mí, y me exprimió para que me liberase, el clímax me dio el relajo, la sensación de paz y furor que hace tanto que no tengo, dejando que el orgasmo me consuma, fue glorioso.

Sin salir de ella, apoye mi frente sobre la suya, para que se enfoque en mí, para que no me deje, para que se quede para siempre, para que comparta un poco de lo que vivió, para estar con ella completamente. Ella se mordió su tentador labio y poso sus manos sobre mis sienes, y su mente se abrió hacía mí.

Entonces, la imagen de Jacob no fue lo más terrorífico, sino que a lo lejos de él, una muñeca de trapo, que era tragada por la oscuridad en las profundidades del agua, se alejaba, su pequeño vestido estaba destruido, y sus ojos estaban semi-abiertos sin enfocar a nada, sino como perdidos, como los ojos de un ciego, mientras que la sangre salía de su cuello y sus espaldas, su cabellos danzaban descuidadamente en el agua, mientras que nada daba la pauta de que hubiera vida en ella, porque mi niña estaba muerta, mi pequeña niña estaba muerta, y mi esposa no la pudo alcanzar, porque el desgraciado vampiro no la soltaba, y mi niña se iba alejando para perderse por siempre, vacía, en el frío, lejos de nosotros.

Abrace fuertemente a mi esposa, apoyando mi rostro sobre su pecho desnudo y sollocé porque mi mundo estaba destruido, mi niña murió de forma horrible y no había nada que pudiese hacer para remediarlo.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capitulo._

_Bueno lo iba a hacer más largo, porque tenía más que contar, pero les juro que me ponía de la nuca no poder terminar más el capi, o sea que lo dejo hasta acá, creo que me salio medio para la ostia, pero quien sabe, puede que alguna de ustedes les guste, besos. _

_Feliz graduación Mony, en serio nena, el esfuerzo trae su recompensa, me gustaría ser tan tenaz como vos, suerte._

_El próximo cuento que actualizo es regresando, ya sé Hermlils, he estado muy mal en no subir casi nada de ese cuento, perdón. _

_**Con unas chicas, Mony y Kri comenzamos un blog, si les interesa, les dejo el link http : / black – red – white - twilight . blogspot . com /(todo junto) ahí estoy posteando mis historias, además de las que escriben estas niñas, si les gusta la idea, pasen, su visita será muy apreciada, gracias.**_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	16. LA SOLEDAD DE FRANCIS

LA SOLEDAD DE FRANCIS

Francis Palmer (pov)

-¿y qué piensas de este lugar?- la aferre más a mis brazos, adoro el calor de su cuerpo, aunque su temperatura no es tan elevada como la mía, percibir su afectuosidad es algo que logra que me sienta abrigado y cómodo, porque mientras que su respiro sea lo único que escuche, todo estará bien en el mundo. Levante un poco mi vista y observe este bosque, la vegetación frondosa y el aire húmedo me resulto familiar, podía sentir como ella acariciaba mi brazo mientras estaba sentada sobre mis piernas, por más que haya crecido siempre será más pequeña que yo, mucho más pequeña; apoyo más su cabeza sobre mi pecho y me acomode mejor sobre el tronco caído para que este casi recostada sobre mí – y ¿Qué te parece Francis?- volvió a preguntar.

-creía que los días nublados no te gustaban y acá parece que siempre es nublado, Nessie- le recordé, aunque no podía ver su cara, estaba seguro que su rostro se sonrojo cuando baje mi rostro para pasar mis labios levemente sobre sus cabellos cobrizos, es un privilegio poder apreciar la tersura de estos, podría bromear por como su pulso se aceleraba siempre que realizaba este tipo de maniobras sobre ella, pero no quería que se sienta incomoda, mas la verdad que cada vez se me hace más difícil poder controlarme cerca de ella, me cuesta el alma no tocarla como me lo imagino, recorrer con mis manos su cuerpo, cada parte de su ser, no desde que comenzamos a besarnos y aún más desde que acepto ser mi esposa. La sedosidad de sus cabellos y el aroma de su cuerpo son asombrosos, porque ella siempre es asombrosa, tan perfecta y única, el color chocolate de sus ojos me dan la pauta que jamás me va a doler no conocer nuestro pasado, quienes y que somos, no saber si alguien nos espera en algún lado, porque Nessie es todo lo que necesito, aunque a veces me gustaría poder…

-no me gusta mucho los días nublados, pero acá me gusta, es un hermoso lugar, ¿no te da la sensación que algo maravilloso sucede por estos bosques? – no pude evitar reírme mientras que la acercaba más a mi cuerpo, su voz soñadora siempre lograba eso, que me anime por más que mi día haya sido horrible, porque sencillamente adoro su tono, sus palabras, porque no puedo parar de amarla- es como si en ese árbol…- extendió su mano para señalar un viejo roble que estaba al costado suyo, entonces su mirada recayó sobre el dedo anular, en donde se encontraba el anillo de compromiso-….es precioso…-hizo referencia hacia el anillo, y se quedó estudiándolo mientras mantenía la mano alzada.

-me hubiese gustado comprarte uno mejor…-le avise algo triste, tendría que darle el mundo y no sería suficiente, soy un estúpido pobre que no puede costear nada, no puedo darle nada mejor, no pude darle otro, este lo compre en una casa de empeño por unos dólares nada más, fue el más accesible de los que había, odio no poder darle lo que se merece, que es como mínimo un anillo de diamantes. Ella se giró sin levantarse de mí, y pude ver su hermoso rostro, pero supe por sus facciones que estaba enojada, siempre fruncía el ceño en forma preciosa cada vez que se irritaba.

-no quiero volver a escuchar ese tono de ti, Francis…-tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, y acerco su cara hacia la mía-"no es por obligación que digo que es precioso, amo este anillo, porque tú me lo diste, tú me das todo, y no necesito un anillo de diamantes para ser feliz, solo te necesito a ti, porque eres mío al igual que yo soy tuya, te amo Francis, y este anillo estaba esperando para que tú lo adquirieras y me lo dieras…"-me afirmo mentalmente, y no tuve más opción que pretender que acordaba con ella, siendo que la verdad, ella se merece mucho más de lo que yo jamás le voy a dar, ni siquiera puedo entregarle un apellido verdadero, porque yo no tengo uno-"…te amo Francis, y todo lo que me das es más de lo que yo alguna vez pude soñar"- se sonrojo avergonzada en esta última parte y antes de que se mordiera el labio, lo tome con mi dedo para acariciarlo lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y se enfocaron en mi boca, podía sentir como se agitaba expectante y yo también lo hice, y no tuve más remedio que buscar con mi boca sus suaves labios. Primero me mantuve quieto, para que se acostumbrara a tenerme de esta manera; temo asustarla si dejo que mi parte salvaje haga lo que tanto deseo, que es tomarla y hacerla mía, marcar su piel y cuerpo a besos, porque es tan hermosa y sexy, aunque ella no se da cuenta de eso, ella no sabe lo difícil que es controlar mis celos cuando un hombre la mira como esperando que ella les de algún tipo de atención, cuando ella siempre va a ser mía, porque yo fue creado para solo adorarla y cuidarla, hasta que mi corazón deje de latir.

Baje mis manos hacia sus costados hasta llegar hacia la parte baja de su espalda, para lograr que se acomodara mejor sobre mis piernas, ella subió sus manos hacia mis cabellos para no separarnos, mientras que la tersura de su boca estaba logrando que perdiera de poco la calma, porque el aroma de su cuerpo, a Fresia y miel me estaba incitando, abrí la boca para dejar que mi lengua recorriese sus labios para pedirle que me deje adentrar en ella, donde jamás dejaría de estar si pudiese. Con los ojos cerrados me deje llevar por el calor de su cuerpo, y podía jurar que mis latidos eran tan fuertes y sonoros como martillazos cuando ella abrió su boca y pude recorrer cada parte de esta; las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojarnos, y estaba por pedirle que paremos porque no deseo que se enferme, cuando la desesperación de ella, por tenerme cerca, origino que hundiese sus dedos en mis cabellos para que quedáramos como un solo ser, para lograr que nos unamos en este beso. Tuve que luchar, ya que no solo mi corazón palpitaba sino que también mi parte baja estaba tomando vida, ya que el cosquilleo, que tanto experimento y conozco, empezó a dominar mi glande, la lluvia se estaba haciendo más fuerte, que casi nos estaba mojando del todo, pero la respiración pesada de ambos me advirtió que ella estaba muy concentrada en mis labios, acaricie un poco su espalda y un gemido, como una queja, me obligo a parar.

Abrí los ojos automáticamente y los ojos de Nessie estaban llenos de dolor y lágrimas, levante mi mano para examinarla cuando note que mi mano estaba lleno de sangre- ¿Nessie…-no pude terminar de formular la pregunta cuando me di cuenta que mis dos manos estaban llenas de sangre y baje la mirada y vi como la sangre salía de su espalda y empezaba a cubrir su estómago. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Ella estaba sangrando y me quede helado, lleno de pavor, porque ella seguía llorando, entonces me di cuenta que lluvia era muy fuerte, y el piso se comenzó a llenar de agua, como si se estuviera inundando, el agua nos rodeaba, y mi cuerpo no se movía mientras percibí que se alejaba de mí, el agua se la estaba llevando, trate de nadar, porque el bosque se volvió océano, estaba helado y mi temperatura corporal parecía que descendía rápidamente, pero la corriente era muy fuerte y se la estaba llevando, el tinte rojo de su sangre estaba dominando todo, y ¡por todo lo santo, necesitaba alcanzarla! Pero todo se volvió tan fuerte y sus llantos eran todo lo que me abstraían-¡Nessie! Extiende tus manos- le suplique desesperado, pero ella siguió llorando mientras el agua se la llevaba, su cabeza apenas se mantenía a flote, hasta que el agua se la trago, entonces la sangre de ella fue todo lo que se quedó conmigo.

Abrí los ojos y la luz era casi inexistente, trate de moverme un poco, la verdad que dormir todas las noches en la camioneta estaba causando que mi cuerpo se endureciera y me dolía todo el maldito trasero, extendí mis brazos hacia adelante un poco y juro que se me acomodaron no solo un par de ideas sino también toda la columna vertebral de lo endurecido que estaba. Observe un poco hacia afuera, y la mañana estaba oscura, eran las 5.15hs de la madrugada y el sol aun no quería salir, por los pronósticos sabía que hoy llovería todo el día, así que tenía que ponerme en marcha, le había avisado al señor Stevens que llegaría temprano, tenía que realizar las horas extras, aunque estaba cazando para poder comer, cosa que detesto el dinero no me alcanzaba y lo necesitaba con urgencia. El cielo de Seattle estaba mostrando indicios de que se estaba despertando, pero aun así no había nadie por sus calles todavía, abrí la guantera y papeles más otro tipo de basura cayeron al piso de la camioneta, en otro momento me hubiese molestado pero me era más urgente tomar un poco para poder empezar mi rutina. La botella de Ginebra que estaba escondida en un envase de gaseosa y tome un trago de una sola vez, me quemo la garganta, pero era la mejor medicina para mí, así que tome el resto que faltaba, causando que tosa un poco.

Estaba a metros de mi trabajo, me estaba aparcando en un estacionamiento cerca de este para no llegar jamás tarde, el primer día estuve tan borracho que me quede dormido y llegue tarde unos 30 minutos, en donde el señor Stevens, mi jefe, me advirtió que no admitía a ebrios, ya que creo que tenía un aliento horrible a alcohol, así que ahora siempre estoy preparado, vivo cerca del lugar, y me lleno de chicles olor a menta para disimular el aliento. Necesito conservar el trabajo, al menos por ahora, antes de mudarme hacia la próxima cuidad cuando obtuviese el dinero suficiente, por eso no hablaba con nadie, y hacia mi trabajo de la mejor manera y rápidamente. El taller ya estaba abierto cuando llegue, lo que me pareció extraño, pero revise nuevamente la hora y apenas eran las 6 am, me coloque la capucha de mi buzo sobre la cabeza, detesto cuando la gente se me queda mirando y detuve el vehículo al costado del negocio y me dispuse a entrar. Algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a juntarse sobre la vereda, cuando estaba por llegar a la entrada, mi cabeza comenzó a palpitar, como si agujas me pincharan contantemente sobre todo el cráneo, ese incesante palpito que me dolía, me mareó un poco, el suelo debajo de mí no estaba firme, porque parecía que se movía, y me quede quieto tratando de que pasara un poco, porque si seguía caminando era posible que me caería al suelo, no sería la primera vez. Me sostuve un segundo con la pared hasta que pasase un poco el mareo pero el maldito dolor de cabeza que lograba que mi nuca se quedara rígida así no se iría por un rato más, como detestaba esta mierda, cerré los ojos ya que mi vista se nublo un poco y mis oídos parecieron que llenaron de aire aturdiéndome, y me concentre en lo único que me alegra, aunque me duele solo pensarla, pero el rostro de Nessie en mi cabeza es lo único que me reconforta a todas horas, aunque hace mucho que no la veo. Trate de no profundizar en lo mucho que desarticulaba no tenerla sino que solo me la imagine un poco, al menos para que el dolor en mi cabeza fuese más llevadero.

Suspire hondamente cuando todo dejo de moverse y me dispuse a no perder más tiempo, no podía permitirme tal lujo y entre a mi lugar de trabajo; no me fije que era los vehículos que estaban sino que fui directamente al baño, para poder recuperarme un poco. Tan pronto como entre, fui hacia el lavado y abrí la canilla para refrescarme, pase mis manos por mi rostro y me moje un poco, y no tuve más opción que verme al espejo; mi ojo derecho estaba casi cerrado por la cicatriz que recorría el costado de mi rostro, me la toque ligeramente, y casi puedo jurar que aún me dolía, la garra de la bestia fue profunda, tuve suerte que no me arrancara el ojo, pero que más podía hacer una cicatriz a las tantas que tengo, solo que esta era la más notoria, pero tenía que agradecer que no era nada más grave, no como lo que le paso a ella….el palpito se hizo más fuerte y tuve que respirar pesadamente mientras busque rápidamente entre los bolsillos de mi jeans la tableta de tranquilizante, tome algunas para que este mierda se me fuese y poder hacer mi trabajo sin tener que marearme mucho. Un compañero de mi antiguo trabajo se dio cuenta de mis mareos, y me aconsejo que fuese a un neurólogo para que me hicieran una resonancia, pero no tengo tiempo y mucho menos dinero para solventar terrible tontería, ya tenía suficientes cuentas que pagar, y prefiero gastar lo poco que tengo en lo en verdad me ayuda, el alcohol y el cigarrillo.

Pase mi mano sobre mi barba, está ya estaba cubriendo mi rostro, aunque no estaba muy crecida era incipiente, ella odiaría que me la haya dejado, ella odiaría muchas cosas de las que hago ahora, pero la verdad no vale la pena pensar eso, si a veces siento que hace años no la veo y sé que no es hace tanto, como extraño sentir su piel cálida a mi lado, su sonrojo y como su cabello cobrizo revoloteaba cuando caminaba, hermosa, única, mi Nessie siempre será espectacular aunque ahora no pueda admirarla como deseo, pero sé que está bien cuidada donde está, nadie nunca más la lastimara, pero detesto que ese lugar no es cerca mío.

-Francis ¿estás bien?- me pregunto desde afuera golpeando la puerta el señor Stevens- sabes muy bien que no quiero que se tome dentro de mi negocio- me advirtió, trate de recomponerme e ignore el dolor de cabeza, que gracias a todo lo sagrado, había disminuido mucho, tome las aspirinas y un caramelo de menta para disimular el aliento a alcohol, y fui para empezar mi jornada laboral. Salí y me encontré con mi jefe, era de tamaño corpulento, claro está no tanto como el mío, con canas de demostraban que ya había pasado los 50 años, y su mirada dura se concentró en mí- mira Francis, el motivo por el cual conservas el trabajo es que eres bueno arreglando motores, además que jamás diste un motivo de queja, pero sabes muy bien que no tolero que se tome en horas de trabajo…-tuve que bajar la cabeza mientras asentía, aunque la verdad tenía ganas de mandar todo a la mierda, pero necesitaba el maldito dinero, y aquí era uno de los talleres que mejor pagaba- ¿estamos de acuerdo? Se nota que eres un buen hombre así que no sé cuál es la necesidad de arruinarte la vida con tal porquería- me quede callado, estaba cansado del discurso de que hagas algo porque hace mal, me puede importar menos lo que me hace mal o bien, lo único que necesito me falta y lo demás es solo accesorio así que da lo mismo que tome. Suspiro pesadamente y continuo- vamos, tengo un trabajo para ti…

Fuimos hacia su oficina y me quede parado mientras él buscaba unos papeles en el escritorio, de pronto puso un mapa y un papel enfrente mío, me quede algo extrañado y me explico- tengo un amigo, es raro que me pida que arregle algo de su vehículo para él, pero no sé porque motivo la persona que reparaba su auto ahora no lo puede hacer, necesito que vayas hacia esta dirección- observe la dirección y me sorprendí, era lejos- tienes como unas dos hs de viaje, así que tienes que marchar ahora, si haces un buen trabajo en la patrulla….

-¿patrulla?-trate de que no sea visible mi tensión, no me gustan los policías, me ponen nervioso, siempre me paran por mi aspecto, creen que soy peligroso, y mucho menos ahora quiero tratar con uno.

-sí, mi amigo es jefe de policía…-quise maldecir en voz alta, pero me contuve, no quería levantar sospechas de nada, pero ya no me estaba gustando nada esto- es un buen hombre tranquilo, así que mientras hagas bien tu trabajo, no te va a arrestar…-y se rio de su broma, yo lo hice también, pero la verdad es que estaba más que nervioso- tiene problemas con algo de auto, su señora no supo explicarme bien, así que como tú eres él mejor, vas a ir.- me estaba por negar, mediante cualquier tontería de escusa que se me pasase por la mente cuando prosiguió- mira que por esto, te pagare el doble…-y con eso me quede callado, solo mantendría como siempre mi bajo perfil y todo iría bien- él ayudo a mi hijo hace un par de años, y por eso quiero que se haga bien las cosas, ¿está bien?- asentí mientras agarraba el mapa y la dirección y me estaba por ir cuando me acorde de preguntar.

-¿Cómo se llama el lugar y el hombre?- el señor Stevens sonrió por lo despistado que fue al no informármelo.

-tienes que ir a la Push, es una reserva en Forks, ahí vive mi amigo Charles Swan…-y sin más me dispuse a irme.

No fue lo más inteligente que podía hacer pero realmente no quería tratar con un policía, me incomodan mucho, es decir, si uno viene y me quisiese detener, no duraría en huir pero me faltaban al menos unos 10 mil dólares más así que no era recomendable que perdiese el trabajo, así que me compre una botella de ginebra, de la más barata, y la fui tomando mientras iba hacia el lugar que tenía que realizar la reparación. Durante el camino comenzó a llover de poco, y el paisaje frondoso fue dominando de poco todo, cada tanto, mecánicamente miraba hacia derecha, no era consciente, pero siempre esperaba encontrarla a mi lado, estos viajes eran espectaculares junto a ella, todo era espectacular junto a ella; cuantas veces quise rendirme durante tantos años, estar sin conocer nada, ni siquiera que especie era es algo horrible, pero no era un opción, porque siempre la tuve a ella, porque ella era hermosa y costaba nada seguir viviendo para solo cuidarla y amarla, que era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Mas ahora que no la tengo, que está lejos de mí, y cuantas veces considere en ir por ella, estar junto a ella, pero necesitaba cosas que yo no le podía brindar, al menos no aun, así que continuo luchando por mi Nessie, aunque estoy seguro que aborrecería en quien me he convertido. La lluvia siguió con más fuerza, y el dolor de cabeza seguía molestándome, tuve hambre, pero era preferible que me comprara comida en vez de cazar, ya que mi olfato ni visión era muy buena ahora, y con el olor a lluvia me tardaría todo el día poder matar un animal.

Me detuve un segundo en una estación de servicio, para comprar algunos sándwiches para comer, y no necesitaba ser un genio para darme cuenta que el cajero se asustó cuando entre al negocio, con mi tamaño asustaba a cualquiera, pero la verdad que la cicatriz en mi rostro que ahora seguía hasta mi ojo y llegaba hasta mi mentón, era lo que más impresionaba. Mi jaqueca seguía y parecía agudizarse, y eso me estaba molestando mucho. Tome un par de sándwiches de la heladera y me dirigí hacia el mostrador.

-¿desea algo más?- me pregunto más relajado, me sorprendí un poco por su cambio de humor, por lo general la mayoría de la gente sigue precavida hasta que me voy. Señale un paquete de cigarrillos, y me lo alcanzo- son 29.96, por un momento pensé que eras uno de los muchachos de la Push…-y se carcajeo, solo enarqué una ceja mientras le entregaba el dinero y prosiguió- tuve un problema con Embry Call, y tenía miedo que uno de sus amigos me viniesen a buscar para matarme, con lo grandes que son esos hombres seguro que con una trompada me desnucan- no comprendí de qué carajo hablaba y me fui sin decirle nada.

Visualice mi reloj y eran las 10 am, la lluvia seguía y no pude evitar preguntarme que era lo que ella estaba haciendo, tosí un poco cuando tome de una sola vez la mitad del contenido de la botella, aunque sé que es una tontería, a veces creo que si sigue pasando el tiempo un día me voy a olvidar de ella, de cómo luce, de sus rasgos, de su labio que tanto adore morder, de cómo amo a mi hermosa Nessie, pero no podría cometer tal atrocidad, porque siempre la voy a amar, por más que no esté a mi lado. Me vi tentado en retroceder cuando crece un gran arco que daba la bienvenida a la reserva que decía en letras grandes La Push, algo en este paisaje me hizo recordar como lucia el lugar en mi sueño, pero Nessie jamás le gusto los lugares húmedos y fríos como en el sueño, por más que no lo dijera, era muy obvio, siempre fue horrible para mentir; no tenía ganas de liderar con un policía, pero tener doble paga era algo sumamente tentador. El lugar estaba dispuesto en pequeñas casitas, medio alejadas entre ellas, fui con la marcha lenta, la lluvia se hacía más fuerte, y mi vista está muy dañada para ver con la misma claridad que antes; de poco, me fui sintiendo ansioso, como expectante de algo, creo que tomar aumentaba mi paranoia, solo tengo que hacer bien mi trabajo, y voy a tener paga doble, me repetí cuando comencé a inquietarme.

Vi de nuevo la dirección y no tuve más remedio que afrontar lo inevitable, detuve la camioneta y me baje hacia una pequeña casa, me coloque la capucha de mi buzo para resguardarme de la lluvia, mientras comía un caramelo de menta para esconder el aroma a alcohol; fui corriendo hacia el pórtico, para resguardarme del agua, y estudie un poco el lugar, por más que a Nessie no le guste los lugares con este clima, ella adoraría la simpleza de la casa, era de madera, pequeña, pero se notaba que debía ser acogedora, tal como ella siempre quiso y yo también. Suspire y no me quedo más opción que golpear la puerta y esperar. Escuche ciertos ruidos dentro, creo que alguien hablaba y la puerta se abrió.

Un pequeño niño que tendría unos 8 años apareció delante mío, su piel era cobriza muy similar a la mía, sus ojos negros se abrieron mientras me miraban. Se quedó callado, estudiándome, y me sentí algo cohibido por su escrutinio, ninguno de los dos dijimos nada, hasta que escuche alguien hablar detrás de él.

-¿Cuántas veces te dije Jacob que no abrieras la puerta?- le reto una niña, de unos 11 años, era también de piel cobriza, ojos negros, pero no tenían rasgos similares; cuando me vio, se quedó callada por un momento, y decidí que era momento de presentarme.

-hola mi nombre es Francis Palmer, vengo en nombre del señor Stevens, ¿no está tu padre, el señor Swan?- ellos dos rieron, mientras que el niño se fue corriendo a agarrar un autito de juguete que se encontraba detrás de él en el piso.

-Charlie no es mi padre, esta es su casa, pero no está ahora, están con el resto en la casa de Rachel….-me explico aunque pretendí que entendía a lo que se refería, no estaba para aprender parentesco de nadie, la cabeza me dolía como la mierda, y el alcohol no me sirvió para nada, además había algo en este lugar que me ponía nervioso, ¡dios, como deseo ver a Nessie!-, está a dos casas, vamos, te acompaño...-se ofreció, y me quede algo estupefacto por la soltura con la que me hablaba, no solo porque mi cicatriz asusta a cualquiera, y más a una niña, además de que era un extraño para ella.

-¿está bien que te acompañe? Sabes que no me conoces ¿verdad?- le advertí, mientras le ayudaba a poner un saco al niño que peleaba negárselo a colocárselo.

-Jacob, estate quieto, que tu padre se va a enojar…-después se dirigió hacia mi- Quil jamás va a dejar que nada me suceda, así que no me preocupo- me aseguro confiada. Me quede en silencio, porque con su edad no podía contradecirle en algo tan triste, porque la verdad, que por más se ame a una persona, a veces no se puede protegerla, por más que se intente, y lo juro que lo intente con Nessie, hubiese dado mi vida sin dudarlo para que no sufra como lo hizo y lo hace, pero no pude, no pude protegerlas de las bestias y ahora ella no está conmigo. Termino de arreglar al niño, y la espere hasta que saliesen de la casa- mi nombre es Claire y este pequeño es Jacob….

-yo no soy pequeño- se quejó el niño que deseaba sacare la campera a toda costa, aunque me pareció raro la forma de que hablaba, como si fuese más pequeño, tal vez tendría un ligero retraso mental.

-si lo eres, tienes solo 4 años, así que lo eres…-me sorprendí por lo grande que se veía para su edad, así que descarte lo del retraso mental. Nos quedamos un rato en el pórtico, esperando que la lluvia parase un poco, y el niño dijo.

- eres más grande que papá…-me indico algo impresionado por mi tamaño, solo me encogí de hombros- y hasta más grande que Sam y él es enorme-prosiguió, y como vi que la lluvia no se detenía y no tenía tiempo que perder, me saque el buzo, y se los coloque en la cabeza a ambos para que no se mojaron tanto.

-vamos- les ordene y ambos corrieron con el buzo protegiéndolos, mientras íbamos hacia nuestro destino, pude ver periféricamente, como hombres de gran tamaño salían de las casas cercanas, aunque no pude precisar bien sus caras ya que la lluvia no me lo permitía, sumado a mi jaqueca y mi mala visión, supe que todos ellos que parecían sincronizados ya que a medida que pasaba aparecían, estaban solos cubierto con pantalones, sin ninguna remera que los cubriese. Sabía qué hacía frío, el pronóstico lo había anunciado, y aunque no era necesario que usara ni camiseta o buzo por mi temperatura, para no llamar la atención y ocultar las cicatrices de mi cuerpo, siempre intentaba cubrirme, pero estaba seguro que cualquier humano tendría frio con este clima, ¿Por qué ellos no lo tenían?; trate de no meterme en lo que no me llamaban, solo tenía que arreglar el vehículo y tendría mi paga doble. Nos fuimos hacia otra casa, y dentro de esta antes de que llegáramos salieron unos hombres, dos de ellos por lo que pude apreciar tampoco estaban cubiertos más que por unos jeans, y un hombre que me pareció muy blanco de piel.

De pronto el piso se me movió bajo mío, y el maldito mareo regreso con más fuerza, así que no me quedo más remedio que detenerme un segundo para poder suspirar hondo, las puntadas de agujas estaban más fuertes que nunca, y ahora iban hacia mi nuca; se me revolvió el estómago un poco, pero lo controle, solo tenía que enfocarme, enfocarme que realmente no me duele esto sino no tenerla, y solo la tendría cuando tuviese el dinero, y necesitaba el dinero, necesitaba a Nessie y todo es un maldito infierno porque no estaba conmigo. El temblor paro y apreté los puños para poder soportar el dolor de cabeza, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que los niños ya no estaban a mi lado, sino que fueron hacia el pórtico, que ahora tenía más gente que me estaba observando. Así que corrí hasta reunirme con ellos.

Mientras me acercaba note que en este habían cinco hombres, uno de ellos en silla de ruedas, junto a tres mujeres, cuando mis pies tocaron las escaleras, los pude ver con mayor claridad, todos ellos me observaban con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras que las mujeres, una de ellas embarazadas, temblaban como con miedo mientras que lloraban; no supe que hacer, entonces, me percate que varios hombres me rodeaban bajo la lluvia y todos estaban enfocados en mí, abrí un poco la boca, por los llantos de las mujeres lograron que me concentrara de nuevo en la gente que estaba en el pórtico.

-Hola…-logre decir, a lo que un lamento salió de los labios del hombre mayor que estaba sobre la silla de ruedas, me quede paralizado pero continúe- mi nombre es…

-Jacob…-pronuncio casi en un grito el hombre de la silla de ruedas, cuando sus ojos se dieron vuelta y se desvaneció inmediatamente.

¡Mierda! Mate al viejo.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta los próximos capítulos._

_A que tienen ganas a saber que paso ¿a qué si? ¿A que si?_ , _besitos, chau._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	17. ¿Y QUIEN SE SUPONE QUIEN ERES TU?

¿Y QUIEN SE SUPONE QUIEN ERES TU?

Carlisle Cullen (pov)

-le dije a Paul que no era necesario que usted viniera- se disculpó algo avergonzada por el comportamiento de su marido, termine de guardar el estetoscopio en mi bolso, y me gire para mirarla; se acariciaba su prominente estomago felizmente, sonreí no dándole importancia al asunto.

-no te preocupes, está bien ser precavido…

-¿precavido? Eso no es ser precavido, es ser paranoico…-escuche como Paul desde la otra habitación caminaba nervioso seguro que atento a todo lo que se dijera adentro, hasta quise reír mientras él maldecía entre dientes, aunque no era el primer embarazo de Rachel, la preocupación de Paul, siempre era hasta cierto punto extrema. Al principio, cuando estuvo embarazada de Jacob, Paul me llamaba, seguro que yendo contra todo lo que creía y lo componía, nervioso si su esposa estornudaba o si el bebe pateaba, todo según él era un síntoma que el bebe ya iba a nacer, o que su esposa tenía bajas defensas o que algo peligraba. Estaba acostumbrado a ese comportamiento obsesivo de ciertos esposos hacia su cónyuge, yo mismo lo experimento con mi Esme, sé lo que es que tu mente no deje de trabajar, inquieto por sentirte impotente mientras que al ser que más se ama sufre o padece algo que uno no puede evitarlo y lo lastima, aunque este no es el caso de Rachel, que está sana y fuerte, más que un licántropo, comprendo la desesperación de no saber qué hacer si algo sale mal y él deseaba evitar que su amada sufra, como lo hizo hace 10 años.

-bueno, eso no importa, ahora ya sabemos que era una falsa alarma los dolores…-le aclare pero ella siguió despotricando contra su esposo, que ella sabía que estaba escuchando del otra lado.

- no había dolores, solo dije que me dolía la espalda ¿es decir, una no se pueda ni siquiera suspirar cansada de tener casi 9 meses de embarazo que ya es asunto de estado y todos tienen que alarmarse y corren como locos?- se paró de la silla y fue directamente hacia la puerta, aunque estoy seguro que no estaba enojada, solo quería dejarle en claro su posición a su marido, que era más probable que no importase lo que dijera, hoy a más tardar las 9 de la noche me llamaría para informarme que su esposa se moverá más lento de lo normal y por eso significaba que la niña ya nacería. Cuando abrió la puerta, fue extraño ver un hombre, de más de 1.90 m con cierto temor en sus ojos, y más si ese hombre es Paul, uno de los seres más erráticos y prepotentes que existe, claro está, junto a mi hijo Emmett, retrocediendo ante el avance de la mujer embarazada- ¿me escuchaste bien, Paul Aniox? Ya basta de llamar al doctor por cada pequeña cosita que sucede…

Fui hacia donde se encontraba Sue sentada en un sillón junto a Leah, mientras que ambas sonreían ante como se sonrojaba Paul mientras su esposa le retaba como si fuese un niño. Billy se encontraba cerca de la tv cerca de Sam y Charlie, mirando un partido de futbol americano, mire hacia ventana y la lluvia parecía que se hacía más fuerte, he visto muchos climas y lugares a lo largo de mis siglos en esta tierra, pero Forks siempre fue la tierra con más encanto de todas, poder casi llevar una vida normal es un regalo de Dios para mi especie, porque todos somos hijos del Señor, aunque algunos como nosotros, estamos aferrados a circunstancias que ponen a prueba nuestra fe en él; y no me refiero al hecho de que en esta casa estén al mismo tiempo vampiros y licántropos, sino que hechos, como los que sucedió hace 10 años, nos determinan como seres merecedores de la compasión del señor. En mis primeros años como vampiro, todo me pareció tan irreal, como un sueño, porque la biblia y mi educación religiosa no me pudieron preparar para esto, aunque tengo que confesar que no recuerdo casi esa época, no logro precisar que era lo que se sentía ser humano y mi vida como este, es como si un manto cubriese las imágenes y sensaciones de esta, y solo me dejase fragmentos esparcidos y casi sin sentido, pero puedo abarcar como esta se desarrolló, y tuve la suerte de poder conservar algo que me ayudo y me ayuda ahora, que es mi fe y mi amor hacia mi creador.

Ver como tu familia se destruye, como todo lo que construiste y adoraste simplemente se desvanecía de repente es algo que casi imposible sobrellevar, y no lo creo por considerarme más poderoso que otros, porque es algo de todos los días, de todos los segundos, seguir luchando después de perderlo todo, porque cuantas veces me quise rendir, porque todos ya lo estaban haciendo, todos estaban cansados y heridos, y fue la primera vez en mis más de cuatrocientos años de vida que realmente me hubiese gustado poder llorar. Jamás me permití hondear en mi dolor ante cualquier suceso, cuando estaba solo, no creí que era oportuno ni justo ante el resto del mundo quejarme o sufrir siendo que hay seres que pasan por situaciones que son más dolorosas y tienen menos armas para combatirlas o simplemente soportarlas. Cuando comencé a formar a mi familia también preferí no pensar en mí, ya que ellos estaban primero con sus dudas e inquietudes, pero después de que mi hermosa y pequeña nieta muriese, casi perdí la fe, casi deje de luchar, casi permito que todo lo que me quedaba se desintegrase. Porque Dios no podía ser tan cruel, sé sobre crueldad, tengo tantos años que he visto cosas horribles, pero ella era parte de mí, era mi nieta, era algo que me permitía ver, cuando reía, cuando sus ojos chocolates se iluminaban, cuando me decía abuelito, que Dios también nos consideraba parte de él y su reino, y al fin había confirmado que nuestros cuerpos pétreos podían formar una vida nueva y pura; entonces ella murió, y quise odiar a Dios, porque ella sufrió, porque mi hijo sufría, junto a mi familia, pero más me odie a mismo, por no poder cuidarlos de ese sufrimiento.

Por un momento casi Dios dejo de existir para mí, porque él me quito lo que tanto ame, lo que mi familia tanto anhelaba y adoraba, pero después un día cuando Bella seguía sentada en su mecedora, como acunándose, aunque la verdad acunaba lo que creyó que tenía que estar en sus brazos, que era lo que jamás debió irse que era Nessie, y mi hijo solo se quedaba abstraído a la nada, una pequeña brisa toco mi oído y casi me hizo estremecerme, en ese momento estaba abrazado a mi esposa, pero tuve que dejarla un momento y como si la brisa me hablase seguí hacia ningún lado, donde el silencio me guiase, detrás de un árbol en el patio de la casa de mi hijo, y el hermoso sol que se filtraba entre las copas de los árboles, se veía un delicado paisaje, casi como una pintura de Monet, que me transporto no a lo que tenía enfrente sino a otro lugar donde solo había calma y me di cuenta que Dios hacia cosas maravillosas todos los días y no nos percatamos de ello, ya que lo damos por sentado, y que la pequeña y mágica Nessie, pudiese haber existido para alegrarnos aunque sea fugazmente nuestra existencia, fue un regalo de Dios y que ahora ella estaba con él. Porque si dejaba de creer en Dios también tenía que dejar de creer en el cielo, y aunque no quisiese si quiera pensarlo, sé que mi hermosa nieta se encuentra en el cielo, siendo feliz verdaderamente, y eso trae un poco de calma a mi mundo, por más que desease que ella estuviese aquí conmigo.

Por eso deje de odiar a Dios, no por él ni por mí, sino por ella, por Nessie, ya que no podía darme el lujo de dejar que todo lo que ella también amo se diluyese y el agua se lo llevase como se la llevo a ella. Así que aunque quiera llorar por siempre, dejar el dolor se carcoma, no lo voy a hacer, porque ella se merece algo mejor que esto, se merece que luche para cuidar a su familia, a mi familia, pero no importa lo que pase, a cada instante sigo pensando en ella, y eso en ocasiones duele tanto, pero es lo único que me queda, solo los recuerdos de mi nieta ¡ojala que Dios le avise todo los días cuanto nosotros la amamos!

-los niños ya se están tardando…-menciono Leah, afuera seguía lloviendo fuertemente, había sentido que Claire llevo a Jacob por un juguete a la casa de Charlie, de pronto Sue sostuvo mi mano, llamándome la atención.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Edward?- me pregunto algo dudosa, desde hace dos meses y medio que no veo a mi hijo, desde que los muchachos oyeron la voz en sus cabezas y mi hijo liberara en forma no sana la ira y frustración que lo consumió durante estos 10 años. Esme, desea tanto poder verlo, al igual que yo, mis hijos por otra parte no estaban muy comprensivos, es extraño las vueltas de la vida, ¿Quién iba a decir que Rose estaría preocupada por lo que le suceda a Bella? Pero así es, porque la comprende como madre que se sintió con Nessie, probó lo que tanto deseo al menos una pequeña parte, y sabe que el infierno de Bella es grande y profundo, hay que admitir que el hecho que aún se quede en este mundo demuestra lo tanto que aun ama a su marido como para no dejarlo solo. Alice, que jamás volverá a ser la misma, porque esa visión de Bella feliz como si su niña estuviese viva la acosa sin cesar, nos informó que ellos dos necesitaban su tiempo, que ahora estaban arreglando las cosas entre ellos, pero necesitaban la soledad de estar los dos, y volver a encontrarse no solo como pareja ni marido y mujer, ni tampoco como dos seres que se aman con toda la pasión y emoción que un espíritu puede soportar y mas, sino que como padres que perdieron a su hija, en eternos amantes que perdieron la luz que los abrigaba.

Sonreí, ya que por su semblante se notaba lo preocupada que estaba y quise que se calmara un poco- él está bien ahora, lo va a estar, mi hijo siempre supo al final tomar el camino correcto y hacer que todo funcione…-tengo fe en mi hijo, Edward tiene esas preocupaciones que era notoria en un alma torturada que siempre buscaba hacer el bien.

-espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir ¿me entendiste, Paul Aniox?-continuo su monologo Rachel, ante un muy avergonzado Paul, era comunes este tipo de escenas, ya que ninguno se hizo problema y siguió con lo suyo.

-¿hoy viene el mecánico que envió Brad?- se giró hacia nosotros Charlie, volví a mirar hacia la ventana, enfocada hacia el bosque, y como la lluvia mojaba las ramas de los árboles y todo el tiempo sigo pensando en Nessie, tengo tantas ganas de ser agua, para poder cubrirla para siempre y cuidarla de todo mal, pero mi mundo cambio, de eso no hay duda, solo me queda tratar de reunir los pedazos que quedaron, aunque no son muchos, casi nada está para poder ser reparado. Mi Esme va a saber consolarme un poco, solo un poco para poder seguir otro día. Ruidos de motor me llamaron la atención, un vehículo se aproximaba hacia nosotros.

-alguien viene- les informe, los licántropos asintieron, ya habían sentido también el sonido- ¿y Seth como se encuentra?- le devolví el gesto de preocupación hacia Sue, ella sonrió y pude ver cierta relajación en ella, para ellos la calma se aproximaba, y eso era maravilloso.

-está bien, ahora va a estar bien- imito mis palabras y no pude evitar reír- mi Seth al final regreso a casa, le está costando pero lo va a lograr…-una esencia inundo el lugar, era como si el bosque recrudeciera su aroma, pero mezclado a tierra con perro mojado, era la esencia de un licántropo, y yo estaba en medio de donde vivían, pero este era particular, era como si algo agrio se mezclase en mis fosas nasales, y ningún licántropo olía de esa manera, al menos desde...me quede algo desorientado, y pude observar los rostro de los licántropos, y ellos estaban igual de extrañados que yo, comenzaron a agruparse en medio de la sala, y Rachel automáticamente dejo de hablar.

-¿sucede algo malo?- demando confundida, el aroma se hacía más fuerte y ese aroma lo sentí hace años, es de alguien, pero ese alguien hace tiempo que no está, agudice mi oído, para saber qué era lo que pasaba, porque todos tenemos aromas únicos como huellas digitales, exclusivos e irrepetibles, pero esa esencia no era posible que siga, porque el muchacho no está aquí, él no puede estar aquí, porque ahora está junto a mi Nessie, en un rincón del cielo están los dos, pero la esencia se hacía más potente como si se acercara.

-¡qué demonios!-maldijo nervioso Paul, mientras que Leah comenzaba temblar excitada ya que al igual que todos no comprendíamos que era que pasaba, entonces desde afuera, una voz más madura pero con el mismo timbre de voz decía "vamos", y quise gritar porque no podía ser real, mi mente como nunca lo hizo me estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero no era el único ya que Leah comenzó a llorar, mientras que Sam y Paul abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

-no, no, no puede ser…-hablo Leah, los humanos alrededor comenzaron a asustarse, y no aguante más y fui hacia donde salía el aroma, me detuve en el pórtico, tratando de convencerme que no era cierto, porque fueron demasiados años de sufrimiento y había la posibilidad que….pero no podía mentirme mas cuando visualice desde el pórtico mientras que la lluvia seguía, como si quisiese convertir el suelo en océano, y él salió de entre medio de ese océano, como debió hacerlo hace 10 años, y casi juraría que todo era un sueño. Iba corriendo hacia donde yo estaba, su cuerpo había crecido un poco más, su cabello negro estaba desprolijo, al igual que una incipiente barba, cubría con un suéter a Claire y Jacob, como protegiéndolos de la lluvia, porque siempre fue así, el muchacho siempre cuidaba a los suyos por más como ahora eso significase que el gran océano lo mojase. Sus ropas, una camiseta marrón que le cubría los brazos, y un jeans se veía algo gastado, sus manos presentaban marcas, cicatrices profundas, ya que sus pieles son duras, así aunque se notaran como pequeñas líneas debieron sangrar mucho en su momento, sus facciones, fue lo que causo que tragara con fuerza, su nariz estaba algo desviada, se rompió en su momento y eso jamás curo adecuadamente, además lo que me petrifico fue que una gran cicatriz que nacía desde su frente pasaba por su ojo causado que este no se abriera totalmente, y terminaba en su quijada.

¿Él estaba aquí? ¿Después de todos estos años? ¿Dónde estuvo? ¿Qué paso con él? ¿Cómo sobrevivió? ¿Dónde está Nessie? Los dos estaban juntos, así que tenían que estar juntos ahora ¡por el amor a Dios, está vivo! ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo…

-no puede ser real…-murmuro a mi lado Paul asustado, entonces Jacob miro hacia nosotros, y lo note en su mirada, mis años de experiencia me previnieron, algo estaba mal, y eso era…de pronto Jacob, era raro tan solo pensar en él en el tiempo presente, se detuvo, sus ojos se cerraron, todo su cuerpo se notaba que estaba en dolor, tembló un poco, mientras suspiraba, como tratando de captar el aire,; Sam quiso adelantarse, pero le hice un gesto que no se acercara, sé que me miro confundido pero solo negué con la cabeza, tenía que estudiarlo un poco más mis años de médico me indicaban que algo está absolutamente mal, su mirada de hace instante me indicaban algo pero no podía precisarlo. Jacob apretó los puños y volvió a suspirar para luego recuperarse, sus facciones que se habían contraído en evidente dolor intentaron volver a la normalidad. Percibí como varios licántropos se nos acercaban temblando de la emoción y los llantos de las mujeres al lado mío se hicieron más fuerte al notarlo también.

Los niños siguieron su camino dejando a Jacob y resguardándose cerca de nosotros de la lluvia, había algo fuera de lugar con Jacob, no solo el dolor que era evidente que experimentaba sino también con la forma en que nos vio…no es posible, pero si lo es…volvió abrir los ojos y se enfocó en nosotros, y esa expresión regreso a su rostro, y no tuve dudas, ya lo había estudiado y tratado en varias ocasiones, así que comencé a planear como no asustarlo, como poder preservarlo a nuestro lado, y el dolor adquirió una nueva dimensión y forma, ¿acaso él sabría qué fue de ella? Porque si él sobrevivió, ella también pudo haberlo hecho ¿no es cierto? ¡Dios! ¿Dónde dejaste a mi Nessie? Soltó su visión de nosotros y sorprendido miró a su alrededor, percatándose de los demás licántropos, mientras subía unos escalones del pórtico ¿Qué le voy a decir a los demás? ¿Cómo les explico lo que en él note? ¿Qué le voy a informar a mi familia? ¿Qué le digo a Bella y mi hijo? A medida que los llantos aumentaban, él miro nuevamente hacia donde estábamos y como jamás considere que sucedería, regrese a escuchar su voz.

-hola…-un jadeo abandono la boca de Billy, y escuche sus latidos, estaban fuera de control, podía sentir como la sangre aumentaba en su torrente sanguíneo, mi garganta se secó un poco, teniendo sed, pero era manejable- mi nombre es…-lentamente me fui hacia donde estaba Billy, su piel se fue empalideciendo con todo su cuerpo temblando descontroladamente, porque después de 10 años su hijo muerto había regresado y no era una aparición, estaba vivo, pero era más probable que…

-Jacob…-Gritó Billy y se desvaneció sobre su silla, me coloque a su lado, pero intente comportarme lo más humano posible, no podía asustarlo, no ahora, y eso pasaría si él viera algo extraño en nosotros. Tome el pulso de la muñeca de Billy pero era normal, así que pude verificar que fue la impresión, mientras que el pequeño Jacob lloraba al lado de su abuelo asustado.

-abuelito….-chillo nervioso abrazando el cuerpo de su abuelo. Antes de que alguien se pudiera mover, tuve que indicarle a Sam que seguía enfocado, al igual que la mayoría mirando estupefacto a Jacob.

-Sam, ordénales a los muchachos que se metan a las casas….- Sam me observo extrañado, pero acepto mis instrucciones, yo me regrese a ver a Jacob que parecía precavido por la situación pero no se movió de su lugar, y con eso logre confirmar las sospechas, ya que no fue al rescate de su padre sino que actuaba como si todo le fuese alienado a él.

-todos a sus casas…-ordeno hacia los chicos que se quedaron sorprendidos y hasta consternados, algunos también estaban llorando, porque fueron tantos años de dolor, y él seguía con el escrutinio alarmado y no comprendiendo lo que a los demás le sucedían. No tuvieron más opción que ir a sus respectivas viviendas, fingiendo que me costaba sostener en la silla a Billy, me dirigí hacia donde estaba Charlie.

-lleva a las mujeres y los niños a tu casa, Sam y yo nos quedaremos con Billy…-pero con los ojos llorosos Charlie siguió enfocado en Jacob, mientras que sus labios temblaban.

-Jacob ¿Cómo es posible….

-Charlie…-levante la voz, y así logre que todos me prestaran atención-has lo que te dije ahora mismo.- Quiso pedirme explicaciones, pero hizo lo que le pedí con prontitud, y las mujeres ante mi actitud imponente, ya que jamás me comporte así, hicieron caso también, aunque Paul tuvo que ir arrastrando a Rachel, que respiraba agitada y con lágrimas que le bañaban el rostro-no le avisen nada todavía a Bella y mi familia…- y logre que todos abrieran los ojos desmesuradamente. Paul las acompaño, mientras que entre sus brazos el pequeño Jacob luchaba para quedarse con su abuelo, que cuando pasaron al lado de Jacob, él se alejó de ellos, incómodo y molesto por como ellas lloraban a medida que pasaban a su lado. Cuando solo quedamos Sam, Jacob, Billy y yo, el silencio reino todo, y tuve que comenzar con mi recolección de datos.

-¿me haría el favor de ayudar a mi amigo…-señale a Sam que frunció el ceño- a meter al hombre dentro de la casa?- aunque yo o Sam lo podía levantar sin problemas, no era conveniente demostrar ninguna capacidad sobre natural hasta que esté más seguro que era lo que pasaba. Jacob paso su vista hacia su padre desvanecido y no mostro signo de emoción y apego, trague con fuerza, era devastador comprender que era lo que le pasaba, pero no aun no sabía cómo hacérselo comprender a los demás; asintió lentamente, y posicionándose a un costado de la silla, como me di cuenta, también fingiendo que pesaba el cuerpo de su padre, levanto la silla de ruedas, ante un muy desconcertado Sam. Una vez dentro de la casa, agradecí la prudencia de Sam a no decir ni una palabra y dejo que yo continuara con mi deber.

-¿lo recuesto encima del sofá?-pregunto Jacob, y la tensión de Sam era palpable, pero continuo sin hacer nada, asentí, y tomo a su padre entre sus brazos y lo acomodo sobre el sofá.

-¿me estas escuchando?-module en un tono más bajo que a un ser humano le sería imposible captar, y Sam me miró pero junto notamos que Jacob no giro su cabeza hacia mí, sino que siguió con el labor-sígueme en lo que sea que diga ¿de acuerdo?- Sam suspiro y asintió.

-¿no es mejor que llamemos a un médico?- cuestiono pasándose sus manos sobre sus ropas algo incómodo y yendo hacia un costado de la sal. Me acerque hacía Billy y pretendí examinarlo, sabía que estaba bien, sus pulsaciones se notaban normales y estaba seguro que fue a causa del shock su desmayo.

-yo soy doctor, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y él es mi amigo, Sam Uley, y este hombre, es Bill Black…-espere algún tipo de respuesta de su parte, pero solo se quedó mirándome extrañado.

-¿eres doctor? ¿Tan joven? …-entonces se detuvo como si hubiera hablado de más, y mantuvo su porte rígido, escuche como Sam tragaba con fuerza, dándose cuenta lo que yo también entendí, Jacob no recordaba nada. ¿Dónde había estado? ¿Qué fue lo que paso con él? ¿Dónde está mi nieta? Quería tanto poder preguntarle algo pero no era prudente, mas no podía parar de pensar en mi Nessie ¿y si el agua no se la llevo? ¿Y si la marea la regreso también como lo hizo con Jacob? ¡Dios! ¿Dónde está ella ahora?- soy Francis Palmer, me mandaron a reparar el auto de un tal Swen o Swan, me dijeron que estaba por aquí…

-¡demonios!- maldijo por lo bajo Sam y consternado paso su mano sobre su rostro, suspire y comencé a hacerme cargo de la situación, intentando manejar todo de la forma más sensata posible, más el recuerdo de mi Nessie me acechaba y deseaba saber que fue de ella.

-Si lo conozco…-y dirigiéndome hacia Sam comencé a indicarle que pasos debía tomar- Sam, ve y busca a Charlie, dile que el mecánico para la reparación del vehículo está aquí, y explícale la situación, a todos ellos…-Sam movió los hombros cansados, sé que era demasiada presión para un hombre que siempre se tuvo que hacer cargo de cosas imposibles de soportar, pero era el indicado, no solo por su personalidad sino también porque era el alpha, y como responsables de un grupo, de una familia teníamos que tomar nuestras responsabilidades aunque nos agoten.- hazme el favor, y avísale a mi familia también, pero que ni Seth ni Bella se acerquen ¿de acuerdo?- con la cabeza gacha se fue sin expresar nada, pero cuando paso al lado de Jacob lo miro con añoranza pero él solo frunció el ceño sin comprender.

-gracias por ayudarme…-le dije, mientras que el muchacho no le dio importancia a la situación, aproveche el momento para estudiarlo con mayor precisión, el aroma suyo se mezclaba con olor a licor, pero este se había mezclado con olor a menta, no sabía si había tomado hacia instantes o hace horas, de cualquier manera si me di cuenta que el dolor que experimentaba era en su parte craneal, ya que de apoco movía la cabeza como tratando de evadir el dolor, como si esta le pesara, debía ser muy potente, ya que los licántropos son bastante resistentes a estos, pero como su la capacidad de audición de él había descendido junto a la de su olfato, ya que no parecía inquietarse por mi aroma, no sabía si también el umbral de dolor.-¿le molesta la cabeza?- nervioso fue hacia la ventana observando hacia afuera, casi juraría que estaba incomodo de que le hablaran.

-no…-mintió, ya que sus latidos aumentaron y note como su pupila se dilato-¿tardara mucho el señor al que le tengo que reparar el auto?

-no se preocupe, Charlie ahora vendrá ¿desde Port Ángeles vienes para hacer la reparación?- y él solo asintió levemente, así que opte por no hacer más preguntas, los minutos que estuvimos juntos decidí pretender que estaba cuidando a Billy cuando en realidad solo lo estudiaba de reojo a él. Sus cicatrices eran de hace años por como la tonalidad que contractaba con su piel, fue de cuando se enfrentaron contra esos vampiros y lucharon, pero al final ellos desaparecieron. ¿Dónde estará Nessie? ¿Ella también se había salvado? Pero encima de la cicatriz de su ojo y las de sus manos se notaban que eran más recientes, como si una fuerza tan letal como la de un vampiro le hubiese atacado y él se quiso defender. Escuche como se aproximaban y me pare automáticamente para guiar a los demás, que entraron rápidamente, Embry atemorizado junto Quil, que se pararon en seco cuando lo vieron, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y cuando estuvieron por hablar, les interrumpí.

-muchachos, como les habrá dicho Sam, él es Francis Palmer, el mecánico para Charlie,- Emmett y Jasper también entraron junto a Alice, que denotaba en sus expresiones que quería llorar, moviendo la cabeza como negándose que eso era cierto, que el muchacho no estaba ahí, porque durante años dudo de sus visiones a consecuencia de lo que paso, que ahora al verlo, y tenerlo en un mismo cuarto, era un regalo de Dios, aunque a nosotros todavía nos faltaba nuestro pequeño ángel, si es si verdaderamente estaba con él. Cuando Quil se quiso aproximar hacía él, aun en shock, me puse inmediatamente entre medio de él-Billy va a estar bien…-le señale donde estaba Billy acostado- así que no hay que alarmarse, todo irá bien…-los ojos de Quil se enfocaron en mí, y deseaba tanto poder preguntarme lo que pasaba, solo negué con la cabeza, dándole a entender que ahora no era el momento.

-hola, soy Embry…-su voz estaba llena de emoción pero me alegro como logro tomar control de su persona. Se la aproximo lentamente y levanto la mano para saludarlo; Jacob observo un momento su mano, como contemplar si debía o no saludarlo, nuestra actitud debió haberlo puesto reticente, pero aun así, había algo más, como si no deseara entablar ningún tipo de conversación con nadie. Al final levanto la mano y se la estrecharon, pero duro una fracción de segundo, ya que Jacob se apartó rápidamente. Los demás se quisieron presentar, pero Jacob al ver sus intenciones, se apuró.

-¿el señor al que le tengo que reparar el auto todavía no viene?-miro el reloj impaciente y cortante, se notaba el fastidio en su rostro; entonces, Charlie entro junto a Jared y Sam a la vivienda, menos tensionados pero igual de conmocionados.

-hola muchacho, soy Charles Swan…-se dio a conocer Charlie, a lo que Jacob asintió, sin necesidad se colocó nuevamente el buzo que estaba mojado, como si algo en la temperatura del lugar le molestase, todos me observaban cada tanto para saber qué era lo que pasaba, pero yo no libere mi vista de él. Rascándose la ligera barba que tenía, le contesto.

-me mando el señor Stevens, pero no supo decirme que era lo que pasaba con su vehículo, ¿es posible verlo para saber cuál es el problema?- y se fue dirigiendo hacia la puerta, procurando no estar cerca de los demás, como si la presencia de todos le molestase; no pude evitar entristecerme cuando no volvió a prestar atención a su padre, que aún estaba sobre el sofá, no le importaba, porque no lo conocía. Le deje indicado a Sam que trajera a Sue para que cuidara a Billy, para cuando despertara le explicara la situación; y preferí ir hacia el gran garaje de Billy, donde me contaron que cuando era adolescente, Jacob, reparaba distintos tipos de vehículos, la lluvia seguía pero más calmada y un grupo nos desplazamos hacia el lugar, Charlie estaba nervioso pero mantuvo quiso mantener una charla con él, pero Jacob, reacio no contesto. Una vez adentro del lugar, estaba en medio del garaje la patrulla de Charlie, y todos nos dimos cuenta, que se paró en seco un instante, sus manos se cerraron en puños y su respiración como sus latidos aumentaron, no era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta que no le gustaba la policía, aunque la verdadera incógnita era ¿Por qué? Vigilo hacia Charlie analizando algo, y cuando sus orbes se detuvieron en la hebilla del pantalón, comprendí que buscaba si él tenía un arma en su posición. Modulando rápidamente, les informe a los demás.

-no recuerda nada…-ante la conmoción de los demás, continúe- tampoco nos escucha, tiene problemas auditivos y de olfato, no capta nuestro aroma, por lo que pude ver, tiene problemas jaquecas fuertes, aunque todavía no sé si eso es la causa de estos problemas…-Alice ahogo un gemido en sus labios- como se darán cuenta, no hay rastro del aroma de Nessie…-Emmett bajo el rostro, reprimiendo el impulso de gruñir mientras que Jasper se mantenía inalterable-pero tiene un olor muy fuerte a alcohol y menta, así que…

-bueno, si me dejan voy a empezar mi trabajo…-nos dijo a todos, esperando a que nos marcháramos, pero ninguno se movió así que frunciendo el ceño, bastante molesto, murmuro por lo bajo- ¿Qué mierda les pasa a estos? ¿Jamás vieron a nadie con una cicatriz?-y colocándose unos auriculares que saco entre medio de sus ropas, puso música, probablemente para ignorarnos y abrió el capot del auto para revisarlo.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Bueno la verdad es que iba a ser más largo, es decir que me faltaban cosas para contar, pero preferí cortarla acá porque o sino no posteaba más el capítulo, espero que no me haya salido tan impresentable. Estaba con mi racha de postear más seguido pero bueno me deprimí por cosas que no se pueden evitar, y como decidí no dejar vencerme por estas, ahora estoy de nuevo publicando. Veo si en la semana subo el capi de otro cuento. Gracias por seguir leyendo, y besitos._

_Feliz cumple Mony, aunque fue el 4 de este mes, este es un regalo muy atrasado, espero que puedas concretar tus sueños y nos estamos hablando, beso._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	18. ¿POR QUE NO ESTAS CON ELLA?

¿POR QUE NO ESTAS CON ELLA?

Rosalie Cullen (pov)

Y comencé a contar nuevamente los días que había pasado desde la última vez que la vi, cuando los hoyuelos se le formaban, al igual que Emmett, para darme una cálida sonrisa cada vez que veía al estúpido perro, cuando le peinaba su sedoso y ondulado cabello para que luciera como la hermosa muñeca que era, cuando simplemente con su dulce voz me decía cuanto me amaba. Así era mi niña, siempre cálida y gentil, perfecta como ella sola lo podía ser, y agradecí por primera vez desde que estoy condenada a esta existencia el haber seguido en esta tierra; ¿fueron nuestros pecados lo que causaron ese desenlace? ¿El haber ido contra naturaleza y abrazar una forma de ser opuesta a la que estábamos destinados? ¿No hacer lo que deseábamos cada vez que nuestra garganta nos quemaba? Y no importa lo que piense y diga, nada la iba a traer de vuelta, casi convencí a Emmett que nos vayamos solo nosotros dos, lejos de todos, porque no puedo soportar el dolor de mi hermano y su esposa, ya que me indican que esto no es solo sobre mí, yo no fui la única que sufrió la pérdida de mi niña, porque en si jamás fue mía y no pude hacer nada para que no padezca el destino que tuvo.

Estuve tentada a matar a un ser humano y tomar su sangre con tal de que me maten, de que acaben con la miseria, con los llantos, con la imaginación que contaminaba los hermosos recuerdos que de ella me quedaban, las alegrías que me proporciono desde el día que nació, porque solo podía visualizar cada vez que cerraba los ojos como debió agonizar llamando a quienes la amaban, para que realicemos lo que le prometimos, para que la protejamos. Pero el agua fue potente, fue cruel y se lo llevo todo, se la llevo a ella, y casi siento pena por el perro, porque era un niño, y sé que hizo lo posible por cuidarla, porque la amaba como yo lo hago, incluso murió por ella, cosa que yo quiero también hacerlo. Y lo peor fue que tuve tantas esperanzas, ilusiones de lo que pasaría con nosotros, como la pequeña Nessie siempre estaría con nosotros, pero el futuro no existió para ella, no existe para ninguno de nosotros.

Soy egoísta, siempre lo fui, y no importo nadie más cuando ella dejo de existir, de respirar, así que busque formas de matarme ¿Cuál era el punto de seguir pretendiendo que me importaba seguir en esta tierra?, así que fui en busca de una presa, de un frágil humano para matarlo y que los lobos hicieran justicia por él, y me matasen. Así que corrí por el bosque, mientras todos estaban enfrascados en los gritos de Alec, que suplicaba clemencia a Bella y Seth para que se detuvieran, y me convertí en una predadora en busca de mi último alimento. Me pare en lo alto de un árbol, y espere a que alguien se aproxime, cualquiera, no me importaba, ya que ella había gritado, sangrado, muerto sola y con frío, y no estuve para ella. Y de pronto, apareció un pequeño grupo de campistas a dos kilómetros, y no me quemo la garganta, mi mente no le permitió a mi cuerpo tener hambre, y no comprendí porque no tenía deseos de comer. Suspire profundamente, y los ojos chocolates de Nessie se filtraron en mi mente y no pude evitar sonreír, porque la vería de nuevo en poco tiempo.

-¿lo vas a hacer?- la voz de Emmett me sorprendió, estaba colocado a dos árboles de mí, y le observe, estaba sentado sobre una rama y miraba hacia el grupo de humanos. Todo su porte era dura, y no porque tuviese hambre, sino que había algo más, pero no medite mucho sobre el tema.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Ve a la reserve y fíjate como esta Edward- le ordene irritada, porque no parecía que él comportase como siempre lo hacía. Emmett no se movió y siguió mirando hacía los humanos, ignorándome- Emmett…

-yo tomo a los de las izquierda y tú al resto…-me indico, mientras que su rostro se fue ensombreciendo y me quede paralizada por el tono de su voz y a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Me apoye sobre el tronco del árbol, conmocionada, porque Emmett jamás atacaría a humanos a menos que su instinto lo tomara desprevenido, jamás meditaría con quitar una vida humana.

-Emmett…-intente comprender y se giró a verme, y la destrucción en sus ojos, más esa sonrisa sin alegría me hizo temblar.

-eso es lo que planeabas ¿no es así Rose?- susurro y quise dejar de mirarlo pero ese no era mi Emmett, no era mi marido, era alguien más, y tuve miedo de averiguarlo- matarlos y que los licántropos se encargasen de ti después de eso…

-¿Cómo lo sabías?- y se paró para saltar las ramas y acercarse hacía mí, el odio en su rostro era tan potente que confirme que este ser no era mi marido. Como un predador, se fue moviendo ha centímetros de mí, mientras que en clara señal de ataque fue mostrando sus dientes filosos.

-dame más crédito, Rose, soy tu marido y creo que te conozco un poco- y sin que pudiera hacer nada, tomo mis manos para sostenerlas encima de mi cabeza mientras que acerco su rostro al mío- con todos los años que tienes aun no lo entiendes..- me acuso y me enoje, porque no tenía derecho de tratarme así, pero no mi cuerpo no tenía fuerzas y no paraba de temblar, porque deteste el dolor en sus ojos.

-¿no entiendo que, Emmett?- le grite colérica, y él suavizo un poco sus facciones pero dándole un deje más devastado.

-que me rompes el corazón cuando no me consideras como parte de ti– y me soltó mientras daba unos pasos atrás y su cuerpo vibraba queriendo llorar, abrí la boca, pero se me costaba el mundo poder hablar, porque mi Nessie había muerto y ya no estaba, y mi Emmett estaba destruido también, quise gritar pero mi maldita voz no salía, no quería expresar lo que pasaba dentro de mí- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en matarte y no llevarme contigo, Rose? – Y cayo de rodillas sobre el tronco, tapándose el rostro con las manos-¿Cómo me puedes dejar siendo que Nessie también me dejo?- suplico histérico, y me acerque lentamente hacía él y abrace su descomunal forma, la dureza de su piel se percibió tan blanda y cálida; él se acurruco sobre mi pecho, mientras hundía su rostro sobre mi pecho-¿Por qué Rose, porque?- acaricie su espalda, como el pequeño niño que siempre sería, y le asegure.

-siempre estaré contigo, Emmett, siempre te cuidare, porque te amo más de lo que te imaginas…-y él siguió sollozando como un niño, desesperanzado y cerré los ojos para rememorar a mi hermosa Nessie, su sonrisa y amor, y como Emmett también fue feliz plenamente durante el tiempo que ella estuvo con nosotros; y por primera vez tuve que dejar de ser egoísta, porque había alguien más importante que yo.

El bosque se me presento tan basto, como el agua que se le llevo a mi Nessie, y destruyo todo a su alrededor, porque también casi mata al resto de mi familia, a mi Emmett y me dejo casi vacía. Mi madre estaba al lado mío, y la velocidad de Edward no era la de siempre, sino que se mantenía detrás de nosotros, cansado de andar; Sam había llamado, no hubiera ido a no ser que Emmett estaba cerca de la reserva y por el tono de su voz, sabía que algo grave había pasado, y no iba a exponer a Emmett a ningún peligro, no lo iba a perder jamás. Llegamos a la parte donde comenzaba la reserva y vi esperándonos a Leah, jamás me caería bien esa joven, más que nada porque era muy parecida a mí; su rostro mostraba aprensión y de pronto el jadeo de dolor de mi hermano me obligo a pararme en seco. Pase mi mirada entre los dos, mientras que las facciones de Edward se desfiguraban para mostrar puro dolor, mientras que algunas lágrimas caían por los ojos del licántropo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa cariño?-le pregunto mi madre consternada, mientras abrazaba a mi hermano, como queriendo protegerlo de alguien, pero ninguno de los dos contesto, solo se quedaron estudiándose, comunicándose algo. Irritada porque detesto no saber, tome a Leah de los brazos, y por más que su olor y textura me diera asco, le obligue a que me viera; pero ella no me rechazo, sino que sus ojos se abrieron con más estupefacción.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Dónde está Emmett?- le apure, pero ella abrió los labios pero no salió sonido sino que turbada me indico con la cabeza hacia dentro del poblado, entonces fui rápidamente, hacia donde sentí el aroma de mi esposo y mis hermanos, pero Edward se me adelanto desesperado y se detuvo algo temeroso en un gran galpón, quise saber qué era lo que pasaba, así que afiance mis sentidos, pero el aroma a licántropo era muy fuerte, incluso estaba el apestoso olor a perro….agite la cabeza, tratando de borrar esa reflexión ya que él estaba en lo más profundo del mal junto a mi princesa, él no la dejaría sola jamás, y la cuidaría como nosotros ya no podíamos hacerlo. Pero el aroma a su esencia se hacía fuerte así que cerré los ojos para acomodar mis ideas y tomar control de mis instintos, los brazos de alguien me obligaron a abrir los ojos rápidamente. El porte pasmado de Emmett, hizo que frunciera el ceño, y quise mirar a mi alrededor pero me alegre que estuviera bien-creo que me estoy volviendo loca…-admití- el aroma de…

-él no recuerda nada, así que por favor, no actúes precipitadamente, Rose-me aconsejo, y quise preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba, cuando periféricamente que una gran figura salía del galpón, detrás de Emmett, aparecía un fantasma, un ser que enterramos hace más de diez años, pero estaba ahí, y las imágenes de él junto a mi niña me tomaron de sorpresa, porque él estaba muerto, él no podía estar aquí, pero el maldito perro salía del galpón con el rostro molesto. Tenía una gran cicatriz en su rostro y su semblante estaba algo descuidado, con la barba incipiente y el cabello crecido, pero era él, el estúpido muchacho regreso, y casi creí que mi corazón comenzó a latir. Comencé a reír mientras que mi cuerpo temblaba, porque él estaba aquí, y ella…mis manos casi convulsionaba, pero Emmett me agarro fuertemente, para llevarme a un costado del galpón, mientras que Jacob nos miraba extrañados y lo perdí de vista.

-está aquí….-exclame, y podía sentir como mi cuerpo no podía soportar las emociones que me estaban atacando, porque esto significaba que ella volvería, mi princesa no se había perdido el gran océano, sino que estuvo escondida para al fin regresar a casa cuando estuviera lista. Abrace fuertemente a Emmett y me puse de puntillas para poder besarlo, pero me detuvo al instante- vamos Emmett, hay que ir a ver a Nessie…-pero él se quedó quieto sin decir nada- Emmett, regreso, Nessie regreso…-salte de alegría y trate de liberarme de sus brazos para ir en busca de mi niña, pero él aumento su fuerza sobre mí para mantenerme quieta- Emmett….- luche con fuerza para que me soltara pero él no quiso liberarme.-¿Qué es lo que mierda te pasa?

-solo cierra los ojos, Rose…-estaba por replicarle pero continuo-por favor Rose, solo cierra los ojos- y nada en cómo estaba él me gustaba, porque mi niña estaba cerca ya que el perro jamás la hubiese abandonado, pero Emmett seguía con el semblante triste; así que algo reticente cerré los ojos- busca la esencia de Jacob…- y así lo hice, y trague con fuerza cuando no encontré lo que realmente estaba buscando-¿lo sientes? Él no tiene el aroma de….-y le escuche tragar con fuerza- Nessie no está desde hace tiempo con él, no está la esencia de Nessie con él…-y comencé a luchar entre los brazos de Emmett, mientras le golpeaba en el pecho fuertemente pero el muy maldito no me quería soltar, porque eso no era cierto, no podía ser verdad.

-ya suéltame, Emmett….-le grite, pero él no me hizo caso sino que paso sus brazos para rodearme y apresarme a su cuerpo, mientras comencé a gruñirle amenazante- es mentira, Emmett, así que ya suéltame, él jamás la hubiera dejado, amaba a Nessie…-me descontrole, y Emmett hizo un gran esfuerzo para no perder ante mí- así que me sueltas, le voy a preguntar dónde está ella, él debe saber.- Emmett puso su rostro cerca de mi oído, y me di cuenta que yo estaba temblando descontroladamente y sollozando.

-estuve una hora con él, bebe….-me dijo dulcemente, como se le habla a un infante, pero el lobo estaba cerca y no iba a quedarme quieta sabiendo que mi sobrina no estaba con él, porque él había prometido que siempre la cuidaría, así que él tenía que estar haciendo eso.-y no dio señal que nos conociera, por favor Rose, el muchacho no recuerda nada…-y negué frenéticamente con la cabeza, porque él siempre la cuidaría y si no estaba con ella, eso significaba ¿Qué ella estaba sola? ¿Qué el gran océano solo se la llevo a ella y la sumergió en las profundidades frías sin que nadie la cuide? ¿Por qué nadie la cuido? Y quise llorar hasta que mis ojos explotasen, porque mi Nessie al final siempre estuvo sola y en lo más profundo de la oscuridad. Y deje de pelear entre sus brazos y solo pude abrazarlo, porque todo era horrible y mi Nessie no había vuelto.

-¿Dónde está ella?...-le pedí suplicante y Emmett no me contesto sino que se quedó conmigo para que el agua no me lleve. La voz del lobo rompió la situación, haciéndome calmar y quería ver al muchacho de una buena vez; suspire pesadamente y separe a Emmett un poco, él me dejo pero tomo mi mano, para que no me vaya sin él, como le prometí años antes.

-…la reparación del radiador se puede hacer, pero no tiene sentido….-volvimos lentamente hacia donde estaban todos, y me quede enfocada en donde a un costado del galpón estaba el lobo hablando con Charlie, todo en la postura de él denotaba que estaba incómodo y tensionado, aparte miraba de a ratos hacía donde estábamos, me di cuenta entonces que mis hermanos estaban cerca de mí y nuestra madre tomaba la mano de Edward que solo observaba el piso con el semblante congelado- es mejor reemplazarlo de una buena vez, que prolongar algo inevitable…-Charlie, no se atrevía a mirar al chucho a la cara y asentía lentamente a lo que decía, aunque creo que no estaba prestando atención, sino que su mente estaba en otro lado, al igual que la mía, junto al recuerdo de Nessie.

-no, no puedo leerle su mente…-respondió Edward a la pregunta que realizo alguien mentalmente.

-¿Cómo que no puedes leer su mente?- reacciono agitado Embry, que parecía querer llorar pero estaba conteniendo las ganas, aunque sus ojos rojos lo revelaban. Alice intento moverse del lado de Jasper, pero él la mantuvo a su lado, como miedo a que hiciera algo, y jamás pensé ver a Alice tan confusa, pero mostraba de a poco una ligera sonrisa aun cuando sus facciones estaban destruidas, creo que quería mantener la esperanza; y espero que mi Nessie no haya sufrido tanto en medio de la oscuridad. Edward se dio la vuelta pero nuestra madre sostuvo su mano como para que no se cayera, quien sabe dónde, paso las manos por sus cabellos y continúo.

-no puedo saber, solo capto estática, es como….

-cuando quieres sintonizar una radio…-concluyo Quil por él, y mi hermano no realizo ningún otro movimiento; los brazos de Emmett se mantuvieron abrazándome, y me recorrió un escalofrío que afecto de poco todo mi cuerpo, esa angustia se atoro en mi garganta que como una gran pelota quería salir en un grito, pero por más que hubiese podido, estoy segura que no podría gritar, ya que no hay acción que logre quitar este vacío y las ganas de al fin poder llorar por siempre.

-y….-la voz de Charlie salió en quejido, pero logro mantenerse completo ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía hablar con un muerto? ¿Dónde está Nessie? Y cada segundo esta existencia se me hace más pesada y larga, pero por suerte los brazos de Emmett aún están conmigo-¿Cuánto tardarías en realizar el cambio?- Jacob, volvió a observar a donde estábamos nosotros y medito un segundo, creo que estudiando algo, pero no capte que cosa, bajo la mirada y suspiro pesadamente.

-mando hoy mismo a pedir las piezas…para mañana deben estar, así que mañana realizo el trabajo, hoy mismo saco el radiador y mañana regreso….-di un paso adelante rápidamente, porque no podía irse, no ahora, era demasiado pronto. Jacob nos contempló sorprendido, y me di cuenta que todos realizaron el mismo movimiento.

-puedes quedarte en la reserva- propuso rápidamente Charlie, haciendo que Jacob se concentre en él de nuevo extrañado, apurado explico- eres de Port Ángeles ¿no es cierto?- pero Jacob no se movió sino que sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros, atento a algún peligro imaginario- no es necesario que realices ese gran viaje, te puedes quedar en cualquiera de las casas de la reserva, todos estarán más que felices de tenerte- Jacob paso la vista hacia nosotros pero se quedó enfocado en un punto más allá, se quedó enfocado en el bosque- si tienes a alguien contigo también lo puedes traer…-y los orbes del lobo se encogieron un poco, mientras que Jasper dio trago con fuerza temblando ligeramente- mientras realizas la reparación, claro está….

-tengo mi propia casa, señor Swan, así que tengo que regresar…

-hoy viene una gran tormenta y va a oscurecer pronto- se fue desesperando Charlie, percibí el ola de calma que mi hermano le dio para que no impulsara al lobo a realizar nada precipitado- claro está que si tienes a alguien esperándote…- Jacob encorvo un poco la espalda, dando señal de que estaba tensionado, y de poco fue de nuevo al garaje.

-no tengo a nadie esperándome…-y aspire el aire que no me bastaba, mientras que mi estómago por primera vez fue tan humano, y quise poder vomitar, ya que se me daba vueltas, ¡y mi Nessie siempre estuvo sola!-… termino de quitar el radiador y mañana regreso temprano a colocar uno nuevo. –tan pronto como desapareció, Charlie cayo rendido sobre sus rodillas y envejeció 10 años en un instante, pasando sus manos sobre su rostro cansado.

-ella si está muerta ¿no es así?- demando al aire, sin nadie ser el receptor particular; el rostro de Emmett descendió por mi costado y me susurro al oído.

-¿me vas a llevar contigo, Rose?-no pude evitar gimotear histérica, porque esta pesadilla jamás terminaba, porque jamás nadie estuvo para Nessie; me cubrí con las manos mi rostro, agotada de tanto, porque él al final estaba vivo pero no podía decir lo mismo de mi niña ¡todo hubiera sido más fácil si fuese una predadora! ¡Todo sería más fácil si no importara nada! ¡Si solo me dedicara a alimentarme, a mis instintos primitivos y no a vivir, a experimentar! Pero es demasiado para mi cuerpo, para mi alma todo esto ¿y que le van a decir ahora a Bella? ¿Por qué esto jamás se detiene?

-…lo siento tanto muchacho- mire a quien Charlie se estaba refiriendo, y Edward a un costado mío, mirada el cielo nublado, como si pudiera ver más allá de las nubes y allí arriba se encontrara lo que más deseara, lo único que valiera la pena.

-Edward…-hablo por lo bajo Sam reticente y triste, y la devastación fue representada por mi hermano, que con una dulce sonrisa en una expresión desolada y agónica, le aseguro.

-me alegro que Jacob haya regresado, es un buen muchacho, al fin pudo regresar a casa, Sam, al fin Billy va a poder vivir otra vez….

Durante 15 minutos nos quedamos afuera, mientras que los sonidos del radiador que estaban quitando era lo único que me consumía, la rigidez del cuerpo de Emmett no me dejaban y por primera vez, realmente lo sentí como mi esposo, ya que jamás lo sentí así para mí; tenía que ser la fuerte de los dos, la que daba las órdenes y él como mi niño fiel las acataba, pero ahora experimentaba verdaderamente a mi alma gemela y este infierno no era tan potente como siempre lo fue, al menos no me sentía desamparada. Varios licántropos salieron de las casas, curiosos y emocionados, pero todos bajos estrictas instrucciones de no realizar movimiento o actitud que pudiera alertar a Jacob.

-¿Dónde están Bella y Seth?- demando Collins, sin realmente querer preguntar; Edward que estaba colocado a los pies de un árbol, observando la puerta del garaje, respondió.

-Alice y Jasper fueron a hablar con ellos…

-ve con ellos- sugirió Sam pausadamente, y aunque paso por la mente mía también irme, ya que el muchacho ya no tenía nada que ver con nosotros, era lo único que quedo de ese día, al menos el regreso, y no quería que se pierda; era raro esa necesidad, como de cuidarlo, pero era verdad, ya que la inmensidad habrá sido aterradora y fría para ambos, solo que él, airoso, pudo salir de las traicioneras corrientes. Mi hermano solo negó con la cabeza, concentrado en algo más. Entonces, Jacob salió del galpón, y se detuvo en seco, al notar la cantidad de gente que había, éramos más 20 en total.

-malditos raros…-se quejó por lo bajo, y escuche como algunos, felices rieron, ya que él que un día murió, al fin pudo regresar; camino hacia donde estaba Charlie, esta vez, de la mano con Sue, se le acerco- ya está hecho el labor, así que mañana vengo y termino la reparación….-le indico distraído mientras buscaba algo dentro de los bolsillos de su buzo.

-¿en serio, no prefieres quedarte? Una gran tormenta se acerca…-era cierto, se escuchaba a lo lejos como los truenos avisaban que llovería con fuerza, pero Jacob se hizo el desentendido y saco un paquete de cigarrillos, para después prenderlo prácticamente en la cara de Charlie y después de aspirar una buena pitada, expulso el aire a un costado. Era hostil todo su comportamiento, como si esperara un enfrentamiento en cualquier momento, aunque al mismo tiempo, tenía tanta rabia, no era necesario ser Jasper para saberlo.

-hasta mañana, señor Swan….- se despidió mientras se dirigía hacia su vehículo, todos nos quedamos quietos, esperando el momento oportuno; una niña, creo que su nombre era Claire, se le aproximo y le intercepto justo cuando estaba frente a su camioneta, percibí como Quil, se tensiono, expectante de cualquier movimiento.

-¿Por qué Quil esta tan extraño por tu culpa?- le apunto con un dedo, pero Jacob solo siguió fumando su cigarrillo, casi entretenido por la forma de comportarse de la niña, ya que se atrevía a confrontar a un hombre de su tamaño.

-no sé quién es Quil, niña….-le indico mientras abría la puerta del vehículo, pero Claire frente suyo no le dejaba entrar.-si tu amigo tiene un problema conmigo, seguro que yo no lo tengo con él, pero siempre podemos resolverlo cuando él quiera…-era como si estuviera retando a cualquiera a pelear, y estaba segura que no sabía que le podíamos escuchar desde tal distancia, así que era una amenaza que estaba dirigida a cualquiera.- tomo otra pitada del cigarrillo, pero tuvo la gentileza de sacar el aire lejos de la niña. Claire coloco sus manos sobre sus caderas, y entrecerró los ojos.

-si le haces algo a Quil, te la vas a ver conmigo ¿me entendiste?- y por la forma en que latía el corazón del aludido, creo que estaba colorado, pero me quede enfocada en lo que sucedía. Jacob suavizo sus facciones, y casi quiso formar un sonrisa, pero de repente cerro los ojos, mostrando que estaba adolorido, mientras que mi padre dio un paso adelante, atento al cambio que experimento; se sostuvo del picaporte pero aspirando con fuerza intento recomponerse.

-déjame pasar…-le pidió de mala gana, pero no en forma peligrosa, aunque eso no evito que Quil se moviera y sus amigos, le detuvieran para que no hiciera nada imprudente. Claire se hizo a un costado, y Jacob fumo un poco más antes de tirar la colilla en el piso.

-eso te puede hacer mal en el futuro….-le instruyo al gran licántropo, y antes de arrancar el vehículo, Jacob acoto.

-¿No lo sabes, niña? El futuro no llega hasta que es muy tarde….-y retrocedió para así retirarse de la reserva, pero sin mirar hacía nuestra dirección; Quil se acero rápidamente hacía Claire, y comenzaron a discutir sobre lo imprudente que era, pero parecía que la niña lo manejaba a su antojo ¡que dominados que son los lobos! Sin perder tiempo, fui hacia el bosque, junto a mi familia y los licántropos, para no perder rastro de Jacob, salte las copas de los árboles, ramas tras ramas, mientras que la noche caía, y de poco las gotas de lluvia fueron mojando todo a su paso. El vehículo de Jacob se desplazó por la carretera, pero después de andar 5 minutos se desvió hacia una pequeña calle abandonada, nos quedamos a varios kilómetros para que no sintiera nuestra presencia, Embry se posiciono en la misma rama que yo estaba, y aguardamos en silencio.

A los instantes Jacob salió del vehículo, para introducirse dentro del bosque pero yendo paralelamente al lado de la ruta; lo seguimos y el ruido de una rama quebrarse, logro que Jacob se detuviera y observara todo a su alrededor, pero se notaba que estaba adolorido por algún motivo, ya que no nos percibió y rápidamente siguió su marcha a pie. Estaba por insultar al idiota que había hecho eso, y me di cuenta, que fue Edward, que temblaba como con frío y después de todo este tiempo, comprendí que el agua no solo se llevó a Nessie y la esencia de Bella, sino también a mi hermano. La mano de Emmett en mi hombro me obligo a continuar el paso y todos que también se habían detenido, también reanudaron su marcha. La lluvia se hizo más fuerte mientras que la oscuridad fue dominando todo, y tuve que enfocarme en el cielo cuando cruzo por mi mente que el panorama que Nessie vio antes de morir habrá sido más espantoso que este.

-¿Qué demonios hace?- murmuro cerca uno de los lobos, cuando Jacob se detuvo a metros de una tienda que ya estaba cerrada, nos quedamos quietos y él también lo hizo, observe desconcertada a mi madre que también lo estaba, hasta que Jacob se cubrió con la capucha de su buzo y fue a gran velocidad trepando hacia el techo para al final introducirse por una venta alta que destruyo de una solo golpe. Se introdujo, y después solo escuchamos ruidos de objetos siendo revueltos y rotos.

El asombro de todos los lobos, en especial de su dos mejores amigos, me indico que el antiguo Jacob jamás hubiera realizado algo así; me oculte detrás del tronco del árbol, cuando Jacob salió a los segundos, desde el mismo lugar pero con una gran bolsa en sus manos. No noto nuestra presencia, cuando paso por nuestro lado, aunque nosotros nos encontrábamos en lo alto de los árboles y él en el piso; lo que si percibimos era lo que llevaba consigo.

A los minutos estaba de nuevo en su camioneta, y sin antes abrir la puerta, saco el contenido de la bolsa, eran tres botellas de licor, que destapando una, desesperado, hizo malabares para no tirar ninguna mientras que las colocaba en el asiento; Leah, a lo lejos se tapó los ojos, para no ver lo que estaba frente de ella, mientras que Jacob, ya en el vehículo siguió tomando como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-¿Quién es este muchacho?- pronuncio Sam fastidiado, mientras que se fue acomodando sobre su rama, esperando a lo que haría Jacob, como todos nosotros; solo el silencio fue su respuesta. Y de mis labios, sin que yo lo quisiera, mi mente hablo por sí misma.

-¿Dónde está Nessie ahora?- y Emmett me volvió a abrazar, a lo que apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras que la noche se hacía más fría con lluvia, y el océano habrá sido horrible para ella, pero los brazos de Emmett me protegen de ese espanto.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Bueno, no salió como esperaba pero que se le va a hacer, ya era hora que actualizara, besitos y se cuidan._

_Me pregunto ¿Dónde está Nessie? O.o espero que lo sepamos pronto, jeje._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	19. UNA CANCIÓN PARA UN LOBO HERIDO

UNA CANCIÓN PARA UN LOBO HERIDO

Paul Lahote (pov)

Y un día tuve que cambiar, siempre fui un maldito bastardo, no me importaba nadie ni nada, tal vez porque era joven e insensato, tal vez porque fui hijo único, tal vez porque no tenía mayores responsabilidades, tal vez…porque era un maldito bastardo. No fue culpa de mi padre ni mi madre, solo que siempre hice lo que quise por más que ellos me lo prohibieran, jactándome que era tan bueno en manejarlos que podía salir airoso de cualquier castigo; mi temperamento tampoco fue el mejor, porque las cosas se tenían que dar como yo quería, porque yo soy Paul y por ese simple motivo todo tenía que ser a mi manera, a mis tiempos y antojos. Y así me creí el mejor del mundo, lo mejor que se podía ofrecer, así que era un maldito bastardo, un desagradecido con mis padres, un maltratador de mis amigos, un completo arrogante e imbécil, un perfecto idiota sin reconocerlo.

No fue totalmente placentero convertirme en un lobo y por ende formar parte de la manada, que me ordenen no era algo que me agradara pero no tuve opción, el orden jerárquico siempre se mantiene por más que nadie lo quiera. Así que comencé a vivir mi vida como un lobo, y hasta casi podía decir que me fascinaba esa nueva parte de mí, lograr entregarme a mis instintos, la fuerza, la velocidad, esa sensación de ser tan poderoso, indestructible, de al fin tener ese reconocimiento que me merecía, era espectacular. Hasta que un día me di cuenta que era un completo bastardo maldito, porque ella regreso, ella se puso enfrente mío, y yo no valía nada, era la nada y ella era maravillosa, preciosa y única, era la mujer más espectacular del mundo, y nada de lo que yo había hecho o dicho tenía relevancia alguna, porque yo era un maldito bastardo y me enamore de la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Y tuve que cambiar, porque no podía seguir siendo ese ser egoísta, porque estaba ella, la única y no podía seguir siendo como era, porque se merecía todo en este mundo, yo tenía que darle todo, nada menos, tenía que protegerla, amarla, adorarla y mimarla porque era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Tuve miedo, por lo que había sucedido entre Sam y Emily, no quería lastimarla, no podía lastimarla, porque ella me había aceptado, a mí, un perfecto maldito bastardo; vio algo en mí, algo que yo no sabía que tuviera, y su sonrisa era la más hermosa del mundo, cada vez que sus labios se curvaban mi corazón se detenía un momento y acordándose de latir de nuevo, lo hacía con tanta fuerza, que solo podía agradecer cada instante que la tenía en mis brazos, amándome y amándola…por eso hay ocasiones donde los malditos bastardos lo podemos tener todo, como yo la tuve a ella.

Trate de que no sufriera, fue imperante que no lo hiciera, pero ella lloro, grito y maldijo al viento cuando el chico murió, que llegue a odiarlo, porque él también fue un maldito bastardo porque logro con solo dejar de respirar que mi hermosa Rachel sufriera y yo impotente me quede con ella mirando como seguía llorando. Y no me avergüenza afirmarlo, odio a Jacob Black, lo detesto, porque el desgraciado no debió haberse muerto, porque mi Rachel no debió haber llorado y parecer desolada cuando cree que no la estoy observando ¿Cómo no mirarla a cada instante? Si ella es mi todo, es mi Rachel y yo, el maldito bastardo no pude parar su dolor. Pero nada cambiaba que el chico había muerto en forma cruel y ni un cuerpo había quedado de él para que mi Rachel tenga un lugar para ir a llorar y hablar, porque ella jamás quiso llenarme de su pena, cuando yo solo quería bañarme en ella con tal de aligerarle el dolor; ella se ocupó de su padre, se ocupó de mantenerlo con vida, Rebecca no soportaba Forks, así que huyo lejos de acá, del lugar que le saco a su madre y después a su hermano.

Rachel como la mujer maravillosa y fuerte que es, le dio todo su ser a su padre para que no se abandone, para que no se muera como lo hizo su hijo; y el maldito muchacho se murió, dejo este mundo sin tener consideración por ella, y como lo mataría de nuevo por el daño que le hizo a mi Rachel, porque ella cargaba con todo, lo guardaba dentro de ella para no dañarme y más me desgarraba que se alejara, que no compartiera, que ella llorara en silencio. El tiempo pasó y me hubiese gustado decir que las cosas cambiaron, pero no lo hicieron, porque el dolor de ella no se aminoro, de nadie lo hizo, ya que el estúpido muchacho seguía muerto y nada cambiaba esa realidad, y nos quedamos estáticos con ese dolor. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando nació nuestro niño, el nombre había sido elegido hace tiempo, yo lo había sugerido en forma de homenaje, para que tanto ella como Billy se sintieran mejores, aunque ese nombre me traía un mal gusto a la boca; ella lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, sonriendo como hacía mucho que lo hacía, y yo me le acerque un poco para verlos mejor a ellos dos, a los únicos que importaban y todo era felicidad, me olvide de todo sino que me quede con la alegría de ella y nuestro bebe durmiendo entre sus brazos hasta que pronuncio "hola, pequeño Jacob" y las lágrimas que hacía tiempo no caían, cayeron y casi se me rompió enfrente mí, y no pude hacer nada mientras lloraba aferrada a nuestro hijo como si fuese lo único que le ayudaría a no ahogarse entre las lágrimas, mientras repetía entre susurros "Jacob, Jacob…"

El mal gusto en la boca no se me fue jamás, por más que ella ya no demostrara como esa vez el sufrimiento, a veces cuando nuestro hijo sonreía, que era en forma idéntica que el muchacho, ella tragara con fuerza y se esforzaba por sonreír; así que el mal gusto no se ira, la bilis se junta en mi garganta de la bronca por el maldito muchacho, por no poder golpearlo una y otra vez, por ser tan maldito por dejarse matar, por dejar a mi hermosa esposa y toda la vida que le quedaba. Así que odio con todo mi corazón a Jacob Black y ahora que había regresado de los muertos, aun demostraba que era un maldito bastardo al no dignarse a pedir perdón, suplicarle de rodillas, a mi hermosa Rachel por todos los años de sufrimientos causados por él.

Me vi tentado a golpearle cuando apareció en el pórtico, y aun con la explicación que después me brindo Sam de que el doctor le había indicado que sufría de amnesia, no evitaba que lo odiara, logre atreves de los años en no transformarme ni temblar cada vez que pensaba en él; pero ahora con él presente, realmente quise arrancarle la cabeza. –si le voy a hablar él reaccionara…-dijo nuevamente Rachel sentada en el sillón a lo que yo me mantuve al lado de la ventana esperando alguna señal de lo que pasaba, cuando él se marchó en su vehículo todos lo siguieron y tuve que luchar contra todo mi ser cuando Rachel casi me suplico todo el día y noche que vayamos al encuentro de él, ella estaba ansiosa, pero no la expondría a él antes de saber que era seguro, aunque desde hace 10 años que acumulo la bronca contra el maldito y estoy más que seguro que no me comportaría bien con él si intentara algo, cualquier cosa.

-por favor, Rach…-y cometí el error de mirarla, sus ojos estaban llorosos pero me complació al notar también felicidad en ellos, así que me esforcé para enfocarme nuevamente a fuera, ya estaba amaneciendo y me ponía nervioso el que ella no haya dormido en toda la noche; tuvieron que sedar a Billy para que la emoción lo complicase de cualquier manera, así que aún seguía durmiendo en la otra habitación.-trata de ir a dormir que yo te aviso tan pronto…-y no pude terminar de hablar, cuando me lo vi venir. Entrecerró sus ojos negros, me moví para ayudarla a levantarla del sillón cuando con un dedo amenazante me indico que no me le acercara; mi Rachel siempre tuvo un carácter fuerte.

-tu no me dices que hacer… ¿me entendiste Paul?- me advirtió, a lo que tuve que asentir avergonzado- ahí está mi hermano, Jacob regreso a casa así que voy a hablar con él para que pueda recordarnos…-y se fue dirigiendo hacia la puerta, a lo que me moví para bloquearle el paso; abrió los ojos desmesuradamente impresionada, jamás le había negado nada pero no podía arriesgar, ella estaba embarazada y no podía realizar movimientos que hicieran peligrar a ninguno de los dos-¿Qué es lo que haces?- me grito, como nunca lo había hecho, mas ella no iría, no la dejaría ir.

-no Rachel, no es seguro…-trate de explicarle aunque me dolía sus ojos llenos de odio y como su expresión de dolor se juntaba con bronca hacía mí; coloco sus palmas sobre mí pecho para intentar moverme, y aunque todo me indicaba que le hiciera caso, porque ella era mi todo y no quería desagraviarla más, pero no me rendiría no cuando el peligro podía estar, porque no estábamos seguros de lo que paso, no estaba seguro del hombre que regreso con el rostro destrozado.

-muévete…-grito desesperada y comencé a temblar, mis músculos me dolían por la tensión, por la ira porque ella me odiaba ahora y todo por el maldito muchacho, por el maldito que murió y ahora regresaba; sus cabellos se desparramaron un poco con la fuerza que aplicaba sobre mí, aunque yo no lo sentía. Suspiré un poco tratando de tomar el control de mis temblores, tome los hombros de ella para que se detuviera, para que entendiera, pero ella no dejaba de empujarme.-muévete, Paul, ahí está mi hermano…no digas que no es seguro…-y las lágrimas, que me rompían en pedazos, volvieron a caer, y ahora yo era el culpable; trague en seco, pero no la solté, no podía y no debía hacerlo- yo conozco a Jacob…-me suplico, sin creérselo, ya que ella también entendía, pero no lo quería admitir, ese hombre era un desconocido- muévete…-me grito, y un llanto detrás de ella, nos detuvieron.

Mi pequeño estaba en la puerta de su habitación, con los ojos bien abiertos y llorando con temor al no comprender porque nosotros estábamos peleando; Rachel se compuso, como siempre lo hacía, como si nada hubiera pasado, y yo hice lo mismo, porque adoramos a Jacob, porque es nuestro pequeño niño. Fuimos rápidamente hasta él y lo tome entre mis brazos, mientras él se aferraba a mí llorando con fuerza y ocultando su rostro en mi hombro- todo está bien, campeón.-le asegure, Rachel acaricio su espalda para confortarlo mientras me miraba a los ojos también llorosa. Y siempre fue hermosa, siempre lo sería, así que levante mi brazo libre para acariciar su delicada piel facial, y repetí- todo está bien…-ella solo asintió.

Ella pudo dormir, creo que el cansancio la tomo desprevenida cuando se acostó al lado de Jacob para reconfortarlo, ya que ambos se quedaron dormidos a los minutos; aproveche y sigilosamente salí para averiguar qué era lo había sucedido con el muchacho. No tuve que caminar mucho cuando me encontré a Jared que regresaba a la reserva, creo que noto algo en mi rostro ya que se acercó hacía mi despacio.- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-le pregunte, a lo que puso mala cara agitando la cabeza.

-no sé quién demonios es ese hombre…-suspire de nuevo porque quería destruir a Jacob Black, porque su partida rompió todo y su regreso no recomponía nada- es un alcohólico y un ladrón…-asentí un poco mientras apretaba la mandíbula, no iba a permitir que el destruya lo que me quedaba, lo pondría en su lugar, haría lo que fuera para que Rachel no llore de nuevo, no soporto sus lágrimas, no soporto su sufrimiento, no soporto al fantasma de Jacob Black.-iré a ver a Kim, los niños seguro que habrán preguntado por mí…-y se estaba por marchar cuando le tome del brazo para detenerlo.

-la niña está muerta ¿no es cierto?-Jared medito un momento, antes de mirarme aprensivo. Y no lo comprendí, no lo entendía, porque jamás podría olvidarme de mi Rachel, no de ella, el mundo se podría prender en llamas por lo que me importaba, pero Rachel era mi todo, mi alma gemela, mi amor y vida, mi imprimación. Aun si no pudiera precisar su rostro, sus facciones, su cuerpo, me faltaría todo, porque ella era parte de mí, y sin ella, nada tendría sentido- entonces ¿Cómo demonios sigue vivo?-y se filtró en mi voz, estaba ahí el odio, los de mi manada lo sabían cuando me transformaba, detestaba a Jacob, lo que fue, lo que represento, lo que arruino para mí, lo oculte de los demás, pero no pude hacerlo de la mente colectiva de la manada, ellos lo sabían, e incluso, creo que lo sabe mi Rachel pero no me dice nada, ya que si ella no comparte su dolor, yo no comparto mi odio.

-¿a qué te refieres?- me demando tristemente; y no pude evitar sonreír con malicia, ya que había cambiado pero seguía siendo un maldito bastardo cuando Rachel no estaba cerca.

-si a mí me faltara Rachel…-y oculte el dolor que tan solo la idea me daba, pero quería lastimar a todo el mundo porque ella lloraba y yo no podía hacer nada- no duraría en buscar la forma de matarme ¿acaso tu no lo harías si no estuviera Kim?- y como reflejo Jared me mostro los dientes mientras se agito furiosamente, el animal llamaba a quitar cualquier amenaza, aun una imaginaría; sonreía con más fuerza, porque no me dejarían acabarlo, no me dejarían que me acerque lo suficiente al muchacho, ya que ni yo mismo me permitiría dañar algo que mi Rachel tanto amaba, aun cuando deseaba tanto que chillara por el daño que causo y causaba. Jared dio dos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de no comenzar una pelea, ellos sabían que era normal en mi buscar conflicto en cualquier lado por la impotencia a lo que pasaba con Rachel.

-intenta no hacer nada estúpido, Paul…-me aconsejo y no digno a mirarme nuevamente mientras se iba. Y preferí ir a casa para ayudar a mi familia. Tan pronto como entre me encontré a Rachel junto a su padre, ambos sentados cerca de la mesa, sin decir nada y tan pronto me vieron, Billy como hacía años, exactamente cuándo Jacob estaba entre nosotros, se le ilumino los ojos.

-¿pudieron hablar con él?- tome diez rebanadas de pan, para poder quitarme la ansiedad de encima.

-el doctor nos había indicado que no recuerda nada….

-tal vez si yo le hablo…-acoto Rachel alegre y negué con la cabeza cansado, no quería pelear nuevamente con ella, no podía pelear con ella, me destruye cuando lo hago.

-nos aconsejó que no lo presionemos, lo podemos asustar, es mejor no decirle nada…-sentí la mirada penetrante de Billy a mi costado así que me enfoque en el pan encima de la mesa.

-pero si le hablo…-el mal gusto en mi boca no se iba, entonces Billy intercedió.

-Rachel, es mejor así, sino puedes controlarte es mejor que no vayas a verlo…-le ordeno duramente y no me gusto que le hablara así, pero ya podía controlas los temblores, ya podía ocultar el maldito bastardo que soy.-tan pronto como regrese a la reserva iré a verlo…-la tentación fue muy grande, porque si lo odiaban como yo ya no sufrirían, mi Rachel no lloraría y el fantasma se iría para siempre.

-¿y si él no es como antes?- me gire para verlo y comprendió perfectamente a lo que me refería-¿y si él ya no es quien una vez fue? ¿Sino regresa a serlo jamás?-quería que lo odien porque todo sería más fácil así, yo podría hacer algo así y no quedarme impotente como lo hice todos estos años.

-eso no importa, ya que él está vivo y eso es lo importante…-y el mal gusto se fue un poco de boca.

Esperamos al menos dos horas, Jacob ya estaba revoloteando por la casa, feliz de poder salir a jugar dentro de poco cuando sentí como el aroma de vampiro y licántropo se intensificaba, a lo que me di cuenta que Jacob o Francis, como ahora se llamaba, había regresado a la reserva. Así que nos dispusimos a ir hacia la casa de Sue, donde estaba el vehículo de Charlie; ayude a desplazar la silla de ruedas de Billy por el sendero, a lo que vi enfrente mío como Edward junto a Esme se acercaban hacia nosotros. Él se mantenía neutro, sin expresión en su rostro, como si nada estuviera dentro de él y apreté la mano de mi pequeño que como siempre ayudaba a su abuelo con la silla de ruedas, porque el mundo el cruel y horrible a veces, me alegro que un maldito bastardo como yo pueda conservarlo todo, porque o sino moriría si lo perdiera.

Edward se detuvo enfrente de Billy y ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, a lo que una sonrisa suave apareció, por algo que Billy había pensado- muchas gracias Billy…- a lo que él asintió tenuemente-por favor tengan….-y lo sentimos detrás nuestro, no pude evitar girarme y verlos. Jasper junto a su pareja, la síquica, se acercaban mientras de detrás de ellos, venía Seth junto a Bella. Sentí la mano de Rachel en mi brazo apretándome, pero el lamento que salió de los labios de Edward fue lo que me llamo la atención, regrese a él, y al fin sus facciones se contrajeron, como si hiciera tiempo que estaba llorando, pero ninguna lagrima caía y se acercó hacía ella, que lo esperaba, con una dulce sonrisa pero con la mirada destruida, devastaba porque había muertos que no regresan, porque los muertos tiene suerte, ya que ellos no tienen que lidiar con el dolor que dejan detrás. Alice tomo la mano de Seth, susurrando que era mejor que siguieran caminando, y él no lo estaba por hacer hasta que con una señal, Bella le indico que lo hiciera.

Cuando Edward llego al lado de Bella simplemente sus piernas se rindieron, cayendo de rodillas hasta quedar sentado, derrumbándose completamente, y como un niño, comenzó a sollozar desconsoladamente; Bella se arrodillo a su lado, tomándolo entre sus brazos mientras que él ocultaba su rostro sobre el pecho de ella.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?...-suplico como si ella pudiera cambiar su realidad y los cabellos de Bella los oculto a los dos.

-esto aquí, Edward, estoy aquí mi amor….-y seguí caminando, mientras sentía a Rachel gimoteando al lado mío, porque yo no puedo hacer cuando llora, simplemente quedarme a su lado.

No tuve que seguir mucho más cuando el olor a alcohol toco mi nariz, era fuerte y estaba siendo mezclado con menta, el maldito bastardo realmente era un alcohólico; guie la silla de ruedas de Billy hasta el pórtico de Sue, donde nos encontramos a todos los demás, tanto vampiro, humano y licántropo sentados mirando como camioneta llegaba a la casa. Leah se nos aproximó rápidamente, pero para verificar a su hermano, que mantenía cierta duda en su rostro, hasta que al fin pudimos visualizar bien a Jacob dentro de su camioneta. Las cicatrices en su rostro eran muchas y profundas, obligando a uno de sus ojos a estar cerrado parcialmente mientras que su nariz parecía la de un boxeador profesional sin ninguna cirugía. Cuando se bajó de la camioneta, suspiro cuando se dio cuenta la gran cantidad de personas que lo miraban, y susurro por lo bajo- mierda…-no quiso hacerlo, se notaba que no quería acercársenos, ya que murmuraba apenas "hazlo por el dinero, hazlo por el dinero" y realmente quería poder matarlo, que todos lo odiaran porque así todo sería más fácil, pero nada era fácil en la vida, porque los niños mueren, los jóvenes como él sufren y los malditos bastardos como yo, lo conservan todo. Pero suspirando se nos aproximó, mientras que Rachel tomo mi mano, para sostenerse, y sentí como primera vez en mucho tiempo ella podía ser feliz completamente.

-buenos días señor…-le dijo a Billy, que no sé cómo actuaba normalmente, como si él fuese un hombre y no su hijo muerto; el aroma a alcohol era fuerte, mis sentidos están intensificados, pero sé que también Rachel y su padre lo sintieron- ¿se encuentra mejor hoy?- Billy sonrió alegremente.

-sí, gracias por preguntar, Ja….-y se detuvo antes de cometer un error, pero Jacob no pareció notarlo, con el ceño fruncido, le pregunto-¿Cuál era tu nombre?- Jacob giro un poco la cabeza hacia un costado, cerrando sus ojos, como si le doliera pero duro tan solo un poco.

-me llamo Francis Palmer, usted es el señor Black sin mal no recuerdo…-Billy asintió levantando la mano para estrechársela, Jacob la miro un segundo, como si algo peligroso hubiera en él, pero al fin decidió tenderle la mano. Cuando se tocaron, Billy coloco la otra mano sobre la mano de Jacob, como para que lo soltará.

-es un placer conocerte…-le aseguro, y algo no le gusto a Jacob, ya que su rostro se paralizo, y desgano un poco su porte.

-igualmente…-y lo soltó. Levanto la mano para saludar por encima a los demás que estaban disperso, se estaba por ir al garaje cuando Seth se aproximó hacia él, varios trataron de detenerlo, inclusive los de su manada y Emmett pero él fue más rápido y se colocó al lado de él.

-soy Seth…-le indico aliviado el muchacho, hacía añares que no veía a Seth feliz, despreocupado, como siempre lo había sido y ese día, donde solo fue muerte, le quito; y ahí estaba, como muchas veces Sue había asegurado, Seth estaba ahí, en algún lugar, perdido entre tanta miseria y al fin había salido afuera. Jacob retrocedió un paso, sorprendido por el actuar de Seth, y ahí confirme lo que todos decían, él ya no tenía un buen oído, olfato y vista, todos sus sentidos, junto a su instinto estaba disminuido.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- le grito enojado, y todos nos fuimos acercando de a poco, este hombre no era Jacob Black, porque Jacob Black estaba muerto, él era alguien más, alguien que no podíamos confiarnos- ¿no te enseñaron a no aparecerte de la nada?...-sin más esquivo a Seth, que había conmocionado y entro dentro del garaje. Sue y Leah se le acercaron rápidamente para asegurarse que este bien, Seth bajo la mirada un poco y cuando su madre tomo su rostro, sonrió un poco.

-está vivo….-y yo quería matar al maldito bastardo de Jacob Black.

Las horas pasaron, y todos nos acomodamos, como si fuese costumbre reunirnos a comer a la casa de Sue, pusimos banquetas y sillas, mientras las mujeres preparaban la comida; podíamos parecer tiranos, pero lo cierto es que a consecuencia de nuestro tamaño, no era conveniente que un licántropo se desplace por una cocina pequeña. Los niños corrían de un lado para otro, e incluso los vampiros se preparaban como si ellos fuesen a sentarse con nosotros. En una punta de la gran mesa improvisada, estaba Charlie, Carlisle, Sam, Billy entre otros mientras que el doctor exponía su teoría.

-…habrá sufrido un traumatismo craneal severo sin tratar…es un milagro ya de por sí que esté vivo- y Billy asintió un poco- eso debió haber causado que se encuentre así, pero no puedo saber bien las consecuencias sino…-el doctor se detuvo un poco, pero al notar el rostro desconcertado de Charlie y Billy, continuo para su pesar- tiene que dejar de tomar, no sé si empezó hace poco o mucho, eso no lo puedo asegurar, pero los mareos que tienen son fuertes, y no sé si el alcohol lo empeora o ayuda a lidiar con el dolor…

-ya dime que es lo que te sucede Quil-le ordeno Claire enojada, Quil no sabía qué hacer, en su rostro se notaba la alegría por su amigo pero la preocupación era más poderosa y no podía decirle nada de lo que pasaba, más que nada porque era largo y aun confuso para nosotros. Mi hijo seguía corriendo por todos lados junto a los hijos de Sam.

-no me pasa nada, Claire…-le aseguro, y me reí cuando un hombre de su tamaño tuvo miedo cuando una niña de 12 años coloco sus manos sobre sus caderas, eso era indicio de que estaba enojada.

-¿así que no me quieres decir? A mí no me engañas, Quil Ateara… a mí no me mientes- le advirtió, y Quil tembló un poco, más que nada porque era doloroso para cualquier de nosotros hacer sufrir a nuestra imprimación.- ¿no me lo dices?...está bien, no me lo digas…pero ya no me casare contigo, Quil, rompo para siempre nuestro compromiso…-y él se paralizo, ellos no estaba comprometidos, incluso él le había tratado de insinuar que ella era muy joven para casarse con él, aunque él siempre estuvo más que feliz cuando ella les decía a todos que él era su marido, solo le faltaban firmar los papeles y comprar un anillo.

-Claire…-le pidió desesperado. Pero ella se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

-ya no quiero saber nada de ti…- eso desespero a Quil, sentí pena por él, aunque toda la situación era graciosa, ya que era ella la que siempre terminaba siguiéndolo- ahora me buscare otro para ser feliz, que no me mienta…-entonces, Jacob salió después de varias horas del garaje y todos nos tensionamos cuando ella fue rápidamente hacia él, como antes lo había hecho Seth. Quil comenzó a temblar por la amenaza pero entre Jasper y Collins lo detuvieron, creo que el vampiro estaba usando su poder con él.-yo me casaré contigo….-le grito en forma de orden y Jacob que estaba buscando una herramienta en su vehículo la miro sorprendido. Giro su cabeza para ver si era con alguien más la orden, a lo que Claire levanto la mano para señalarlo- mi nombre es Claire y de ahora en más tú serás mi marido, ya no quiero más a Quil, así que tú te casaras conmigo…-todo hubiera sido muy gracioso a no ser que también estaría por llorar como Quil si Rachel sugiriera algo semejante.

Y entonces paso, ese deje del paso se mostró en Jacob, esa sonrisa que era igual a la de mi hijo y podía iluminar en cualquier oscuridad se surco por su rostro divertido, agito la cabeza feliz, y abrace a Rachel que sonrió junto a su hermano. Se arrodillo sobre una pierna para luego decirle- me alaga tu oferta, Claire, pero me temo que no puedo aceptarla, estoy seguro que tu noviecito…- paso su vista buscando por todos lados a alguien y Claire entendió a quien buscaba.

-él es Quil…-le indico al gran hombre de casi metro noventa, con los ojos llorosos; Jacob frunció el ceño y le susurro cerca de ella.

-¿no es algo grande para ti?- Claire negó con la cabeza y Jacob pensó que era algún tipo de enamoramiento de la niñez, así que pareció no darle importancia.- lo lamento, me alaga que una niña tan hermosa como tu estés interesada pero no puedo casarme contigo…-y de nuevo como ella fue colocando sus manos sobre su cintura en señal de enojo.

-¿Por qué no te puedes casar conmigo?- todos notamos como Jasper se fue hacia atrás como si algo lo hubiese movido con fuerza mientras que su rostro parecía tener que soportar una gran presión. Nos quedamos estupefacto de como el vampiro se movió, pero todos escuchamos lo que Jacob pronuncio.

-porque ya estoy casado mi linda niña…-y creo que fue la voz de Leah que gimió sorprendida ¿con quién se había casado? ¿Cómo puede seguir vivo después de que su imprimación no esté en este mundo? ¿Cómo se pudo haber olvidado de ella? ¿Quién demonios es este hombre?

-¿en serio?- Claire se relajó rápidamente- yo también me voy casar con Quil tan pronto tenga edad, yo le dije que me esperara, y así lo va a hacer,-le conto contenta- porque yo a amo a Quil y él me ama, aunque a veces me haga rabiar, es muy bueno y lindo….-desvarió la niña, y todos nos miramos sin saber con quién él estaba casado, ya que no existe nada sin nuestra imprimación y aun así, Jacob seguía vivo.

Jacob volvió a meterse dentro del garaje, después de dejar a Claire hablando sola, enumerando los planes de la boda con Quil; y nadie supo que otra palabra decir. Hasta que el rechinar de los dientes de Rose nos obligó a enfocarnos en ella- ¿Cómo pudo hacerle estoy a ella?...-sus ojos se fueron tornando oscuros, mientras que todos nosotros nos colocamos precavidos, pero ella estaba enfocada en su familia, sus hermanos y marido, no supieron que contestar, a lo que ella siguió- según él, mi niña era su todo, daría todo por ella….-se burló del juramente que hizo por cuidarla y amarla- no hizo nada por ella…-grito furiosa, tanto Carlisle como Esme se posicionaron a su lado pero ella no dejo que la pararan, sino que se aferraba a su marido, mientras que su boca despedía puro odio hacia Jacob- Nessie está muerta, ella está muerta, no él, y ahora… ¿está casado con alguien?.. Mando a la mierda su juramento, su supuesto amor por ella, ella no fue nada para él, no fue nada….

-no digas eso…-le aconsejo suavemente Bella, mientras se iba acercando hacia nosotros, iba junto a su esposo, que miraba el suelo agotado pero sin soltar la mano de ella- Jacob hizo lo imposible por cuidar a Nessie, siempre fue así…-cuando llego al lado de Billy, soltó un momento a su marido para inclinarse y abrazarlo- me alegro que él al fin haya podido regresar- los hombros de Billy, se cayeron un poco, como si la tensión fuese tan grande que ella con esa simple frase la ahuyento-…sé que él hizo lo imposible y más, y por eso siempre le voy a deber mi existencia….-y se separó para tomar una canasta de pan que había en la mesa y fue directamente hacia el garaje, sin duda ni miedo, solo paz y aceptación, aunque estoy seguro que por dentro estaba llorando sangre.

Cuando llego a la puerta se asomó un poco, y nosotros aguardamos expectantes a lo que sucedería- hola…-le llamo a lo que habrá obtenido alguna respuesta ya que sonrió un poco cálidamente, para no asustarlo- me llamo Isabella Cullen, pero me dicen Bella, debes tener hambre, nosotros estamos por sentarnos a comer y siempre hacemos mucha comida, así que te invito, si quieres, puedes unírsenos…-extendió la canasta hacia adentro donde se apareció Jacob, que la tomo y asintió lentamente, pero en seguida volvió a darse vuelta y vi la expresión de resignación de Sam, Bella no se movió en ningún momento manteniendo su sonrisa, hasta que de nuevo salió Jacob y notamos que se había lavado la grasa de motor de las manos.

Reticente, sin aproximarse mucho a Bella, se acercó junto a ella hacia nosotros, mientras nos acomodamos, como la gran familia que somos; los vampiros se mezclaron entre nosotros, y Jacob se sentó en una punta, al lado de Brady y Emmett. Los saludo con la cabeza acomodándose y todos se esforzaron en no enfocarse en él para no cohibirlo; Rachel estaba al lado mío pero manteniendo su mano aferrada a la mía bajo la mesa por los nervios que tenía. Comenzamos a comer en silencio más que nada porque ninguno sabía que hacer o decir, y el maldito bastardo no se fijaba en nadie, tratando de alejarse, trayendo con su presencia y su falta de consideración hacía mi Rachel más dolor, porque era un maldito bastardo, al igual que yo.

Los vampiros fingían comer, la manera en la que Jacob lo hacía era con desesperación, más de lo que era necesario para un licántropo, como si hiciera tiempo que no lo hiciera correctamente, percibí como alguien me toco a un costado y vi a mi pequeño Jake- papi ¿ese hombre tiene tanta hambre?- y lo dijo tan fuerte, que todos escucharon, inclusive Jacob que se detuvo automáticamente, y avergonzado se paró para retirarse, todos nos estábamos por mover para convencerlo que no se fuera cuando un celular sonó.

Jacob rápidamente atendió, mientras que sus latidos aumentaban velozmente-hola…-dijo casi relajado, y alguien de otro lado contesto.

-¿Francis?...-era la voz de una joven, musical como una melodía, suave como el viento y más dulce que la crema; nos enfocamos en Bella y Edward, mientras que ella cerraba los ojos fuertemente, tratando de reprimir algo potente. Por esa voz era angelical pero era una voz adulta ahora y no de la pequeña que fue su hija. Jacob se fue alejando pero mantuve mi atención a la conversación sin perder de vista lo que pasaba alrededor mío; el quejo de Jasper que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, por las emociones que despedía nos desorientaban, porque solo uno puede tener una conexión potente y plena con nuestra imprimación pero la niña estaba….

-no lo entiendo…-se agobio Jasper que era ayudado por su esposa y su padre que le trataban de hacer más fácil la carga de sentir lo que sea que Jacob sintiera.

-lo siento, sé que no debí llamarte a esta hora….-y el cuerpo de Jacob se tensó pero no vimos su rostro.

-está bien no te preocupes, me puedes llamar siempre que quieras…-le aseguro pero el tono de voz de ella, que era casi melancólico lo estaba desequilibrando, y sentí asco por él, porque se olvidó de su imprimación, la cambio por alguien más, se olvidó de todos, de su hermana, su familia, su vida, y quería matar al maldito bastardo, porque no era como antes y solo causaba destrucción a su alrededor.

-¿estás muy ocupado en el trabajo? Te moleste ¿no es cierto?...-y la voz de ella tembló un poco- lo siento, Francis….-Jacob se acercó a un árbol para sostenerse con él con una mano, mientras bajaba ligeramente la cabeza.

-Nessie…- y todo el mundo comenzó a girar de nuevo, Bella casi cayó de espaldas a lo que rápidamente Edward la sostuvo, mientras que ambos temblaban, sin comprender que era lo que había pasado. Incluso Carlisle pareció querer desaparecer, porque él pronuncio ese nombre, él lo hizo, y no había explicación- no te preocupes, mi vida, ya se me urgía oír tu voz…

-¿Qué pasa, Paul?- me demando Rachel, ya que al ser humana, no tenía sus oídos lo suficientemente sensible como para oír lo que él decía. No llegue a contestarle cuando Alice con los ojos felices pero con ganas de llorar dijo.

-¿ella no se ahogó? Nessie… ¿estas viva?- y su pareja la abrazo desde atrás, y todos sonreímos, como hacía tiempo no lo hacíamos, porque se puede tener todo, se puede conservar todo, incluso un maldito bastardo como yo, como Jacob Black, podemos tenerlo todo, y ahora todo iba estar bien.

-gaste de mi dinero para llamarte, Mary me enseño a tejer, así que lo estamos vendiendo online para obtener dinero….-y Charlie abrazaba a Carlisle, alegres, todos se estrechaban las manos o se abrazaban, incluso sentí la mano de Sam en mi hombro asintiendo feliz, porque era posible, la pesadilla siempre termina.

-eres muy inteligente y hermosa, siempre lo fuiste, así que sabía que algo así ibas a hacer….-el tono de Jacob se notaba el amor y devoción que le tenía, ella estaba viva, ambos habían sobrevivido, y el infierno ya no nos quemaba con sus flamas.-¿te gusta ese lugar?

-si es muy lindo, Francis….-ella se quedó callada por un instante a lo que él prosiguió.

-¿estás bien, Nessie?- y el dolor en él no me gusto, porque había algo más en todo eso, no lo comprendí pero algo no estaba bien, no era el único que se daba cuenta de eso.

-¿quieres que te cante algo?- y fue tan dulce, como cuando una niña pide lo más inocente y amoroso del mundo. Jacob suspiro pesadamente, sentándose para quedar su espalda apoyada en el árbol, mientras que con su mano libre se tapó la cara y no era necesario ser Jasper para saber que estaba sufriendo.

-sí, Nessie me encantaría…-y el semblante de Jacob se desoló mientras ella cantaba como una sirena celestial.

- So Iʼll call you up with words of love

(Entonces te llamo con palabras de amor)

And write you songs with your name on

(y te escribo canciones con tu nombre )

And wait for all the orbits in your head to align

(Y espero que todas las orbitas en tu cabeza se alinien)

La voz de la pequeña niña, que tan solo había visto unas pocas veces en mi vida, comenzó a romperse, mientras trataba de seguir entonando la canción para él; Jacob agito la cabeza y oculto su rostro bajo su mano.

Oh the stars wonʼt shine until youʼre mine

(oh, las estrellas no brillaran hasta que seas mio)

No the stars wonʼt shine until youʼre mine

(no, las estrellas no brillaran hasta que seas mio)

Y la ella se atraganto por las lágrimas que seguro estaba derramando, a lo que Jacob quito su mano de su cara, y vimos como él también trataba de no llorar pero no podía evitarlo, solo que lo contenía con gran fuerza.- por favor, no llores, Nessie, no llores…-le suplico y ella gimoteo un poco.

-lo siento, Francis…-se atraganto otro poco- te extraño Francis, por favor….-y él negó fervientemente con la cabeza, luchando contra algo.

-me tengo que ir Nessie….tengo que ir a trabajar- y apretó el puño con fuerza, y sentimos el olor a sangre, se había clavado las uñas sobre su piel.

-está bien, Francis, te amo…-pero él no respondió sino que corto automáticamente, para luego sin dignar a vernos pararse e irse dentro del garaje. No sé qué demonios pasaba a mi alrededor, pero confirme que él era un maldito bastardo al igual que yo, pero él no podía tenerlo todo, a diferencia de mí, y sentí pena por él.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capitulo._

_Bueno, regrese, realmente iba actualizar otro cuento, como vieron había hecho una encuesta pero los tiempos no me dan, ya que para la otra historia necesito tener la net mucho más tiempo y ahora me la están agarrando a cada rato, así que sigo igual que antes._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	20. LA ECUACIÓN IMCOMPLETA

**LA ECUACIÓN INCOMPLETA**

Francis Palmer (pov)

_Podía sentir el olor nauseabundo que apenas me dejaba respirar, era repulsivo al punto que me costaba tragar para no vomitar; era un olor similar a la acumulación de carne podrida al sol. Un horrible escalofrío cubrió mi espalda, a medida que me tense en mi lugar porque lo horrible estaba por pasar y los gritos me lo afirmaban; podía sentir al menos cuatro pasos, pero era extraña la forma de pisar, ya que a cada momento dos pares de pasos desaparecían mientras que también calcule por los sonidos que había bastante personas en la casa. Y lo primero que se me paso por la mente era huir, que necesitaba poner a salvo a Nessie, que el terror estaba cerca y tenía que alejarme, protegerla porque ellos nos alcanzarían y la matarían. Ella tembló a mi lado y me di cuenta que yo también lo estaba haciendo, me costaba contener las ganas de despedazar a la amenaza que me quería quitar todo nuevamente, no sé de donde vino esa reflexión pero estaba instaurada, y me dolía mientras que al mismo tiempo no lo permitiría, jamás fue una opción perderla. Cuando note que ella estaba por dar un paso hacia delante, la tome del brazo para detenerla a lo que ella me miro sorprendida._

_-hay que ir a ayudar…algo pasa Francis- me dijo como si yo no lo entendiera, volví a mirar hacia la puerta, del patio venía los gritos de miedo, no solo de mujeres sino también de niños; era triste pero no me importaba lo suficiente, no cuando Nessie se pudiese involucrar en el peligro._

_-no es seguro…-ella comenzó a luchar bajo mi mano, por lo que aferre mi agarre y su rostro se fue desesperando a medida que no lo comprendía, ella no lo entendía, porque alguien invisible me impulsaba a llevármela lejos, no era solo yo, sino un murmullo que me gritaba que la resguarde, que teníamos que huir, y el olor osamenta no me dejaba pensar bien; me dolía controlar las convulsiones, porque la bestia en mí pedía sangre, desgarrar la amenaza hasta ver los huesos brillantes entre mis fauces._

_-¡suéltame, Francis!- me grito y ella jamás me gritaba, y me dolió pero los gritos aumentaban, aterrados por lo que iba a pasar y no la perdería, no podía, primero muerto. Lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos chocolates, enojados y nerviosos- están en peligro ¡hay que ir a ayudar!- la atraje a mi cuerpo, detestaba que ella sufriera pero no la dejaría, nadie más importaba solo ella, siempre fue así, desde el principio de los tiempos. _

_-es peligroso- la mire directamente a los ojos y las primeras lágrimas cayeron, ella tiene fuerza pero no se comparaba a la mía, por eso era mi deber protegerla, porque es mi vida, lo único que importa y tan frágil para este mundo que ya la lastimo. Comenzó a golpear mi pecho descontroladamente, mientras que lloraba descorazonadamente, con el rostro rojo conteniendo lo que quería gritar.-Nessie…_

_-¡no voy a dejar a Mami esta vez!- ¿a que se refería? Me pasme, y no sé porque me falto la fuerza suficiente a mis brazos por lo que la solté y ella me miro sorprendida también, se notaba que no sabía lo que había dicho ¿Quién es mami? ¿A quien se refiere? Entonces los gritos aumentaron junto a los llantos, y ella fue hacía la puerta rápidamente, y como un magneto, lo que ella es para mí, fui junto a ella, porque no importaba el peligro, si muriese en el intento, moriría y mientras ella este a salvo, todo estaría bien. la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba, casi quemándome los músculos pero lo controle, no podía arriesgarme, no cuando no había estudiado el peligro; corrí un poco y vi el escenario, dentro de la casa, que tenía grandes ventanales, estaban Anabella, junto a sus hijos y nietos, Mac y mis compañeros, con sus respectiva familias. Habían sacado algunas escopetas, y estaban apuntando, uno de los ventanales estaba roto hacia adentro, como si algo hubiera querido entrar. Lo percibí, se escondían detrás del bosque que estaba en el patio de la casa, me estaban mirando, yo también a ellos, pero me era difícil precisarlos, era como si se mimetizaran con el bosque. Pero el olor estaba y sus respiraciones pesadas, histéricas y enojadas, seguían, me moví precavido, a lo que Nessie mirando hacia el mismo lugar, bajo el ritmo de sus pasos._

_-¡están ahí!- me grito Brian, recargando la escopeta en manos, nervioso, mientras que en una punta de la sala estaban agrupando a los niños, llorosos y temerosos.-son bestias, ¡son demonios!..._

_-¡ven aquí!- le llamo desesperada Anabella a Nessie, para que entrase a la casa, pero ella se quedo en su lugar, también estudiando hacia afuera; mientras quería ver entremedio del bosque, para los seres humanos solo abría oscuridad pero no para nosotros, podía ver los ojos negros pétreos, eran demasiados profundos, con venas oculares tan rojas que hacían contraste. _

_-¿Qué son, Francis?- murmuro Nessie, y note como una se movía como si le molestara su cuerpo, era enorme por su contorno, eran dos, pero de vez en cuando escuchabas cuatro pares de pasos; sentía el olor a sangre, y note como de sus bocas caí pedazos de carne, no sé si animal o humana. Trague con fuerza, mientras que mis músculos se endurecían, apretando hacia adentro para explotar y darme la forma necesaria para protegerme; suspire, pero no faltaría más tiempo, dentro de poco se desataría la batalla._

_-¡quédense adentro!-ordene hacia los de adentro, y mi tono cambio, haciéndose más grave, sentí las miradas sobre mí, mientras que algunos nos pedían que entremos a la casa para resguardarnos. Pero mi cuerpo apenas me soportaba, me molestaban los dientes que querían convertirse en colmillos, la temperatura me quemaba, me dolía y la bronca porque Nessie estaba conmigo en el peligro me asfixiaba y los malditos temblores me estaban desesperando; mantuve la calma aparente, aunque apenas podía controlarme.- ¡vete adentro Nessie!...-y no fue necesario mirarla para saber su respuesta._

_-¡no! No voy a permitir que nadie le pase a nadie y te dejaré solo, Francis…-apreté los dientes mientras que mi jefe y compañeros me llamaban para que entremos junto a ellos, y las criaturas nos miraban, enfoque mi vista a una y parecía retarme con la mirada, aunque sorprendida de mí, tenía conciencia, sabía que nosotros éramos algo más._

_-tan pronto puedan vayan a la parte de delante de la casa y huyan en las camionetas ¿entendieron?...-me atragante un poco, se me hacía difícil mantenerme erguido, mi espalda se quería curvar, dejar libre a la bestia en mi, pero seguí luchando contra el impulso, tenía que aguardar el momento propicio, ser un elemento sorpresa contra esas criaturas espantosas._

_-¡deja de hacerte el héroe muchacho!- me grito Mac y caí al piso, porque ya era muy pesado, me apretaba y no me dejaba._

_-Nessie…-le dijo extrañada Anabella, y enterré mis dedos en el piso del patio, esperando el momento, y las criaturas lo sabían y por eso aguardan expectantes. Sentí como mi cuello se hinchaba, a medida que apenas mis pies soportaban tener esta forma; y vi las fauces de una de las criaturas, sus dientes negros, y una lengua verdosa, estaba encorvada y de a ratos se ponía en cuatro patas. Cerré los ojos, porque esto tendría consecuencias, solo que no quería saber cuales, y la voz de una mujer se filtro en mi cabeza ordenándome histérica "huye…corre…ponla a salvo"; y ella lo sabía, sabía que algo malo pasaría ahora y abrí los ojos, cuando la criatura levanto sus labios oscuros como la brea en señal de ataque._

_-lo siento…-se disculpo Nessie, yo seguí con las dos criaturas, que se separaron, yendo en puntas opuestas, la mujer más hermosa que se creo, la que estoy destinado a cuidar y amar, porque no le puedo ofrecer nada más, vocifero con su melodiosa voz.-¡no salgan de la casa!_

_Una de las criaturas dio un paso hacía adelante, y exploto, todo mi cuerpo exploto, liberándome, dándome la fuerza y velocidad necesaria, la sangre corría rápidamente por mis venas, hirviéndome, crecí de un golpe, encorvándome hacia delante, mientras que mis manos se volvían patas y mis dientes en filosos instrumento de guerra. Los demás gritaron detrás, mientras que una de las criaturas se dio a conocer. Tenía la columna deformada hacía adelante, toda negra con algunos pelos color blanco, pero tan poco que parecía lampiño, sus ojos estaban hacia delante, mientras que un hocico largo sin casi labios que lo cubrieran estaba lleno de dientes, unos sobre otros, como si tuviera doble dentadura. Su cuerpo se paraba en dos como un humano pero encorvado y cuando bajaba parecía un cuadrúpedo, pero sin llegar a serlo, mientras que sus costillas deformes se notaban bajo su piel que colgaba, era tan negro pero se le escurría sangre sumado a una sustancia marrón que parecía que él mismo producía, lo que aumentaba el olor a carne podrida. _

_Me quedo mirando y gruñí cuando del otro lado se dio a conocer la otra criatura con la misma característica, se me erizo la piel, mientras que los gritos de fondo, aterrados, aumentaron, pero me concentre en el corazón de Nessie, que bombeaba violentamente, y quise gritar porque ella no tendría que estar aquí, mientras que la criatura no me sacaba los ojos de encima. -…Francis…-nombro Nessie y la criatura enfrente mió, salto hacía mí._

No pude evitar abrir los ojos, el palpito molesto en mi cabeza no me dejaba seguir durmiendo, ya no me dolía tanto la nuca pero el dolor de cabeza seguía como siempre, una mierda que no me dejaba en paz. Pase la mano por mi rostro y percibí mi barba ya crecida y las cicatrices en mi rostro, estas eran peores pero no me importan, son un recordatorio de lo que sucedió hacía unos meses y lo que habrá pasado hace años y olvide completamente. Levante un poco el torso y una botella cayo hacia un costado de la camioneta, y Nessie odiaría verme así, ella no lo soportaría, y aunque no tengo escusas yo no soporto no tenerla a mi lado. ¿Estará enojada conmigo por no ir a visitarla? ¿Seguirá con esos sueños locos y eróticos sobre mí? ¿Me odiará cuando comprenda que no hice nada bien? ¿Qué es mi culpa su condición? ¿Que debimos irnos, huir y dejar a las criaturas? Salí de la camioneta para poder desperezarme, y apenas estaba saliendo el sol por el horizonte, el clima húmedo de aquí le molestaría a Nessie, le molestaría tantas cosas ahora. Saque de la caja de la camioneta, oculta bajo un nylon oscuro, una botella de agua, y cuando me di cuenta, lo sentí de nuevo, era como si en mis espalda hubiera alguien, pero más que nada como si varias miradas estuvieran observándome desde lo oculto; las primeras veces me agite y busque en el bosque, pero no había nadie, y aun así no se iba la sensación, como si alguien me siguiera en el bosque y esperara algo de mí.

Tire un poco del agua de la botella en mis manos, porque no se va la huella de mis manos, como se escurrió la sangre atreves de mis dedos y detesto eso, porque no importa cuanto me las lave, con nada se iba. una vez ella me dijo cuando hablaba de cosas que no comprendí sobre física y otras ciencias que la vida no es poesía como lo ponen los poetas o escritores, no es armónica ni fluida como un soneto, sino que es violenta y poderosa como la matemática, todo se resume en una perfecta e imponente ecuación, como las partes forman un todo para dar un resultado preciso y congruente que se aplica a la realidad y no va más allá, no cree en la reflexión sino en lo concreto, en lo que se siente, claro que no lo comprendí en ese momento, y ahora, cuando ella esta lejos y a poco tiempo de mí, lo capto perfectamente. Me coloque otro buzo, la verdad es que es molesto tener que fingir que hace frío, y más cuando veo a los habitantes de la reserva, todos descalzos y en pantalones, sin nada más y aunque me parece una actitud rara y hasta cierto punto rozando lo homosexual, no me molestaría anímeseles para estar más cómodo. Más tengo que fingir que soy normal, solo con cicatrices que no me dejan conseguir un mejor empleo, aunque ahora no podía quejarme de mi paga para nada. Solo me faltan unos cinco mil dólares, habían aumentado la cuota del lugar donde esta Nessie, pero la gente de la reserva seguía dándome trabajo y pagándome generosamente por esto. Y aun así había algo en este lugar que me inquieta, no de mala forma solo que…no sabría como explicarlo, solo que alguna vez creo que soñé con este lugar o uno similar a este. Cuando ese dolor palpitante, más que nada como un martilleo, siguió en aumento, estuvo el impulso para tomar la botella que estaba entre mis cosas, pero hoy era sábado y tenía el dinero para dar la primera parte del mes, así que después del trabajo me iría, después de dos semanas, al fin podría ir a verla y fue raro poder sonreír.

Tenía que arreglarme, afeitarme y lavar mi mejor camisa, llevarle flores… ¡si! Flores, las anteriores ya estarán marchitas, un regalo, un regalo… ¿Qué regalo? ¿Qué le puedo llevar? Suspire profundamente, porque tenía algunas horas de viaje para ir a verla y tenía que pasar todo el día de trabajo para contener los nervios, y solo con imaginarme su sonrisa, reí, como si estuviera loco. Charlie me había dicho que si deseaba no trabajar que no lo hiciera, pero era más dinero, y aun así los sábados no son días de visitas en el lugar donde esta ella, mi vida, la mujer que amo. Subí a la camioneta, y me dirigí hacia la reserva, era temprano, pero antes de que terminara con el auto y ocupara mi mente más rápido pasaría el día. Entonces, mi móvil sonó y sonreí de antemano, como siempre ella me llamaba un día antes de ir a verla, porque es triste tener que admitir que ella también me ama, siendo que le falle y lo sigo haciendo.

-¿Francis?...-dijo del otro lado, a lo que reí, siempre pregunta si soy yo quien atiendo siendo que llama a mi numero; coloque en auto parlante para hablar y seguir conduciendo.

-¿no tendrías que estar durmiendo?- ya me imagine que se sonrojo del otro lado….quiero ver su sonrojo.

-no puedo seguir durmiendo ¿Qué haces?- entre en la carretera y seguí conduciendo.

-estoy yendo a trabajar, me dieron otro auto para reparar, aunque este es un cacharro…no tiene mucha vida, pero hare lo que pueda, aunque me parece una perdida de dinero querer arreglar esa camioneta roja, que no debe valer más de 400 dólares…-la escuche reír del otro lado, ya esa melodía fresca y alegre hizo que mi corazón palpitara fuerte, como siempre lo hacía todo lo relacionado a ella.

-¿y te gusta ese trabajo, esposo mío?-el mundo se detuvo cuando dijo esposo, a lo que la presión sanguínea aumento haciendo hervir mi sangre, estaba acalorado y sonreí, porque adoro cuando ella afirma lo que ahora somos, marido y mujer, ella es la hermosa dama que tomo mi mano y decidió amarme por siempre, y al fin puedo decir que es mía ante el mundo. Aclare mi garganta, nervioso, sé que lo hacía apropósito, para ponerme inquietarme.

-la gente de este lugar son extrañas, pero me gusta el ambiente sencillo, y la paga es más elevada, hay una familia en particular…es tan blanca la piel como de porcelana…extraño, bastante raro aunque son amigables.

-me alegro, mientras que no sean asesinos, no te preocupes.-bromeo y lo sentí en su voz, también estaba nerviosa, mañana sería el día, al fin la abrazaría de nuevo.- ¿mañana a que hora vienes?

-tan pronto como las instalaciones comiencen a funcionar, estaré afuera todo el tiempo…

-no es seguro que conduzcas de noche, Francis…-se preocupo y sonreí, porque ella me ama y la vería en poca horas.

-no te preocupes, es mi deber cuidarte y no el tuyo…

-es el deber de ambos…-me corto segura, y ella como siempre, se impuso ante mí, porque no hay nada que haga mal, es perfecta, aun ahora seguía siéndolo.-…estamos casados ¿no?

-si, mi Nessie, lo estamos…-y entre a la reserva, el sol se alzaba ya prometedor en el cielo, y de poco junto a la voz de ella, sacaba mi mal humor que ahora era más seguido en mí. Ella me prometió llamarme en dos horas, después de despedirnos, me estacione enfrente del galpón que ahora usaba de taller. Tan pronto como me baje, un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, era mi instinto indicándome que había peligro, pero al mismo tiempo no tuve miedo, no sé porque, me gire y me encontré a Isabella Cullen; la joven, me sonrió y había algo en sus facciones que se parecían a Nessie, claro esta que mi esposa, es mucho más hermosa, aunque Isabella también era una chica muy linda. Su forma de moverse, por lo que había notado, era distinta a la de su familia, lo único que se me ocurría es que ella parecía más normal, de alguna manera, era más….humana.

-hola…-me recibió, y asentí.- soy Bella ¿me recuerdas?- y los contornos de sus ojos eran llamativos, no porque tuviera de color miel sus ojos, sino que con una tonalidad chocolate lucirían mejor; agite la cabeza, sonriendo por mi tontería, mañana vería a mi esposa, a mi Nessie.

-si, hola…-y sin saber que decir, aunque ella mantenía una sonrisa cálida, que me puso incomodo, trate de alejarme.-tengo que ir a reparar…-señale el galpón, y ella abrió los ojos, como si se hubiese descuidado algo.

-¡oh! Si…-camine unos pasos, pero ella me siguió.-ese es mi auto, aunque mi marido no quiere saber nada de este…-comente y me gire contrariado ¿marido?

-¿estas casada? Pero ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿17, 18?-me extrañe que le preguntara, como si tuviera interés por una desconocida debe ser por Nessie, ella logra que me anime notoriamente, ella sonrió nerviosa, y no sé porque creo que se quiso sonrojar aunque no lo logro, su tonalidad blanca era demasiado perfecta y mi vista mala me hizo creer que había algo mala en esta. Ella me miro sorprendida y sé que mi comportamiento huraño fue lo único que presencio, pero nada importaba, solo que mañana vería a mi Nessie.

-ya hace me case hace algunos años, aunque era joven cuando lo hice…-explico sin decir más, cuando entre al galpón, me remangue las mangas, y fui en busca de las herramientas, y ella se coloco a un costado.- ¿te molesta si me quedo?- podría haberle dicho que si, en otro momento lo hubiera hecho o al menos buscado alguna escusa para que se vaya, pero apenas podía aguantar las ganas de ver a Nessie y necesitaba distraerme, porque o sino lo pensaría dos veces e iría inmediatamente en busca de ella.

-no, quédate si quieres…-no me fije en lo que hacía, sino que comencé mi tarea, tener más dinero era mi meta, pero ya eso no importaba, solo el mañana, solo poder abrazarla por algunas horas. Como su cabello siempre esta revoloteado aun cuando no lo quisiera, como sonreía y a veces se le curvaba los labios, como llamaba mi nombre entre sueños…

-¿puedo preguntar por tu esposa?- levante mi cabeza del capot, y mire el reloj detrás de ella, había pasado casi hora y media desde que estaba reparando el auto, me había desconectado pensando en Nessie pero lo que me sorprendió fue que la señora Cullen no hubiera hecho ruido en todo momento, aun cuando se había sentado en una silla.-note por tu sonrisa que estaba pensando en ella ¿o me equivoco?-reí un poco y asentí.

-si, ella es….-suspire alegre, aunque aun me molestase no poder hacer lo que realmente fui destinado, protegerla, porque si lo hubiera hecho ella estaría ahora conmigo y no en ese lugar.-….es la mujer más hermosa del mundo.-y aunque creo que cualquier mujer se hubiera ofendido por esto, la señora Cullen sonrió y parecía soñadora.-siempre esta alegre, y cuando ríe….- cerré un poco los ojos, tratando de ver esa hermosa sonrisa.- …sabes que nada más importa sino volver a escuchar ese sonido –agite la cabeza para despejarme.-…es que ella es….no sé como explicarlo…

-¿única?- acoto y asentí, porque Nessie siempre fue así, única, la única para mí y en el mundo. Ella sonrió emocionada, y con el rostro iluminado acoto.-y ¿hace mucho se casaron?-tome la llave y seguí con mi trabajo.

-no, hace poco, pero desde siempre quise pedirle casamiento, cuando la conocí automáticamente lo supe, ella era lo único bueno e importante para mí, el resto no servía…esa es Nessie.- ella asintió como si entendiera perfectamente a lo que me refería, y por primera vez me sentí cómodo con alguien aparte de Nessie, volví a mi trabajo, cuando a los segundos mi móvil sonó y no la hice esperar.

-¿Francis? ¿Adivina que?- me dijo del otro lado ella, la única.

-viste un unicornio dorado comiendo helado o tal vez, la novela que estas leyendo le falta alguna página ¿Cuál de las dos es?- le bromee, y ya casi la podía ver agitando la cabeza conteniendo la risa.

-mi gracioso Francis….no, el quiropráctico me dijo que aumente la fuerza de mi brazo izquierdo un 50 por ciento…-abrí los ojos feliz, ella lo estaba logrando, de poco lo lograría todo, y me gire hacía donde estaba la señora Cullen y no sé porque, pero parecía consternada por algo, como si pudiera escuchar lo que Nessie me decía. Aunque al segundo se recupero y siguió enfocada en el auto.- así que el tejido ayudo, más el hecho que uso las pesas con más kilaje.

-Nessie, como le alegro, te amo ¿lo sabes?- no escuche nada del otro lado, solo un ligero suspiro y ella respondió.

-te extraño, y cuando te vea mañana, te voy a decir todo lo que te amo en la cara ¿de acuerdo?- me coacciono y me gusto esa promesa.

-no puedo esperar hasta mañana, mi amor…

-yo tampoco…-escuche el sonido de que se estaba quedando sin pulsos telefónico y se apuró.-mañana ven, y vamos a estar juntos todo el día, solos nosotros dos ¿esta bien?

-si mi amor…-y el teléfono se corto, se había quedado sin dinero, apreté un poco los dientes, y me resigne que no le podía dar nada más que ese lugar donde estaba, porque no tenía el dinero y ni aun robando lograba juntar el necesario. Guarde el móvil en mi bolsillo y seguí con mi tarea. Al rato comencé a escuchar ruido afuera del lugar, parecían que el lugar tomaba su rutina, y mire el reloj, donde extrañamente la señora Cullen seguía en el mismo lugar por las últimas dos horas.

-¿esta muy lejos tu esposa?-estaba por contestar, bloqueando cuanto me dolía la distancia, pero mi estómago gruño avisándome que esa mañana no había comido y estuve tan emocionado porque mañana sería domingo que me había olvidado de comer. Ella pareció que oyó el ruido ya que sonrió y se levanto yendo hacía la puerta.- ¿quieres comer? Yo estoy hambrienta…-y aunque algo en mi me decía que había peligro alrededor de ella, también estaba tranquilo, por algún motivo nada malo sucedería aquí. Después de lavarme las manos, me dirigí hacia afuera, como desde los días que estoy aquí, parecía que todo el mundo se reunía fuera de ese granero. Por algún motivo, desconocido para mí, me daba la sensación que todos trataban de ser amables conmigo, aunque no soy la mejor compañía del mundo, sé que mi comportamiento estuvo mal, Nessie estaría avergonzada si se enterara.

Ella cambia todo en mi, desde siempre lo hizo, fue la que me obligo con su simple respiro a intentarlo, no lamentarme de no tener pasado sino armar un futuro con ella, porque ella se merecía lo mejor aunque ahora no lo tuviera y solo quedasen las heridas. Por la matemática es devastadora y no deja lugar a dudas, no acepta cambios ni remplazos, se pueden acortar los pasos pero los procedimientos son los mismos, y es horrible tener que vivir con mi ecuación incompleta todos los días. Así que fingiendo, sonreí un poco hacía los que vi, saludando con la cabeza y todos, y era lo más raro, estaban felices de que yo los saludara; fui hasta el pórtico de la casa del jefe Swan, aun cuando su trabajo me inquietaba, y ahí estaba la señora Cullen junto a su familia, y algunas personas del reserva, por lo que subí algunos escalones.

-hola, muchacho…-me saludo primeramente el hombre de la silla de ruedas, asentí con la cabeza mientras que le extendí la mano para estrecharla con la suya; las arrugas de su rostro se marcaron mientras sonreía, estaba relajado y alegre, como todos los de este lugar. A los instantes saque mi mano de la suya, por más que él intentase fortalecer el agarre, porque tenía que ser amable, pero no lo suficiente, porque tan pronto tuviera el dinero me iría, tenía que seguir buscando más dinero, Nessie lo necesita.

-buenos días señor Black…-con gestos salude a todos los que estaban en pórtico, y aunque estaba acostumbrado que la gente me mirara por mis cicatrices es bastante incomodo que todos se enfocaran en mí, y no se iba la sensación de que todos estaban pendientes de mí. Una señora, de cabellos caramelos y por su porte y tez era una Cullen o relacionada a esa familia, se coloco al lado mío, sosteniendo una canasta con galletitas.

-¿quieres desayunar?...siempre nos reunimos para comer a cualquier hora del día….-me informo mientras que estaban armando unas mesas fuera de la casa, ella fue hacía la mesa donde ya estaban colocando grandes cantidades de comida. Baje un poco la cabeza, cuando ese ligero dolor, la antesala a la tortura en mi cabeza me amenazo, por lo que suspire un poco, reprimiendo cualquier intento de dolor, captando que tenía el suficiente dinero para Nessie y eso era lo importante. Cerré los ojos, y di unos paso para atrás, mientras martillaba fuerte en mi cabeza, retumbando en mi columna y se atragantaba en mi garganta el dolor, porque era como sufrir el impacto una y otra vez, acrecentado, como las pseudo manos de la criatura me quisieron descabezar y apretaron mi cabeza. Apreté los dientes, y me masajee la frente, como esa vez que tuve este ataque enfrente de Nessie y ella tarareo mientras me acariciaba y con eso me calmo. Se expandía como una onda por mi columna y trataba de sacarme las fuerzas de piernas, por lo que me sostuve con algo detrás de mí, porque quise vomitar, sentía como mi nariz quería sangrar pero jamás lo hacía, y la sensación de agua estaba en mis fosas nasales.

Como un látigo recorrió desde mi nuca hasta mi cadera y aun trato de saber si el dolor que Nessie sintió fue más fuerte que este, si fue tan horrible como esto, y es mi culpa, porque ella cayó de lo más alto y las rocas quisieron destruirla. -¿estas bien?- escuche un murmullo cerca de mi oído, por lo que abrí mis ojos automáticamente, y me di cuenta que todos me miraban preocupados, mientras que yo estaba sostenido al brazo de un hombre con cabellos cobrizos. Me solté rápidamente, a lo que el dolor se fue tan rápido como vino, y aun medio desorientado me pare correctamente.

-si, gracias…-baje unos escalones, trate de no cohibirme porque muchos me miraban- perdí anteojos y por eso me mareo…-mentí, mientras que el rostro de varios endurecieron, cuando Bella se me acerco y me dijo.

-vamos a desayunar…-sonrió, rompiendo cualquier tensión y la seguí, porque con esa joven estaba más tranquilo, como si de alguna manera me diese más seguridad. Me senté a su lado, mientras que el joven de cabellos cobrizos se sentó del otro lado de ella; cuando note que entrelazaron las manos por encima de la mesa y ambos tenían anillos me di cuenta que él era su marido. Un niño, creo que Jacob se llama, se sentó del otro lado de mí; comencé a comer, tocino con café y sin prestarle atención a nadie, ya era demasiado difícil para desapercibido con estas personas. Sentí que alguien golpeaba mi costilla, era el niño que llamaba mi atención.

-¿me pase la mantequilla, señor?- sonreí ya que nadie jamás me llama señor y estire mi mano para alcanzarla, a lo que se la di.

-no me llames señor, no soy tan viejo…-bromee, y él se enserio.

-mi papá dice que tengo que tratar a todos con respeto o le dirá a mi mamá.- me gire un poco hacía él y lo observe.

-eso es cierto ¿Jacob, no es cierto?...-él asintió, siguiendo con su chocolatada.- tienes que hacer caso a tu papá y tu mamá siempre.

-¿y tus papas?- me metí un pedazo de pan a la boca antes de contestarle.

-no tengo a nadie…

-¿en serio?- dijo a dos puestos de nosotros la niña llamada Claire, el hombre que ella llamo Quil me quedo parecía taciturno.- ¡que triste!...-agite la cabeza, no dándole importancia al asunto, y cuando gire un poco me petrifique al notar todos enfocados en mí; estaba por quedarme callado, pero la niña pregunto.- ¿y la familia de tu esposa? Ahora son tu familia ¿no?...-no estaba convencido por continuar, pero los demás siguieron con comiendo, tenía que ser idea mía, estaba paranoico, nadie me observaba realmente.

-mi esposa no tiene familia tampoco, es huérfana también…-aclare, y ante la cara preocupada de ella, continúe.- pero siempre estuvimos junto, nos conocimos de chicos, así que jamás la deje sola.-dejando su asiento, vino hacía mí sonriente.

-¿en serio? ¡Que romántico! ¿Así que la conoces desde siempre? ¡Como Quil y yo!...-ojee hacia el hombre y se sonrojo un poco, aunque no parecía molesto de que ella dijera esas cosas sobre ambos.- ¿y siempre quisiste casarte con ella?...- la alegría de la chica me contagiaba sumada a mi propia emoción por ver a mi Nessie, y se podía decir que estaba hasta feliz.

-si, siempre, ella es hermosa… ¿quieres ver una foto de ella?- ella asintió fervientemente y saque mi móvil, periféricamente, observe como algunos se quedaron quietos, como perfectas estatuas, esas personas de tez blanca parecían casi hechas de porcelana. Busque en los archivos de mi móvil, encontré la foto de ella, jamás le gustaron las fotos, las odia, pero me dejo tomarle esta, porque me ama. Se la mostré a la niña y al pequeño, y ella se asombro.

-¡oh! ¡Es hermosa! Parece un ángel…-el orgullo y amor me colmo y asentí. En esa foto estábamos los dos, ella recostada sobre mi pecho, mientras que miraba hacia mi, y yo luchando para sacar la foto. Me tuve que girar cuando alguien toco mi hombro. Bella, manteniendo su calma sonrisa, me pidió.

-¿puedo ver la foto?-fruncí el ceño, desconcertado, pero no pude decidir cuando Claire se lo alcanzo. Bella lo tomo y junto a su marido y varios de su familia, que se pusieron detrás de él miraron la foto. Sus rostros duros se suavizaron, en incluso, una joven rubia parecía querer llorar emocionada; no comprendí del todo la situación, por lo que me quede con un estúpido sin saber que pasaba cuando Claire llamo mi atención.

-¿y donde esta ella ahora?...-el jefe de policía se acercó a mirar la foto, y no me gusto nada, pero cuando vio la foto su mentón tembló ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Cuál es el alboroto?

-en el hospital…- dije sin pensar, y ahí si todos me miraron pasmados, no pude concentrarme en ninguno en particular, solo en los grandes ojos de Bella, que durante un instante estaba desechos, como si lo peor hubiese ocurrido y yo tuviese la solución. Traque con fuerza, por algo en esos ojos me estaban llamando, me estaban pidiendo algo, y yo no lo quería saber, no quería saber nada de nada. Tome el móvil de su mano, y volví a enfocarme en mi taza de café enfrente mío, porque no quería que nadie me prestara atención, porque yo dejo morir y vivir, que hagan lo mismo que yo, y no me miren.

-¿esta bien ella?- susurro a mi oído Claire, y por su tono supe que estaba preocupada, por lo que tuve pena por ella.

-si…-le respondí manteniendo la tranquilidad, por más que no fuese una mentira.-…ella esta bien ahora…-Claire asintió un poco, y por su porte se notaba que quería saber que había pasado, respire un poco y le conte.-…no puede estar conmigo porque no tengo el lugar para cuidarla apropiadamente, porque o sino ya estaría conmigo, no esta tan mal ahora.-y ella pensativa se fue hacia su lugar. Fue tenso el desayuno, pero se lo achaque a mi continua ganas de irme a ver a mi Nessie, aun así no se iba la impresión que todos estaban encauzados en mí. Tan pronto termine y después de despedirme, fui a continuar mi trabajo.

Cuando se cumplió las cinco de la tarde, tome mi bolso y fui hacía la casa del señor Black, me habían prestado el baño para poder asearme correctamente, y tenía que estar sumamente presentable el día siguiente, no tuve que llamar mucho a la puerta, cuando un hombre moreno, creo que era el yerno del señor Black me abrió y dentro de la casa estaba bastante repleta, pero me relaje cuando visualice a Bella, su sonrisa alejaba cualquier incomodidad.- permiso…vengo a limpiarme antes de irme ¿puedo?- y el señor Black asintió; pase esquivando a las distintas personas, cuando antes de entrar al baño, la voz del jefe Swan se alzó.

-¿Francis?- respire hondo conteniendo las fuertes pulsaciones, porque él no sabía lo que yo había hecho, era imposible, así que trate de descartar mi paranoia. Me gire hacia él, y nervioso, me dijo.-quiera ofrecerte un trabajo, muchacho…- nadie dijo ni una palabra, por lo que me concentre en él, que estaba nervioso.-…el señor Cullen…-señalo al medico joven, que asintió con la cabeza.-tiene varios autos que reparar y…-por algún motivo se quedo mudo, casi parecía que estaba mintiendo, pero el doctor continuo.

-si, tengo varios autos de colección…

-¿colección?-me sorprendí. Y él asintió.

-si, y mis hijos…-señalo a dos jóvenes, uno rubio y otro de cabellos ondulados, pero no parecían para nada sus hijos, ya que el doctor lucía como de 24 años mientras que ellos estaba cerca de los 20, pero no dije nada, cada loco con su tema.-…también tienen motos, pero es difícil encontrar un buen mecánico que las mantenga en buenas condiciones y vimos el buen trabajo que has hecho con los otros vehículos; así que me preguntaba si aceptarías repararlos.

-¡genial! Pues claro que acepto…-me apure, y me di cuenta que no fue prudente no preguntar primero la paga y si me alcanzaría con los gastos. Se habrá percibido que algo así pesaba por mi cabeza, cuando el señor Black expreso.

-…también buscamos un mecánico para la reserva, la mecánica más cerca esta en el centro del pueblo, y es bastante molesto tener que ir cuando alguna camioneta se rompe, así que también te pido que trabajes para ambos…-y aunque no soy bueno en matemáticas, mis deudas serían saldadas y Nessie estaría bien cuidada.

-de acuerdo…-aproveche la oportunidad, porque no tendría que robar y eso era algo bueno.-…tendré que buscar un hotel por acá cerca….

-la propuesta viene incluida con una casa…-acoto el joven de cabellos cobrizos, y algo en su voz no me gusto, no sé porque, era como un pinche en mi espalda, pero oprimí esa sensación.-…hay una casa aquí en la reserva vacía…-y no me podía dar el lujo de que descuenten mi sueldo por una casa, no cuando los gastos de Nessie son elevados.-…puedes traer a tu esposa también.-y esa posible que Nessie conmigo, al fin nosotros dos juntos.

Me acomode en los asientos de la camioneta, mientras esperaba que el sol salga, aunque recién eran las 2 am y las visitas comenzaban a las 9 de la mañana; el sueldo y la vivienda, fue suficiente para que dijera que si, aunque ese lugar era extraño y su gente más que rara, no importaba, podría darle un hogar a Nessie y tenerla a mi lado. Cerré un poco los ojos, pero no tenía sueño, estaba demasiado emocionado y desesperado en verla de nuevo; porque dos semanas fueron la tortura, me mata no poder tenerla siempre y no importa nada, solo que no me deje.

_La criatura vino hacía mí a gran velocidad, por lo que también comencé a correr hacía ella, no dejaría que gane, no me iba a ganar. Abrió su boca y sus cientos de dientes brillaron mientras que producía de su garganta un sonido similar a un rugido en varios tonos; cuando salto hacía mí, me hice a un costado por lo que tome su pata derecha delantera con mi hocico y trate de tirarlo. El gusto de su piel era horrible, como comer carne podrida, pero apreté duro, hasta sentir que mis dientes llegaron a su hueso; lo revolee para un costado, y chillando, con un sonido casi humano, cayo hacía un costado. Me gire hacia donde estaba Nessie que estaba sosteniendo la boca del animal con sus manos, ella estaba en el piso mientras que la bestia trataba de clavar sus dientes sobre su rostro. Rápido fui hacía ella, no la perdería, no…"corre" me dijo esa voz que estaba en el fondo de mi cabeza, era de alguien más, pero en si no tenía forma "sálvala, ¡me lo prometiste!"._

_Con mi cabeza golpee su costado y logre quitarlo de encima de ella, y se me detuvo el corazón cuando vi las manos de Nessie llenas de sangre; mas ella no demostraba dolor, solo preocupación, me posicione enfrente de ella, mientras que las dos bestias nos rodearon, esperando el momento para volver a atacar. Sentí la mano de Nessie sobre mi lomo y me indico mentalmente.-"tenemos que llevarlos lejos de la casa…están en peligro"- pero no importaba los demás, solo ella, tenía que destruir a las bestias, porque ella ya estaba sangrando, y la ira dentro mío, la presión, las ganas de matar a la amenaza se agrando. El olor a la sangre, a la carne podrida de ellos y el miedo que despedían por cada poro los que aun estaban dentro de la casa, me estaba volviendo loco, porque la voz, era lejana pero constante y no podía perder, no con ella a mi lado._

_Gruñí fuerte, para ahuyentarlo pero de sus bocas salió un sonido, se estaban riendo, como si todo esto fuese una gran broma, mientras que uno de ellos se enfoco en Nessie; agite mi cabeza para indicarle que huya, para que escape y ella lo entendió perfectamente, y sentí como se fue colocando al lado mío, y pasando su mano llena de sangre sobre mi lomo hasta llegar a mi cabeza, me susurro al oído.-no puedo dejar que a nadie le pase nada malo, prefiero morir antes, Francis…-mi corazón se detuvo, pero me reúse a mirarla, no ahora, porque más tarde habría tiempo, más tarde todo estaría bien. Beso mi mejilla, y mi corazón se me paralizo, porque fue casi como una despedida, por lo que aullé, gritando al viendo la mierda que era todo, y ellos lo pagarían si ella sufría, los destrozaría. Me tense en mi lugar y mirando de reojo a la gente que estaba dentro de la casa, no solo aterrados por las bestias sino por el animal que yo era, lo comprendí perfectamente, yo no pertenezco a ningún lado, solo al lado de mi Nessie, porque ella es mi mundo. Una de las criaturas se paro un poco, y usando sus brazos corrió hacía mí, para intentar agarrarme por lo que corrí hacia esta._

_Sus dientes parecían agrandarse, mientras habría la boca en forma imponente; abrí mi boca, para tomar su costado, y el dolor del golpe, de sus manos apretando mi cráneo, para aplastarlo mi desequilibro; podía sentir la violencia de la compresión, la fuerza que tenía era impresionante, por lo que apenas podía moverme. Me estaba matando de poco, tratando de aplastar mi cabeza o queriendo arrancarla, apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos mientras que me dolía, me estaba desbordando la presión, y percibí como me estaba faltando las fuerzas. Así que fui hacía delante, mientras que sentía el ruido y dolor de algo romperse en mi cara, así que empuje como pude mientras abrí los ojos, y casi no pude ver nada, porque había sangre, mi sangre dificultaba mi visión. Estaba tan aturdido que no escuchaba nada, pero podía ver sus ojos, la criatura se estaba divirtiendo; por algún motivo note que perdía fuerza y casi se cae, por lo que obligue a mis patas traseras a actuar y fui rápidamente hacía delante. Se tropezó y su agarre se perdió, por lo que moví mi cabeza y tome su cabeza mientras que seguí caminando hacía delante. Chillo pero apreté fuerte, hasta que al fin lo escuche bajo mi boca, le rompí el cráneo, utilizando mis patas, pise su cuerpo para así separarlo de su cabeza._

_Cerré mi boca, por lo que casi mastique su cabeza hasta que la tire hacía atrás. El dolor en cabeza era grande, y el aire me pareció caliente, trate de moverme un poco, pero mis piernas apenas me respondieron-….ve a buscarla…-me gire y al fin pude observar bien, estaba dentro de la casa, mientras que con la escopeta ahora en mano, Anabella, me hablaba.-…se la llevo para atrás…-comencé a correr hacía donde había arboles caídos. No pude seguir el rastro, mis piernas me pesaban y apenas podía ver nada, la sangre no me lo permitía, me dolía, no solo la cabeza sino otras partes pero eso no era nada, sino encontrarla. Seguí corriendo, mientras que trate de oler algo, pero no servía mi nariz, me estaba ahogando con la sangre, así que respire con la boca, aunque también había sangre en mi garganta._

_Trate de no pensar, no podía pensar bien, solo tenía que encontrarla, porque éramos nosotros dos, siempre lo seremos; y llegando cerca de un lugar húmedo, la encontré, seguía luchando, con la bestia encima de ella, estaba herida, sangre corría por su cabeza y su pierna derecha estaba en una posición extraña. Fui hacia ella, y la bestia me miro, riendo, con un de sus patas, patío en el estómago de ella, por lo que ella cayo, desapareciendo, ahí me entere que era un precipicio._

-aun falta 30 minutos para la hora de visita…-me informo la recepcionista del lugar, que estaba precavida, no la culpo, mis cicatrices son horribles. Me encogí de hombros no dándole importancia, por más que ya quería cruzar esa puerta para ir a verla.

-esta bien, espero aquí…-le dije acomodándome en la sala de espera, me miro de reojo para luego seguir con su trabajo. Me recosté un poco sobre la silla, y apreté el ramo de flores en mi mano, ella estaba cerca, al fin estaba cerca.

_Aullé fuertemente, aunque apenas salió un sonido similar a los que realizaba, mi garganta me apretaba, y me impulse hacía la bestia, embistiendo mi cabeza hacía esta y la tire también hacia el precipicio. Moriría, al igual que ella, pero esta bestia sufriría antes de que ambos vayamos el infierno. La bestia estaba bastante herida, mi chica lo había dañado, y aproveche en el aire, mientras trataba de alejarme, para usar mis garras y rasgue su pecho, perforándole el tórax; el mismo aire, se murió, y comenzó a pudrirse, pero no supe más cuando el agua, había un río, me cubrió. Tan pronto como toque el agua, comencé a buscarla, mis patas no me ayudaban así que volví a mi forma bípeda, aunque me dolía el cuerpo y a duras penas podía ver algo, la encontré flotando cerca; mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente, mientras que contuve las lagrimas, porque parecía una muñeca de trapo, una hermosa muñeca de trapo sin vida._

_La tome entre mis brazos, aferrándola, para luego sacarnos fuera del agua. Sus ojos estaba cerrados, mientras que la sangre se escurría de dentro de ella para afuera, no solo su cuero cabelludo sangraba, sino que sentí como sus huesos no estaba firmes.- ¡vamos Nessie!-. Pero ella no respondía, solo siguió durmiendo, mientras iba a la orilla, pensé que quería escuchar de nuevo una tonada de piano, y comprendí que ella no temblaba, sino que era yo, y así comencé a llorar.-abre los ojos… ¡mierda, Nessie!-nos saque del agua, colocándola en el piso, tan pronto como vi mis brazos, vi la sangre, toda su espalda estaba sangrando, y una luz fuerte, enfrente mió, me cego._

_-¡Nessie! ¡No!...-escuche la voz de Anabella, mientras que mi cabeza palpito tan fuerte, y solo escuche esa voz en mi cabeza, gritando desgarrada "¡no, mi hija!", y no supe más nada._

-señor Palmer…-me llamo el doctor, que con una sonrisa me recibió, a lo que me levante, feliz, ya que ella estaba cerca; estrechamos las manos y me guio hacia la larga galería que llevaba al pabellón médico- …me conto la enfermera que ya lleno los formularios para llevarse a su esposa…-asentí un poco, pasando por las distintas habitaciones, y no quise ver hacía dentro de estas, me irritaba saber que ella estaba en un lugar así, pero era el mejor lugar para ella hasta ayer, ahora la historia sería suficiente.-¿esta seguro de eso?

-si, ya tengo vivienda y trabajo firme, podre cuidar de ella…-lo note dudoso, pero no me importaba, solo apreté el racimo de flores en mis manos ¡ahí voy Nessie!

-ella necesita cuidados especial, señor Palmer…-se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación de ella.

-ella no va a mejorar ¿no es cierto?...-se quedo quieto y asintió lentamente, respire profundamente, para reprimir todo, absolutamente todo; solo sonreí, porque ella estaría conmigo y lo demás era algo sin sentido.-entonces me la llevare…-y abrí la puerta.

-¡Francis!...-me dijo sentada enfrente de la ventana, y al fin ecuación estaba completa nuevamente.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capitulo._

_Confieso que no me gusto mucho el resultado, no lo sentí demasiado, pero bueno era tiempo de publicar, y espero que a ustedes le den una buena lectura, besitos, chau._

_Gracias a los que siguen ahí, ya sé que soy una pesada y molesta, pero quiero agradecer que aun sigan esta historia, besos.  
_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia._


	21. FRANCIS, YO Y LA VERDAD

FRANCIS, YO Y LA VERDAD

Vanessa Palmer (pov)

No pude evitar cerrar un momento mis ojos, el aire fresco, la libertad, no limitarme a ese establecimiento, aunque el clima fuese húmedo y fresco adore la sensación, casi de plenitud; me daban un buen sentimiento, el de al fin poder ser libre y feliz junto a mi Francis. Gire mi rostro y él estaba enfocado en la carretera, por lo que levante mi mano para acariciar su cabellera y poder sentir lo suave de su cabellos, casi logro que se me cerrara la garganta, fueron más de dos semanas sin verlo, esforzarme para no molestarle, porque ya era un estorbo y eso jamás cambiaría. Él sonrió un poco, iluminando sus ojos y estudie como mi anillo plata contractaba con lo negro de sus cabellos y no pude evitar soltar una risita alegre, quitando cualquier recuerdo incómodo y horrible; estábamos juntos ahora y eso era lo que importaba. La carretera estaba despejada, apenas me aviso que podríamos estar juntos, que había conseguido un hogar para los dos, no dude ni un segundo y comencé a empacar las pocas pertenencias que tenía; aunque yo no fui la única desesperada ya que él mismo me ayude y en menos de 10 minutos termine de prepararme, por más que tarde unas dos horas de despedirme de las enfermeras, médicos y pacientes que fueron mi compañía durante casi un mes ahí.

Mi médico no estaba convencido, e incluso indico que podía ser un retroceso en mi rehabilitación, aunque por más que quisiera darme aliento y Francis no lo dijera en voz alta, yo sabía perfectamente que esta sería mi vida, podía aumentar la fuerza y resistencia de mis brazos, pero no había nada más, lo he aceptado y tengo que vivir con eso de una buena vez. Por un momento estaba por rechazar la propuesta de casamiento de mi Francis, no quería que se ate mi, y más bajo estas circunstancias, él se merece más, el cielo es muy poco para lo que tiene que recibir, y más ahora cuando mi cuerpo no es lo que era, no quise condenarlo conmigo. Pero sus lágrimas y su deseo de casarse conmigo me coacciono de aceptarlo; soy el ser más feliz del mundo con él a mi lado, aunque ahora no le pueda ofrecer nada, absolutamente nada. Hora esta es mi vida, él sigue por los dos, mientras que trato de molestarle, que no se complique más su vida, por más que sea un peso más para él.

Jugué con su pelo entre mis dedos y mostro sus dientes, contento. Su cicatriz había crecido por el ataque de esas bestias, pero había cambiado algo en su rostro desde la última vez que le vi, no podía precisarlo, estaba diferente de alguna manera.- pude ver un poco la casa…-habló y seguí entretenida con su cabellera, y no sé porque motivo cuando mi dedo toco su lóbulo se movió incomodo. Tosió un poco antes de continuar.-…por favor, Nessie trato de conducir...-abrí los ojos y le solté porque no le comprendí, cuando sin saber porque se acomodó en su asiento y visualice que sus pantalones estaban marcando su parte baja. Me sonroje y fingí fijarme en la calle, aunque tenía tantas de saber como su cuerpo se comportaba, como reaccionaba y que punto tocar para que se encienda. Ya su simple presencia me impulsa a tener los pensamientos más pecaminosos que existen, y aunque, no tengo experiencia alguna, si tengo imaginación y conocimiento, la red puede ser un lugar que expande los deseos de cada persona e instruye como hacerlos realidad. Lo cierto es que si antes apenas me tocaba, ahora, bajo las circunstancias que me rodean solo le falta que agarre un palo para no tener que tocarme de ninguna manera. Algunos besos castos y robados de mi parte y nada más, no es necesario ser un genio para saber que tiene miedo de lastimarme; yo lo único que tengo miedo es no responderle como es debido y no lo disfrute, jamás en mi vida tuvimos intimidad aparte de ese noche desastrosa en la casa de Anabella, y no tenía la destreza para saber si sería acta para realizar mi parte.

Había hablado con muchas de las pacientes del centro y muchas tenían distintas experiencias, cuando tenía mis clases con los pacientes que solo iban a realizar rehabilitación y después regresaban a sus casas me explicaban distintas formas de satisfacer a la pareja después de un accidente como el mío, pero ahí estaba el problema, yo no conocía el cuerpo de Francis, no tenía un conocimiento previo para guiarme, así que estaba más que perdida, y el hecho de que mi flamante esposo no me tocase no alivianaba las cosas. Estaba en un predicamento y mi mente, trabajaba en forma incansable ahora, tal vez porque tenía mucho tiempo y me perdía entre fantasías y sueños que cuando volvía a concentrarme en la realidad no se cumplirían y era la frustración crecía. Aun estaba entre nosotros esa noche, cuando le permitieron quedarse para hacerme compañía, era mi quinta noche en el centro de rehabilitación, y mis sueños se veían cubiertos con pesadillas, pero no del ataque de las bestias sino de algo más tenebroso y desolador. A cada momento que cerraba los ojos podía ver dientes afilados, hermosos pero llenos de sangre, como otro ser similar a Francis cuando se transformaba intentaba llegar hasta mi volando y frío me cubría, incluso cuando lo recuerdo mi piel se pone de gallina.

Pero no me molesta eso ni me dejaba dormir sino que esas pesadillas se marcaban con hermosos momentos que jamás existieron, el cielo claro, gente riendo y…_ella._ No podía precisarla, su figura delgada y pequeña, sus cabellos que se me distorsionaba con un gran brillo que ella expedía, como un ángel luminoso; como su sonrisa me alegraba, aunque Francis estaba conmigo con ella también estaba protegida y amada, ella era mía y yo era suya, dolía tener que comprender que ese hermoso paraíso se me iba entre mis dedos, como agua. La esperaba, esperaba que ella me saque de ese lugar frío, dolía por todas partes y ella no llegaba, no comprendí porque no venía por mí, solo ese animal similar a Francis se me aproximaba pero yo me iba, simplemente me alejaba, llevada por ese aire fuerte, que parecía a una corriente de agua. Y seguían doliendo como esos recuerdos inventados querían hacerse fuerte, y me destrozaban más que mis heridas, porque me dio la pauta de que lo tuve todo, que Francis lo tuvo todo y se diluyo con la corriente. Lo ultimo que pensé antes de que esa bestia apestosa me tirase por el orilla fue que _ella no vino…_ella no había llegado para protegerme, y me sentí sola, fría y deje de luchar, porque estaba cansada y herida y _ella _no había ido a mi rescate, por lo que quise morir.

No se lo iba a decir a Francis y el medico creyó que mi falta de descanso era por el trauma del accidente automovilístico, la cubierta que inventamos con Francis para que yo me quedará ahí y no preguntasen nada más; así que esa noche marco como eran las cosas con Francis de ahora en más.

_-gracias…-le agradeció a la enfermera que me miraba precavida, sé que el tamaño de Francis y sus cicatrices causaban en las personas, mantuve mi sonrisa, mientras que procure acomodar mi almohada. Él al darse cuenta de mi movimiento, dejo la jarra de agua sobre una mesa y vino hacía mí para asistirme; estaba por quejarme, pero lo vi tan preocupado que preferí quedarme callada, ya demasiado tenía que soportar él como para yo aumentar su penuria con mis quejas. Cautamente, paso su mano por mi espalda para alzarme un poco.- ¿te duele?- murmuró, lo quiso ocultar mas estaba ahí, ese continuo dolor; reprimir mis ganas de llorar, no por mí, sino por él, ya que le estaba condenando a estar siempre pendiente de mí. Procure que no se diera cuenta, así que mantuve mi sonrisa y le mire al rostro, aunque él estuviese concentrado en moverme lentamente._

_-no, Francis, ya no me duele nada…-visualice como su manzana de adán se movía mientras tragaba fuerte y acomodo la almohada bajo mio. Gire mi rostro mientras que con dificultad quise alcanzar con mi brazo izquierdo el vaso vacío, y la maldita escusa de brazo, aunque no tuviera marcas estaba resentido, apenas se despegaba del colchón. Escuche que Francis bufó mientras que me bajaba nuevamente hacia la cama, y extendió su brazo para tomar el vaso._

_-deja que yo lo haga, no te esfuerces, Nessie…yo estoy aquí para ayudarte.-me lo dijo como si yo no lo comprendiera, y no lo hubiese escuchado últimas 213 veces que me lo dijo, solo gire los ojos y pude sentir la molestia en él, y como yo estaba molesta de solo ver el techo, hacíamos una linda combinación._

_-ya sé, Francis, pero tengo comenzar a tener fuerzas en mis brazos, no puedo depender de ti…-él frunció su ceño molesto e incluso creo que tembló reprimiendo las ganas de transformarse en ese momento y ladrarme furioso. Se sentó sobre la orilla de la cama, y sirviendo agua de la jarra hacia el vaso, agito la cabeza, irritado._

_-¿Cómo que no puedes depender de mí, Nessie?- procuraba mantener la calma, pero por su voz no estaba nada calmo, estaba furioso y yo también lo estaba.- soy tu esposo, Nessie…-me sonroje, era vergonzoso que lo dijera en voz alta, por lo que tuve que reprimir no sonreír feliz, estaba molesta y no me rendiría fácilmente.- y estas en pleno proceso de recuperación…- apreté los dientes, mientras pase mi mano por mis cabellos, él endureció la cara, mi maldito tic nervioso, aparte de morderme el labio, me delataba fácilmente cuando me desesperaba._

_-eso no significa que sea una completa inútil, Francis…-él estaba por darme agua en la boca y se detuvo al instante, mientras que yo le arrebataba el vaso para sostenerlo._

_-no dije que seas una inútil, Nessie…-susurro amargado y yo alce el vaso para que lo viera._

_-yo sola me puedo servir agua, Francis…- él movió el rostro a un costado, y el cansancio que su cuerpo emanaba llego hasta mí, iba a trabajar todos los días, sé que los gastos de esta institución eran importantes, y aun así venía a visitarme; sumándole más problemas no podía controlar mis pesadillas que me despertaban en medio de la noche sin dejarme dormir. Me calme y suspire un poco, tenía que ser más paciente, él hacía lo imposible y yo también tenía que hacerlo, por su bien y el mío. Le puse el vaso cerca de su rostro y él lo tomo, para colocarlo sobre la mesita próxima.-…voy a estar mejor, Francis, te lo prometo…-y él asintió, mientras que fruncía los labios, en una mueca que creo que intento ser una sonrisa.- vamos a dormir, debes estar cansado…-se estuvo por parar, había un sofá que había arreglado para dormir, pero le detuve sosteniendo su brazo.- acuéstate a mi lado, Francis…_

_Un dolor pasó por sus ojos, y quise ignorarlo pero me dolió en el corazón por lo que solté su brazo, cerrando los ojos; no sabía nuestra situación actual, nos habíamos casado pero nada más, no había nada más entre nosotros ahora. Escuche un par de movimientos alrededor de la habitación y cuando sentí que apago la luz, quise llorar, porque estaba sola, ya nada era como antes y lo único que quería era dormir al lado de mi Francis. De pronto sentí que el colchón se volvía a hundir y abrí los ojos, para encontrármelo en medio de la oscuridad, acomodándose a mi lado.-…esperemos que esta cama nos resista…-susurro y reí por la bajo; ayudo a mover mi cuerpo, mientras que quitando la almohada de mi cabeza, puso su brazo como amortiguación, como siempre lo había hecho. Pude percibir su rostro a un costado de mi cabeza, yo no podía moverme por lo que él tuvo que acoplarse a mí. Dudoso paso la mano por mi estómago, y el calor de su cuerpo me hizo sentir al fin en paz, a salvo y que todo estaría bien de ahora en más. Gire mi rostro y su rostro estaba a solo centímetros, como mi parte derecha estaba muy cerca de su cuerpo, no podía tocarlo, así que aproxime mi cabeza hacía la suya, sintiendo su respiración sobre mi frente._

_Roce sus labios un poco con el puente de mi nariz, necesitaba sentir su calidez, que había un mañana para nosotros y yo no lo había perdido. Mi corazón palpito con fuerza, aumentando mi pulso, ya que su simple respiración me alertaba y despertaba mi cuerpo inservible; no me dolía pero no por eso no sentía, solo que las sensaciones eran lejanas, casi como una brisa sobre mi piel, y aun así tan próxima a él, esto aumentaba, mi cuerpo lastimado pedía un poco de la cura que no conocía y sabía que encontraría en el cuerpo de Francis. Levante mi rostro, y suspire relajada, cuando mis labios acariciaron los suyos; la comodidad y pureza seguía intacta, por lo que me deje llevar y seguí mimando sus labios con los míos. Le percibí temblar un poco a mi lado, pero él no se movió y busque en él la respuesta, y podía verlo en la oscuridad, y odie lo que encontré, él estaba llorando en silencio; las lágrimas caían por sus ojos para terminar sobre la almohada bajo él. Quise hablar pero salió un sonido ahogado de mi garganta y abriendo la boca, deje escapar un poco del dolor que no me dejaba, me apresaba y ya no podía ocultarse. Las lágrimas me quemaban, y me hubiese alejado de él sin mi miserable cuerpo me lo hubiese permitido, pero no, estaba aferrada a esta cama y solo mi brazo derecho funcionaba como correspondía._

_Le empuje con mi brazo sano, no quería su pena, no quería que sintiera lastima de mí, quería estar con él, pero mi cuerpo estaba destruido, no servía y él lo sabía; pero él se resistió, aferrando sus brazos a mi alrededor, para aproximarme a su cuerpo.-…no necesito tu lastima, Francis…-le aclare con rencor, pero habrá sonado horrible bajo mis lágrimas que apenas me dejaban respirar. Él respiro con fuerza, como si se estuviera ahogando, y eso hizo que yo soltase un lamento, no quería que sufra, pero yo no podía cambiar mi situación, ya nada sería lo mismo jamás. Francis levanto un poco su torso, para colocar su rostro encima mió, aunque yo quería pelear con mi único brazo que valía la pena, mientras que el otro apenas se despegaba del maldito colchón. Bajo su rostro, buscando mis labios pero moví mi cabeza, el dolor por no servir, por ser rechazada por él y que se compadezca de mi, me desbordaba y solo quería gritar, quería maldecir al viento y quería poder amarlo sin restricciones aunque ahora estuviese aprisionada a mi cuerpo._

_Deje mi cabeza mirando a un costado, mientras que su pecho tocaba el mió y percibí como él también respiraba descontroladamente, y bajo su rostro para apoyar su frente sobre el costado de mi cara; me negué a verlo, las lágrimas y los continuos lamentos que salían de mi boca, no me permitían nada. Entonces, lo sentí, las lágrimas de él mojaban parcialmente mi rostro y mis cabellos, aumentando mi agonía, quería consolarle, mentirle y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no salía ni una estúpida falacia, solo lamentos de mi boca. Me apretaba el mi pecho el dolor, la soledad y el hecho de sentir la pena de él, como lo malo parecía también consumirlo como lo estaba haciendo conmigo.-no tengo lastima Nessie…-me indico al oído con su tono destruido, por lo que cerré los ojos, queriendo controlarme pero no podía, porque su pesar me torturaba.-….te amo, te amo, Nessie…-me aseguro pegando sus labios a mi piel, como si me estuviera besando y apreté los puños, soportando lo que yo sabía solo que la realidad era dura y odiosa.-…estás débil, Nessie…estás lastimada…-fue como si él mismo se lo dijera, para que cayera en la realidad.-…no puedo tocarte como quiero, no ahora….-un jadeo de dolor salió de su boca y fue peor que un golpe para mí.-…por favor, no me dejes…- ahí comprendí perfectamente su dolor y me obligue a mover mi rostro hacía él; pude apreciar la tristeza en su rostro, sonreía para darme fuerza y a él también._

_-jamás, esposo mío…-y fue así que me beso suavemente._

El paisaje de cuidad se había perdido tras nosotros para invitar al follaje del bosque, imponente y vistoso, la reserva de la Push era un lugar de clima frío y húmedo, pero no me importo, solo necesitaba que Francis este conmigo para siempre y ahora podría estar los dos solos.- ¿vive mucha gente en ese lugar?- pregunté, cuando él giraba hacia la izquierda.

-creo que si…aunque te advierto, son personas extrañas…-acoto mientras arrugaba la nariz.

-¿extrañas?- me burle un poco, sé que él no estaba cómodo en ese lugar, y por algún motivo no podía explicármelo.- ¿acaso pertenecen a una secta o tal vez quieran enrolarte para que seas actor porno?- él rio agitando la cabeza, mientras que me miraba por el espejo, en seriándose.- solo me contaste que fueron amables contigo, nada más, eso no es un pecado...

-tienes que alimentarte…-me interrumpió, dejándome dura y suspire pesadamente. Me enfoque en el paisaje y me hice la desentendida.- no voy a dejar que tengas hambre…- fruncí los labios, estoy consciente que parecía una malcriada pero este problema ya lo estábamos teniendo desde hace horas.

-Francis…-quise hacer apego a alguna parte de él que siempre me da lo que quiero, pero él agito la cabeza ignorándome.

-de esto no hay discusión, Nessie…-me tuve que rendir automáticamente, él tenía razón y era muy cabezota cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza.-hoy a la noche te alimentas…-aunque no quería lastimarlo, sonreí un poco entusiasmada.

-de acuerdo, Jefe…-me burle, por su tono autoritario y lejos de ofenderse, se divirtió.

-me alegra que al fin te des cuenta quien manda…-levante una ceja, mientras que él sonreía y no pude responderle cuando continuo.-…ya llegamos.

Un arco se alzaba dándonos la entrada a la reserva, sus calles estaban pavimentadas y se podía ver como pequeñas casas se alzaban dándole un clima rustico y acogedor; sonreí, emocionada, por más que ya estuviese cayendo la tarde se podía apreciar lo hermoso del lugar, el contraste con la civilización y el bosque frondoso de fondo, dándole el encanto de un cuento de hadas. Los pájaros cantaban de fondo, mientras que las hojas que caían por el otoño parecían cubrir la calle; me maraville a medida que seguíamos, mientras que de las chimeneas salía humo, estarían cocinando para comer en familia…familia, tome la mano de Francis por encima del volante para apretarla, porque al fin teníamos un lugar para estar junto en familia, nosotros dos como desde el comienzo fue pactado. La calle principal era cruzada por calles menores, y a medida que pasábamos, podía ver como la gente salía, como si nuestra presencia fuese una curiosidad; no le di importancia, era imaginación mía, pero era una hermosa tarde de otoño y al fin estaríamos juntos con Francis.

La camioneta siguió su marcha y me entretuve jugando con los dedos de Francis, que ahora conducía con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra me dejaba tocarlo; aunque no pudiéramos expresarlo y saborear el contacto de nuestras pieles, estaba ahí la chispa, la unión entre nosotros que nadie podía quitar.-…es un hermoso lugar…-exprese alegre y él sonrió un poco, aunque al instante puso cara de fastidio cuando detuvo el auto; mire hacía donde él estaba enfocado y vi a un grupo de gente cerca del pórtico de una casa. Me quede impresionada por el tamaño de los hombres, obviamente de la reserva, eran casi tan grandes como Francis e iguales de musculosos, conté unos seis, todos dispersos en el grupo; pero lo más chocante era otro grupo de gente, eran tan blancos, pálidos, casi tan blancos como la nieve, y si eso no era avasallante, la belleza de cada uno podía eclipsar al modelo más apuesto del planeta. No me detuve en ninguno en particular cuando me di cuenta que ellos me estaban viendo, todos los ojos estaban enfocados en mi, y baje mi mirada con mis mejillas calientes, maldito sonrojo.-… ¿nos están viendo?- le pregunte a Francis, sin atrever a verificarlo por mi misma, sino que uní mis manos y comencé a contar mis dedos, uno, dos, tres…si tengo diez dedos en las dos manos, ¡que suerte!

Sentí su aliento sobre mi oído, cosa que me puso más nerviosa, porque se darían cuanta que me estaba desesperando más por el toque de este maravilloso hombre.-te dije que eran raros…-me indico bajamente, y asentí un poco, pasando mi vista desde la puerta hacia de nuevo a mis dedos.-ya vengo, voy a hablar con ellos…-estaba por detenerlo, podía sentir todas las miradas y me ponían incomoda pero él se apuró a bajarse y me quede sola, reprimiendo el impulso de seguir observando a los habitantes de la reserva. Me moví incomoda, pero seguí enfrascada en mis diez dedos, los cuales me percate necesitaban una buena manicura; sentí un ruido a mi costado de la puerta y levante la vista para ver a una niña de unos 10 años siendo sostenida por un hombre de gran tamaño. Ella coloco sus manos en la ventana y me sonrió.

-no te muevas, Quil…-le ordeno al hombre, que le hizo caso y me miraba casi feliz.- ¡hola! Soy Claire y este es mi futuro esposo, Quil…-impuso la niña, y el hombre, Quil, se sonrojo un poco.-si que eres hermosa…-me sonroje furiosamente, mientras quise hablar pero mi vergüenza apenas me lo permitían además que me sentía en un sauna por el calor que emanaba mi cuerpo para ponerme colorada.- Francis nos mostro una foto tuya…-mire hacia donde estaba Francis y le vi hablando con un hombre de gran tamaño y otro en sillas de ruedas; ahí es cuando me percate que muchos de ellos, en especial, esos que parecían sobre humanos, no solo por su piel blanca sino porque su forma elegante al moverse, se enfocaban en mí. Trague con fuerza, mientras que suplique que la tierra me trague de una buena vez, me creí como una rata de laboratorio por el imponente escrutinio.-Francis dijo que estabas en el hospital…-me volví hacía la niña sentí como las fuerzas me fallaron un poco, baje la mirada, porque no quería recordar eso, estábamos juntos Francis y yo, y eso era lo importante.- me alegra que estés bien…-no había malicia en la niña, y sonreí un poco, colocando mi molesto pelo que jamás se quedaba quieto detrás de mi oreja.

-gracias…-apenas salió como un susurro, y me quede callada, contando mis dedos. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…tengo diez dedos en mis manos y eso no cambia, al igual que mi vergüenza. Me vi tentada a fijarme en la niña, pero sentí que ya se había marchado, quería llamar a Francis pero tenía cosas que resolver y aunque pareciesen horas apenas iban segundos desde que se bajo del vehículo.

-hola…-me llamo una voz melodiosa que me pareció un canto, me gire para ver y una hermosa joven, de ojos dorados, con cabellos castaños y una sonrisa cálida me esperaba. Sonreí sin querer, contagiada de su calidez, y me sentí más cohibida que nunca, era hermosa y sus facciones suaves me demostraban que era buena persona, al menos eso percibí. Abrí la boca en un intento de hablar, pero ningún sonido salió, así que tosí un poco para darme coraje, siempre fui cobarde con la gente nueva. Ella espero paciente, mientras que sus ojos recorrían mi rostro, como estudiando cada parte de mí.

-hola…-le respondí, y levante mi mano derecha para saludarla; ella abrió los ojos, mientras que por un instante creí que quiso llorar por alguna emoción fuerte, y tomo mi mano. Su piel era dura, fría y al mismo tiempo, aunque era opuesta a la de Francis, no me molesto para nada, sino que estreche su mano siendo educada.-soy Vanessa Palmer, pero puede llamarme Nessie…- ella asintió, frunciendo su rostro en una sonrisa entre triste y feliz, solté su mano, por lo que por un momento me dio la impresión de que no me quería soltar pero lo hizo.

-soy Isabella Cullen, pero me puedes llamar Bella…-me dijo y asentí, tratando de alejar cualquier incomodidad, por un tiempo, al menos, este sería mi lugar junto a Francis y tenía que llevarme bien con mis vecinos. Como si hubiera estado envuelta en un encanto, me percate de que había más gente alrededor de la camioneta, y mis molestas mejillas se incendiaron, gracias al cielo que la combustión espontanea no estaba comprobada porque o sino estaría en llamas desde hace tiempo. Entonces, Francis vino hacía la camioneta, saludando a Isabella, o Bella como le gustaba que le llamen, se coloco hacia mi lado de la camioneta. Ella se movió un poco y periféricamente, note que fue hacia un joven, de cabellos cobrizos que tampoco quitaba su vista de mí, como el resto.

-esta es nuestra casa…-señalo Francis a la casa a nuestro costado, sonreí porque era pequeña pero se notaba que acogedora, habría que hacerle algunas reformas pero podría estar bien ahí. Un hombre joven entre sus 24 años se nos aproximó junto a un señor alto moreno y grandote.- estos son el Dr. Cullen y el señor Uley…-me informo y salude tímidamente. El doctor, aunque se veía joven me saludo cordialmente, antes de hablar.

-hola, espero que se encuentre bien en la reserva…-yo asentí.

-gracias por darnos un lugar donde estar, señores…-incluí también al señor alto porque estaba segura que era algún tipo de autoridad en el lugar. Ellos dos me saludaron cuando el doctor continúo.

- mi familia siempre anda por la reserva, si necesita algo no dude en decirnos…-me indico en el conjunto de personas, incluida Bella con aspectos casi angelicales.-ya conoció a mi nuera, todos estamos a su disposición si necesita algo…-tuve que asentir aunque no comprendí porque era tan servicial; Francis pasando su cabeza por dentro de la ventana, me murmuro al oído.

-te lo dije…son todos raros…-capte a lo que él se refería perfectamente. Una chica de cabellos rubios como el sol y tan hermosa con tendría que ser la venus, propuso.

-¿quieren comer? Estoy segura que tuvieron un viaje largo…-no sé de que estaba más pasmada si de su belleza o la alegría que cada uno de ellos emanaba, no llegue a decir nada, cuando Francis intercedió.

-lo siento, señorita Cullen…-y la belleza de la rubia no sé si opaco o contrapuso con la mirada envenenada que le lanzo a Francis, fue tan fugaz ya que se repuso al instante; pero Francis me miro de reojo, él también la había captado pero él siguió.- mi esposa esta cansada y es hora de que descanse…lo dejamos para otra oportunidad.-entonces Francis fue hacia detrás de la camioneta. Me quede inquieta mientras que todos me miraban, y luchando contra mi sonrojo, acote.

-mi lindo lugar…-fue hacía el señor Uley, Francis logro quitar de atrás la silla, y capte perfectamente como la mirada de todos cambio a impresión e incluso tristeza; me quede con l expresión de Isabella, que pareció no comprender, mientras que en el pórtico de la casa, Francis desplegaba mi silla. Tenían que acostumbrarse eso era todo, me repetí, aunque me dio cierta molestia, ya que incluso Isabella parecía perdida y hasta cierto punto, herida, por más que intentas mantener la sonrisa. Francis termino su labor, y vino había mi lado, abriendo la puerta, sonrió.

-vamos, Nessie…-y pase mi mano por su cuello mientras que sus brazos tomaban mi espalda y piernas, alzándome y avergonzada, por más que no tuviese motivos para estarlo, pero que todos ellos me miraran era inquietante. Él subió los escalones de la casa para luego ayudarme a sentarme cómodamente en la silla de ruedas; la lesión en la parte lumbar en mi cadera, a causa de la caída, había quitado cualquier tipo de movilidad de la zona de mi estomago para abajo. Tenía cierta sensibilidad pero eso no indicaba nada, solo me avisaba cuando tenía ganas de ir al baño, nada más; por suerte ya podía desplazarme sola con la silla de ruedas, la fuerza de mi brazo izquierdo, aunque aun perezoso, ya me permitía usas ambas manos, y eso era algo bueno, muy bueno. Francis, ajusto el cinturón de mi silla de ruedas, porque tendía a deslizarme hacía delante por la falta de firmeza de mi columna y cadera mientras que al rato me acomodaba las piernas para que no lucieran raras, y sonriéndome, me beso castamente, porque lo que sentí como se me prendía fuego cada parte de mi piel.

Él se separo de mí, yendo para cerrar la puerta de la camioneta y tomar mi maleta; hice apego en mi valentía, que ahora parecía no querer responderme, y mire hacia ellos. parecían consternados, así que me enfoque en el hombre que me entendería, el hombre mayor en silla de ruedas que estaba junto a una mujer ya madura, una embarazada y un hombre blanco que parecía conteniendo algo, porque respiraba agitadamente.- ¿algún día podríamos jugar una competencia, señor?- le propuse y el señor, melancólico sonrió.

-si, claro que si mi niña…-Francis regreso hacía mi, y con una mano impulso la silla de ruedas.

-adiós, y gracias…-me despedí, sin realmente prestar atención, concentrada en lo que tendría que arreglar en la casa, mientras que Francis me repetía.

-son muy raros…- en encorve de hombros, para no darle importancia, mucha gente por mucho tiempo me dijo rara y no creo que lo sea.-…esta noche, te alimentas…-a lo que casi se me va la respiración, y me sonroje mientras me mordía el labio.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Bueno este capi iba a ser más largo, pero lo tuve que acortar un poco, o sino se hacía eterno. Me olvide de aclarar que las bestias que atacaron a Nessie, eran lo que cayo nombro en "Amanecer", como los hombres de la luna, fue lo que más o menos me imagine que eran._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	22. LA SANGRE, EL HAMBRE Y LAS GANAS DE COME

L A SANGRE, EL HAMBRE Y LAS GANAS DE COMER

Vanessa Palmer (pov)

Me quede petrificada, tratando de captar lo que alrededor de mi sucedía, no podía entenderlo y aun así lo estaba viendo; moví mi cabeza tratando de encontrar una explicación y note a Francis duro como piedra, agite mi cabeza para darle sentido y aun así no lo encontré, esto no correspondía con la realidad y aun así estaba enfrente a mis ojos. Abrí la boca, pero las palabras no salieron ¿Cómo podría decir algo con este panorama? Suspire profundamente, cerrando los ojos y los volví a abrir, y aun estaba todo ese inmobiliario ¿Cómo era posible? La tv de plasma de no sé cuantas pulgadas ¡jamás vi una tan grande! Unos sillones y alfombras de materiales que jamás vi, la cocina…. ¡oh, la cocina! Solo con decir que parecía de restaurant de cinco estrellas, o al menos, eso creo, jamás fui a uno de esos restaurantes. Cada parte de la casa era nueva, no solo con muebles nuevos y perfectos para un catalogo de ventas, sino que elegidos y acomodados con suma perfección, haciendo apego a un gusto refinado y hermoso; temblé un poco, y me gire rápidamente hacía Francis- ¿Cuánto te cobran el alquiler?-me asuste, no podríamos pagar un lugar así, era digno de un millonario, estoy casi segura que ese librero salía más de lo que yo gane en mi vida. Francis frunció el ceño, creo que no comprendiéndome al instante, para luego rascarse la cabeza, desorientado.

-eh…-pronuncio, dejándome en mi lugar, para ir hacía donde estaba la mesa familiar, apenas tocándola, temiendo romperla.-viene incluida con el trato que hicimos a cambio de…-y cerró su boca, sin creer el diseño innovador, y creo que no quería saber cuanto salía esa mesas y sillas.

-¡no lo toques!- grite, y él se petrifico en el aire, todo era muy caro, demasiado caro… ¿Qué servicios tenía que dar Francis?-¡¿Qué servicios vas a dar?-él me miro un segundo antes de girarse a observar esa perfecta chimenea tallada en mármol, y juro que por un momento, uno de los ángeles tallados sobre la superficie me guiño el ojo ¡todo era muy caro!

-¿eh?...-mi amor no estaba siendo lo suficientemente elocuente, mientras que paso su dedo por el sillón de tres cuerpos que parecía tener una textura exquisita ¿Qué demonios sucede? Me impresione, era demasiado, toda la casa era demasiado y aun así… ¡no! Tal vez mi amor, mi hermoso esposo y alma gemela, ese hermoso ser que ilumina cada día, al fin había caído en la tentación y…

-¡Francis! ¿Entraste al negocio pornográfico?- su cabeza se disparo hacía mí, con los ojos desorbitados, y yo los abrí tanto como él, ambos, era más que probable, pareciéramos dos aliens; y al instante comenzó a reír fuertemente, y jamás estuve asustada por la seguridad personal de mi hermoso esposo. Se van a aprovechar de su inocencia y magnificencia, exponiendo su perfecto cuerpo a las cámaras como carne barata y yo…bueno, yo compro todos los videos, cual viejo pervertido, para verlo a cada hora, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que ¡no toque ese mueble que cuesta fortuna! Él se me aproximo, tranquilizando su figura, para luego arrodillarse y mirarme a directamente a los ojos.

-¿Cuándo pase de ser mecánico a estrella porno?-demando pasando su mano por su mejilla, y ahí me sonroje, ya que descubrí una de más intimas ilusiones, que es ver a Francis realizando escenas no apta para cardiacos, claro esta que yo soy la otra protagonista; tengo una buena escusa ¿Quién no querría ver a este excelente espécimen de masculinidad, expuesto, hermoso, jadeando…escuchamos un ruido de afuera de la casa, algo pesado romperse, y Francis fue a chequear que sucedía. Ojeo por la ventana y su ceño se frunció.

-¿Qué paso?-acerque mi silla de ruedas, no antes sin tocar la hermosa silla caoba a mi derecha ¡sencillamente exquisita! Francis se encogió de hombros, antes de regresar a mí.

-no sé, un árbol se quebró afuera….habrá sido viejo…-tomo la valija del lado de la puerta y fue hacía una puerta.-…esta debe ser la habitación…-menciono y tan pronto abrió la puerta entrecerró los ojos, ligeramente extrañado. Le seguí esperando una cama de agua, o tal vez un estilo post-modernista, o quizás algo como "viaje a las estrellas" o que alguien me diga "Nessie, I'm your father"…así de bizarra era la situación; él se movió dejándome entrar, y vi preciosa habitación blanca, tan blanca que podía cegar, una cama con doncel como si perteneciera a una muñeca y la otra un poco más modesta, como si el decorador no hubiese dado mayor importancia a su diseño. Había una linda cómoda victoriana y un espejo de cuerpo completo, tallado con adornos. Fui hacía la cómoda para tocar el mueble, y lo ame, aparte de la mesita de luz, que tenía para maquillarme ¡hay Dios, era un sueño!

-¡Es nuestro, Francis!-exclame, pero él seguía con los ojos entrecerrados hacia las camas.

-seee…¿pero porque dos camas?-señalo hacía estas, y yo también lo note, pero no le di mayor importancia.

-no sé, serán anticuados a los diseños…podemos unirlas…-levante las cejas sugerentemente, y de pronto escuche que algo grande se rompía nuevamente; Francis fue hacía la sala y me quede inspeccionando la habitación, me sentí como una princesa rodeada de lujos, como si alguien me quisiese mimar por algún motivo. Me gire hacía el espejo y me sonrisa decayó, ahí estaba, no se iba a ir y aun así molestaba, trague con fuerza pero mantuve mi vista hacía el espejo; esa era mi realidad, lo que soy y seré, mi silla de ruedas y note como mi pierna izquierda se había desacomodado en una posición rara. La acomode y procure lo que no cambiara me aplaque, porque ahora estaba con Francis, y eso era lo único que importaba. Ahí me di cuenta que mis cabellos estaban todos desacomodados y unas ojeras más grandes que mis ojos, me sonroje automáticamente, seguro que los jefes de Francis y nuestros nuevos vecinos me vieron así. Entonces, Francis entro nuevamente al cuarto.

-debe haber un problema con el suelo o algo por el estilo, otro árbol se quebró…-acoto y yo le trasmite con la mirada mi indignación a que no me avisara que me veía como Albert Einstein con todo los pelos parados.-¿Qué pasa?-coloco la maleta en la cama para luego sentarse al borde de la cama, moviendo la cabeza cansado.

-no me dijiste que parecía una loca con toda mi cabellera desparramada…-le avise, y saque de mi bolsito un peine; note, mediante al espejo, que sonrió solo como él puede hacerlo, conquistando todo a su paso para no tomar prisionero alguno. Levanto su mano, indicándome con un dedo que me acercara, quise hacerme la fuerte, juro que si, pero al fin estaba con Francis y eso es lo magnifico. Tome las ruedas de mi silla y las moví para ir hacía él, donde tan pronto me coloque a unos centímetros, él se levanto, para sin decir nada, me quito el cinturón de la silla de rueda y me tomo entre sus brazos. Me recosté sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos, dejando que el pálpito en su pecho me contara una divina historia sobre como el universo nació con él y yo soy una espectadora de tan complejo y encantador paisaje. Al instante, sentí como me recostó suavemente, sobre la suave superficie de la cama con doncel quitándome mis zapatillas, y se separó de mi, a lo que abrí los ojos automáticamente; Francis tomo la mesita que se interponía entre las dos camas para moverla a una punta de la habitación, y luego, sin perder la paz en su rostro, junto la otra cama con la mía.

Cuando termino su labor, me miró directamente a los ojos, y yo repose mi cabeza en la almohada, solo observando, sin concluir nada más, como él se quitaba su buzo y así quedar con una camiseta para luego quitarse las zapatillas. Suspiro aliviado y percibí como su nariz se contrajo un poco, mientras que sus ojos se humedecieron, no dije nada, porque lo sabía perfectamente, mucho había pasado y no era conveniente hablar de lo que no se puede cambiar; se recostó en la cama acomodándose a mi lado así me movió de tal manera para que quedara pegada a su cuerpo, y mi cabeza sobre su brazo. Y como fue desde un principio, dormí junto a él, acunada con su respiración y protegida por su calor, nada más importaba, solo que éramos nosotros dos como siempre debió ser.

El dolor punzante en mi brazo izquierdo me despertó, la habitación estaba a oscuras y yo cubierta con una sabana, procure no abrir la boca pero me costaba respirar, era muy fuerte la punzada que me hacía vibrar. Respire profundamente, tratando de ignorar el dolor, pero se me hacía imposible, por lo que mordí mi labio, no quería que él sepa que me dolía, no era conveniente, ya que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Así que resistí, pero la sensación que mi musculo estaba siendo despedazado no se iba, y solté unas lágrimas, aun así no deje que el dolor hiciese ruido, no acomplejaría a Francis de ninguna manera. Era fuerte y tenía que mantenerme así, pero me dolía, enterré mi cabeza en la almohada porque quería gritar y tome con mi mano sana mi brazo izquierdo, pero no servía; millones de agujas pinchaban desde adentro y no permitían moverla bien, el calambre era muy fuerte y me estaba doliendo mucho. Tome una bocanada de aire pero no…no se iba, nada se iba, el dolor, la parálisis en mis piernas y la maldita carga que soy para Francis. No cambia con nada, no importe cuanto lo intente o luche, seguía doliendo pero no grite, no quería que él se arrepintiera de llevarme de la institución médica, ese no era mi lugar, mi lugar era con Francis y el maldito dolor no me dejaba en paz. Temblé con furia, mientras golpee con fuerza mi cabeza con la almohada pero mi brazo no quería cooperar, ese calor horrible ocupaba mi brazo y no dejaba que pudiera estirarlo, pero al tenerlo en la misma posición me dolía más.

Respire con dificultad, que era lo único que podía hacer, cuando sentí algo frío, helado sobre mi brazo y me relaje al instante, pero no era mió, nada de eso era mió, alguien más me daba el alivio; me abrazaba, no solo la calma que llegaba con las olas del mar, sino que lo frío me abrazaba, y no pude abrir los ojos, estaban muy pesados para abrirlo, y el dolor se diluyo, todo se fue, y eso frío se quedo conmigo, y lo sentí ¡si, lo sentí! Me besaba en la frente, para que no temiera, para que dejara que pasara, para no estar sola mientras que el dolor se iba. Sonreí, no pude evitar hacerlo y deje que la calma me llevara con ella.

Escuche un ruido de fondo y abrí los ojos, pero la luz fuerte me obligo a cerrarlos un rato hasta acostumbrarme; sentí como Francis me toco la espalda y sonreí.-…levántate dormilona…-me susurro sobre el oído y su aliento me di cosquillas. No permití que mi mente desvariara mucho, ni implicara donde quería su aliento, y le pregunte.

-¿Qué hora es?-me gire hacía él, mientras acariciaba mi brazo izquierdo, miró el reloj de mesa.

-son las 7.30 de la noche…-asentí, si que dormí mucho.-…te hubiera dejado dormir, pero nos invitaron a comer…-me informo, no podía negarme, lo cierto es que no quería ir a ver a nadie, y más con mis fachas, pero éramos los nuevos, además que algunos de nuestros vecinos eran los jefes de mi esposo. Reí como tonta recordando que mi esposo estaba enfrente mió, y Francis estaba por preguntar pero note que al segundo se resigno, a sabiendas de que mi mente viaja y muy alto, para buscar ropa en la maleta.

Mire doncel y me dio la sensación de capullo, como si me cuidara de los males que hay al despertar; y lo recordé.-Francis…¿estuviste hace rato conmigo?

-claro, si dormí a tu lado durante varias horas…-me conto, sacando una camiseta mía. Fruncí el ceño, pero no lo sentí a él, era otra cosa. Seguro que habrá sido un sueño. Note que sacaba un pantalón entre mis ropas y encorve mi boca, dudosa.

-¿Qué haces Francis?-él se mantuvo sonriente, pero lo capte, algo le divertía y lo vi venir cuando saco una braga de ositos, que me dio mucha vergüenza ¡jamás nada de encaje entre mis ropas! Y no se digno a verme.

-vas a comer un poco y luego a bañarte antes de salir a la cena, Nessie…-me contó como si fuese algo inocente, cosa que no lo era, y me quise enterrar viva, cuando se quito la camiseta, dejando a descubierto su estructurado y musculo pecho. Estaba así de cerca de un infarto, y él no me hacía fácil la situación; se mantenía calmo, como si estuviera en control de todo, seguro de si mismo y yo con la cara más roja que un tomate. Estoy hecha de carne y huesos, me puedo romper, me puede doler y de la misma forma, me puedo excitar; él era un hombre, demasiado perfecto y apuesto para que mi débil corazón lo soportara, aun cada cicatriz de él me tentaba, le daban una historia, una dura pero lo suficientemente atractiva para tocar cada marca y querer sanarla. Me mantuve quieta, comencé a sudar, no solo mi frente sino otras partes de mi cuerpo y el muy maldito se mantenía inalterable ¡maldición, apuesto y absolutamente encantador Francis! Él tomo algunas sabanas y frazadas para levantarme y así acomodarme para que quedara bien sentada.

Se me hizo agua la boca, podía escuchar como su corazón impulsaba sangre por sus venas, irrigando a cada parte de su cuerpo, sino también porque él estaba enfrente de mí sin camiseta, exponiendo como si nada lo que yo tanto quiero tocar y me entendí que era un completo y adorable martirio este hombre. En ningún momento me miró sino que se concentro en arreglar las almohadas en mi espalda, y fue ahí cuando no pude evitar tocar su rostro; él tembló un poco, pero no por miedo, iba a morderle y seguro que dolía, sino que escuche como su corazón palpito con fuerza y el calor de su cuerpo alimentaba el mío. Mi piel se sensibilizo, cada contorno de su rostro era suave al tacto, aun la cicatriz era invitadora, su ojo dañado se cerró como si le costara mantener la calma; no deje que nada me inhibiera, lo cierto es que tenía hambre, no solo de su sangre sino de él, quería tocarle, permitirme sentir cada parte de él que me fue negada por mucho tiempo. Se sentó a mi lado, enfocándose en mí, y pude presenciarlo, la prontitud, lo que jamás se dice y mi mente imagina, estaba en sus ojos y era más que probable que también estuviera en los míos. Mi cuerpo palpitaba e incluso mis piernas se alertaban a él, por más que no pudiese moverse; bajo su rostro hacía mi, para aspirar el aroma, creo que a mi piel y sonrió complacido. Abrí mis ojos, tomando sus mejillas para que se entere que nada me lo impediría ni siquiera él, y le obligue acerca sus labios a mí, para besarlo.

Sus labios me recibieron ansiosos, y no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos ante el contacto, por lo que suspire relajada. Era casto, no había más pretensiones, solo estar y ser recibida, pero sus manos se colocaron en mi nuca y rostro, obligándome a profundizar el beso, y más cuando saco su lengua para pasarla sobre mis labios. Abrí mi boca y no podía controlar el calor de mi cuerpo, las palpitaciones y la importancia de hacer más que esto, su lengua se introdujo y lo sentí demandante, no de mala manera, sino exteriorizando lo que jamás se permitía, él quería más de mí y yo estaba dispuesta a dárselo. Su respiración chocaba con mi piel, y sus manos recorrían lentamente mi espalda, como si estuviera trazando mi figura, yo solo pude aferrarme a sus hombros, ya que su beso era fuerte, potente y mojado. Su lengua se desplazaba por mi boca casi en forma desesperada, y adore su sabor, como su saliva era deliciosa y lo escuche…estaba ahí, y se me fue más fuerte que yo, porque estaba ahí, palpitando, pulsando sangre por todo su cuerpo y era deliciosa su sangre. Me separe un poco, y me centro vibraba pero también podía sentirlo, y era solo para mí, su sangre, su cuerpo, él…todo lo que él conformaba, tanto su física como su alma era mía y era imposible no querer lamerla. La presión en mi parte baja se acumulaba y lo mire directamente a los ojos, él abrió los ojos y ahí estaba, era prometedora y más cuando sonrió sensualmente. Besé su mandíbula, pasando la lengua, para marcar mi territorio, para saborear lo traspiración de su piel, era salada, rica y mía. Sus manos, al igual que todo su cuerpo, estaban calientes, hirviendo hasta un punto, y se dirigieron hacía mi nuca, apretando mi cabeza hacía su cuerpo. Y casi podía ver como sus venas manejaban la sangre en forma estrepitosa, impulsadas por el fuego dentro de mí.

Pase mi lengua hasta llegar en ese punto exacto donde su vena palpitaba expectante en su cuello, y fue ahí cuando deje que fluyera el hambre, las ganas de comer cada parte de él, se integrarlo a mi organismo para sentirme completa. Abrí mi boca y sentí como mis dientes atravesaron su dura piel, tenía miedo de lastimarlo pero él jadeo... ¡Mi Francis jadeo! Emitiendo un sonido ronco y apretando con más fuerza mi cabeza a su cuerpo. La sangre llego a mí, y era magnifica, la vitalidad que me daba y mi cuerpo pedía; tendría que estar concentrada en comer esa caliente, rica sangre, pero también sentí como sus manos dejaron mi cabeza para deslizarse por los contornos de mi cuerpo. Trague las primeras gotas de sangre y algo dentro de mi me indicaba a que vacíe su cuerpo, que come de una buena vez como era necesario pero me aleje de eso, porque tenía que alimentarme de otras maneras de él. Sus manos se detuvieron en mi cintura y no lo soporte más, trague de nuevo, chupando más sangre, pero me aleje al instante para mirarle a los ojos; Francis estaba colorado, y sus ojos idos que no sé si realmente estaba enfocado en mí. Y sonreí, por tener esa cualidad de colocar a tan hermoso y ponderoso hombre en ese estado, porque podía sentirlo cerca, él luchaba contra la sensación pero estaba tan excitado que creo que se le dificultaba la tarea. Sin dejar de mirarlo, repeliendo como el calor aumentaba dentro de mí, naciendo desde mi centro y quemándome, baje hacía su pecho para pasar mi lengua encima de su pezón; sus orbes se abrieron pero no intento detenerme, estaba como hipnotizado.

Lamí el mayor territorio posible, descendí un poco, inspirada de una novela que leí hace un tiempo, una de las tantas que expandieron mi imaginación; le sentí temblar y vi como su boca se abría pero para respirar sin tanta dificultad. Me sentí poderosa, mostrando lo que él solo vería de mí, de como éramos marido y mujer, por ese motivo, teníamos que comportarnos de esa manera. Mordí mi labio, y me enfoque en su pezón, porque lo chuparía tanto que lo adoraría cuando me estremecí cuando sentimos de fondo el ruido de que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Francis salto de la cama asustado, y no sé como evito caerse, ya que se tropezó con su pie; mis mejillas quemaron, era como si alguien nos hubiera sorprendido haciendo algo indecoroso y creo que él se sintió igual. Moví la vista cohibida cuando note que por bajo sus jeans una erección se estaba formando; él gruño molesto y tomando su buzo, fue hacía la puerta.-ya regreso…-me indico y yo no pude contestar, tan pronto como paso la puerta, me cubrí el rostro avergonzada. Estaba tan cerca ¡tan cerca! ¿De que? No sé pero era algo importante, tal vez trascendental y lo percibí entre mis piernas, mis bragas estaban húmedas ¡Dios, que vergüenza!

Aspire hondamente, tratando de tomar control de mi misma, porque él volvería y realmente ya no tenía hambre ¿Cómo recrear la misma escena? ¿Podría afrontarla? ¡Oh, no! No estaba depilada ¿Cómo puede ser que no estuviese depilada? ¡Que hago! Escuche que Francis hablaba con alguien en la puerta y realmente no podía escuchar nada porque…. ¡no estaba depilada! Entonces sentí como alguien se acercaba a la habitación, Francis apareció medio perdido, y estaba por preguntar, cuando una jovencita, blanca como tiza, hermosa pero pequeña, y su cabello negro corto terminando en puntas apareció con una gran sonrisa. No supe que decir, cuando detrás de ella apareció la hermosa joven rubia, que nos había invitado a comer más temprano y la joven que se llamaba Isabella. Me quede pasmada sin saber que pasaba, cuando las tres se quedaron enfrente de la cama esperando algo; pase mi vista a Francis, preguntando con la mirada que había sucedido, pero él se encogió de hombros sin saberlo.

-¡hola!..-se me aproximo la joven de pelos negros con una gran sonrisa, era como si cada poro de piel despidiera desbordantemente alegría.-…soy Alice, y estas son mis cuñadas, Rose…-indico a la preciosa joven rubia, que sonrió cálidamente.-…y ella es Bella, pero tu ya la conoces…-asentí realmente sin comprender que pasaba, me mordí mi labio y fue ahí cuando sentí el sabor a sangre en estos. Me desespere, mi boca estaba llena de sangre, y ellas estaban enfrente mio. Baje mi cabeza un poco, intentando que mis cabellos me cubrieran mientras pasaba mi lengua y mano por mi boca ¡demonios! ¡Deja de sonrojarte! Sentí como el colchón se hundió a mi lado, y levante la cabeza para encontrarme a Alice muy cerca y sin dejar de sonreír.- eres muy hermosa, te lo dicen todo el tiempo ¿no es cierto?...-me quede dura, pero fruncí el ceño sin saber, cuando escuche Francis aclarar su garganta.

-lo siento pero…-note como periféricamente la joven rubia, Rose, mataba dolorosamente a Francis con la mirada, pero fue tan fugaz que pareció un espejismo.-…mi esposa se tiene que bañar y…-Alice golpeo sus manos saltando felizmente, era demasiada felicidad para una persona.

-¡fantástico! venimos a ayudar a tu esposa para la cena…-fruncí el ceño, y sentí que alguien me miraba fijamente, gire y me encontré con la mirada de Isabella, serena y contenta, pero al mismo tiempo parecía ligeramente intrigada por algo.-…no es muy formal pero pensamos que necesitarías ayuda con algo…

Tarde en procesar a lo que se estaba refiriendo, pero cuando lo hice, negué con la cabeza sin demostrar mi incomodidad.-eh…no gracias, no lo tomen a mal, pero puedo asearme yo sola…-me sentí como una niña que hay que enseñarle a limpiarse, pero trate de que no me molestara, es normal que la gente considere que por mi situación necesitaba asistencia para todo, aunque no deja de ser desalentador. El porte entusiasta de Alice no decayó para nada, sino que abrió grande los ojos, demasiado para su estructura anatómica, y asintió.

-bueno, venimos a preguntar nada más…cualquier cosa nos avisas, Bella es enfermera kinesiológica, así que podrá ayudarte en cualquier situación ¿de acuerdo?- dude un poco, pero no me quedo otra cosa que asentir, su gran sonrisa y el hecho de que las tres me miraran fijamente no me dejo otra opción. Me estremecí cuando Alice se me acerco para saludarme, y creo que eso le sorprendió ya que regreso a su lugar para saludarme con la mano levantada; tanto Rose como Bella se limitaron a saludarme con la mano alzada y yo hice lo mismo. No me molesta que me toquen solo que…tengo que habituarme que ese es mi lugar y no… Alice paso al lado de Francis para luego darle una palmeada en el hombro.-…te salvamos…-dijo en voz baja y no supe como interpretar eso, pero mi Francis no la escucho, creo que su oído esta más afectado de lo que había calculado. Él las acompaño a la puerta y yo me quede en mi lugar, realmente no podía mover mucho que digamos y hasta cierto punto fue una suerte que ella aparecieran rompiendo mi súper híper candente momento con Francis….mierda, no me había depilado.

-te lo dije…-conto desde la sala para luego aparecer en el umbral-…son todos muy raros…-tenía razón pero seguro que era nuestra impresión que potenciaba todo, pero aun así…-¿te ayudo?- se ofreció acercándose a mi y me sonroje al instante por lo que implicaba; sonreí pero intente no demostrar lo incomoda que estaba por la situación.

Me tome entre sus brazos, para ayudarme a sentarme cómodamente en la silla. Tan pronto como se puso en cuclillas para acomodar mis pies, tuve que informarle.-puedo bañarme sola, Francis…-le dije, y aunque sus ojos estaban enfocados en como colocar mis pies, note como sus hombros cayeron desganados.- allá me enseñaron como hacer una gran cantidad de cosas, y lo primero fue el aseo personal…- intente no darle mayor importancia, y no demostrar que era mentira, era cierto en la institución me habían enseñado como manejarme en muchas cosas, pero lo cierto que con mi lesión de espalda y mi brazo izquierdo más perezoso y pesado que nunca, me era muy difícil y complicado poder hacer la mayoría de las cosas yo misma. Pero claro había dos atenuantes que afirmaban mi posición de mentir y esforzarme el doble en bañarme, en primer lugar, no estaba depilada ¡que idiota que soy! ¡Como me voy a olvidar de algo tan importante! Y en segundo lugar, estaba el pequeño inconveniente que Francis jamás me voy desnuda y vi como mis piernas se ven bajo las ropas, son raras al no tener movilidad propia, además esta el tema de las marcas en mi espalda. Por lo que no me quedaba otra opción que realizar una tarea normal para muchos, pero titánica para mí.

Francis ajusto mis piernas, y asintió tenuemente antes de mirarme con una gran sonrisa, que casi me pareció falsa.-bueno igual te deje todo preparado ¿de acuerdo?- dirigí mi silla hacía el baño, que tan pronto entré fue un sueño, una tina en el medio no muy grande y al costado una ducha de pie algo pequeña, pero estoy segura que lo vi así porque estoy acostumbrada que por el tamaño de Francis todo tenga que ser grande. Me queda maravillada con la decoración y la disposición de las cosas, cuando sentí la respiración de Francis en mi oído que me hizo palpitar como loca.-impresionante ¿no?...-murmuro, abrazándome desde atrás por lo que recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro.-pero…-suspiro raro y reí porque parecía frustrado de alguna manera.

-¿Qué paso?-demande y él se separo de mí, para ir hacía donde ya estaba la tina llena de agua. Él frunció el ceño como si quisiese comprender algo que le fue negado y me dio gracia la seriedad con la que se comportaba.

-no sé…es como si…-agito la cabeza, y sonrió abriendo los ojos.-…es una tontería…

-dime…-le pedí mientras tomaba de una mesita un shampoo y el aroma fue refrescante, como la Fresia, raro pero muy rico.

-es como si alguien se hubiese empeñado a que no tuviéramos espacio para dormir juntos o bañarnos juntos…-dijo y me gire para verle sonrojado pero sin atreverse a darle importancia.-…toda la casa esta perfectamente decorada, pero el baño es muy chico, incluso me parece que es más chico que una cama normal, y la cama que ahora ocupo…aparte de que esta separa es muy pequeña para mí…-agito la cabeza para mirarme.-…es mi imaginación…-fue hacía la puerta, para luego avisarme.-cualquier cosa avísame…-y cerro la puerta tras él.

Me quede con la boca abierta ¿así que quería dormir junto a mí o que nos bañáramos juntos? Eso si que sería maravilloso, quise saltar pero me acorde que estaba paralitica y fue ahí cuando tuve que ver hacía la tina y trague con fuerza….esto si que sería difícil.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el pròximo capìtulo._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	23. el libro esta listo

EL LIBRO ESTA LISTO

A QUIENES LE GUSTARON, Y ESPERO QUE AUN SIGAN INTERESADOS, ACA LES DEJO EL LINK DEL LIBRO BASADO EN EL FANFICTION "BEAUTIFUL FREAK", ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN. TAMBIEN DEJO EL LINK EN MI PERFIL, SINO VISITEN MI CUENTA EN FACEBOOK Y AHÍ LO PUEDEN ENCONTRAR, GRACIAS Y ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

Para descargar :busquen el link en mi perfil.

O bajo el usuario en facebook:

Josenso di farias.

O en mi blog (pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil):

josensodifarias. blogspot .com . ar /

gracias por leer y lo único que pido a cambio es que lo compartan, gracias


	24. NADA SERÁ COMO TENDRÍA QUE SER

Nada será como tendría que ser

Francis Palmer (pov)

No sirve…nada sirve, no importa cuando me esfuerce, no sirve y eso no se cambia con nada, por un segundo creí que al tenerla conmigo todo volvería, porque tenía una misión, el único impulso que indicaba a mi corazón seguir latiendo, pero no servía, nada se recupero y detesto sentirme así. Procure no hacer ruido mientras esperaba del otro lado de la puerta, no quería molestarla, incomodarla de alguna manera, pero sabía que ella no estaba preparada para realizar algunas tareas, como asearse sola, el medico me lo había indicado; mi esposa siempre ha sido y será testaruda, cualidad que amo y respeto, pero no cuando implica un riesgo a su seguridad. Así que espere mientras me concentraba en cualquier ruido que pudiese provenir del baño e indicase algún tipo de problema. Creo que nada jamás cambiara no importa cuanto lo intente, porque el malestar continua, la bronca y ganas de destruir todo a mi paso, porque no fue mi intención y aun así…no me arrepiento de nada; hice lo que hice y no cambia por más que piense en eso, lo hice porque fue la única salida en ese entonces, para protegerla y cuidarla, porque la amaba, siempre la ame, siempre la amare, y…ella ahora esta incapacitada. Eso es lo que aumenta el escalofrío, como si alguien lo supiera y me lo estuviera murmurando en mi nuca una y otra vez, como una maldito disco rayado en mi cabeza; el miedo en su rostro, mi ira y como no pude controlarme para simplemente alejarme, porque tenía una misión y al final, ella termino herida años después.

No me importa ser mala persona ni tampoco una buena, no soy humano, por lo tanto ¿Qué envergadura tiene alguna cualidad de mi ser? Pero hay pecados que se pagan, si tenía que acatar mi sentencia lo haría, porque hice lo que hice, y hubo una consecuencia mortal debido a mi accionar, no vale ningún arrepentimiento inútil que pueda llegar a experimentar, no importa absolutamente nada, pero el maldito karma actuó de otra manera y mi hermosa Nessie pago el precio. Debo agradecer, y lo hago todos los días, porque ella estaba conmigo, lo demás es insignificante, pero tan pronto como bajo la guardia esta ahí, y tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos, porque no mereció morir y yo realmente….no importa cuanto lo sienta, eso no altera el resultado, Nessie fue la que sufrió, porque todo vuelve en esta vida, y ella tomo mi lugar. Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Anabella cuando encontró el centro donde estuvo Nessie, no iban a preguntar ni examinarla mientras que la cuota este al día, sé que ella no dirá nada, ella ama a Nessie como si fuese su propia hija; simplemente es horrible que ninguna temporada sea buena para nosotros, ningún lugar sea el correcto para estar y no esconderse, creí que lo encontré, fuimos felices, estábamos a salvo y teníamos amigos… ¿Por qué mierda no me di cuenta? Es parte del precio que tengo que pagar, y detesto ver esa maldita silla de ruedas. A veces me pregunto si ese terror él sintió ese día, al verme transformado fue similar al mio al ver a las bestias que nos atacaron ¿Estuvo tan aterrado como yo lo estuve? ¿Suplico internamente como yo lo hice mientras buscaba a Nessie? ¿Percibió que ese era su fin como yo creí que iba a ser el mio?

Los pecados se pagan y no tengo ningún problema por eso…pero Nessie no se merece esto, si existe un Dios estoy seguro que el maldito es jodidamente vengativo, porque no lo considere, mas sé que es más doloroso saber que mi esposa pago mi sentencia y no yo, como creí que eventualmente pasaría. Tome un poco de aire, es necesario para despejar mi cabeza, no puedo perderme en estúpidas reflexiones sobre temas que no se pueden cambiar, el pasado es pasado y el presente duele. El dolor nació desde mi cadera, elevándose uniformemente por mi columna, pero estoy seguro que venía desde mis ojos, era demasiado extraño pero es imposible precisarlo cuando aparecía….solo respira, me ordene, todo se va cuando se respira; solo respira, no importa, no es el otro dolor así que va a pasar. Cerré los ojos, y la oscuridad me rodeo, estaba ahí, él estaba tan cerca.

_¿Qué mierda eres?_ Me pregunto…siempre me hace la misma maldita pregunta, con esa mísera voz amenazante.

Saque aire por mi boca cuando la presión se afianzo en la parte trasera de mi cráneo, como si mi cerebro se estuviese hinchando. Así que presione mis manos a los costados, sobre mis oídos, para que no escapara, para que se callara, para que se detuviera, porque jamás paraba una vez que empezaba y odio su maldita voz.

_Oh the stars wonʼt shine until youʼre mine_

_(Oh, las estrellas no brillaran hasta que seas mio)_

_No the stars won't shine until youʼre mine_

_(no, las estrellas no brillaran hasta que seas mio) _

La suave canción de Nessie se le sumo, como si fuese una condena, porque se contaminaba y palpitaba cada hemisferio de mi cabeza; mi columna se quería desprender, como si intentase huir de él y de mi Nessie.

_¡vete de aquí, maldita bestia! ¿que eres, fenómeno? _Él grito como si estuviese frente a mí, y sentí la ira de ese momento, porque tenía que dañarlo, matarlo para aprenda que….no me voy a justificar, jamás lo hare, pero es asquerosa su voz ¡la aborrezco! Y no se calla.

Mis músculos se tensionaron, apretando desde dentro, y el escalofrió me advertía lo que pasaría, pero aun así no podía abrir los ojos, porque ¿y si esta delante de mí? ¿Y si tengo que volver a hacerlo? ¿Y si Nessie terminando pagando nuevamente por mis pecados? Porque tuve opciones, tuve muchas opciones, y aun así tome ese camino, la sangre de ese hombre baño mi hocico.

_Te amo, Francis…eres todo para mí_ Y ella tiene fe en mi, tiene esperanzas y sueños, cree que el futuro es nuestro y el presente lo maravilloso; yo quiero lo mismo, pero me ahorca en la garganta, me cuesta respirar, y apareció el horror en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que era su fin, que él no podría vivir ni un segundo más porque yo así lo decidí.

Abrí los ojos al instante para concentrarme en lo que pasaba del otro lado de la puerta, cuando note que mis mejillas estaban humedecidas; pase mis manos por ellas, para borrar las evidencias de mi llanto, Nessie no necesita otra fuente de preocupación, ella no necesita ninguna otra miseria de mi parte.- ¿Francis?-susurro desde del otro lado de la puerta, así que me acerque ligeramente, porque mi audición no sirve, a veces creo que ninguna parte de mi es funcional.

-dime…-le respondí y espere, le daría su tiempo, para que diga lo que ambos sabíamos, solo tenía que ponerlo en palabras y yo hacía ella iría sin hacerme esperar. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con rapidez, tomando un tempo conocido y al mismo tiempo, innovador; pase mis palmas por mis jeans intentando quitar la humedad provocado por el sudor, es una mierda ser tan malditamente obvio cuando los nervios aumentan. Tome una gran bocanada de aire, para dejar que el aire me de fuerza y me quite la maldita estupidez.

-¿me podrías ayudar?- fue tan tímida que no pude evitar sonreír, y asentí hacía si mismo, esquivando mis instintos poco prudentes, que me indicaban muchas cosas excitantes y sumamente satisfactorias, enfríe mi mente y gire la perilla de la puerta lentamente. Se me cortó la respiración, y tuve que bajar la mirada, sintiéndome como un pervertido y aprovechador, pero la simple visión de ella sobre la silla de ruedas con sus brazos cruzados por su pecho y cubriéndose los senos de su torso desnudo, me inspiraron de sobremanera. Trague con fuerza, y mantuve la cabeza gacha, porque no estaba bien, pero no podía detener el calor que nacía en mi centro y estaba creciendo alarmantemente. "no te pares, no te pares" le indique a mi pene, sé que la situación en general es bastante complicada y penosa para ella para que yo no pueda controlar a mi muy especial amigo.- esta bien Francis, si no puedes…-Nessie dijo bajamente, como si se estuviera disculpando y me enfoque en ella rápidamente. Y la vi sonrojada, avergonzada y azorada por la situación, a lo que yo no estaba ayudando para nada.

-si…-mi voz salió ronca, aclarare mi garganta automáticamente, mientras trate de no darle importancia, cuando lo sentí, apretando y pulsando, mi maldito pene decidió volverse anarquista y actuar sin consideración alguna para terminar dar su proclamación ¡mierda, me estaba poniendo duro!. Ella pareció no darse por enterada, como si su mente estuviese en otro lado, mientras que sus cabellos cobrizos caían descuidados por sus hombros y su pecho; como la visión de un ángel provocador. Lentamente bajo su mentón, y sus brazos comenzaron a temblar sobre sus pechos, toda ella temblaba. Me apure y fui rápidamente hacía ella, arrodillándome frente a ella.- ¿Qué sucede, Nessie?- porque quería saberlo todo de ella, no solo lo que compartía entre sueños, también lo concreto y coherente; la temperatura del cuarto era agradable, así que no era ningún agente externo sino que el problema venía de dentro de ella. Ella agito la cabeza, mordiendo su labio inferior, a lo que yo tome su mentón para que me mirara a los ojos.- ¿te duele?- sin querer que ella me afirmara que le dolía alguna parte, desearía que a ella jamás le haya dolido absolutamente nada.

Sus ojos chocolates huían de mí, y pausadamente abrió la boca, que me gusto los rojos que se veían sus labios, demasiados esponjosos y suaves…perfectos.-lo siento…-murmuro destrozada, mientras que una lagrima caía por su rostro, trate de entenderla, mientras que me apretaba en la garganta su dolor y como jamás se aminora sin importar lo que haga.-yo no…-se calló, queriendo bajar nuevamente la cabeza, pero no la deje, mientras que limpie esa maldita lagrima, que solo me recalca lo mal que esta todo.

-¿Qué, Nessie?- demande y tembló con más fuerza, creo que por costumbre, levanto un brazo, para pasar la mano por sus cabellos, exponiendo ante mi uno de sus pechos, su piel tersa y blanca, en contracte con ese pezón rosa, me distrajo y fue como una patada en los huevos, el dolor que se acumuló cuando mis bolas se llenaron pretenciosas de algo de relajación. Procure concentrarme, pero mi corazón palpitaba fuerte, mi boca se secaba y me costaba una vida poder mantener la aparente calma, aunque estoy más que seguro que mi piel quemaba la suya. Ella se dio cuanta de su descuido, sonrojándose más y se tapo rápidamente. Considero que intento alejarse hacía atrás, y yo por primera vez, no atendí a su deseo tácito, sino que mantuve en mi lugar y no le di espacio para alejarse.- ¿Qué sucede?-la apure y ella modulo lentamente.

-son muchas….-no lo comprendí, por lo que fruncí el ceño, mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza a un costado, indicándome con la vista hacía su brazo, donde había una cicatriz.-…están en todos lados, en mi espalda son muchas…lo siento…-no supe si debía llorar o reír por su aflicción, podía sentir el agua en mi nariz y como me costaba respirar con normalidad; me costó volver a mirarla, por lo que me enfoque en esa pequeña cicatriz, siempre lo supe, pero que me lo diga, aun cuando ya las había visto cuando ella era pequeña, duele. Un lamento escapo de sus labios y periféricamente, observe como otra lagrima caía por su rostro, y esta debe ser mi sentencia por mis pecados.-… lo siento, Francis…-pose un dedo por sus labios, porque no podía escucharla, a lo que ella se detuvo automáticamente, agitándose tristemente. Cerré los ojos, porque quería gritar, llorar y destruir todo, solo que ella no podía verlo, ella no se merecía eso; tome aire, porque me dio bronca, porque la ira no se va por más que lo intente, porque ella sufrió y yo lo supe, yo lo vi, y no pude hacer una mierda para detenerlo. Baje lentamente mi dedo por su mentón, pasando por quijada para continuar con su cuello, terso y cálido, hasta llegar hacia la zona de sus pechos, donde coloque mi mano sobre sus brazos, para tomar uno y separarlo de ella. Su pecho se descubrió nuevamente, pero esta vez solo me concentre en sus ojos, que me decían todo lo que no quería escuchar, como había mucha sangre tras nuestro y principalmente esta sangre es la de ella.

Guíe su brazos hacía mi rostro, para que ella pasara sus dedos por mi rostro, donde se presentaba la cicatriz.-esto es parte de lo que soy, Nessie…-ella abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, y ahí sentí lo rota que estaba mi voz, mientras que sus dedos delineaban la historia de nuestras batallas.-…no puedo cambiarlo…-pase mi mano libre hacía su cuello, para dirigirlo hacía la parte trasera y lo baje despacio, por su espalda, sintiendo como mis yemas entraban en contacto con las asperezas de sus cicatrices.-…esto es parte de que lo eres, Nessie…-sus orbes se entrecerraron, mientras su mentón tembló y asintió lentamente.-…y esta bien, no es un problema, jamás lo fue, es el pasado…-me atragante con mi propia saliva, me deteste porque no pude contener las lagrimas.-…jamás lo sientas, porque esto es parte de lo que somos y eso esta bien, es perfecto, con tal de que te mantengas a mi lado…no estas sola, te lo prometo…-ella se sonrojo y sin pudor alguno, quito su otro brazo de su pecho para tomar mi rostro y acercarlo a ella.

Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, y podía sentirlo, ya que se unía al mio; me incline mientras que nuestros labios se unían, y su calidez me ayudo a soportarlo, porque dolían, cada cicatriz, cada momento pasado, cada vez que falle miserablemente, cada vez que cerro los ojos y veo el terror de él en mi memoria.

A veces creo que podría contra un batallón sin ayuda de alguien, porque mi tarea fue titánica, y la pude completar, con dificultad, pero sin que nada raro pasase. Después de desnudar a Nessie, donde la cubrí con una toalla para que se sintiera vulnerable ante mí, pude lavarla el cabello, y fue una de las experiencias más hermosas de mi vida; al rato de distendió y mientras las burbujas protegía sus partes de mi escrutinio y mi mente viajaba a lugares pocos convenientes, pudimos hablar sin un apéndice de incomodidad…eso creo, fue bastante dificultoso esconder mi erección bajo mis ropas. La ayude a salir de la tina, y una cubierta con la toalla, la lleve a nuestra habitación para dejarla sola mientras se vestía. Estuvo la tentación en ocuparme de mi "pequeño gran" problema en el baño, pero me pareció que rompía alguna ley ya que hacía instantes había compartido un maravilloso momento con mi esposa en ese lugar, aparte que era más que seguro que haría ruidos que se escucharía hasta en China si me atrevía a liberarme. Así que hice apego a mi fuerza y me distraje con un programa de comida en la tv, cosa que ayudo, ya que a los minutos la rigidez parecía querer descender, no así mis ganas, pero ese era otro tema.

-¿Qué te parece?- me pregunto, y me gire sobre mi mismo, casi arrepintiéndome por haberlo hecho, Nessie estaba con una remera de mangas largas blanca pero con un sugerente escote, que mostraba el nacimiento de sus senos y un jean ajustado; lo único que pude pensar fue que adoraba el color rosa pálido, el exacto color de sus pezones que estaban bajo la prenda. La sangre pulso en mi parte baja y mi cuerpo se quiso mover impulsado no se porque fuerza, como si una cadena invisible me estuviese obligando a ir hacía ella y volver a ver sus pechos, pero esta vez también desgastarlo un poco ¿cuan rico sería pasarle la lengua sobre ellos? ¿Le gustara si los muerdos un poco? ¿Y si los chupo? ¿Y si los beso mientras mi mano viaja hacía el sur? ¿Y si…-¿crees que debería cambiarme?- agite la cabeza y sonreí, más que nada conforme que mi ropa, que jamás me gusto, ahora era perfecta para cubrir el maldito palpitar y alerta de mi glande.

-te queda perfecta…-ella sonrió conforme, sonrojada y estoy seguro que esa tonalidad se esparcía por cada parte de su cuerpo; fue tras ella, guiando la silla hacía la puerta, donde ya podíamos escuchar los ruidos de la cena. Las luces y voces provenían desde algunas casas cercanas, y pude visualizar fácilmente como muchos hombres de la reserva, discutían y se tiraban el uno al otro, creo que jugando, mientras que otros hacían preparativos para la cena. Nessie presiono mi mano desde adelante, y sonreí, aunque tengo reticencia por este lugar, al menos estamos juntos.

-"son muchos"- me dijo mentalmente, mientras que algunos, para no decir todos, detenían lo que estaban haciendo para mirarnos.-"¿tengo el cabello enredado?"-me incline hacía ella y murmure en su oído.

-no seas tan egocéntrica, cariño, están viendo mi hermosura, no la tuya…-ella rio y yo la seguí, cuando llegamos hacía donde estaba el Doctor Cullen, Sam Uley, y el señor Black junto a otros, un hombre muy grande de tamaño, blanco como la tiza y otro nativo, que parecía ligeramente molesto.-señores…-saludo con la cabeza, ellos asintieron.

-Señor Palmer…-se nos aproximó el Doctor Cullen, que aun no puedo creer que sea doctor viéndose tan joven.-…señora Palmer…-saludo a Nessie, y me extraño como su mirada cambio, no sé como, pero fue algo más, no sentí amenaza alguna, ya que era suave…demasiado suave. Parpadee un poco, eran ideas mías, y como siempre Nessie se sonrojo, al ser foco de la atención de todos ellos.

-hola…-susurro como una niña pequeña.-…de nuevo, gracias por la casa…-el doctor Cullen sonrió complacido.

-de nada, aunque fue el señor Black quien los ubico…-señalando hacía el hombre, que por algún motivo hizo que se me secara la garganta, como si algo tuviera que hacer.- y fueron Alice y Rose, mis hijas, quienes decoraron la casa…-las jóvenes, aparecieron al lado nuestro, como si hubieran estado ahí cerca todo el tiempo. Nessie paso la vista hacía mí, y luego hacía ellas, sonriendo un poco, tímidamente.

-gracias por todo…-mire alrededor, y todos estaban realizando sus tareas, pero estaba seguro que estaban pendientes de nosotros, fui más allá de la gente, hacía donde estaba el bosque, el clima frio era maravilloso; era como un encanto rodeándolos a todos ellos, como si el mundo exterior no pudiera entrar entre ellos y eso lo hacía mágico.

El dolor punzante como una cuña en la base de mi cráneo apareció de la nada, no muy fuerte, pero tuve que cerrar los ojos.

_-no te puedo detener…-_ la voz sonaba distorsionada, como si la frecuencia de una radio se estuviese perdiendo. El dolor aumento, por lo que apreté los dientes.

_-no, no puedes….ya es hora-_ ambos estaban furiosos, pero parecía que por distintos motivos, había mucho dolor y lo punzante atravesó mi cráneo hacía mi frente, en línea recta paralizando cada uno de mis músculos.

_-no te despidas, hijo, solo no lo hagas…no digas nada…- _apreté mis manos a los manubrios de la silla de rueda.

_-todo estará bien, viejo, no te preocupes…prepara la cena, volveré a la anochecer…_

_-no mueras…si es posible huye, pero no te mueras…_

_-jamás, lamento informarte que yo te enterrare a ti, no tu a mi, viejo…nos vemos a la noche…-_ como vino se fue, mi cabeza se sintió atontada y liviana, como si volara.

-"¿estas bien?"-demando Nessie, y yo abrí los ojos, para darme cuenta que varios estaban consternados con mi repentino cambio; Nessie tenía los ojos bien abiertos, mostrándose muy preocupada.

-si…-y para convencerla, me incline hacía ella y le asegure.- ¿Cómo quieres que no me afecte después de lo que paso en el baño?-fue una mezcla entre el sonrojo de Nessie y un sonido importante, como si algo se hubiese roto, que me llamo la atención. Me gire y note como, uno hombre muy pálido, rubio y alto, trataba junto a una señora, creo que la señora Cullen, hablar con el tal Edward Cullen, que había algo que no me caía bien de ese muchacho.

-tu eres mi persona favorita ahora…-dijo feliz el grandote blanco, como si todo fuese parte de una broma.

-ven, ven…-se acercó la pequeña Claire, hacía Nessie y tomando de su mano, para que moviera su silla, la siguiera.-….tengo algo que mostrarse, como si buscara mi consentimiento, Nessie me miro, y asentí, a lo que alegre fue junto a la niña, que iba al encuentro de la joven Isabella, quien me saludo con la mano. Respondí su gesto y sonreí, ella sería buena compañía para mi esposa.

-¿y que tal te parece la casa?- dijo tras de mi el señor Uley, a lo que me concentre en ellos, se nos habían acercado, tres hombres más, grandes y morenos junto a una joven muy alta con cabello corto, morena.

-excelente, muchas gracias…-dude un poco, para continuar.-sé que es una molestia pero ¿podía modificar las escaleras de entrada? Necesito hacer una rampa para mi esposa. -Una ligera tristeza paso por el rostro del señor Uley, y no sé como los demás habían reaccionado.

-si, lo que sea necesario ¿puedo llamarte Francis?- asentí y mire hacía mi esposa, que estaba hablando con Isabella, la señora Cullen, Rosalie, Alice y aunque me inquieto un poco, el jefe Swan estaba junto a ellas.

-Isabella es enfermera, ayuda a hacer terapia a personas con problemas de movilidad…-menciono el doctor Cullen, estaba por negarme, no quería que nadie examinara a Nessie, cuando prosiguió.- además creo que le vendría bien la compañía, tu estarás mucho tiempo trabajando y creo que será muy aburrido para tu esposa si esta todo el día sola, Bella es muy buena con la gente.-medite, y era cierto, no podía dejar a Nessie encerrada y estaba seguro que necesitaba ayuda para conseguir algún progreso, al menos con su brazos.

-podríamos arreglar el salario más tarde…-creo que quiso decir algo, pero al segundo se detuvo. Cuando volví a mirar hacía ella, note como el joven de cabellos cobrizos se colocaba de cuclillas para hablar con Nessie; había algo en él que no me gustaba, no podría decir que me fastidiaba por no lo conocía, pero me…fastidiaba. Entrecerré los ojos, no sé que fue que me molesto, pero él simplemente…de pronto, él miro hacía mí, y en reflejo, también entrecerró los ojos, como si yo también le molestara mucho.

-pum, pum, pum ¡muere!-gritaron unos niños a un costado, mientras jugaban con armas de juguetes y corrían felizmente.- ¡estas muerto!...-se quejo uno.

_Él levanto su arma hacía mí, pero no me importo, no le tenía miedo, solo quería despedazarlo, mientras que las fotos a mi alrededor de mi me daban repulsión; porque yo soy un monstruo, pero él también, y de los peores, ya que él era cobarde, era una basura y tenía que morir. Los ojos en las fotos estaban todas enfocadas en mí, como si me impulsaran y lo único que podía sentir es que Nessie podía compartir un lugar en esa pared, a lo que tuve más bronca. Tropezó con su propio pie, cayendo de culo liberando un tiro del arma que me rozo el brazo, pero no me dolió sino que vi todo rojo, mientras los temblores aumentaban, mientras que la potencia en mi cuerpo se hacía más suprema, queriendo arrebatarme lo poco que tenía, lo mal que me indicaba que estaba esto. Podía llamar a la policía, denunciarlo, que se pudra, pero no….era una bestia, él debía morir por haberla visto, por haberla seguido, por siquiera haberlo pensado. _

_Su rostro se lleno de terror mientras que mi cuerpo convulsionaba, y cuando al cruzar el corredor, note que dentro de una habitación, había una cama junto a cosas que no quería nombrar, simplemente lo perdí, no importaba, él tenía que pagar, él tenía que hacerlo, y yo quería matarlo.-¡aléjate, fenómeno!- apunto el arma hacía mí, con el pulso temblando, y antes que disparara, todo exploto dentro hacía fuera, y deje que fluyera, para luego saltar hacía él y rompiéndole la mano, haciendo que suelte el arma, tome con mi hocico de su pie para arrastrarlo hacía la habitación donde cometió tantas barbaridades, arruinando vidas para morir en esta._

-…si, necesita a alguien que la acompañe…-concluí, y aun puedo sentir lo gratificante que fue haberlo matado. Pero detesto que el maldito karma se haya ensañado con Nessie.

_Espero que les haya gustado. hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Lo siento por la demora. besos  
_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia.  
_


	25. Campos blacos y rojos

Campos blancos y rojos

Vanessa Palmer (pov)

Procure no hacer ruido, creo que no ayudaría si intentase aconsejarle. Se movió de la habitación hacía la cocina con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, mientras que una línea de pasta dental caía por su comisura, con su mano libre intento peinar su cabello, no haciendo un buen trabajo. Pase mis ojos por todos lados para no enfocarme en su torso desnudo, pero las imágenes de sus abdominales, como se marcaban y torneaban sobre su piel rojilla me hicieron acalorar, por lo que sopese la posibilidad de abandonar las novelas eróticas, que muy cautamente mantengo ocultas de Francis, las cuales ocasionan que mi mente vaya por lugares no recomendables y muy sudorosos ¿no leer mis novelas y de esta manera dejar de alimentar mi imaginación con escenas de alto voltaje? ¿Dejar de imaginarme a mi querido esposo en lugares soñados? ¿Perderme la posibilidad de soñar con poses que-aunque creo que algunas son sumamente incomodas o inventadas- serían sumamente emocionantes?...suspire profundamente, no, es una lastima, lo intente, pero creo que mis novelas se quedaran un rato más conmigo. Un ruido de algo chocarse llamo mi atención y vi a Francis refregándose la pierna ya que se la había chocado con una silla, mientras maldecía por lo bajo. Me mordí el labio inferior, mientras él buscaba frenéticamente su otra zapatilla, quise señalarle donde estaba, pero estaba enfrascado en lo que tenía que recordar que no me escucharía, lo conozco demasiado bien a mi querido marido. De alguna manera me siento culpable, pero no es mi culpa ¿o si? Solo quise verlo dormir un rato más, es hermoso cuando lo hace…de acuerdo, lo admito, tengo ciertos fetiches que son ligeramente preocupantes, hay que aceptarlo ¿a quien le gusta ver dormir a otra persona? O sea ¿no suena un poco enfermizo? Me sentí un poco pervertida, pero es raro ver a Francis dormir plácidamente, generalmente es él quien me despierta cada mañana, pero después de la reunión de ayer él estaba profundamente cansado, y quería verlo dormir, por eso no lo levante. No creo que sea completamente mi culpa, es decir, es mayormente su culpa por verse tan lindo al dormir, suave y seductor como solo Francis se puede ver, así que parte de la culpa la tiene él ¿no es cierto?...creo que necesito un sicólogo.

Así que le deje dormir un rato más-hora y media más- y él estaba llegando tarde para el trabajo, y como me había informado, aunque no sé como sentirme al respecto, tenía que llevarme antes a la casa del Dr. Cullen, donde estaría realizando mi sesiones de kinesiología. Me molesta enormemente que no me hay consultado al respecto, pero le vi tan cansado que sentí que no era el momento de hacerle oír mi opinión al respecto, pero lo haría a la noche. No veo necesario de realizar ejercicios, yo sola lo puedo hacer, soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo sola sin que nadie me ayude; no quiero saber cuanto Francis le pagara al doctor, así que no veo la necesidad de tener otro gasto, cuando yo solita puedo hacerlo. Francis frunció el ceño, y lo conocía tanto que ya comenzaría a hablar en voz alta enumerando que le faltaba hacer, me quede quieta, mimetizándome con el mobiliario, porque cuando él se concentraba de esta manera no era recomendable intervenir, más que nada porque no escucharía, después me dice a mi que me meto en mi mundo pero él es peor.-el bolso con la ropa…-tomo su bolso de trabajo mientras se colocaba la zapatilla "perdida" que siempre estuvo a su lado.-…tu bolso con ropas…-tomo mi bolso, donde yo había preparado unas prendas para realizar ejercicios y otras cosas; con su dedo índice de su mano derecha comenzó a señalar por toda la sala, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, tratando de ver que le faltaba.-…la silla de ruedas…-mi silla estaba a un costado de la sala, yo estaba sentada en el sillón para no incomodar. Tomo rápidamente con la mano libre la silla, ya cerrada, y se precipito hacía la puerta, cerrándola tras de él. Si me lo pongo a pensar tendría que estar sumamente molesta por toda la situación, no solo porque se olvido de cerrar la puerta con llave, sino porque se olvido el ítem más importante, o sea, ¡yo! Sentí los pasos desde rápidos desde el pórtico que regresaban, y sonreí cuando note que abrió la puerta y la mano de Francis apareció, pero mi sonrisa decayó cuando solo tomo la llave que estaba colocada sobre una mesita al lado de la puerta y cerró nuevamente la puerta.

Bufe por lo bajo, y cruce mis brazos, si lo tengo que pensar, hay personas que se divorcian por menos, por lo que trate de bloquear el sonido del motor arrancando y como él se alejaba de la casa. puse mi mejor cara de enojada, que una vez la compararon con el rostro de un muñeco maldito, pero no pude, porque conocía a Francis, y sabía que en cuatro, tres, dos, uno…escuche como, cerca la camioneta frenaba bruscamente, para que el motor trabajara a sobre marcha, mientras retrocedía rápidamente. Los pasos no se hicieron esperar, y la puerta se abrió nuevamente, con el rostro asustado de Francis mirándome como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Levante la mano para saludarlo, y sonreí.-hola…-se me acerco a grandes zancadas, para levantarme del sofá, sumamente sonrojado y avergonzado.-…así que, soy Nessie, tu esposa, ¿y tu eres?- giro los ojos y cerro la puerta tras nosotros.

-lo siento…-dijo rápidamente, y disfrute verlo tan nervioso, era mi pequeña venganza.-es que…-y de pronto se detuvo mirando delante de él. Seguí su rango de visión y vi lo que le había sorprendido, al costado de un magnifico volvo plateado, estaban Edward Cullen y por lo que había entendido, su hermosa hermana, Rosalie. Ambos, parecían, estar esperándonos. Algo hizo que los músculos del cuerpo de Francis se comprimieran, como si estuviera en alerta, como si un peligro se acercara, trate de entenderlo, pero cada rasgo de su rostro se tensiono, creo que inconscientemente. Y tembló ligeramente, casi sentí como si el tiempo se detuviera, mientras mi piel se estiraba y enfriaba, como si cada parte de mi cuerpo se fuese separando; mi corazón latió con fuerza, podía ver como el agua se elevaba de la nada misma y nos separara, envolviéndonos, como un gran océano nos cubriese. Pase mi vista hacía los Cullen, pero ellos ya no tenían esa forma, eran lejanos, extraños y al mismo tiempo…conocidos. Tenía sueño, como si hace milenios no hubiese dormido, y nada era como se veía, porque podía sentir como la fuerza se me iba, me abandonaba y si seguía con Francis se significaba que estaría a salvo, pero no quería estar a salvo, quería quedarme, quería estar con….¿quienes eran? ¿Con quien quería quedarme? Pero el agua parecía nacer de la nada misma, y las formas de los Cullen se asemejaban a algo obtuso pero cálido, como un paisaje impresionista, me hacían recordar a una hermosa pradera donde sería feliz por siempre, pero Francis me llevaba con él y yo quería quedarme por más que podía ver que las flores de la pradera se fuesen a cubrir de sangre.- ¿en que les puedo ayudar?-la voz de Francis me hizo reaccionar, no se de donde salió esas sensaciones y pensamientos, y trate de alejarlas pero la molestia en mi pecho, como si estuviese vacío, abandonado, se quedaron conmigo.

Me enfoque en los Cullen, Rose parecía tan pacifica como un ángel hecho de nieve, pero algo en la exquisita estructura de Edward me molesto, es como si él lo supiera, como si pudiese ver algo de lo que yo imagine, y le molestara. Se recompuso al instante, pero sus ojos me siguieron como si fuesen faroles sobre mi, estudiándome; parecía, con sus orbes dorados, dominarlo todo, incluso, saberlo todo sobre mí. Trague pesadamente, mientras mordí mi labio inferior.-hola ¿Cómo te va, Nessie?- me saludo Rosalie, me ayudo su forma natural de actuar, porque alejaba la sensación de que su hermano lo supiera todo, aunque era notable como ignoraba a Francis. Ella se aproximó, como si fuese una modelo desfilando en una pasarela de Francis, perfecta y refinada, y me quise saber si al menos yo estaba peinada.-estábamos con mi hermano por la reserva, y pensamos que podíamos acercarte hacía nuestra casa ¿Qué te parece?- dijo casualmente y estoy segura que había algo de mentira en ello, pero no podía descifrar en donde estaría. Los dedos de Francis se clavaron un poco en mi brazo, aferrándome, y no tenía que mirar, que estaba indignado.

-gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero yo llevare a mi esposa…-y no sé porque le dio connotación a la palabra esposa, la hermosa faz de Rosalía se tensiono, y había algo maligno en ella, pero no tuve miedo. Francis bajo los escalones del pórtico, colocándose ligeramente a un costado, anteponiendo su brazo, como si me estuviera protegiendo. Los labios de Rosalie se marcaron en una línea recta, reprimiendo algo gesto poco gentil.

-vamos hacía allá, creo que es razonable que la llevemos nosotros ¿no es así?-el tono de ella se fue agravando, dispuesta a pelear, y me dio la impresión que yo era algún tipo de premio. Jamás me sentí como un objeto, pero ahora lo sentía, y tengo que admitir que sentirse deseaba era algo nuevo e interesante. Levante mi vista hacía Francis y estaba rabioso, lo podía afirmar porque él tiene un diente, un colmillo particularmente, que no sé como lo hace, pero cada vez que esta conteniendo las ganas de romper todo es como si creciera y se hacía notar minúsculamente hacía fuera de sus labios.

-creo que es más razonable que yo la lleve, no quiero causarles molestias.-esta convencida que a Francis no le podría importar menos causarle problemas a ellos dos, era notable el rechazo que tenía contra ellos dos, no sé porque, pero estaba ahí. Los labios de Rosalie se torcieron un poco, molesta, con una sonrisa falsa hacía él.

-no es ninguna molestia, señor Palmer…-el tono gentil se mezclo con la patada tácita en el trasero que ella quería darle a mi esposo, y no sentí la necesidad como siempre de interceder, era como si la pelea fuese de ellos dos, y yo no tuviera que meterme.

-señora Cullen, no se preocupe…-me aislé, como si fuese un tema de todos los días, tenía problemas más grandes, como la sensación de que los ojos de Edward estaban clavados sobre mí. Procure enfocarme en el piso de tierra, mientras Francis seguía conversando/discutiendo con Rosalie, tenía la intención de interceder porque Francis llegaría demasiado tarde a su trabajo si seguía así.

-¿no es mejor Nessie que nosotros te llevemos así él no llega tarde al trabajo?- pregunto de la nada Edward hacía mí, y su graduación de voz era algo notable, como si intentara hipnotizarme de alguna manera, de forma suave y segura, como envolviéndome. Le mire fijamente, y la calidez que desprendía su mirada, me abrazo y asentí…. ¿asentí? ¿Por qué demonios asentí?- no queremos que él llegue tarde a su trabajo ¿no es así, Nessie?- era como si hablara a una versión muy pequeña de mi, como si yo tuviera cuatro años o algo así. Y yo volví a asentir.

-¿Nessie?- demando Francis, y me acorde que estaba en los brazos de mi esposo. Pero no pude dejar de mirar a Edward, que me sonreía torciendo los labios, me dio la impresión que tenía las mismas muecas que alguien que conocía ¿Quién será? Trate de ver a Francis, pero quise saber algo de Edward, era como si compartiera un secreto conmigo pero yo era muy tonta para entenderlo.

-si, Edward tiene razón, tú tienes que quedarte en la reserva y ellos me llevaran…-me detuve y fruncí el ceño ¿Dónde me llevaran? Edward dio un paso hacía delante, y no se como logro colocarse enfrente de nosotros.

-la casa Cullen esta a algunos kilómetros de aquí, él sabrá como llegar y de paso podrás conocer los alrededores sin tener que apurarte ¿Qué te parece, Nessie?- fue como si acariciara mi nombre, es raro que alguien haga eso, pero él lo lograba. Como una muñeca, asentí nuevamente.

-si Francis, tienes que ir a trabajar…-creo que él quiso hablar, y sé que dudo, pero no acoto nada. No sé en que momento, Rosalie había cargado mi silla de rueda en la maletera del auto, y había sacado mi bolso, como si supiera cual era, de la parte de atrás de la camioneta y lo estaba colocando en los asientos de atrás del auto. Entonces, lo más bizarro ocurrió, Edward extendió sus brazos hacía mí, para recibirme entre sus brazos; por un segundo, pensé que Francis me tiraría al piso para molerlo a trompadas al joven, y lo percate porque escuche como sus dientes chocaron, por lo que toque la piel de su brazo.-"nos vemos a la noche, Francis"-me dije mentalmente lo más suavemente que pude, para calmar a la bestia. Él respiro pesadamente e ignorando a Edward, fue por un costado, Rosalie había abierto la puerta del acompañante, indicando que era ahí donde yo tenía que ir. Me sentí como una intrusa, y al mismo tiempo, como si ellos quisieran que yo estuviera ahí, no solo porque ellos prácticamente habían peleado con Francis por mí, sino también, porque me di cuenta como el asiento del auto había sido movido de tal manera para que yo no estuviera incomoda. Me acomode rápidamente, con ayuda de Francis, quien ajusto el cinturón de seguridad; me sentí como una traidora, por lo que mire su rostro, estaba molesto, y toque su rostro llamando su atención. Él se agito, pero no levanto su rostro para mirarme, sino que siguió luchando con el cinturón de seguridad.-"oye…te amo"-le recordé, por si él decidía olvidarlo, y suspiro pesadamente, sonriendo.

Levanto la mirada, y me miro a los ojos, y adore sus ojos negros, profundos y amorosos, se inclino hacía delante, mientras mi corazón palpitaba y mis ojos viajaban hacía sus labios. Mi respiración se volvió pesada y sonreí un poco, sentí su respiración sobre mi piel mientras se acercaba y sus manos acariciaban mi brazo y pierna…el sonido del claxon nos asusto, a lo que ambos nos agitamos, y note como Edward se sentaba en el asiento del conductor, y encogiéndose de brazos, se disculpaba por hacer sonar el claxon por error. Sonreí nerviosa, cohibida porque estaba en un lugar reducido con dos extraños y eso no era lo que realmente me inquietaba, sino el hecho que ellos pudieran vernos besando. El momento dulce había pasado y sentí los labios de Francis sobre mi coronilla, antes de cerrar la puerta del auto. No levante la mirada, y apenas escuche lo que Francis decía, sino que me concentre en los dedos de mis manos, contándolos como si eso fuese importante, uno, dos, tres, cuatro….creo que me falto un dedo, volví a contar los dedos de mi mano derecha, pero no se porque me seguía dando cuatro una y otra vez, pero trate de no desesperarme, porque sé que cuando estoy nerviosa soy prácticamente una deficiente mental. El aroma suave, perfumado, baño mi nariz y eso llamo mi atención, a lo que note que el auto ya estaba en la carretera y en marcha, me fije en el camino y como el arco que se alzaba sobre la entrada de la reserva se alejaba de nosotros.

Las nubes cubrían el cielo, dando un paisaje sub realista, ya que se mezclaba una ligera tristeza en el ambiente, respire hondo y el aroma persistía, por lo que entendí que estaba en el auto, era sabroso y dulzón; no podía identificar a que era pero algo en mi cabeza lo relacionaba con algo viejo, antiguo y hermoso, a un hogar, a casa, donde todo estaba bien y no tendría que huir. Tan pronto como reflexione esto, lo aleje, porque no estaba bien y me mareaba.-es hermoso aquí…-menciono Rosalie tras de mí, ella estaba en los asientos traseros justo detrás de mí, gire un poco la cabeza y asentí, no me gusta lo húmedo y frío pero el paisaje de Forks indicaba que no tenía nada que ver con eso, sino que invitaba a pasear por sus bosques y ser feliz ahí.

-si lo es…gracias por llevarme.- y mire hacía donde estaba Edward que asentía en ese momento, su perfil bien estructurado era imponente, aunque tenía muchos rasgos de joven, había algo en él, emanaba sabiduría más allá de su edad. Paso la mano por sus cabellos y tan simple movimiento me encanto, por que lo reconocía por más que jamás lo hubiese visto.-yo tengo el mismo problema…-me acalore al momento que me di cuenta lo que había dicho. Baje la mirada y ahí encontré mi quinto dedo, ¡uff! Que suerte, por un momento había pensado que lo había perdido.

-¿Qué problema?-demando divertida Rosalie, como si le fascinara algo. Quise abrir la boca y lo hice, pero no salió ni una palabra ¡demonios! Me olvide como hablar. Percibí periféricamente como el pecho de Edward se movía, se estaba riendo, por lo que sentí el calor en mis mejillas, de alguna forma sé que él sabía a lo que me había referido, y quise que la tierra me hundiese. Nadie hablo por un rato, aunque yo seguía avergonzada, no había incomodidad por parte de ellos.

-mi esposa esta muy ansiosa de verte…-menciono al azar Edward, pero se sentía en sus palabras alegría por algún suceso espectacular, me mordí el labio y eleve mi cabeza lentamente, tratando de entender porque su esposa lo estaría.-….hace mucho que trabaja de enfermera y le gusta mucho realizar su profesión en la casa…-termino aclarando, asentí, y lo cierto es que Bella me caía bien, la noche anterior había sido tan amable, hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan cómoda con alguien, casi como si pudiera tener una conversación despreocupada y alegre. Cuando hable con ella me sentí normal, como si el mundo y el pasado no existiese solo ella y yo, hablando de nada importante y eso fue fantástico.

-¿te molesta si te pregunto algo, Nessie?- creí notar como los nudillos de la mano de Edward se apretaban cuando su hermana hablo, pero fue tan rápido que seguro había sido parte de mi imaginación. Pase mi vista por espejo retrovisor y vi, mediante este, el hermoso rostro de Rosalie.

-dime…-me acomode mejor, mientras que las sombras de los arboles cubrían el camino, habíamos entrado a un camino apartado de la carretera principal.

-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?-la visión de la bestia encima de mí regreso, mientras intentaba romperle las costillas con los puños, mientras que sus patas apretaban mis caderas al piso, aplastándolas, el olor nauseabundo regresaba a mi nariz, como si jamás se hubiese ido, mientas que la sangre me ahogaba y la visión se volvía más negra a cada segundo. La desesperación y el miedo, porque moriría ahí, porque Francis estaría solo, porque yo no pude cuidar a…la frenada del auto, me impulso hacía delante, y no me di la frente con el tablero porque una mano fría, pero cuidadosa me sostuvo para que no abalanzara hacía delante. El brazo de Edward había envuelto mis hombros, manteniéndome en mi lugar, mientras que por un segundo creí sentir un temblor por parte de su cuerpo.

Le mire, y estaba calmo.-perdón, vi un conejo en la carretera…no quería pisarlo.- mire hacía delante y no vi nada, estaba completamente desierta, pero asentí. Mi corazón se calmo y no sé porque, el brazo de Edward tardo un poco más de que tendría que haber tardado en dejarle. Mire por el espejo retrovisor y ningún cabello de la magnifica cabellera de Rosalie se había desacomodado.

-¿estas bien?- le pregunte y ella hizo un gesto para no darle importancia. Ahí fue cuando note, gracias al maldito espejo, como estaban mi cabello…parecía que un huracán había pasado por ahí, me quise matar; utilice mis dedos para peinarlos un poco, fallando miserablemente, mientras el auto seguía su camino.

-yo tengo el mismo problema….-murmuro hacía mí, torciendo la sonrisa, Edward, y no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír. El viaje no duro mucho, lo más extraño de todo, fue que parecía que los mismo arboles hubiesen sido diseñados para crear un majestuoso camino hacía la casa. Igual creo que el termino de casa no aplicaba a la construcción, sino que diría que era como una mansión, enorme, imponente y hermosa. Tenía tanto estilo, tanto vigor y la arquitectura me dejaba sin palabra, los colores blancos, canelas y marrones se alzaban por todos lados, junto con unos ventanales que adornaban por todos lados. Ni siquiera pretendí saber cuanto medía, solo me basta decir que el frente era más grande que muchos hoteles en los que había vivido con Francis. El auto se detuvo frente a la entrada, y respire profundamente, era como estar haciendo un examen o al menos lo que creo que se debe sentir cuando uno no sabe y aun así tiene que dar una evaluación; era como si fuese a ser inspeccionada y diseccionada por algún motivo en esa casa. Rápidamente, cada integrante de la familia Cullen, o al menos los que yo conocía, aparecieron, puede sonar egocéntrico de mi parte, pero era como si estuvieran esperando mi llegada, no sé porque ni como lo hacían, pero daban esa pauta. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, mientras que el escalofrío, por la tensión, subía por toda mi piel; me costó respirar correctamente, por lo que mis fosas nasales, creo, se abrieron enormemente. Me sonroje, porque es lo único que hago siempre, hasta que la voz de Edward sobre mi oído, me agito.-no te preocupes, Nessie, no muerden…-me dijo, y persistía el sentimiento, era como si me hablara a una versión joven de mi, como quien le habla a un niño. No sé como, pero de Edward en menos de un pestañeo estaba a mi lado del auto, note periféricamente que Rosalie también había bajado del vehículo.

Era torpe y lenta a comparación de ellos, y fue ahí cuando sentí que al aroma ya no era tan fuerte, aun estaba en el auto pero sin la misma potencia, y no sé porque me sentí…sola. La puerta de mi lado se abrió y Edward se coloco a un costado. Y el tiempo se detuvo de nuevo, todo era movido por secuencias de cuadros, cada movimiento y tuve que cerrar los ojos, no dolía pero era confuso, era viejo pero de alguna manera nuevo ¿Qué era? Los campos estaban ahí, corría entre las flores, como si volara, pero mis pies eran tan ligeros, eran fantásticos, servían. Podía ver los campos blancos ¿eran flores o nieve? No daba frío, pero tampoco calor, eran…míos, todos míos, y nadie me los quitaría. Los perros gigantes estaban ahí siempre y me encantaba, sé que podía reír, y ellos serían míos también, para siempre, se quedarían y no estaría sola, jamás, no quiero estar sola. ¿Esto es felicidad? ¿Esto es despreocupación? Y el aroma no se iba, me bañaba y adornada, cada flor brillaba para mí, como estrellas en el firmamento, cada cosa era mía y no me dejaría, jamás. Me quede parada en medio del campo, no podía precisar a los perros gigantes pero ahí estaban, rodeándome, cuidándome, observándome a cada instante; y las figuras difusas se acercaban, quería correr hacía ellas, porque ahí estaba la respuesta, ahí había más, ahí estaba todo lo que yo quería, pero las flores crecían, no me dejaban pasar.

Me asuste, porque no podía perder las figuras, no otra vez, quise respirar pero el aire no estaba no era mío, nada era mió ahora, me estaba yendo y las flores se estaban tornando rojas, hermosas pero sangrientas, la sangre brotaba de ellas, como si estuviesen lastimadas; yo no podía moverme, no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo, quería estar con las flores blancas y estas se transformaban, los perros no estaban más, y no quería el cambio, me daba miedo el cambio, me dolería el cambio. Logre girarme hacía un lado, y ya tuve un cuerpo, pero los campos ya no estaban, mis brazos aparecieron nuevamente, todo era corpóreo pero al mismo tiempo era inútil, el camino se hizo más largo mientras todo se volvía más oscuro. No había nada y el tiempo ya no era importante, entonces todo se volvió luz, yo no sabía que sentir, pensar o hacer, solo estaba, hasta que una de las formas apareció y se moldeo frente a mí. Podía verla y no tenía sentido, nada tenía sentido y era mía ¿Qué era? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué es? Y era mía. Y entonces, su forma se marco y era una figura femenina, hermosa y delicada; su largo cabello caía por sus hombros, bailando suavemente en sus contornos, pero no pude precisar quien era, solo que me sonreía, a mí, como si me quisiera… como si me amara. Levante la mano, intentando agarrarla, y cuando la toque…la oscuridad me rodeo, pestañee un par de veces, trate de saber donde estaba, y el aroma había regresado a mi lado, refregué mis ojos y me di cuenta que había estado soñando.

Intente estudiar la habitación, la superficie suave de la cama era como si acariciara mi piel, toque mis dedos la sabana ¿era seda? No podía precisarlo, pero era una hermosa textura ¿Dónde demonios estaba?- te quedaste dormida…-la voz, que reconocí al instante, de Bella apareció cerca de mí y la luz tenue de un velador regreso a la habitación. La vi sentada a un costado de la gran cama, mirándome directamente a los ojos; el calor subió por mis mejillas y me quise tirar de un pozo ya que me había quedado dormida frente a toda la familia. ¿Cómo fue posible eso? En ningún momento tuve sueño y aun así me dormí como un tronco. Abrí la boca y la cerré automáticamente, teniendo miedo de tener la voz rasposa, cosa particularmente mía cuando recién me despierto. Bella se mantuvo imperturbable, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.-…no habrás dormido bien ayer, después de la reunión con la gente de la reserva…-acoto y tuve que asentir; aun estaba medio atontada y me molesto no poder recordar lo que había soñado, pero me había dejado algo aprensiva. Lentamente, levante mi torso, ayudada por mis manos y Bella se abalanzo para ayudarme, su velocidad me dejo desconcertada.-..Deja que te ayude…

-puedo hacerlo sola…-no pude evitar sonar molesta, a lo que ella se quedo quieta; me sentí mal automáticamente por tratarla así, pero esto era culpa de Francis, estaba gastando dinero y recursos que no tenemos para que yo tenga una ayuda especializada. Suspire profundamente, mientras que me tire hacía atrás para apoyarme en el respaldo de la cama.- gracias, pero son tareas que puedo realizar…gracias de todas maneras…-ella asintió y se levanto de la cama, yendo hacía donde estaba mi silla de ruedas, a un costado de la habitación. Entonces, fue ahí que caí en cuenta el decorado, era la habitación de una adolescente, hermosamente construida, con paredes de color rojas y rosas mezcladas, con muebles perfectamente diseñados para el lugar y una cama de más de dos metros y ancho y alto, y aun había espacio de sobra.-disculpa mi curiosidad ¿pero de quien es esta habitación?- Bella que estaba a espalda de mi, se giro y mordió su labio antes de contestar, dudosa.

-la dueña todavía esta regresando de su viaje…-contesto sin especificar más y asentí.- ¿te gusta? … Digo ¿crees que a la dueña le guste?- soñaría tener una habitación así, toda para mí, si fuese mía no saldría nunca de esta y me tendrían que sacar a rastras de aquí.

-es hermosa, yo quiero una así…-parecía que mi respuesta le había alegrado, y trajo la silla hacía mí.-…además con una cama así, Francis entraría aquí sin problemas…-el sonido de algo romperse de alguna parte de la casa, me distrajo pero no altero a Bella, que agito la cabeza algo resignada. Ella se coloco enfrente mío, quitando la sabana que me cubría se inclino para ayudarme a salir de la cama.- no quiero que ofendas, pero yo puedo hacerlo…-dije, y ella solo respondió.

-sé que puedes hacerlo Nessie, pero realmente quiero ayudarte…-y paso su mano por mi frente hasta mis cabellos, para colocar un mechón detrás de mi oreja, en forma de una caricia, y por algún motivo mi garganta se cerro, porque quise llorar.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la proxima actualización._

_gracias para los que siguen leyendo, sorry por ser tan colgada y no actualizar, besos_

_los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia. _


	26. PREGUNTAS IRREVERENTES

PREGUNTAS IRREVERENTES

Vanessa Palmer (pov)

Si pudiese agrupar mi vida en momentos definitorios, ignorando todo lo demás sucedido, puedo marcarlos en ciertos hechos: la imagen de Francis sosteniéndome mojado y lleno de sangre cuando apenas yo tenía meses de edad, esa sed incontrolable la cual me impulso a alimentarme de esa enfermera, cuando Francis se transformó en lobo frente mío, cuando una sonrisa de Francis me hizo comprender que lo amaba con toda mi alma, ese maravilloso primer beso con mi amado. Las bestias inmundas que nos atacaron y arruinaron mis piernas, y…el día que fui por primera vez a la casa Cullen. Porque tenía tanto miedo de hacer algo o decir algo fuera de lugar, aterrada de preguntar que parecía tener de interesante y al mismo tiempo…estaba tan emocionada y feliz de que ellos pareciesen tan encauzados en mí, en lo que decía y parecían tan evocados en saber todo de mí, de entretenerme y hablar conmigo. Porque todo era tan raro y al mismo tiempo, tan familiar, propio y único, algo que yo podía aspirar a poseer…ya sé, que locura la mía, pero esa era la sensación que tenía, me obligaban a sentir eso y era maravilloso. Ya que era como un sueño, y por primera vez, no estaba avergonzada de hacerlo despierta.

Bella me ayudo a acomodar mis piernas en la silla, tan cuidadosa y delicada, a lo que tuve la oportunidad de estudiarla mientras estaba arrodillada enfrente de mí. Era hermosa, no había otra manera de catalogarla, sus cabellos castaños cafés y su frente tersa, que se denotaba tan suave, a lo que me pregunte qué tipo de crema utilizaba para verse de tal manera; su tez, sin imperfecciones, podrían ser chocante, ya que era cual porcelana, pero en ella, mejor dicho, en cada uno de ellos, era un complemento de tal grandeza que expedía en cada poro. Me concentre en sus manos, que tenía sujetas mis piernas inútiles, y aunque podía sentir el frio de su piel, casi helado, no me molesto, sino que me gustó, era un frio agradable, como si necesitase ese tipo de frio. Estudie su hermoso anillo de casada y una pulsera que no combinaba para nada con ella, pero le sentaba tan bien de alguna manera.- que hermoso lobo…-acote a la forma que se tallaba en la muñequera, que tenía un alargue de metal, ya que de otra manera hubiese sido muy pequeña para su fina muñeca. Ella se detuvo un segundo, y levanto la mirada para mirarme con tanta dulzura, que me sentí cohibida, como si esa mirada solo fuese dedicada para mí por algún motivo.

-sí que lo es…-sin levantarse, lentamente dirigió su mano derecha hacia mi mano, y parece que dudara si tocarme, pero al final lo hizo, posando su mano sobre la mía, y estaba helada encima mío.- ¿la quieres?-abrí mis ojos y negué fervientemente.

-no, no, no, no, no…-me atropelle, y tuve miedo de que ella malinterpretara mi observación.-solo decía que es muy linda, no quise…-ella negó la cabeza, y se la quitó rápido para exponerla frente de mí. Me sonroje, quedándome petrificada.

-es para ti, no es mía…-tan pronto como quise hablar, ella se apresuró.- a todos mis pacientes les entrego una pulsera de cada tipo, solo quería saber si te gustaría esta modelo, por eso me la puse…

-pero…

-es una promesa- me corto y fruncí el ceño, a lo que ella sonrió angelicalmente.-es la promesa…-tomo mi mano suavemente, acariciando mi palma.-…de que no importa que, jamás te rendirás, de que no importa cuando duela y canse, seguirás adelante, porque el lobo lo hace…-recorrió con la pulsera mi muñeca y con un ganchito la cerro.-…el lobo jamás abandona su objetivo, y de ahora en más el lobo te guiara en los duros caminos ¿de acuerdo?- no sé porque, cosa que se estaba volviendo una costumbre, me pareció razonable lo que dijo, y asentí.

-gracias…-mire la pulsera de cerca y note que estaba maravillosamente tallada.-…parece que tomo mucho tiempo hacerla, es preciosa.-

-sí que lo es, y estoy seguro que a él le tomo mucho tiempo hacerla…-no entendí a lo que se refería, pero estaba muy feliz como para preguntar. Y ella tenía razón, necesitaba enfocarme en mi objetivo, no importando cuando doliese o agotase, Francis puso su fe en mí y no le fallaría. Asentí hacía mi misma y levante la mirada, a lo que me sorprendí cuando note que Bella no estaba delante de mí, sino que la puerta estaba abierta, Alice y la señora Cullen estaban paradas en el umbral.- ¿estas lista?- me susurro en el oído, y descubrí que Bella estaba tras de mi ¿en qué momento se había colocado ahí?

-eh…-volví mi vista hacia las otras dos mujeres Cullen y quise entender porque parecían tan pulcras, salidas de un cuento de hadas, porque este lugar parecía otro mundo, perteneciendo al rubro de lo fantástico, y porque yo, parecía procesar todo tan lento.-…eh…- Alice golpeo las palmas, feliz, y se acercó, dando un giro cual bailarina clásica.

-sabes bien hay un par de cosas que me gustaría saber sobre ti…-Bella puso en marcha mi silla de ruedas y nos dirigimos hacia el pasillo, seguidas por ellas.- ¿ te ha gustado tu nueva casa? porque la he decorado con mucho ahínco, es perfecto para ustedes, aunque los marcos de las puertas hubiesen quedado mejor con una tonalidad más oscura ¿tú que dices?...-abrí la boca, pero ella continuo, con su monologo- ya sé, ya sé, tiene todo derecho de quejarte por el tema de las camas, pero te juro no pude hacer nada al respecto, no fue mi decisión…-no sé de qué hablaba pero ella creía que yo lo sabía.- pero eso lo solucionaremos, así que ¿ de qué tipo de material quieres los esquineros de las camas? Y ¿los colores del respaldo?- rasque mi cabeza y me di cuenta que estábamos yendo hacia un elevador…. ¿qué tipo de casa tiene elevador? Bueno, parece ser que los Cullen si la tienen. Bajamos lentamente hacia el piso inferior, mientras que Alice hablaba sobre colores de platos y algo sobre unos cubiertos.-…por lo tanto, ¿de qué modelo quieres los incrustes de los tenedores?-

Me le quede mirando, sé que algo tenía que tener sentido, por lo que pase la mano por mis cabellos, y parecía que a cada momento estaba más idiota, porque no se supe que tenía que contestar.-te lo dije, ya la mareaste…-interrumpió una voz gruesa, y ese gran hombre, de cuerpo tal escultura de Sansón, con cabellos negros con risos, estaba sentado sobre una mesada, observándome divertido.- tienes que calmarte porque o sino la vas a desorientar…-Alice se giró hacía él y creo que le habrá dicho algo con la mirada, antes de volver hacía mí y sonreír.

-no le hagas caso, yo no lo hago jamás…así que dime ¿desde hace cuánto estas casada?- estaba por contestar, pero esa casa, ese comedor era mágico, entre lo moderno y lo clásico, metal, madera, encastres y bustos, tan pulcro y hermoso, y yo lo único que podía razonar era, ¿Cómo era posible que las ventanas estuviesen tan limpias?

Un cuerpo bloqueo mi visión y desvié mi mirada hacía el doctor Cullen que estaba frente de mí, era tan guapo, pero de alguna manera, aunque no lucía tan grande, cada poro de él expulsaba un aura de sabiduría alcanzada con los años.- Señora Palmer ¿Cómo se encuentra usted?- me sentí vieja ante tanta compostura, pero me alegro porque yo ya era grande…wow… me dijo señora, y me sonroje y casi hago el intento de buscar a Francis para recalcarle que ahora ya era grande, y eso involucraba muchas cosas. Quizás si el doctor Cullen lo repetía enfrente de Francis, podía convencerlo a que yo era una persona adulta, o sea podía votar, por lo tanto tenía voto con respecto a nuestra relación…¿si me compraba ropa interior de encaje es posible que llevemos nuestra relación al siguiente nivel?¿ si lo recibía con pétalos sobre la cama? Considere que debo cortarme el cabello para que quitar la maraña que tenía y parecieran más sexys…una risotada llamo mi atención y gire para ver a el hombre enorme, cuyo nombre era Emmett, riendo a más no poder, y como Rosalie le daba un codazo en las costillas para que se calme.

Él se quejó por el golpe, y me señalo.-pero es ella que se queda ahí sin decir nada por horas…es igual a su…-fue ahí cuando el joven alto y rubio, Jasper, le dio un palmada en la cabeza por detrás para que se calle. El calor ocupo mis mejillas y me quise achicar en mi asiento, ya que me había quedado en mi nebulosa y me olvide que estaban interactuando conmigo. Deje que mis cabellos me cubrieran la cara y me costó un mundo poder hablar, a veces estaría bueno darme una patada por ser tan desconsiderada.

-perdón…-sentí como él coloco su mano sobre mi cabeza, y me sentí tan chica a comparación de él; levante la cabeza, y note como él sonreía cálidamente, como quien trata con un niño.

-jamás se disculpe de nada ¿de acuerdo, señora Palmer?-como no soy más idiota, lo único que pude hacer fue asentir, como una bebe. Y le conteste.

-Resise, mi nombre es Nessie…-me pareció sentir como si se endureciera en su lugar pero se relajó al instante, para luego quitar la mano, y asentir.

-de acuerdo, Nessie… Ya conocerás a mi esposa…-señalo a la hermosa mujer con rostro en forma de corazón y caramelos miel. La salude, pero ella se adelantó y se me acerco para darme un abrazo fuerte, y no sé porque tardo un poco más en soltarme. Tan pronto como se alejó, note como estaban cada uno de los miembros de la familia, frente a mi.- jasper y Emmett…-el grandote, Emmett, me dio la mano para estrecharla, eran casi tan grandes como las de Francis, pero Jasper tan solo asintió a lo lejos. – Rosalie y Alice…-y por un momento pensé que se iban a pelear por ser la primera en abrazarme, pero Rosalie logro adelantarse, y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Cuando le tocó el turno a Alice, creí que escuchar que murmuro algo por lo bajo, pero no llegue a captarlo.-y como sabrás, él es Edward y su esposa Isabella…-no sé porque me quede esperando algo por parte del joven, que se quedó ahí, parado, asintiendo en forma de saludo. Esa reacción me pareció tan contraria al resto de su familia, aunque Jasper también había actuado así, a lo que trate de no prestarle atención. Bella fue tras de mi nuevamente, y me abrazo desde atrás, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello, como si fuésemos amigas desde siempre y esta vez, no tuve más opción que relajarme. Cerré los ojos y coloque mis manos sobre sus brazos, y de alguna manera, fue tan hermoso poder respirar. Creo que jamás respire de tal manera, solo ella y yo, el aire y la vida.

Sonreí, y casi podía sentir la briza del campo en mi rostro, como la luz baña las copas de los árboles y toca mi rostro, ser feliz con tan poco que al mismo tiempo es lo único que se necesita.- podría estar así por siempre…-ella murmuro, y como siempre, cuando estoy cerca de ella, no tuve más opción que aceptar lo que ella me dijera.

Cuando nos separamos, me pareció raro que todos abandonasen la habitación, pero no la casa; fuimos directamente a una habitación que estaba equipada para la terapia kinesiológica, lo que me llamo la atención era que cada elemento era nuevo, como si jamás lo hubieran usado, pero se lo atribuí a la pulcritud que había en la casa, también se trasladaba al equipo de trabajo. A un costado vi mi bolso con ropas cómodas para realizar mis ejercicios, y entre a un cambiador, donde tarde al menos treinta minutos para realizar una tarea tan sencilla como cambiarme los pantalones, mas mi brazo perezoso tenía momentos donde decidía no realizar nada por más que insistiera. Ya en si fue todo un trabajo cambiarme de muda de ropa, que salí cansada para empezar mis sesiones de rehabilitación. Allí me encontré a Bella y el Doctor Cullen, quienes me esperaban.

-¿estás bien?- él me pregunto, haciendo referencia a que ya estaba acalorada con tan solo cambiarme de pantalones.

-si…-dije algo agitada, mientras que Bella me ayudaba a empujar mi silla, tenía los brazos demasiados cansados como para insistir que podía hacerlo yo sola.

-¿deseas que empecemos en otra ocasión?-tome una coleta de mis bolsillos, y solo levantar mis brazos para atarme el pelo era como levantar concreto puro.

-no, estoy bien, Doctor Cullen, Francis debe estar invirtiendo mucho dinero en esto y no voy a perder el tiempo…-le indique mientras él pareció meditar mis palabras. Se movió a un costado, indicándome que tenía que recostarme en la camilla. Mordí mi labio inferior, estaba por bajar los brazos para dejarme el cabello suelto, cuando la mano de Bella, tomo mi muñeca derecha.

-déjame que yo lo hago…-su voz era suave, caritativa, y no dude en dejarla. Lentamente, ato mi cabello en una coleta, para luego colocarse delante de mi.-parece que tu brazo izquierdo hoy está algo resentido ¿no es cierto?- pase mi vista por la habitación, ya que no quise admitir la verdad, pero su tono no me daba otra opción.

-a veces…-tosí un poco, aclarando mi voz. Enfoque mí vista en la camilla, para no atender a lo que ellos pudieran estar pensando.-…es que…-los mire rápidamente.- lo que yo diga acá no tiene que saberlo Francis ¿no es así?- el doctor Cullen, se colocó de cuclillas, para colocar sus manos sobre mis rodillas, y mirándome directamente a los ojos, me indico.

-nadie tiene que saber nada de nada, es tu decisión Nessie, solo te pido que seas honesto conmigo y Bella. ¿Está bien?- fruncí el ceño, y tome una bocanada de aire.

-a veces, duele mucho, es como si intentaran arrancarme el brazo de nuevo, y otras veces solo no responde, como si estuviera inútil….-él se levantó, y se apoyó sobre la camilla pensando

-¿y el resto? Tengo algunas placas que me entrego Francis, pero solo me indican la comprensión que hay entre las vértebras, pero no tengo otros estudios que me indique sobre los nervios…-

-en la institución que estuve, ellos me ayudaron mucho, ahora puedo ir al baño sin necesidad de la bolsa…-desvié la conversación con respecto a la cuestión de faltas de más estudios, aunque tuve tanta vergüenza tener que contar esas cosas, pero tenía que hacerlo, era la única manera de que ellos dos pudieran ayudarme sin tener que saber mucho más.-pero lo demás…ya no lo siento…-de reojo, pase al gran espejo que cubría una pared, donde algo en la imagen me pareció tan fuera de lugar, ya que ellos estaban parados ahí, pero mi silla de ruedas no tenía que estar ahí, no tendría que estar ¿Por qué tenía que estar ahí?

-Nessie…-me llamo el doctor Cullen, agite la cabeza para despabilar mi mente, que últimamente ser perdía con mucha facilidad, y le mire.- ¿te molestaría que yo te hiciera algunos estudios para tener un registro de tu progreso?-abrí la boca para negarme, pero note por el rabillo de mi visión como Bella asentía, indicándome que tenía que acceder. Yo sabía que no estaba bien que me revisen, porque yo era algo más, siempre fuimos algo más, por eso estábamos solos; éramos únicos, y eso implicaba tantas ventajas, que lo terminábamos pagando con la soledad misma. Pero Bella me estaba diciendo que no había problema alguno para hacerme revisar por su suegro…y le creí.

-está bien…-mi graduación era más lejana, porque estaba tan confundida, y no sabía porque lo estaba. Debió ser porque mi brazo no quiso responder, o porque fue duro tener que admitir que mis piernas eran más inútiles de lo que ya se presentaban, o tal vez porque ningún pajarito canto en mi ventana esa mañana, pero me sentí tan sensible. Se atraganto en mi garganta el llanto, que quería vomitar, porque el espejo en la pared me demostraba todo lo que estaba mal en mi mundo y nada lo podía cambiar. Porque mis piernas no sirven y Francis esta tan cansado de tener que cargar conmigo, yo que no lo puedo ayudar, y…..estaba aterrada. Pase la mano por mi rostro, mientras procure tomar una bocanada de aire, apreté los parpados, porque sentí tanto frío, y no podía controlar ni saber que mierda estaba sintiendo…quería a Francis.

Sentí una oleada de calidez, mientras que mis músculos se relajaron casi al instante, desapareciendo rápidamente el agujero que quiso arrastrarme al pesimismo. Y me sentí tan llena, completa y que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Como si una hermosa siesta hubiese recompuesto cada pensamiento horrible para llenarlo de hermosas historias. Pase la mano por mis ojos, y regrese mi vista hacía ellos, para encontrarme el doctor Cullen se había marchado, dejando a Bella, y ahora se le había sumado Rosalie y Edward. Y estuve tentada en preguntarles cómo demonios hacían para moverse sin realizar ruido alguno.

Bella me observo un instante, pareció triste de alguna manera, por lo que no quise estudiar a los demás. Hasta que aclarando su garganta, y sonrió, acercándoseme.- es mejor que empecemos a hacer algo de ejercicio…- me indico, tomando los manubrios de mi silla de ruedas, para llevarla enfrente a algo cubierto, a lo cual observe que ella apretó unos botones de la pared para descubrir una piscina que se abrió frente a nuestros ojos. Mis ojos se abrieron y estoy más que segura que mi mandíbula cayó por el suelo. Bella, que no sé en qué momento se quitó el jogging que tenía puesto quedándose en una malla, se introdujo a la piscina, con tanta gracia, que pareció que flotaba.-tengo muchos trajes de baño distintos, te puedo prestar alguno si así lo deseas.- ofreció. Y esta vez no cedería a su cariñosa mirada.

-prefiero quedarme con mi ropa, sino es mucho problema…-le dije, ella se mordió el labio inferior, y sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi espalda. Temblé ligeramente, alejando el frío sicológico, y medí la baranda para ver como haría para bajarme hacía la piscina sin ahogarme o darme un palo mortal en la cabeza.

-no, no, no, jovencita…-menciono Edward tras de mí, que también no sé cómo demonios hizo para cambiarse, ya que tenía puesto una pantalón corto y una camiseta sin mangas.-….te leo la mente hace rato, y no se ocurra mandarte al agua de cabeza…-¿leerme la mente? ¿Soy tan trasparente?-…eres más trasparente que el cristal, Nessie…-me sonroje y quise replicarle, pero Francis también dice lo mismo, así que cerré la boca.-… para algo vine, mi deber es ayudarte a moverte de lugar…

-pero yo soy perfectamente capaz…-a todo esto, él ya estaba alzándome entre sus brazos, y sentí como todo su cuerpo tenía puro musculo, aunque no se notara tanto ya que era bastante delgado, podía sentir como su piel era dura, cual granito. Pase mi mano por su hombro, para sostenerme mejor, aunque no sé porque me dio la impresión de que no tenía problema alguno con mi peso.

-ya sé que eres capaz de muchas cosas, Nessie, pero eso no implica que…- me siguió discutiendo, mientras yo sentía como el agua caliente abrazaba mis piernas y él me acomodaba lentamente sobre una silla especialmente con respaldo y suspensión para sostenerme en medio de la piscina, que me entere mientras me tocaba el agua, que era climatizada, muy deliciosa tenía que mencionar de paso.

-implica muchas cosas, como yo manejarme sola, soy lo suficientemente grande para hacer las cosas como quiero y cuando las quiero, y si no quiero que me ayudes, bueno, entonces no me ayudaras…-él paso la mano por sus cabellos, nervioso, cuando al fin termino de acomodarme, y por la manera que apretó la mandíbula, creo que quería decirme un par de cositas no tan dulces, pero se contuvo soberanamente.

-eres grande, pero en la terapia, yo soy el que se encarga en ayudarte mientras Bella te guía en la recuperación…y si no te gusta, lo lamento pero no hay un libro de quejas, así que te la aguantas…-apreté los labios, me sentí como una niña pidiendo permiso a su padre para crecer y él no me iba a ganar, porque yo soy grande, tengo marido, tengo edad, y tengo…no sé que tengo, pero él no me iba a ganar jamás.

No sé porque levante mi dedo índice para señalarlo, y eso ocasiono que él se tensionara, como si no le gustara mi protesta para nada, pero este muchachito no me ganaría jamás; así que luche contra mi instinto, el cual me indicaba que no era un camino saludable el cual estaba siguiendo, y proseguí con la discusión.-soy una mujer libre…-quise arrancarle cada uno de esos locos cabellos cobrizos, cuando cruzo sus brazos por su pecho, realizando un gesto como si quisiese reírse sin gracia.-…y decido como hacer las cosas, y quien me va a ayudar….-

-yo fui designado para ayudarte, así que de ahora en más vas a tener que verme siempre…-me exaspere, y busque a la única persona que, no sé como intuí, que le haría entrar en razón…Bella. Ella estaba a un costado, divertida con toda la situación, cosa que enervo aun más.

-Bella, dile que es algo incoherente lo que dice…yo ya estoy grande…-sus ojos dorados se abrieron desorbitadamente, para verse atrapada en una situación que por algún motivo le fascinaba.

-dile Bella, que se está comportando como una niña…-creo que no pude evitar hacer un puchero, también cruzándome de brazos. Porque no perdería esta pelea con él, le ganaría esta pelea. Él entrecerró los ojos, y se preparó para el ataque.-…Bella sabes bien que está siendo un problema por nada…

-Bella, sabes bien que tengo razón…-

Ella fue hacía mí, tomando una de mis piernas que estaba bajo el agua para levantarla, y dijo con una sonrisa.-no hay necesidad que yo me meta, veo que lo están resolviendo como dos personas maduras…-gire los ojos, y capte que Edward hizo lo mismo antes de salir del agua.

-igual que Bella…-se quejó sin esconder su molestia mientras abandonaba la habitación. Y estaba por contestarle, cuando escuche como Bella lanzo una risita. La observe, y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo, ya que fue una discusión tonta, pero no sé porque sentí la necesidad de demostrarle que ya no era una niña, por más que actué como una.

- lo siento…-murmure, mientras que deje que manipulara, con ayuda el agua, mis piernas. El asiento, que sostenía mi torso de tal manera que yo no me resbalara, dejando mis piernas para que sean guiadas de cualquier manera.-…debe estar muy enojado tu marido.- ella se colocó frente de mí, tomando mis piernas, para guiarlas hacia delante, flexionándoles, molestaba la piel, ya que esta no había sido estirada hace rato, mas no podía asegurar que me doliera la musculatura. Como dije, no podía sentir nada ahí abajo.

-no está enojado, jamás podría enojarse contigo, de hecho, le gusto hablar así contigo…-no entendí a lo que se refería, pero mientras que él no se enojase, no indagaría sobre el tema. Rosalie, que era parecía la perfección femenina, se sentó en al contorno de la piscina, con un traje de baño sublime, y dejo que el agua tocara sus perfectas pantorrillas. Al rato, entro Esme y Alice, la primera traía una bandeja con jugos y bocadillos, y Alice, una maleta que parecía que valía más que lo que gane el año pasado como mesera.

-estoy tratando de ignorar el hecho de que estés en la piscina así vestida…-acoto Alice, como si desde antes estuviese hablándome, tendría que ofenderme, pero por su tono sabía que no había maldad alguna, y hasta te daba curiosidad por saber que otras cosa expondría.-…te lo perdono, porque eres hermosa, y te amo mucho, porque o sino…no respondo de mí…-Bella agito la cabeza sonriendo, mientras que masajeaba mis pies, y por un instante, tuve la impresión de que me dolió cuando toco los dedos mi pies. Mas no supe identificar que fue eso.-…no entiendo como tu esposo puede permitir que tal belleza este oculta…-

-puede ser que no se haga la idea que sea su esposa.-le corte sin pensar, y todas las miradas se enfocaron en mí, y como soy tan fiel en mis desventajas, me sonroje como un tomate.-digo…que…

-¿hace cuánto que están casados?- demando Alice, y me mordí el labio inferior, pero no del todo cohibida.

-hace un mes aproximadamente, después del accidente, yo estaba bastante triste, y quería romper con él…

-¿romper con el per…el muchacho?- se corrigió automáticamente Rosalie, no sé qué expresión.

-si…-Bella se colocó tras de mí, para masajear mediante la ropa, mi espalda.-…siempre fuimos nosotros dos, él me cuido desde el primer momento, aunque no tuviese responsabilidad alguna, y no quería que sintiese que tenía el deber de quedarse conmigo durante más tiempo…-podía sentir las manos de Bella recorriendo toda mi columna, hasta llegar a la zona cervical, donde tuve que cerrar los ojos, porque la incomodidad estaba ahí, queriendo transformarse en dolor.

-avísame, si te duele ¿de acuerdo?- no quise responder, ni pensar que me estaba tocando en una zona que detesto que toquen así que enfoque en la conversación.

-las cosas jamás fueron fáciles para nosotros, pero más que nada entre nosotros…-podía sentir como su dedo gordo tocaba en una zona, que no era del todo lisa, sino que estaba llena de cicatrices. Percibía como ella sentía en sus yemas las irregularidades en mi espalda, y…

-¿entre ustedes?- cuestiono Bella casi sobre mi oído, y supe que trataba de distraerme.

-sí, yo era muy joven, creo que también muy tonta para aceptar que él ya era un hombre…nos llevamos casi 7 años…-mentí sobre nuestra edad, y mi espalda se sensibilizaba a cada masaje que ella me proporcionaba.-…y un hombre, no le basta con sostener la mano, con compartir sueños, o solo besos robados, y eso me tenía mortificada…

-¿acaso él intento hacer algo más?-no sé porque percibí un deje de amenaza en la voz de Rosalie, pero me dio mucha gracia su pregunta.

-¿Francis? Jamás…-reí un segundo, cuando sentí una punzada de dolor que me quito el aire un momento, que pareció nacer desde mi cadera para afectar mis pulmones. Me reúse a abrir los ojos, porque si lo hacía, si tan solo pensaba donde Bella me estaba tocando, lloraría. Las manos de Bella se detuvieron, y no tuvo que preguntar, ya que yo le indique.-…estoy bien…-sus manos, con más sutileza, si eso era posible, continuaron su trabajo.-…pero yo creía que lo que le pudiese ofrecer no le bastaría, me quise matar cuando me entere que sí le bastaba….-escuche algunas risitas, y yo también reí.-…a lo que iba, después del accidente, yo estaba en la cama postrada y le conté sobre mi idea de que ya no fuésemos, lo que sea que fuésemos, que le dejaba libre el camino…prácticamente le dije que vaya a triunfar en new york, y que no nos viésemos más…

-¿y cómo reacciono?-pregunto Esme. La mano de Bella toco con dos dedos los costados de mi cadera, y un espasmo de dolor me cubrió, fugaz, pero tan potente, que un quejido salió de mi boca, mientras que no pude controlar mis lágrimas. Sentí como Bella me abrazaba, y no pude parar de llorar, porque fue tan fuerte el dolor, que afecto cada terminación y sentí que todo mi cuerpo era ese lugar en mi cuerpo, por lo que todo mi cuerpo era puro dolor.

-shhhh…lo siento, bebe….lo siento que duela….-me aseguro como si ella misma estuviese llorando. Quise responderle, pero el dolor disminuía mas la impresión del dolor había quedado. Pasaron unos minutos, y nuevamente sentí como si naciera de mi misma una paz ajena a mí, que me llevaba a la pura paz con el universo. No sé cómo logre calmarme, y mi cerebro comenzó a actuar nuevamente.

-estoy bien, solo que…-dije, sin abrir los ojos, ya que por algún motivo, me gustaba tanto la sensación de tenerla cerca, como si ella me protegiera del peligro que ya no existía pero aún estaba ahí buscándome. – Fue el peor momento de nuestra relación….- seguí con el tema, para no darle importancia a algo que no puede ser cambiado.-…pero eso me lleva a una pregunta…no sé si tú me la podrías contestar, pero aun así…-divague, y Bella me soltó, a lo que abrí los ojos para encontrarme con todas las mujeres Cullen, expectantes de mí. Roja como tomate, y con ganas de meterme dentro de un pozo, resople.

-puedes preguntar lo que sea, cariño…-me alentó Bella, abrí la boca, cuando de repente escuche como algo a lo lejos caía en medio del bosque, me arriesgue a sospechar que era algún tipo de árbol o rama…creo que la tierra en Forks tiene un serio problema para sustentar la vida floral.

-eh…-ordene mis pensamientos, tratando de olvidar sobre arboles.-…a lo que iba era que… ¿Cómo puedo tener sexo con Francis?...-los ojos de Bella se abrieron desorbitadamente, y creo que quiso sonrojarse mas no lo logro. Creo que un malestar cruzo el rostro de Rosalie, mientras que Alice sonrió de par en par, mientras que el rostro de Esme se suavizo un poco más.

-eh…yo…-se quedó bloqueada Bella, cuando cerró la boca. Entonces, Rosalie se metió al agua, acercándose a mí. Caminando sobre la base de la piscina, como si no sintiera la resistencia del agua sobre su cuerpo, se colocó cerca de mío.

-solo necesito saber… ¿desde cuándo no eres virgen?-si la conociese mejor creo que podría precisar que le dolía preguntar sobre mi vida sexual.

-Rose…-le llamo la atención desde la orilla Esme.-…esas cosas no se preguntan…no tienes que responder si no quieres, Nessie…-baje la mirada, enfocándose en mis piernas inútiles, que parecían tener vida bajo el agua, como si esta pudiera curarlas de alguna manera.

-yo no…jamás hicimos el amor con Francis…-les afirme sin verlas.-…lo cierto es que no hemos hecho muchas cosas… ¡por todo lo santo! No hemos hecho nada…pero yo sé que un hombre tiene sus necesidades, y quiero….realmente quiero…pero no creo poder…-una mano se colocó en mi barbilla, obligándome a levantar el rostro.

Bella, más próxima a mí, dándome un beso en la nariz, a lo que no supe responder, ya que ella tenía mi edad y aun así se comportaba como si tuviera más años que yo.-yo te ayudare ¿de acuerdo? Todos lo que quieras hacer lo conseguirás…de eso ten la mayor seguridad.-sentí una confianza inaudita, que podría conseguir todo, y que nada podría detenerme. Me quede enfocada en sus ojos dorados, que me expresaban tanto. De fondo sentí como alguien tosía, y observe a Edward, junto a Jasper y Emmett, que se mantenían impasibles a su lado, mientras que el joven de cabellos cobrizos, parecía sumamente encabronado por algo.

-Bella… ¿podemos hablar un momento?-y no sé porque me dio la sensación que estaba en un gran problema.

_Espero que les haya gustado_

_Ningun personaje me pertenece._

_Y perdon la tardanza, a lo largo del mes termino la mayoria de mis historias, beso_


	27. MARCAS Y RECUERDOS

Espero dentro de poco terminar este fic, jajaja.

* * *

Marcas y recuerdos

Francis Palmer (pov)

Detesto este lugar….por algún motivo me pone los pelos de punta, pero sabía que no era impresión mía, había algo en este lugar, en particular con su gente que me molestaba….ellos me molestaban…la forma en la que me miraban, me hablaban o se atrevían a intentarlo. No seré un maldito genio, pero no soy estúpido, algo sucedía aquí, pero no tuve opción…

Detesto no tener opciones.

Quizás podríamos irnos, simplemente largarnos de aquí después de haber vaciado algunas casas, tener el suficiente dinero para establecernos por una temporada en otro lugar…Nessie me odiara si lo hago, y no quiero que Nessie me odie, no es una opción….

Detesto no tener opciones.

Así que tengo que soportarlo, esa sensación que estoy haciendo algo mal, y sé que hice muchas cosas mal, demasiado pecados cometí. Y no me importa ninguno, no me importa pagar el precio, pero Nessie los pago…demonios…esta gente me saca de quicio, con su amabilidad, sus sonrisas…no creo soportar toda esa basura. Suspire pesadamente, mientras que el sol pegaba sobre mi espalda, no hacía calor, pero mi temperatura corporal era alta y la ropa que tenía puesta no hacía nada agradable trabajar bajo el sol. Podría estar dentro del taller, pero mi vista a veces fallaba y la luz natural, de alguna manera, me ayudaba a superar esos dolores de cabeza que luego nublaba mi vista. Debo ser un animal, un animal que se siente cómodo con la naturaleza. Levante la mirada, y podía ver como desde lejos el señor Black estaba en su pórtico mirando mi trabajo mientras que hablaba con el jefe de policía…demonios, tenía un maldito policía cerca de mí ¡qué suerte la mía! Pase la vista hacia otro lado y pude ver a algunos hombres jugando al basquetbol ¿acaso nadie trabaja por estos lugares? Además ¿nadie les dijo que era de mala educación estar con el pecho descubierto todo el tiempo? ¿Y más cuando me estaba asando con estas ropas?

Pase mi antebrazo por mi rostro, apartando un poco del sudor, y volví la mirada hacía el motor, esta chatarra era inservible y aun así se empecinaban en repararlo, serviría más fundirlo pero ellos habían insistido que siguiese con esta camioneta.

Hice algunos cálculos rápidos, el dinero abundaría, cosa que pasa rara vez…de hecho jamás paso. El trato de dinero y techo por mis servicios era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…y eso me molestaba. No quiero deberle nada a nadie, de hecho, no quiero deberle nada a esa familia de pálidos, cada uno de ellos me erizaban la piel, excepto Bella Cullen, ella me caía bastante bien. Pero Nessie necesitaba la fisioterapia y el doctor Cullen se había ofrecido…le pagaría, juro que le pagaría cada centavo por lo que estaba haciendo por Nessie, por ambos. Pero este lugar me ponía nervioso, porque sabía que me estaba equivocando en algo, que había cometido un maldito error en algún punto y no recordaba que. Revise tres veces la camioneta y sabía que no tenía nada que ver con la reparación y eso me enervaba. La sensación no se iba y eso era una porquería.

-te vas a insolar…-vi hacía mi costado y vi a una joven, alta, morena, de cabello corto, hermosa de alguna manera en particular, creo que su nombre era Leah; su rostro está ligeramente duro, como estudiando algo. Fruncí el ceño.

-es mejor estar aquí que ahí dentro…-indicando hacía el galpón, volví a mirar hacía el motor, pero sentí como ella no se había movido.

-te podrías quitar la ropa esa, es pesada…-mire hacía ella mientras que levante una ceja ante su sugerencia que me quite la ropa. Ella pareció no molestarle mi mirada, dando por hecho que no estaba coqueteando conmigo.-…hace calor…-ella tenía un vestido fino. Gire la cabeza, hacía donde estaba el viejo en silla de rueda y el policía, quienes estaban cubiertos por ropas; estaba seguro que no hacía calor, cosa que los chicos que estaban jugando al básquet y ella no se daban cuenta. Lo cierto es que estaba muerto de calor, pero no era una opción quitarme la ropa. De nuevo, las malditas opciones que no tengo.

-gracias por tu preocupación, pero estoy bien…-ella se apoyó sobre el auto, dándome a entender que su visita estaba lejos de terminar.

-este es un hermoso lugar ¿no es cierto?- seguí con el motor, para no ser grosero, converse con ella.

-sí que lo es, a mi esposa le gusta mucho…-

-¿y a ti te gusta?- me encogí de hombros no dándole importancia, era bastante fácil hablar con ella, pero algo me decía que de alguna manera tendría que molestarme.

-me da lo mismo…no soy un hombre que se quede mucho en un lugar, así que tan pronto como el trabajo se termine aquí seguiré mi camino, con el suficiente dinero para llevar a mi esposa conmigo.-ella permaneció callada y me alegre un poco de no tener que hablar más con ella. Después de unos momentos, golpeo al costado del vehículo, haciendo retumbar todo y molestando mis oídos. Levante la cabeza molesta, viendo cómo se alejaba hacía un costado, donde había gente reunida, preparándose para comer.

-vamos, la comida está hecha…-era cierto, siempre comían juntos, como si todos fuesen una gran familia feliz. Regrese hacía el galpón, para usar el lavado y también para refrescarme un poco, detestaba el maldito calor que tenía con la ropa puesta. Aproveche el momento para llamar a Nessie, necesitaba escuchar su voz, era lo único que haría que soporte este lugar… ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo mal? Marque y tuve que esperar un momento para sentir que habían atendido del otro lado.

-hola ¿Qué tal va ahí, Nessie?- no me respondió al instante, cosa que extraño, para dar lugar a la voz de un muchacho, ese maldito muchacho que me sacaba de las casillas.

-Nessie en este momento no puede atenderte, esta con mi esposa haciendo ejercicios y no me parece conveniente interrumpirlas…-me quede paralizado, mientras que me costó respirar ¿conveniente? ¿Qué a él no le parecía conveniente? ¿Pero qué mierda? Mis músculos se tensaron, mientras que podía sentir la ira que me estaba consumiendo…todo comenzó a ponerse borroso, apreté mis puños tratando de calmarle. Porque podía despedazarlo, sería un placer hacerlo, sería una meta alcanzada. Abrí la boca, porque comenzó a molestarme la piel, la boca, las manos, quería transformarme en la bestia que era…casi podía sentir lo agradable que sería tener su piel entre mis dientes, cuando le mastique, cuando le despedace.

-dame con mi esposa…-le conteste bajamente, pero con el tono correcto para que entendiera que no era un tema de discusión. Iría a buscar a Nessie a esa casa, mataría a ese maldito muchacho, torturándole antes, ahora mismo sino me daba con ella. Era mi esposa, MÍA. Pude sentir un ligero ajetreo del otro lado de la línea, algunas voces que hablaban.

-¿Francis?...-escuche la voz de Nessie del otro lado, y sonreí. Me calme al segundo, pero tenía marcado a ese maldito joven…chiquillo de porquería, le daría una paliza tan pronto tuviera la oportunidad.-no sabes todo lo que hice hoy…estoy cansada pero me encanta.- la alegría estaba en ella y reí por lo bajo. Mi Nessie estaba feliz.- tengo mucho que aprender, muchos ejercicios que me van a ayudar ¿Qué tal tu día?

- excelente y más ahora que estoy hablando contigo, Nessie…-escuche su risita, casi la podía ver sonrojada enfrente mí, pasándose la mano por su cabellos, desordenándolos.-….te extraño…

-yo también te extraño…te amo…-me toco mi turno de sonrojarme, y mire hacía el techo, porque su simple voz podía alejar toda la mierda que me molestaba.

-pues claro que me amas ¿Cómo no podrías amarme?- conteste jocoso y ella rió.-…te amo, nos vemos dentro de unas horas…-

-¿promesa de boy scout?

-promesa de tu marido…-y tuve que cortar la comunicación, más tranquilo conmigo mismo. Eso es lo que necesitaba todos los días para despabilar mi mente, ella la limpiaba de todo lo que sea que me estuviese jodiendo. Sentí un ruido a un costado, y pude ver al chiquillo, llamado Jacob, asomándose por la puerta.

-vine a buscarte para comer…-menciono despreocupado, y me aproxime hacía él asintiendo.- ¿quieres que te cuente algo?- la verdad es que no quería, pero no quise ser malo con el niño, algo en esa sonrisa despreocupada me recuerda cuando Nessie está a mi lado, cuando la tengo a mi lado, entre mis brazos, puedo ser tan feliz y nada me molesta.

-dime…-le alenté, mientras podía ver como estaban comiendo a lo lardo de una larga mesa, cerca de una de las casas.

-mi nombre es el nombre de un héroe…-me revelo, mientras que asentí, dando las gracias, hacía la señora Sue que estaba sirviéndome un gran plato de comida. Me senté, para saludar a todos con la cabeza, y el niño se sentó delante de mí. Creo que estaba interesado en entablar amistad conmigo, como todo niño le atraía la gente nueva.

-¿de un superhéroe o de alguna batalla?-comí un poco del puré enfrente mí, mientras que él abrió los ojos, feliz, ante el plato frente de sí. Esa emoción que solo los niños tienen ante lo más básico y eso lo hace más tierno. El chico comió, tratando de hablar con la boca llena, pero no entendí nada de lo que dijo.

-con la boca llena no se habla.- le reprendió su padre desde el centro de la mesa, a mi lado estaba el hombre, Seth, quien a cada tanto me miraba de reojo, curioso. Le ignore, no quería ser descortés, pero ellos no entendían que no era educado quedarse mirando a una persona, estudiando sus cicatrices. Comiendo rápidamente, tomando rápidamente un vaso de agua para no atragantarse, cosa que me dio risa porque en un momento ya que se puso colorado por el esfuerzo.

-si tienes…-la voz de uno de los jefes de la reserva, Sam, llamó mi atención. El hombre, estaba sentada al lado de su esposa, quien tenía una enorme cicatriz en su rostro; sentí pena por ella, sabía lo que es estar marcado de por vida. Se intenta ser normal, pero bajo mis ropas están las consecuencias…debajo de las ropas de Nessie también lo están.-…algún tipo de problema con la casa, puedes avisar a cualquiera de nosotros, que lo arreglaremos…-asentí ante su oferta, sé que se refería a las instalaciones que tenía que tener por mi esposa.

-gracias, mi esposa la ama…es muy raro que le guste un lugar, no somos de arraigarnos a nada…-tome un poco de carne.-…sé que extrañara este lugar cuando nos vayamos.-

-¿Cuándo se vayan?-preguntó el jefe de policía y note como la atención se centró en mí automáticamente; me tensé, sintiendo las miradas, por lo que apreté la mandíbula. No debía explicación alguna, y sentir que tenía que darlas me descolocaba.

-tengo el nombre del gran héroe del mundo…mi tío, Jacob.-interrumpió el niño, ya con la boca vacía. Abrí los ojos, ante el orgullo de lo establecido; me relaje, algo me obligo hacerlo, pero me quedo el desconcierto. Mire mi plato, las patatas se me hicieron más ricas, tome un poco más y sentí más el gusto, además del aroma delicioso de la comida como si mi olfato fuese más sensible de alguna manera. Tuve que cerrar los ojos, disfrutando la sensación de la comida en mi boca, hacía tiempo que no tenía la capacidad de comer tan monumentalmente.

-esta delicioso…-murmure, feliz de poder disfrutar una comida. Había algo nuevo en la comida, algo que hizo que mis sentidos se profundizaran, y fue maravilloso. Deje que mi boca se extasiara de sentir la comida; con la pelea, mis sentidos se perdieron en su gran mayoría, y ahora podía sentirlo ¡asombroso! Levante la cabeza, y ubique a la señora Sue, sentada en el extremo de la mesa junto al señor Black y el jefe de policía, para sonreírle.-…la felicito, es…única esta comida.-quise explicar, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, para luego asentir.

-te estaba contando…-se enojó el niño frente de mí, y me sonroje al darme cuenta que había dejado de prestarle atención.-…que eso me hace especial, tengo el nombre de un héroe…

-me alegro, Jacob…-seguí comiendo con más ganas, disfrutando como nunca la comida.

-el salvo a mucha gente hace mucho tiempo…-escuche por encima lo que decía, porque no podía parar de saborear de esta manera, de comer sintiendo el gusto.

-¿y donde esta él ahora?- pedí el bol con más patatas, cosa que me lo dio Seth y me serví más rápidamente, tenía que comer, porque hace varios meses que no como de esta manera, de sentir el sabor y poder olerlo.

-se cayó de muy alto y fue al cielo…-me detuve automáticamente, con la boca llena de comida; el tono de tristeza y el cambio en el ambiente, me obligo a tragar con fuerza. Mastique en silencio, cuando el niño comenzó a jugar con la comida; nadie hablo por un momento hasta que el hombre llamado Embry, que estaba a unos lugares de mí, habló.

-¿se está haciendo difícil el arreglo de la camioneta?- negué ligeramente, y todo el mundo retomo la conversación.

Pase dos horas trabajando después de la comida, y la señora Sue, junto a la embarazada Rachel, me traían cada tanto de comer. Cuando se nublo, tuve que meter la camioneta dentro del galpón, porque intuía que vendría una potente lluvia. Pero al parecer muchos tuvieron la idea que yo quería compañía por lo que varios hombres, se acomodaron en el galpón y me hablaban mientras que el agua comenzó a caer fuera.

-…el juego fue horrible, parecían que tenía los pies con cemento…eran tan lentos…-se quejó de un partido Quil, yo asentí, de alguna manera, no me molesto tanto que estuvieran ahí. Me enfoque en el motor mientras escuchaba lo que ellos decían.

-yo podría haber jugado mejor…-replico Seth, quien se había autodenominado mi ayudante, pasándome las herramientas, sabiendo lo que necesitaba sin que yo le pidiera.

-tú no sabes jugar a nada…todos saben que es una suerte que sepas hacer algo…-el comentario malicioso de ese tal Paul, me llamo la atención pero al parecer al resto le dejo sin cuidado.

-los vencimos el mes pasado en el juego…-Embry hizo sonar sus nudillos.-…y lo hicimos con este cabeza de chorlito de nuestro lado.-señalando a Seth, por lo que tuve que sonreír por lo bajo, mientras que el joven se enrojecía de la furia.

-eso fue suerte…-le restó importancia Jared. Era raro saberme sus nombres, siempre se me hizo problema recordar esas cosas.-…la próxima besaran el piso. Lo haremos cerca del claro así podremos jugar sin tener que preocuparnos de romper algo.

-yo no voy a jugar en la tierra de los Cullen…-el tono de molestia en Paul, me alegro. Porque no era el único que no me cerraba algo de esa familia, en especial de ese desgraciado chiquillo.

-no seas imbécil, sabes bien que eso es tema viejo…-acoto Seth, como si se ofendiera por algo.

-no me importa, no voy a jugar en esa tierra, no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos…

-son incomodos…-me calle automáticamente, no había enterado lo que había dicho. No me atreví a sacar mi cabeza del capot del auto; pretendí que estaba muy interesado en seguir reparando esta chatarra. Nadie dijo nada por un instante, hasta que Quil continúo.

-sí que lo son, ellos lo son…-me relaje, ya que no era el único que pensaba de esa manera. Levante mi cabeza y todos me miraban expectante.

-hay algo en ellos, en especial en ese chiquillo…-Jared levanto la ceja no entendiendo a quien me refería.-…Edward…-aclare, su nombre molestaba en mi garganta.-…como si pretendiera saber todo mí, como si me conociera…

-sí que lo es, siempre quiere saber de todo…-sonó conforme Embry, cruzándose de hombros, recostándose contra la pared.

-¿soy al único que les erizan la piel?

-no…no lo eres…-sonrió Paul, y le alivie, al menos no era el único. El sonido de un pájaro me llamo, era como un eco poderoso, como si estuviese al lado mío; podía sentir como batía sus alas quitándose el agua de su plumaje. Salí lentamente, porque podía sentirlo, tan próximo y aunque no pudiera verlo, sabía dónde estaba exactamente. El agua comenzó a tocarme, y se sentía tan diferente, a cualquier lluvia que haya experimentado en mi vida, se sentía viva, refrescante. Era como si mi piel pudiera sentirlo todo, sabía que ese pájaro estaba ahí, y no solo ese pájaro sino que varios animales cerca de él, a unos 50 metros de mí. No era necesario verlo, porque podría localizarlo sin problemas. Cerré los ojos, y levante mi cabeza al cielo ¡dios! El agua, era hermosa, tocaba mi piel y realmente la tocaba, era como si todo en mí se alertara que el agua era realmente de esta manera; que ese pájaro estaba ahí y yo podía rastrearlo sin problemas. Me sentía despejado, cada sentido se estaba profundizando, quitando el velo que le cubría; sentí tanta tristeza, porque así debí sentirlo siempre, así era la manera que era todo y no lo que estuve sintiendo.

Me abrume, porque era demasiados para poder soportarlo, mis sentidos se estaban disparando, y agradecí que los hombres estuvieran lejos para que me escucharan, porque mis lágrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia ¿Qué era esto? Tenía ganas de correr, de estirar mis piernas, pero no para huir, sino para ser libre, perderme en el bosque y dejar que mis sentidos me lleven, me obliguen a experimentar ¿Cómo se sentirá la piel de Nessie ahora? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando conmigo? Escuchaba hasta los corazones de las personas alrededor de mí, y las que no estaban próximas.

No entendí que fue lo que sucedía, por lo que respire con fuerza, y el olor a tierra mojada me inundo, calmándome, indicando que en cada momento sería mejor. Levante mis manos, dejando que mis palmas se mojasen y la frescura me inundo, era maravilloso. Sonreí, aunque sentí tanta nostalgia, como si alguna vez hubiese sentido de esta manera. Me giré y mire hacía los hombres, quienes estaban fuera del galpón, mojándose como yo, expectante a lo que sea que yo estuviese haciendo. Abrí la boca pero no podía explicar lo que pasaba ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

_Regresaré, papá…a la noche regresaré _la voz provino de algún lado, y trate de buscarla, pero sabía que nadie la había pronunciado. Sentí como si hubiese fallado miserablemente ¿pero a quién? Sabía que había cometido varias ofensas al cuidar a Nessie ¿pero quién me estaba esperando aparte de ella? _No dejaré que nada les suceda, por algo somos amigos _trague con fuerza, y sentí tanta vergüenza, porque no complete alguna promesa.

Tome aire, y tuve que largarme de ahí. Fue rápidamente en busca de mi camioneta, para no mirar atrás, algo estaba mal conmigo, y no sabía que mierda era.

Conduje rápidamente, necesitaba a Nessie, porque podía sentir la ansiedad subiendo; en algo había fallado y no podía identificarlo. Nessie sabría, ella lo sabe todo. La lluvia se intensificaba, mientras que mis manos temblaban, mi cuerpo se sentía ajeno, no era mío, nada era mío, este lugar era demasiado verde, demasiado…familiar. ¿En que falle? ¿Qué me olvide? ¡Demonios! Algo faltaba y no sabía que…tuve que bajar para tomar aire fresco. Los árboles se alzaban alrededor de la carretera; algo me guío hacía dentro, para ir hacía el centro del bosque. Corrí, tocando algunas ramas, y podía sentir con precisión como era la madera, el sonido de los animales próximos, el olor a estos y las plantas.

Me sentía tan bien, pero tan confundido, el calor aumentaba en mi cuerpo, y tuve que quitarme la ropa, porque sentía que mi piel quemaba. Me quede desnudo al instante y no pude controlarlo, tuve que transformarme. Caí hacía delante con mis cuatro patas, y corrí, deje que todo sea como tenía que ser; tenía que gastar energías, tenía que dejar que este lugar sea lo que necesitaba que sea, mío.

"_ha pasado tiempo"_ me detuve al instante, porque la voz estaba ahí cerca, pero nada estaba cerca, mi pelaje se erizo y mostré mi colmillos _"¿Cómo te sientes?"_ gire por todos lados, mas no salía de ningún lado _"¿no vas a hablarme?"_

No sabía quién era, o que quería, aunque su voz era idéntica a la de Sam, pero lo descarte, ya que él no estaba cerca de ahí "¿Quién demonios es?"

"_gracias…pensé que estaba hablando solo"_

"¿pero qué demonios? "

"_me enojada es la cantidad de maldiciones que lanzas…creo que te enseñaron a no ser de esa manera ¿o me equivoco?" _

Gruñí "¿Qué demonios sucede?"

"_te podría explicar todo, pero creo que no estés listo para escucharlo todavía" _

Agite la cabeza, me estaba volviendo loco "¿estaba loco?"

"_no estás loco, así que no te preocupes por eso… ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió antes?" _

"¿lees mi mente? ¿Tú hiciste esto? ¿Dónde estás?" Pregunte desesperado, porque creía que salía de mi cabeza la voz

"_odiaría leer mentes, conozco a uno que lo hace y creo que no le hace bien, con respecto si hice algo no sé a qué te refieres y estoy lejos de ti, no podrías encontrarme a menos que te indicara como o te lo mostrará" _

"¿es este lugar que hace esto? ¿Me conoces?"

"_te conozco de otra vida, y me gustaría conocerte en esta…pero aun no estás listo…no me contestaste ¿estás bien? Se te vio algo desorientado"_

Agite la cabeza, no podía ubicarlo "Puedo sentir todo, jamás lo hice"

"_oh…"_

Y se quedó callado "¿Quién eres? Y si me conoces ¿Quién soy?"

"_te lo dije…no estás listo para escucharlo. Ve a buscar a tu esposa"_

"_¡_no te atrevas a acercarte a ella! Te destripare si lo haces" reaccione furioso, temblé en consecuencia y me coloque en posición de ataque. No le dejaría que este cerca de ella, no me importaba quien fuese.

"_jamás tocaré a tu esposa, te lo jure hace mucho tiempo…es parte de nuestro deber de protegerla como una de nosotros, así que no preocupes"_

¿Uno de nosotros? ¿Protegerla? "¿a qué mierda te refieres?"

"_tu padre se enoja mucho cuando hablas de esa manera, y detesto cuando tu padre se enoja"_

¿Padre? ¿Qué padre? Me enfurecí, no sabía quién era, pero me odie que implicara que tenía un padre "escúchame claro, yo no tengo un padre, no sé quién eres o que eres, pero no me vuelvas a molestar nunca más" espere, pero se quedó callado, como si se hubiese desconectado del parlante que hablaba. "¿estas ahí?"

"_será mejor que lo dejemos para otra oportunidad ¿de acuerdo? Fue un gusto hablar contigo, hace más de diez años que no lo hacemos de esta manera" _el sudor me paralizo, trague con fuerza, era el tiempo que tengo de memoria, antes de eso…nada

Dude antes de preguntar, pero necesitaba saber "¿Qué es lo que soy? ¿Qué soy?"

"_no tenemos el mismo padre o madre, pero somos hermanos, siempre lo fuimos, y por lo tanto, tu esposa pertenece a nosotros también. No les dañaremos y ni permitiremos que nadie lo haga…en algún momento lo entenderás" _me enervo no comprender y mis sienes comenzaron a palpitar por dolor, la bronca e impotencia, ya que siempre estuvimos solos y ¿ahora me vienen a decir que eso es mentira? ¿Dónde estuvieron todo ese tiempo? "¿Dónde estaban cuando mate al humano?"

"_¿Qué?" _su voz salió como un murmullo casi abatido, entendí que deje pasar ese pensamiento y se lo hice saber. Me tire hacía atrás rápidamente, parándome en mis dos patas, y respira agitado. Mirando a todos lados, cansado y avergonzado.

Corrí hacía mi auto, sintiendo como alguien me miraba por detrás, aunque eran varios ojos, y ellos lo sabían…pero lo cierto es que no tuve opción, tuve que matar al humano, porque protegí a Nessie y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Soy una asesino y eso me quito todas las opciones que tenía.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos el proximo capitulo.  
_

_los personajes no me pertenecen_


End file.
